STARLIGHT
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: puede la luz de una estrella volver a brillar...una vez que se a extinguido entre la oscuridad ..?su luz de amor se extinguio pero juntos descubriran que aun queda una pequeña chispa ensendida.un UA dejen reviw por fis TERMINADA!GRACIAS POR SU APOYO SYS
1. PROLOGO

Ok ok llámenme loca, desquiciada e incluso enfermiza pero esk ha y y créanme k ni yo misma se de donde salió esto pero me gusto tanto k ya..ya no resistí y lo subí ...jaja y ¡¡¡gomen nasai!! por k tardare en actualizar de ante mano aviso ok solo k espero no demorar tanto ok..sin mas disfruten de el.. PROLOGO 

_Los truenos cada vez eran mas intensos.. el brusco movimiento de los árboles aumentaba no tenia a donde ir..pero ..el llanto de una pequeña niña k traía consigo en brazos era lo único k la hacia seguir adelante.. de pronto..de pronto lo vio..quizás su ultima y única esperanza.. no quería..no quería en verdad no quería separase de ella...pero..pero no tenia otra salida..la sostenía frágilmente protegiéndola de la lluvia..corrió con llanto amargo hacia su única salida.._

_**Flash back **_

_-adelante..-_

_-me..me querías ver padre..-lo dijo sonriendo esperando tal vez un abrazo es decir después de todo ya hacía mas de 6 meses k no se venían..pero mas sin embargo recibió el lanzamiento de su copa ella solo sintió el coche justo aun lado de ella los cristales y el vino cayendo pesadamente..retrocedió.. su padre se dirigía a ella en su mirada podía notarse furia..pero cuando menos lo sintió un golpe la hizo caer pesadamente al piso..sus lagrimas brotaban sin parar..-pero..-lo dijo. limpiando un hilo de sangre.._

_-te lo advertí te dije que te alejaras de el..-lo dijo con cierta furia.._

_-yo.._

_-la mira...-prepara tus cosas nos vamos hoy mismo a estados unidos.._

_-que..?!!-lo dijo sorprendía y poniéndose difícilmente de pie..-no..no..tu no me puedes hacer esto..!!-lo dijo gritando haciendo k su padre nuevamente la mirara..-tu no tienes ningún derecho.._

_-sonríe..-soy tu padre..mientas vivas bajo mi techo puedo hacer lo k se me de la gana ¡!-termino diciendo autoritariamente.._

_-no..-nego..-no yo no me iré.. no me iré.._

_-suspira..-no te estoy preguntando..hoy mismo nos iremos..es mi ultima palabra.. _

_-te odio!!!-lo dijo con lagrimas y saliendo de aquel despacho..su padre solo escucho el fuerte azotar de la puerta.. _

_**fin flash back**_

_Llego a su destino sonríe..mirándola... le sonrió como la primera vez que la vio ahí..en el hospital frágil..pequeña e inocente..las lagrimas empezaron a brotar..sin cesar y una ves mas la abrazo..la abrazo como la primera vez que le dijeron.."felicidades es una hermosa niña" que feliz fue al escuchar esas palabras..las mas hermosas k un mujer puede escuchar sobre la faz de la tierra..no quería separarse..no quería..se arrodillo junto con la pequeña.._

_-hija..-lo dijo débilmente..-es..espero k..espero k me perdones algún día..-pero solo recibió a cambio como respuesta una hermosa sonrisa y un mirar dulce de parte de esos hermosos celestes..k había heredado de ella.._

_-per..perdóname..-una vez mas rompió en llanto..abrazándola.._

_**Flash back**_

_estaban en la rueda de la fortuna ambos abrazados solo viendo el inmenso cielo estrellado_

_-se..se detuvo..-lo dijo sorpresivamente la rubia pues se detuvo dejándolos justo en la cima.._

_-sonríe.-eso párese..._

_-y..y si ya no se mueve?.-lo dijo algo asustada el pelinegro k la acompañaba solo sonrió abrazándola y provocando un ligero rubor en ella...-_

_-mejor así nos quedaremos solos tu y yo..-eso hizo k su rubor aumentara..-bombón_

_-si..-lo mira..le encantaba ese sobrenombre.._

_-vez aquélla estrella?_

_-se extraña un poco pero después mira hacia el cielo.. y sonríe una hermosa estrella estaba palpitando su luz se distinguía entre las demás.._

_-si..la veo.._

_-sonríe..-te la regalo.._

_-que?..se extraño un poco.._

_-sonríe..-hoy solo su luz brillara para ti?-la mira dulcemente ella sonríe y lo abraza amorosamente..-te amo._

_-Y yo mas..-ambos se besan al separarse el pelinegro le sonrió ofreciéndole una hermosa estrella.._

_-y..y esto?_

_-sonríe..-bueno esk las estrellas solo salen por las noches..y yo quiero k tu estrella la lleves siempre.._

_-es..es hermosa...la cuidare mucho...-lo dijo dulcemente..la rueda comenzó a moverse pero eso no impidió que se besaran de nueva cuenta.._

_Fin flash back_

_Suspiro un poco mas calmada..viéndola fijamente sacando debajo de su blusa una hermosa estrella de 5 picos..sonrió un poco y se la coloco en su pecho.._

_-te..te prometo k regresare..-lo dijo no creyendo ella misma en sus palabras.-te..te amo..-lo dijo y rápidamente se puso de pie tocando fuertemente la puerta de aquel sitio su única esperanza.. enseguida salió corriendo dejándola solo ahí...se detuvo a unos metros vacilando un poco en su decisión..no quería..en verdad no quería..pero después el recuerdo de su padre diciendo k ella tenia k desaparecer..k aquella frágil y pequeña producto de un gran amor..tenia k desaparecer hizo k saliera corriendo con mas de mil lagrimas y con un corazón hecho mas k mil trizas... aunk mas bien..con un alma desgarrada sin mas ganas de vivir.._

_**ok les gusto..nooooooooooop weno entonces las invito a k lean el cap uno..ok..**_


	2. Chapter I

CAPITULO I 

**La noche está tan clara.  
No puedo perder nada.  
Espero llegar...  
**

**Un viaje sin destino.  
A las estrellas pido,  
les pido valor,  
que no se despierte el mar.  
Les pido calor,  
volverte a encontrar...**

Cantaré hasta morir,  
hasta verte sonreír.  
Donde estés te cantaré sólo a ti.

No tengo más abrigo  
que los años contigo.  


**Me llevo tu paz...  
**

**Las sombras del camino,  
los diablos escondidos,  
me han hecho escapar.  
**

**Vigilan mi voluntad.  
Se la han dado al mar.  
Me queda cantar...**

Y cantaré hasta morir,  
hasta verte sonreír.  
Donde estés te cantaré sólo a ti.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos k no escuchaba nada..solo la palma de una mano sobre su hombro la hizo reaccionar..

-Estas bien? -Pregunto una preocupada voz

-yo..-suspiro y sonrió..-si descuida solo estoy un poco distraída te molestaría si me retiro..-lo dijo dulcemente viéndolo..

-segura es que hoy...-aun se notaba preocupación en su palabras..

-lo mira.-estoy bien..solo..-suspiro un poco-te veré en casa deacuerdo..

-segura..?podría acompañarte..

-no hace falta.. -sonrío y sutilmente se puso de pie..-gracias..-se acerco a el y deposito un suave y sutil beso sobre sus labios..el correspondió y dejo k abandonara la oficina..

al salir solo se encontró con la secretaria...

-tan pronto se retira?-pregunto la peliazul dejando a un lado su concentración en la computadota..-

-si..parece que mi esposo tiene mucho trabajo así k.-.suspiro un poco.-nos vemos..-termino sonriendo y abordando el elevador...

piso por piso poco a poco llego a la planta baja..al llegar ya un sujeto vestido de negro la esperaba al parecer el chofer..

-señora ..-saludo..abriendo la puerta del auto...

-William-saludo cortésmente subiendo, una vez arriba se serró la puerta y siguió sumida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos k le traían dolorosos recuerdos de un pasado según ella ya olvidado pero que siempre regresaban en una fecha en especial fecha que casualmente era ese mismo día..

_**flash back**_

suspira la habían traído a la fuerza..-se puede saber k hacemos aquí? –lo dice viendo algo enfadada a su acompañante una hermosa chica pelirroja-

-sonríe su acompañante..-vamos serena acaso no te gusta este lugar..

-medio sonríe viendo el lugar se trataba de una feria que cada año se celebraba no muy lejos de la ciudad..cerca de una hermosa playa...-pues..

-sonríe..-anda vamos al menos hay k divertirnos hoy..si!-la mira suplicante y cambia un poco de expresión-..ya k..bueno tu sabes mañana llega tu padre..

-suspira..-deacuerdo-sonrió... –pero no creo k acepten tarjetas en un lugar como este..?-lo dijo viendo desagradablemente y con inferioridad a las personas y los diversos puestos su acompañante sonrió y la jalo hacia la entrada-

_**fin flash back**_

una parada repentina la hizo salir de aquellos pensamientos..

-que..que sucede William..-dijo algo asustada pues freno de improvisto..

-lo..lo siento señora pero parece k acaba de haber un choque..

-un..un choque..?

-suspira..-si pero no se preocupe tomare otro rumbo para no entretenernos sin razón..-pero al momento en k lo dijo un auto paro justo detrás de el impidiendo k tomara otro rumbo. El chofer miro por el retrovisor.. y suspiro agobiado..-parece k después de todo si nos retrazaremos..

-sonríe..-descuida aun es temprano..

nuevamente dejo vagar su mente por su recuerdos...y su pasado.

Flash back 

estaba tomando un poco de refresco mientras seguía caminado entre toda la gente, el lugar estaba muy concurrido apenas si se podía pasar al desviar su vista por un instante perdió de vista a su acompañante...por lo k se paro en un puesto de bebidas"genial donde se habar metido"..un empujón repentino la hizo reaccionar ...pues termino tirando su bebida justo sobre su blusa...

-oye tu fíjate por donde ...-empezó a reclamar pero en instantes cayo pues nunca antes había visto a tan atractivo chico..cabellera larga peinada de coleta pero sobre todo unos hermosos zafiros..-ca..caminas!- termino diciendo algo nerviosas pues su mirada tan penetrante la hipnotizo en segundos..

-el culpable sonrió dulcemente..-lo siento..-lo dijo sin apartar la vista de aquella chica cabellera rubia con un singular peinado pero sobre todo unos hermosos ojos celestes...

_**fin flash back**_

-señora..-esa la hizo nuevamente salir de su pensamientos..

-si..

-suspira..-sucede algo..?

-a..no.no pasa nada..-sonrió un porco-parece k ya estamos avanzando..-lo dijo calmada pues sintió el suave movimiento del auto...

-si así es..descuide en un par de minutos llegaremos..

.-suspiro con agonía...-si..pronto llegaremos..

SYS 

-sonrió dulcemente tomándola de la mano y no apartando su vista de ella..-anda si k dices..? –la veía suplicante..pues sabia k ese tipo de lugares aun no eran de su total agrado..-

-sonrió..-deacuerdo..vamos..

-enserio?..-aun no lo creía..

-si..-afirmo..en instantes la hermosa chica solo sintió los suaves y dulces labios de aquel caballero..en instante se separaron..

-te amo..

-ella le brindo una hermosa sonrisa..-no mas k yo..

_**fin flash back**_

suspira..ciertamente esa clase de recuerdos no le gustaban..

-disculpe la interrupción pero...-una secretaria abrió la puerta sutilmente apartándolo por unos instantes de su vaga mente..-

-que sucede?..

-sonrió y termino pasando..-tiene un llamada y como me dijo k si solo era importante..

-suspiro..-quien es..?

-su esposa..

-mi..mi esposa..?-se extraño un poco ciertamente aun era temprano para k le llamara ..-

-.si quiere k le pase la llamada o..

-suspiro un poco..-si..pásame la llamada..-termino tomando la bocina y la secretaria termino saliendo de aquella oficina

-dime.. que? -se extraño un poco-..pero..-suspira-..deacurdo iré yo..si..si no te preocupes..anda ve a tomar el te con tus amigas..k yo la recojo..-suspiro colgando..pero después sonrió ampliamente.. llamado a su secretaria..en instantes la puerta se abrió..

-se le ofrece algo..?

-sonrió..-si cancele todas mis citas..

-que..? se extraño un poco pero después sonrió pues sabia k para k el vicepresidente y próximo presidente de Stars..una compañía muy importante en cuestiones financieras cancelara sus citas solo existía una sola razón..

-descuide..k así lo are..

-bien..-sonrío y acomodó algunos papeles..poniéndose de pie tomo su portafolios y se dirigió a la entrada..-compermiso..-suspiro saliendo la secretaria sonrió viendo como abordaba el elevador..sin duda alguna era un jefe que además de apuesto era agradable..

SYS 

Sonrió no apartando la vista de una hermosa rosa roja k le fue ofrecida.. –gra..gracias..

-te gusto?

-mm..no no me gusto..

-que..!-se extraño un poco..-

-me fascino..como supiste k las rosas son mis favoritas..?-lo dijo feliz colocando aquélla rosa en un hermoso florero de cristal..

-suspira.-un hermosa estrella me lo dijo..-lo decía rodeándola amorosamente por la cintura..

-pues..que estrella tan comunicativa..-empezó a seguirle el juego ella misma se preguntaba como es k alguien como el lograba sacar a luz su verdadero yo..-

lentamente aquel chico empezó a besar su cuello y a deslizar sus manos sobre su cuerpo la chica disfrutaba cada caricia que le brindaba sonrió picadamente y lo miro..

-quieres..quieres ir a mi habitación..?

_**fin flash back**_

-ya llegamos..-dijo abriendo la puerta..

-suspiro vacilando un poco antes de poner un pie fuera del auto..pero después lo hizo bajo sutilmente de el..

-gusta k la acompañe..?.pregunto amablemente pues podía verse k pronto llovería

-no..no hace falta..-lo dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada... suspiro con agonía antes de poner un pie dentro..

poco a poco empezó a adentrarse en aquel lugar.. la suave y brusca brisa movían su rubia cabellera..ciertamente el ambiente de ese lugar era algo tenso..caminaba lentamente ..sus camino cada vez se iba haciendo menos...

_**flash back**_

- las lagrimas empezaron a brotar sin césar de esos hermosos celestes..aun no lo podía creer , estrecho con una gran sonrisa aquel papel k le habían dado...un pequeño y tan insignificante papel k le estaba cambiando su vida..-

-sucede algo malo..-pregunto algo preocupada por ver sus lagrimas una hermosa pelirroja

-no.-.sonrió..-no..esto es lo mejor k me pudo haber pasado.

-que?..-se extraño un poco..

-sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos..-es..estoy embarazada..

_**fin flash back**_

suspiro secado una ligera lagrima k empezaba a asomarse..

**SYS**

Sonrió dejando una pequeña taza sobre la mesa..

-sinceramente pensé k no vendrías..-

-sonrió..-bueno..saben k me encanta salir con ustedes..y bueno mi esposo..

-sonríe ampliamente..-es verdad me entere k muy pronto le darán la presidencia..

-si así es.. muy pronto mi esposo se convertirá en el presidente de Stars..

-y supongo tu estas feliz por eso..

-por supuesto..k lo estoy...-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa .una hermosa pelirroja bebiendo un poco de café..las demás solo sonrieron ante su respuesta..-

**SYS**

Suspiro..ciertamente no era nada fácil decirlo-yo..lo mejor será k..k no me busques mas..

-que..?..se extraño un poco..-pero que estas diciendo..?yo..

-lo mira le costaba trabajo mantener su mirada fija en el..-yo..vete..vete y no me busques mas..-lo dijo e iba salir corriendo pero el la detuvo..

-pero..por k..?..al menos..al menos dame una explicación?

-no..no hay nada que explicar..que no te das cuenta de que entre tu y yo no puede haber nada!.

-que..pero por k lo dices si yo te amo..y..

-de..de amor no viven las personas..-lo dijo algo bajo no quería dejar de verlo..no quería separase de el..pero..pero..no tenia otra salida..lentamente empezó a soltarla..-me..me estas tratando de decir k..k no tengo nada k ofrecerte?..-lo dijo con cierta tristeza..

-yo..

-suspira.-pensé k eras diferente pero ahora..pero ahora me doy cuenta de k..de k no eres otra cosa si no mas k una niña rica a la k le gusta jugar con las personas..

-yo..

-suspiro y movió un poco la cabeza en negación..-bien no te buscare mas... te..te deseó buen viaje..adiós..-suspiro y termino dando media vuelta..sin mirar como es k de la hermosa rubia y de su celestes ojos brotaban mas de mil lagrimas..

_**fin flash back**_

sonrió melancólicamente..-por que..por k aun no puedo sacarte de mi mete..por k?..-suspiro un poco y bajo del auto..

**SYS**

Llego a su destino..sonrió melancólicamente arrodillándose un poco sobre la fría lapida k estaba delante de ella..colocando un pequeño racimo de rosas rojas sobre ella..

-per..perdóname.. -fue lo ultimo k dijo antes de caer sobre la fría lapida y llorar desconsoladamente- per..perdóname...

_**flash back**_

-don..donde estoy..-lo decía confundida..se extraño un poco al ver como entro su padre

-sonrió..-debes de estar feliz..lograste salir de aquí no se como durante la noche llevándote a esa niña con tigo..

-mi..mi hija..-lo dijo algo asustada al recordar lo de anoche..-yo..

-suspiro..-no sobrevivió..

-que?..yo..no..yo..

-la miro..-la tormenta era muy fuerte y..

-que..no..no ella yo..yo la..-no sabia k decir o como reaccionar ella sabia k la había dejado en aquel lugar pero después de salir corriendo ya no reacordó nada mas.. –yo..-sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar..-no tu mientes ella mi hija ella no puede..ella..

-pues así es..y todo por tu culpa no debiste llevártela ..debiste dejar k la diera en adopción..debiste

-no..-movía su cabeza en negación su hija muerta? Y..y por su culpa?-no..no..no..no!-lo decía histéricamente las enfermeras se apresuraron a calmarla inyectándola..

_**fin flash back..**_

-per..perdóname hija..perdóname..!

-estoy seguro k ella ya te perdono..-una varonil voz llego asta ella cubriéndola de la lluvia k lentamente comenzaba a caer..ella solo lo miro para después abrazarlo..-por que..?por que?..

-suspiro y la ayudo a incorporarse..-serena..-la llamo por su nombre en un susurro- debes superarlo..

-no..no pudo darien..no puedo..-lo decía con lagrimas..el le sonrió un poco y sultimente beso su labios al separarse de ella le sonrió tiernamente..

-si puedes..solo..solo tienes k olvidar este pasado de una vez por todas..

-olvidar?..no yo..ella no..

-suspiro..-no te pido k olvides a tu hija.. solo k..-..suspira un poco y la toma de ambas manos..-su recuerdo te hace daño..y no me gusta verte así..

-da..darien..-lo decía algo sorprendida

-el le sonrió de nueva cuenta –-vayamos a casa..

-ella sonrió y afirmo..darien la tomo de la mano y ambos se alejaron lentamente de aquella fría lapida..cuya inscripción decía..

**el brillo de una estrella suele ser eterno,**

**siempre y cuando se guarde en el corazón..**

**Serenity Tsukino..**

**SYS**

Sonrió la chicharra ya había sonado desde hace 5 minutos mas sin embargo su sonrisa se amplio aun mas al ver como es k salía corriendo directo a sus brazos una pequeña y hermosa niña cuya cabellera era rojiza..

-papá...-rápidamente se lanzo a sus brazos

-hola..-saludo viéndola... adoraba esa mirada color celeste de la pequeña..

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**..

Dudas? Si lo se y muchas jaja pero créanme se irán aclarando conforme avance la historia..ok y weno espero reviws me gustaría saber su opinión.. por fis! No sen mala onda y díganme ya k me gustaría saber si quieren k la continué o no?..mm en fin sin nada mas k decir por el momento y esperando hayan disfrutado de la lectura se despide por ahora su amiga

_**AISHITERUKOU**_


	3. Chapter II

-papá...-rápidamente se lanzo a sus brazos

-hola..-saludo viéndola.. adoraba esa mirada color celeste de la pequeña..

la pequeña lo miro tiernamente y sonrió pero viendo hacia el auto..-mama se quedo en el auto..?-lo cuestiono inocentemente Seiya no sabia k decir pues se suponía su medre le había prometido pasar por ella..

-pues..

-la pequeña al ver su mirada supo k ella no vendría así k sornio.lo mas sinceramente k pudo..-se fue con sus amigas verdad?..

-bueno tu sabes k..

-si lo se sus amigas son mas importantes k yo..

-eso no es cierto ella te quiere..a su manera pero ..

-lo mira y sonríe.-me compras un helado?..-lo dijo viéndolo fijamente Seiya sonrió y la tomo de la mano.. para k se dirigieran al auto..

**SYS**

Se encontraba solo observando a través del vitral como es k la lluvia seguía cayendo lentamente..

-Toma..-le da una taza ella sonríe tomándola y se dirige a tomar asiento..

-segura estas bien..-la mira con preocupación..

-sonrió..-si... no te preocupes..creo..creo k tienes razón darien..

-sonrió..-serena yo se k no será fácil pero..

-suspira..-darien..

-si..

-lo mira dejando la taza sobre la pequeña mesilla..-iré..iré a ver a mi padre..

-que..?..se extraño..-a..a tu padre..pero..

-suspira..-creo..creo k si voy a empezar a olvidar.. .primero tengo perdonar..-lo mira sonriendo un poco..

-no será fácil..

-lo se..pero..pero quiero volver a comenzar...

-sonrió y la tomo de la barbilla..-te acompaño..

-pero..pero y tu trabajo..?

-sonrió un poco..-yo no creo k quede en la ruina por dejar de ir a trabajar por unos días además..ya tenia pensado ir a Tokio..

-a si?..

-suspira y se pone de pie..-si así es..quiero hacer una pequeña vista..

-visita..? a quién..

-sonrió..-escuche k el heredero de stars no quiere la presidencia...y pues me gustaría saber quien ocupara tal puesto..ya k es uno de nuestros principales socios..

-sonrió..-así k serán negocios..

-solo quiero saber quien es

-suspira..-si tu lo dices..-se pone de pie y se dirige a su alcoba darien al verla alejada sonrió mirando por el vitral...

**SYS**

Papá a donde vamos...creí k íbamos a la nevaría...-lo decía algo intrigada viendo a través del cristal del auto..

-ya veras..- lo dijo sonriente su pequeña no entendía pero después de observar hacia fuera sonrió ampliamente...un gigantesca mansión con un gran jardín..

-vienes con migo..?

-si..-lo dijo feliz y bajando del auto..

-espera te mojaras..-rápidamente bajo del auto y llego a su lado cubriéndola de la lluvia..

-sonrió..-puedo tocar el timbre..?

-sonrió- deacuerdo..-la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo..la pequeña empezó a tocar..después de breves instantes la puerta se abrió y en instantes entro..

-suspiro..- no es correcto entrar así..

-pero la niña hizo caso omiso a el ya k rápidamente se dirigió a los brazos de un apuesto rubio tomándolo por sorpresa...

-haruka!!- el rubio en instantes la tomo entre su brazos..

-a..akari...k sorpresa..

-vamos akari deja respirar a haruka...auk sabes pensándolo bien ahórcalo..por k si no lo haces tu lo are yo..

-sonrió y se dirigió a el..-vamos Seiya..acaso estas molesto por el regalo..-lo decía sosteniendo a la pequeña en brazos..

-regalo??..haruka yo..

-sonrió y bajo ala pequeña..-adivina k..?

-k?

-setsuna..esta cocinando un delicioso pastel de fresas..

-de..de fresas..

-si y sabes hace falta un buen paladar para darle su aprobación..

-enserio??..-lo dijo feliz después volteo a ver a su papá.-puedo ir a probarlo..

-sonrió..-desde luego k si pero con una condición..

-cual?

-k la rebanada mas grande es mía..

-k??...no..yo quiero la grande..

-sonrió..-bueno entonces solo dame un beso..

-sonrió y al darle un beso fugas se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina ante la mirada tierna de haruka y Seiya..

-así k no te gusto mi regalo..

-suspira y lo mira..-haruka la presidencia no es cualquier regalo..

-sonrió..-vamos al estudio para platicar..-ambos se encaminan al estudio..

**SYS**

-sonrió tenia una venda sobre los ojos..-si no me dices por donde voy me caeré..

-crees k te dejaría caer..?

-sonrió..-no pero..

-suspiro..-entonces..solo déjate llevar..-la tomo de la mano y ambos siguieron caminado asta k se detuvo...

-lista..? 1-2-y..sorpresa..-le quito la venda de su ojos

-Seiya..es..esto es..-lo decía muy emocionada

-sonrió..-te gusta..

-me..me encanta..-lo dice viendo hacia enfrente una hermosa mesa para dos..adornada con un par de velas al centro pero lo mas romántico fue k estaban en lo mas alto de un edificio..la hermosa torre de Tokio podía distinguirse bastante bien..y por si fuera poco un violinista estaba tocando una hermosa melodía..

-gusta bailar mi bella dama..-lo dijo caballerosamente mientras le ofrecía su mano..

-será un honor...sonrió dulcemente haciendo una reverencia en instantes ambos estaban bailado su única iluminación el palpitar de unas hermosas estrella k adornaban con su esplendor la oscura noche..

_fin flash back_

-hoy..hoy las estrellas no brillan..-lo dijo lo mas silenciosamente posible y con un amarga sonrisa..mirando el caer de la lluvia.. cuando sintió como era rodeada por unos cariñosos brazos..

-en k piensas...

-suspira un poco y lo mira..-en nada en especial..quieres algo para cenar..?-lo miro sonriendo aunk fuese un poco pues aunk no lo reconociera aun seguía enamorada de unos hermosos zafiros..

-sonrió..-tengo una mejor idea que te parece si salimos a cenar?

-suspiro un poco..-no gracias..me gustaría quedarme esta noche aquí..

-que-..lo miro algo extrañado..y suspiro un poco ..-creí k te gustaría volver a comenzar de nuevo..

-pues..

-la mira..-no te parece k para comenzar, primero tienes k olvidar..

-lo mira y baja un poco la mirada..-solo este día..sabes k hoy es..

-si lo se hoy tu hija cumpliría 6 años..

**SYS**

-mmm..esta de-li-si-o-so-lo decía hablando con la boca llena..

-sonrió..-me alegra k te aya gustado...sabes haruka me dijo k mañana es tu cumpleaños..

-sii-dijo feliz..

-y cuantos cumples...?

-mm- sonrió ampliamente..-6 años...

**SYS**

Se encontraban en el estudio conversando..

-vamos Seiya se k lo aras bien así k deja de quejarte!!

-quejarme! Haruka me "regalaste" la presidencia a unos días de k tu tomaras posesión de ella.. me tomaste desprevenido como quieres k reaccione si..

-sonrió..-vamos solo piensa k ese regalo será satisfactorio para la pequeña akari..

-suspira y sonríe irónicamente..mirándolo..-lo hiciste..

-que?..-lo mira inocentemente..

-lo volviste a hacer usaste a akari para meterme en una de tus artimañas haruka tenouh...

-sonrió..-entonces ese es un si...

-suspira resignado..-no lo se..sabes k..

-sonríe..-por cierto mañana es su cumpleaños vedad..

-suspira ciertamente en ocasiones haruka sabía manipularlo a la perfección..-si..

-no..no lo dices muy animado..Seiya tu hija ya cumple 6 años ya es toda una señorita..

-sonrió.-.-una señorita? Haruka es solo una pequeña niña!!-lo dijo algo histérico..

-sonrió con diversión..-si si..lo k tu digas

-a k te refieres..haruka yo no se tu, pero para mi es y seguirá siendo mi pequeña...señorita?..si como no...-lo dijo sarcásticamente..

-lo k pasa es k eres muy celoso..

-yo celoso?..-lo dijo enfadado y algo sonrojado haruka solo sonrió..

**SYS**

Mientras en uno de los hospitales mas prestigiados de estados unidos específicamente en un consultorio...

-entonces viajara mañana doctor kou...-lo decía un secretaria..

-si así es..tengo un compromiso muy importante al k no debo faltar..-respondió amablemente el apuesto castaño..

-entonces ya se va..?

-si..temo k cancelare el resto de mis citas..-lo dijo mientras se ponía de pie..

-por cierto hablo la señorita misuno...

-amy..-sonrió..ampliamente..

-si así es..dijo k le llamara para confirmar la salida a Tokio..

-ya veo..podría comunicarme con ella..

-sonrió- desde luego..-salió del consultorio..

**SYS**

Miro la hora antes de entrar..

-no es tan tarde..-suspiro y entro..

-ya llegue..!! Seiya..!!seiy..

-aun no llegan señora..-la amas de lleves hablo..-

-que?..pero..si son las 9 la niña sale del colegio a las 3 no te dijo a donde iban a ir..?

-suspira..-no..

-sonrió un poco..-bien estaré en mi habitación. llévame un poco de café..

-enseguida..

**SYS**

-vaya ya eres todo una señorita...-lo decía mientras le daba una rebanada mas..

-mm no lo creo...

-por k?

-pues por k mi papa dice que para ser una señorita primero tengo k terminar la universidad...-lo dijo inocentemente setsuna sonrío..-y para eso falta mucho..-termino diciendo mientras felizmente terminaba su pastel..

-akari..ya vamonos..!!

-sonrió y bajo de mesa..-nos vemos setsuna dios..-y se dirigió con su padre ya en la entrada..-

-sabes deberías decirle a tu padre k te traiga mas seguido..así setsuna podría cocinarte todos los postres k quieras...

-enserio!! enserio puedo venir diario..

-por supuesto k si..-lo decía haruka feliz

-pero..no creo k mi mama me de permiso..-lo dijo algo desilusionada..-

-yo hablare con ella estoy seguro k no se molestara k después del colegido vengas a casa de haruka..-lo dijo Seiya sonriendo..

-k bien..!!

-es verdad ...por poco y se me olvida-lo dijo algo iluso vendo a Seiya..

-que haruka?

-sonrió un poco..-vi a Yaten..

-Yaten?

-si..

-se sorprendió un poco..-y..y donde..?

-sonríe.-no me lo crecerías..

-que?..-se extraño un poco-pues en donde lo viste..?

-suspira..-en Riutzu..

-Riutzu?..k no..-lo mira extrañado..

-sonrió..-así es.. y creo k su próxima victima es ella..-lo dijo mientras le otorgaba una revista..Seiya se extraño un poco y bajo a kari para mirar con detenimiento..se sorprendió un poco en la portada una hermosa rubia... de cabellera un poco larga y con unos hermosos ojos azules...

-mina aino?..la modelo oficial del diseñador Artemio..

-sonrió –si así es..vaya Seiya no sabia k te gustaba la moda..

-lo mira..-créeme k con kakyu es lo menos k puedo saber..

-ya veo..sabes escuche k Artemio suele ser algo especial con sus modelos pero en especial con ella..no se pero esta vez tu primo puede estar jugando con fuego..

-suspira..-tal vez pero sabes k desde hace tiempo perdí contacto con el..así k lo k haga me tiene sin cuidado..

-bueno yo solo quería k lo supieras por k mando saludos para akari..

-para akari?..

-papá..quien es Yaten..?-pregunto algo intrigada la pequeña pues algo logro escuchar..--sonrió un poco..-nadie..-la alzo y puso su mano sobre la cerradura..-nos vemos haruka..-abrió y salió..

**SYS**

El ruido de los aplausos era lo único que se podía escuchar las luces lentamente comenzaron a pagarse para k después de breves instantes se vieran iluminados en medio de la pista solo dos personas una hermosa rubia con un elegante vestido color carmesí bastante entallado k hacían resaltar su espléndida figura a su lado un apuesto joven de cabellera plateada algo larga con un traje color plateado...el publico ante su presencia lanzo varias rosas pero algo extraño paso al los pies de la rubia cayo una hermosa rosa blanca con una nota entrelazada en ella...la rubia miro a todas direcciones esperando ver al dueño de tal halagador detalle..y lo vio, vio esos hermosos verdes...esta ya era la tercera vez k hacia lo mismo..ya k anteriormente lo vio presente en un desfile le dedico una sonrisa y se agacho a tomarla en breves instantes las luces se apagaron por completo y aquellas dos personas salieron del escenario..

Llego a los camerinos..

-mina estuviste espléndida como siempre..

-muchas gracias lita..-sonrió mirando a la castaña aun tenia la rosa en mano..

-vaya..- sonrió mirando la rosa..-otra vez vino..

-sonrió..-si lita.-lo dijo feliz no sabia por k pero desde la primera vez k vio eso verdes algo extraño sucedía en su corazón..

-y k dice?..

-no..no lo se..-lo dijo algo ruborizada..

-bueno y k esperas para leerla?

-si verdad..-lo dijo feliz abriendo la nota..-y comenzó a leer -veamos dice..

**un ángel volvió a desfilar ante mi.. y**

**me gustaría tener el honor de conocer el cielo..**

**si estas deacuerdo me gustaría charlar con tigo..**

**te espero en la entrada ya k nadie este presente **

**pues no me gustaría ser la envidia de algunos demonios...**

-suspiro estrechando la nota en su pecho..-es un sueño..-lo dijo feliz..

-y..y va a ir..

-yo..-suspiro melancólicamente..-no puedo..

-que?

-suspira y sonríe un poco..-Artemio nunca me lo permitiría..además..es mejor así..ya k..ya k yo no me puedo enamorar..

**SYS**

Llego con la pequeña en brazos se había quedado dormida en el camino sonería tiernamente mientras la arropaba para dejarla descansar..

-se puede saber donde estaban..?

-suspiro..-fuimos a casa de haruka..

-haruka?..ya llego?

-si..

-vaya..solo espero k no se arrepienta de haberte dado la presidencia..

-descuida..que.. no lo a echo y en dado caso no pienso tomarla..

-que?? Seiya estas loco o k..si tienes la presidencia podríamos..

-kakyu no quiero discutir..tuve un día muy pesado..además..se supone k irías por akari ala escuela..

-bueno..tu sabes k tuve k ir al café con mis amigas..y..

-y supongo el café es mas importante k TU hija..kakyu le habías prometido ir por ella

-bien mañana estaré todo el día con ella..

-pues k bien por k es lo menos k puedes hacer..,estar con ella en su cumpleaños..ahora me voy a dormir que descanses..salió de la recamara..al verlo salir vio directamente a la pequeña.."mi hija"-sonrió y apago la luz saliendo de la recamara serrando la puerta..

continuara...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola k tal les gusto creo k ya le estoy dando un poquito mas de forma a la historia bueno al menos eso pienso yo jaj pero lo k mas me gusto es la aceptación k tuve y bien como prueba de k sus comentarios me animan a seguirle aquí esta mi tercer cap y el cuarto espero no retrazarme en subirlo tanto tiempo jaja me gustaría saber su opinión así k por fis!! Dejen reviw ya k me gustaría saber como la estoy llevando en esta historia sip ok ahora si agradecimientos a..

**ORKIDEA**

**XIOMARA**

**SERINA**

**MIKOU TENOUH**

**MARISA MAKOU**

**SERENATSUKINOMOON**

**ELIZ**

Próxima actualización y eso lo digo por k ya comencé los cap y ahora mas k nunca pues como mi imaginación e ingenio ya volvieron les esperaran algunas sorpresilla por ahí..jaja (enserio solo me faltan retallitos) en..

Sueños y Amarte 


	4. Chapter III

**Nota**: lo k esta entre **" "** es lo k los personajes piensan..

**Capitulo III**

Despertó muy alterada empapada se sudor. se notaba algo asustada..de pronto al solo sentir unos cálidos brazos rodeándola atino con abrasar al dueño de aquella calidez y protección..

-tranquila..-susurro suavemente..para después separarse sutilmente de ella y embriagarse nuevamente de su hermoso mirar..color cielo..iba a besarla pero ella se lo impidió...

-que..que sucede..-lo dijo algo preocupado..-

-esto..-nego..-no..yo..lo siento!-se paro rápidamente de aquel lugar que había sido testigo de una noche..de una noche que podría significar el infierno..tomo las pocas cosas que traía y abandono aquella habitación azotando la puerta.. dios! como fue que lo hizo, como fue que se dejo llevar por unas pocas palabras de amor..como fue que dejo que esos verdes la volviesen loca...esos verdes que solo había visto contadas cuatro veces..

**flash back**

-anda mina ve..-insistía la castaña..

-es que...-suspira.-no pudo lita..y si Artemio lo descubre..-lo dijo asustada..-no...lita no se de lo k seria capas..

-sonríe..-yo te cubro..

-que..-se sorprendió y la vez asusto..-no lita que tal si..

-sonrió.-Artemio esta ocupado unos ejecutivos de no se que empresa se están entrevistando con el así k tardara.

-pero y si no..

-anda mina yo se que quieres ir..anda al menos conoce su nombre-lo dijo con picardía

-sonrió y la brazo..-gracias.. no tardo..-se separo de ella para salir rápidamente..en el camino se acomodo un poco el cabello..pues se había alborotado después de la presentación ..sonrió tontamente al llegar al lugar pues le pareció ridícula la idea de haberse enamorado a primera vista..suspiro con algo de agonía al ver el auditorio que hace unos instantes estaba repleto abandonado por completo pues aquel que demando su presencia no se encontraba

-tal vez..-cuando una hermosa rosa blanca apareció delante de ella se sorprendió pero sonrió tomándola para después voltear y encontrarse ese mirar..ese mirar que despertaba ciertas sensaciones dentro de su corazón..

-pensé que no vendrías..-lo dijo en tono seductor por lo k su sonrojo no se hizo de esperar..

-sonrió..mirándolo..-créeme no tenia pensado venir..-respondió sutilmente..

-el sonrió cortésmente le ofreció su brazo para caminar..ella sonrió y lo acepto...-y dime si no tenias planeado venir por k lo hiciste..

-por que .-suspiro-..no lo se..dígame..por que..por que quería verme?

-sonrió..-eres una mujer muy hermosa..desde que desfilaste por primera vez me cautivo el azul de tus ojos..

-sonrió un poco desilusionada..-asi..asi k solo fue mi belleza lo k llamo su atención..

-sonrió negando..-créeme no solo tu belleza..

-a..a no..

-no..-y era verdad.. tal vez al principio si lo deslumbro su belleza pero después al ver ese azul de su ojos con detenimiento no se los pudo sacar de la mente..el era un hombre.. .el cual gustaba de jugar con las mujeres..pero k en esta ocasión realmente sentía algo especial con tan solo verla.. -el sonrió de nueva cuenta.-pues..yo si se..

-a..así?

-si..te gusto la idea de conocerme..

-sonrió..-siempre es tan humilde..-lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo..

-créeme trato de serlo..

-ella sonrió quizás la primera sonrisa sincera en toda su vida..el al ver esa sonrisa termino ruborizándolo cosa que lo sorprendió pues nunca antes le había ocurrido..-se detuvo inesperadamente y se separo de ella para besar sutilmente su mano..-mucho gusto..mi nombre es Yaten..Yaten kou..

-ella sonrió..-mucho gusto..joven kou..

-el sonrió separándose de ella..-solo Yaten..no me gusta utilizar la formalidad con mujeres tan hermosas

-eso quiere decir que no soy la única chica hermosa con la que a tratado..

-sonrió de nueva cuanta..-tal vez no..tal vez si..

-se extraño..-a..a que se refiere..

-digamos que si, e tratado con mujeres hermosas pero no con una cuya belleza resalta..no solo en su apariencia si no k en su mirar...

-y lo hizo solo esas insignificantes palabras lograron lo k nadie había podido robarle un latido un latido cálido y reconfortable.. Yaten al ver su expresión sonrió...extendiéndole su brazo..-vamos..

-va..vamos?-se sorprendió..-a..a donde..

-sonrió.-este no es un buen lugar para terminar de charlar...

-yo..-estaba nerviosa.,.-yo. lo siento no puedo..-nego..e iba a irse..pero el la sujeto.

.-solo una hora no te pido mas...

-lo siento pero no..

-sonrió-...-acaso no puedes..

-no .bueno yo..-suspira..-lo siento en verdad pero..

-sonrió..-es por Artemio no es cierto

-yo...

-sonrió..-descuida lo mas seguro es k tarde con esa junta solo una hora..

-momento como sabia de la junta?..-como es k..- pero después vio a Yaten el cual sonreía mina al ver su expresión sonrió..-deacuerdo..solo será una hora verdad?

-el la miro y afirmo en breves instantes ambos salieron ...

**fin flash back…**

una hora..-sonrió..un poco mientras subía al taxi…-"una hora..."

**SYS**

Mientras en el aeropuerto...

-y..y si no les simpatizo..-decía un a hermosa chica de mirada azulada..

-sonrió mientras la rodeaba con su brazo..-descuida les simpatizaras..además a Akari le agradara la idea de tener una tía..

ese comentario hizo k la chica se ruborizara..-cumple 6 años verdad?

-si así es la ultima vez k la vi fue en navidad

-y..y no te arrepientes

-que?

-bueno es k..en Tokio esta tu única familia y bueno la dejaste por..

-Taiki sonrió e hizo k lo mirara..-créeme k el echo de haberte conocido remedia toda clase de arrepentimiento...

-Taiki..-lo dijo con una cálida sonrisa para después besarse..

**SYS**

Estaba en una fría cama con sabanas blancas su mirada la tenia perdida en la nada no quería hablar con nadie..la puerta en ese momento se abrió..

-serena?..cuestiono una pelinegra que entraba en ese momento..serena..-la volvió a llamar mientras se acercaba..suspiro al verla en ese deplorable estado toda pálida y sin vida alguna..sonrió un poco..-como te sientes?..sin respuesta..-sabes tu padre me dijo lo k sucedió con...con tu hija pero no te preocupes piensa k ahora ella..

-vete..-la interrumpió..

-serena..

-vete!!-lo dijo fuertemente..-no..no quiero ver a nadie..-vete!!

-la pelinegra suspiro- solo quería k supieras k me quedare a vivir aquí en Tokio con kakyu y..y bueno quería saber si tu..

-dije k te fueras!!-con las pocas fuerzas acumuladas le arrojo un almohada ahora estaba sollozando..-vete..!

-la pelinegra la miro con una mirada cristalizadora y sonrío melancólicamente abrió un poco la puerta pero antes de salir..-solo te digo una cosa..no vale la pena llorar por algo inevitable..serena aun estas viva y eso es lo k..

-dije k te fueras...!!

-la chica afirmo y termino saliendo de la habitación aunk una solitaria lagrima resbalo de sus ojos..

**fin flash back**

-serena..me pregunto como estarás..-lo decía mientras terminaba de beber una taza de café..

-señorita hino!

-si..-sonrió un poco mientras volteaba pues tenia su vista en la gran ciudad k se apreciaba desde su ventana..

**-**siento interrumpirla pero... la señorita kaioh (táchenme de ignorante peor creo así se escribe el apellido de michiru si no corríjanme...) acaba de llegar..

-te refieres a michiru?

-si.

-sonrió...-dile k pase..

-enseguida..-sonrió y salió...después de breves instantes al la oficina entro una hermosa chica de cabellera aguamarina con un mirar azulado cualquiera compararía su mirada con el de un mar tranquilo..

**SYS**

-Ya llevas todo?-cuestionaba mientras terminaba de serrar una maleta..

-si..-sonrió un poco..-y tu?

-si en realidad no llevo mucho ya k solo será por lo mucho 2 semanas o no?

-si así es..solo espero k mi padre..

-suspira y se acerca e a ella..-serena deja de preocuparte estoy seguro de k tu padre se alegrara de verte

-si..eso espero..

**SYS**

-akari baja de ahí ahora mismo!!..-lo decía una enfadada pelirroja viendo como la pequeña estaba en la copa de un árbol... –akari!!!

-déjala no le pasara nada..-un apuesto pelinegro lo decía sonriendo mientras veía a la pequeña riendo jugando con un pequeño pajarillo que estaba sobre su nido.-..

-la consientes demasiado..-lo dijo aun enfada y dando media vuelta para entrar a la casa..

-suspira..-adonde vas..?

-como k adonde la fiesta no es asta dentro de dos horas así k iré a dar una vuelta tal vez vaya a ver a rei...

-kakyu se lo prometiste..

-prometer k?

-dijiste k pasarías con ella todo el día yo tengo k ira a la oficina..-estaba alzando la voz..

-sonrió..-yo no dije tal cosa ..dije k estaría con ella en su cumpleaños y eso are..así k ahora me voy..

-espera kakyu...kakyu!!!-le gripo pero no reponía..-suspiro algo agobiado..-

-al escuchar como la conversación subió un poco de tono akari bajo.. -sucede algo?-lo pregunto con preocupación..-.acaso mima no va a...-su mirada empezaba a cristalizarse..Seiya al verla suspiro y sonrió..-descuida solo fue a comprar lo k hacia falta

-de..de verdad?

-Seiya sonrió y afirmo..-ahora ve por tu abrigo..

-mi abrigo? a..a donde iremos..

-sonrió..-me acompañaras a la oficina y de ahí k te parece si vamos por un delicioso helado de fresa..

-si!!!-grito la pequeña mientas se dirigía la entrada..en eso su móvil sonó..

-diga..-sonrió al escuchar la voz..-y donde estas..si..ahora voy ala oficina..si quieres te espero.?..k conozca a alguien..?-..si..si entonces aya te veo..-colgó y en ese momento llego la pequeña..-listo..con quien hablabas..?

-sonrió..-adivina quien acaba de llegar..solo para estar aquí con tigo en tu cumpleaños..

-quien.?-pregunto con curiosidad

.-sonrió..-tu tio Taiki..

-mi tio..?-al parecer no se acordaba pero después sonrió alegremente..-a..el k me regalo a bobito en navidad

-Seiya la miro incrédulo como era posible k solo lo recordara por ese oso k por cierto estaba muy desgastado a pesar de k se fue obsequiado apenas hace algunos meses..-si..el

-y me traerá otro oso?..-pregunto con curiosidad.

-no lo se..

-yo solo espero k si por k bobito ya esta muy viejo..-lo dijo con brazos cruzados Seiya la miro sonriente y la tomo de a mano para caminar hacia la salida sin duda alguna su pequeña tenia un carácter muy dulce y a veces se preguntaba de quien lo había heredado...

**SYS**

Estaba tomando un poco de café acababa de salir de la bañera aun tenia mucho en k pensar cuando su teléfono sonó se asusto al imaginar de quien podría tratarse...

-con temor alzo la bocina para contestar.-di..diga..

-mina!!

-suspiro de alivio al oír la voz..-lita..

-vaya asta k te encuentro Artemio a estado tratando de localizarte..

-k..-se asusto..-acaso me llamo?

-a..no.no le dije k yo lo aria sabes tuviste suerte su entrevista duro mucho tiempo por lo k cuado fue a verte le dije k ya te habías marchado pues tabas muy cansada..

-muchas gracias lita..-sonrió..

-y bien..?-y bien k

-como te fue..

-ay lita.. no se como decirlo..el..el y yo..

-tu y el k..

-mejor te digo cuando llegue voy para aya deacuerdo?..

-a..no espera..

-j sucede..

-Artemio me dijo k te esperaría en el restaurante de siempre..me parece k esa entrevista fue para una oferta de trabajo..

-bien entonces en cuanto me desocupe iré a verte..

-bien solo espero me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles.

-descuida k así será..nos vemos.. –suspiró colgando la bocna..en ese momento el timbre de su puerta sonó y fue abrir pero mas se sorprendió al ver una hermoso ramo de rosas blancas frete a ella..

-y..y esto..?

-el repartidor sonrió y le extendió el ramo con una tarjeta..-gra.gracias..-al decir esto fimo y entro sonrió al ver las rosas sin duda unas muy hermosas..enseguida se apresuro a abrir la tarjeta..pero se sorprendió al ver k la tarjeta estaba completamente en blanco

**SYS**

-Tranquila pronto llegaremos..-lo decía mientras la sostenía del brazo..la rubia solo asintió y dejo k su mente nuevamente vagara por algunos recuerdos..mientras veía un hermoso paisaje debajo de ella..

**flash back**

-esto es por tu bien..te ara bien el regresar a estados unidos..ya no tienes nada k hacer aquí en Tokio..-lo decía mientras la veía como terminaba de cambiarse..

-suspiro mirándolo..-es verdad ya no tengo nada k hacer a ki..me e quedado sola..

-suspiro..—sola no..aun estoy yo y las empresas pasaran a tus manos..

-no me interesa su dinero señor...

-que?

-suspiro..-regresare a estados unidos..pero..pero solo como serena..usted ya no es mi padre..-al decir esto paso aun lado de el sin siquiera mirarlo para después abandonar la habitación..

**fin flash back**

"papá solo espero k me perdones.."serró los ojos tal vez para tratar de dormir un poco pronto llegaría a Tokio.. pronto nuevamente estaría en Tokio donde empezó y tal vez terminaría su sufrimiento

**SYS**

-así k hoy akari cumple 6 años..

-en realidad fue ayer..

-ayer?

-si pero se lo celebran el día en k kakyu la vio por primera vez tu sabes k nació delicada y bueno kakyu no la vio asta el día siguiente k es hoy..

-baya eso no lo sabia..-lo dijo algo intrigada

-a...no?

-no asta ahora me voy enterando.. y Seiya estuvo de acuerdo en eso..

-si pues el la vio asta dos días después.

-k?..

-sonrió un poco..-pues al parecer tuvo algunas complicaciones y no dejaron k nadie la viera y es lago extraño por k según me dijo Seiya k cundo se la dieron gozaba de muy buen salud..

-vaya..-sonrió misteriosamente-"si k hizo todo con suma cautela.."

-entonces vendrás..?

-así..claro digo después de todo ya estoy aquí y me gustaría ver a la pequeña me as hablado tanto de ella k me gustaría conocerla..

-descuida ya veras k te agradara es todo un angelito..-sonrió mirándola..

**SYS**

-y ya esta todo listo...

-si..así es iras no es así?

-sonrió.-vamos Seiya cuando me e perdido un solo cumpleaños de ese angelito..-lo dijo mirando a akari la cual estaba rayando alguno papeles k le dio haruka..

-sonrió sarcásticamente-..angelito si pero de angelito solo tiene la mirada..

-haruka empezó a reír al igual k Seiya..

**SYS**

Lentamente empezó abrir los ojos al parecer el sueño lo venció y sonrió al ver esos celestes k aun estaban perdidos en el paisaje de abajo..

-te he dicho k me gusta tu mirada..

-dicho esto serena volteo con una sonrisa..-si y también me as dicho k mi mirada es como la de un ángel..

-sonrió..-y es verdad..-al decirlo se acerca a para después besarla...

favor de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad en unos minutos mas estaremos aterrizando en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio..

-perece ser k ya llegamos princesa..

-suspiro y medio sonrió..-si eso parece..

**SYS**

Así k Taiki ya llego..

-si así es de echo no tarda en llegar..

-viene para acá.

-si..le dije k estaría en la empresa no te molesta verdad?

-no de ninguna manera..

-sabes me dijo k quería que conociera a alguien..

-haruka sonrió..-tal vez a su novia..

-novia?..-sonrió..-novia por favor no creo k Taiki..

-y quien dice k no..-en ese momento Seiya y haruka voltearon para encontrarse a un castaño sonriente y a una hermosa chica de cabellera peliazul aun lado de el

**SYS**

-por aquí por favor.

-si...sonrió un poco mientras se dejaba guiar por un mesero asta donde la esperaba un apuesto chico de cabellera plateada y algo larga..-suspira y tomo asiento el mesero se retiro...

-siento la tardanza Artemio pero..

-no te preocupes es mas aun no llega

-no..no llega quien..?

-pues-sonrió..-a..mira acaba de llegar..-sonriendo hace k mina voltee curiosa y al ver al apuesto chico k venia entrando acompañado de dos sujetos mas se quedo helada

_**continuara...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

_**H**ola ya aquí regreso y con una sorpresa si!! las actualizaciones a partir de hoy serán rápidas ..la razón muy simple ya estoy de vacaciones sii y solo significa una cosa tiempo disponible jaja en fin espero les aya gustado el cap y déjenme reviw por fis solo así sabré si es k le sigo o no jaja quien abra llegado? Por k mina se quedo helada?..jaj si quieren saberlo déjenme reviw.. ahora si muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo en esta historia y en las demás..se despide por ahora su amiga_

AISHITERUKOU 

La actualización de **SUEÑOS** será la siguiente para después seguir con la de **AMARTE **( la cual ya esta en sus últimos cap ja)


	5. Chapter IV

**Capitulo IX**

-sonrió..-a..acaba de llegar mira..-sonriendo hace k mina voltee curiosa y al ver al apuesto chico k venia entrando acompañado de dos sujetos mas se quedo helada..al ver esos ojos verdes...

-sucede algo amina..

-a..yo..-no sabia k decir o hacer solo se preguntaba k hacia el ahí? Artemio suspiro y recibió a los invitados con un saludo...

-mina quiero k conozcas a Yaten kou..-lo dice dirigiendo la vista la peliplateado el cual le sonrió con galantería y tomo su mano para después besarla.

.-mucho gusto señorita aino...-mina no sabia k hacer ¿aino? no entendía acaso iba a aparentar k no se conocían?..estaba muy confundida pero por su bien y por el de Yaten sonrió..-mucho gusto joven kou..

-Yaten sonrió y tomo asiento los otros dos solo se limitaron a sonreírle con coqueteo a mina para después tomar asiento...

**SYS**

-así k te llamas amy..

-a...-sonrió con timidez..-si así es un gusto conocerlo

-vamos amy trátame de tu.. digo después de todo somos cuñados no?-sonrió mirándola amy sonrió y asintió..

-vaya quien diría k Taiki kou tendría novia..-lo dice haruka en tono burlesco..

-lo miro con molestia..-por k lo dicen acaso dudan de ello..

-bueno esk toda tu vida te la pasaste encerrado en una biblioteca..y créeme eras un tipo muy como decirlo..

-aburrido es la palabra mi estimado amigo Seiya..

-es verdad aburrido además de..

-oigan chicos por k no mejor se callan ...y...-lo dijo algo molesto...pero cayo al escuchar la risa de amy..-

-parece ser k los dos te extrañaron Taiki.—sonrió mirándolo con esa mirada k solo le dedicaba a el..

-suspira..-mas bien extrañaron a al alguien a quien molestar...

-papá..-llego la pequeña asta ahora ajena a toda aquélla conversación..Taiki sonrió al verla ..

-k sucede akari..

-el es mi tio Taiki..?-Seiya sonrió y asintió la pequeña sonrió y empezó a buscar algo detrás de el..

-que buscas pequeña..?..-le pregunto curioso Taiki... Amy solo la miraba sonriendo le pareció una niña muy vivas aunk algo le llamo la atención al solo verla

-pues a bobito 2...

-bobito 2..?..pregunto Taiki intrigado Seiya sonrió..

-así le pues al oso k le diste en navidad y pues pensó k le traerías otro..akari eso no se hace..-lo dijo en forma de regaño..

-Taiki sonrió..-eso es lo k quieres?

-siii-grito la pequeña

-bien entonces por k no vamos a comprarlo..

-siii- grito mas entusiasta la pequeña..-pero..-dijo de repente..

-pero k...-lo dijo ahora algo serio pues la pequeña cambio de semblante todos la miraban atentamente..

-primero tengo k ir al baño..-lo dijo haciendo ademanes de mas vale k salga o me ago (jaja)todos la vieron resignados..vaya k si era una niña muy especial

**SYS**

En uno de los tantos taxis

-ahora iremos al hotel quieres ir de una vez a tu casa o..

-suspira..-me gustaría dar un paseo si no te molesta hace mucho k no vengo y..no se me gustaría pensar ..

-darien sonrió y la tomo de la mano para besarla..-por supuesto k no..además aprovechare para ir a stars..

-serena sonrió..-gracias..-nuevamente suspiro para mirar las calles vaya k si habían cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez... y si así es quería pensar en todo el tiempo transcurrido y en todo lo k paso en esa ciudad en esa ciudad donde se enamoro y donde seguro estaba el..¿acaso quería verlo? no, no después de la ultima vez...no después de la vez en donde ambos terminaron haciéndose mucho daño...aun lo recordaba como si fuese sido ayer..ayer.. la vez en k ambos..ambos se dijeron cosas..cosas k terminaron destrozándolos por completo las lagrimas de el.. de ella aun..aun las tenia muy presentes..

**SYS**

-mucho gusto señora kou..-.sonrió la de cabellera aguamarina..ofreciéndole su mano en forma de saludo...-todas estaban en una cafetería-

-el gusto es mío señorita kaioh...

-y akari..?-pregunto

-suspira..-akari esta con Seiya.. rei..

-pero hoy es su cumpleaños no deberías pasarlo con ella..kakyu?

la mira..-y eso are solo k la fiesta no es asta dentro de una hora a si k mientras tanto quise venir a verte o k acaso eso no se puede..

-no yo no quise decir eso si no k..-trato de disculparse rei

-sabes tengo curiosidad por conocer a akari seguro debe parecerse a ti..-lo dijo sonriente mirándola kakyu se le quedó viendo..

-michiru sonrió..-bueno es k me han dicho k siempre la niñas se parecen a sus mamas y mas en los ojos...-al decirlo bebió un poco de café..tanto rei como kakyu la miraba algo extrañadas ..-

**SYS**

-entonces los veo en la casa deacuerdo?..-lo decía Seiya mientras veía como Taiki tenia de la mano a su hija y amy la tomaba del otro brazo..

-adiós!!-decía la pequeña entusiasta..Seiya al verlos salir suspiro y tomo asiento...

-ocurre algo..?

-lo mira..-no lo se tu dime..

-haruka sonríe..-aun estas molesto por mi regalito..

-haruka yo..-duda un poco pero después lo mira..-lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo..la presidencia es algo k por derecho te corresponde..

-derecho k no me interesa..Seiya yo se k aras un buen trabajo y no lo digo por k eres mi mejor amigo si no por k eres muy eficaz en los negocios.. y..

-vamos deja de halagarme quieres además aun no te pregunto por k te rehúsas a aceptarla..

-suspira..-los negocios nunca me han interesado y mi padre lo sabe..

-tu padre?

-sonrió..-si así es al principio se molesto por k le dije k no quería la presidencia pero después cuando le dije k tu la tomarías en mi lugar me felicito por la decisión..

-enserio..-se sorprendió.

-no se de k te sorprendes si sabes k tu eres el hijo k nunca tuvo..-empezó a reír Seiya se le quedo viendo pero después sonrió con resignación y era verdad el padre de haruka desde k lo conoció siempre le ayudo y Seiya le tenia mucho respeto...

**SYS**

La comida fue silenciosa primero tomaron la orden mina estaba muy nerviosa pero trataba de disimularlo Yaten solo la miraba y le dedicaba de rato en rato alguna sonrisa k terminaban ruborizándola...

-me disculpan un momento..-dijo mina poniéndose de pie..

-a donde vas..-le pregunto Artemio..

-suspira..-solo al tocador... –al decirlo se dirigió al tocador mientras los demás se quedaban conversando sobre el asunto k los reunió...

-entonces si lo ara..-lo dice Yaten viendo a Artemio..

-ya le dije k si joven kou pero no entiendo por k precisamente a mina si tengo a varias modelos

-sonrió..-usted sabe la razón incluso sin k se la diga la señorita aino es la indicada para este trabajo tiene mucha fama y reputación..todo mundo sabe de ella y de usted..así k simplemente le estoy proponiendo mundializar sus diseños..-lo dijo mirándolo no sabe si aceptar o no el sabia k esta era un gran oportunidad para k se supiera de el en todo el mundo y no solo en alguna partes..pero también sabia k esto le impediría el control total k tenia hacia mina..

- ya no dice nada mas solo toma un poco de vino..cuando Yaten se pone de pie aparentemente su móvil sonó..-me disculpan un momento..-los demás lo miraron y asintieron Yaten se dirigió a un pequeño rincón cerca del tocador de mujeres...y sonrió al ver a la chica k salía del tocador y sutilmente la tomo del brazo..

-te gustaron las rosas..-se lo dijo la rubia volteo algo sorprendía pero después su semblante cambio un poco..

-yo..no se lo k pretende lo de anoche..

.-sonrió.-anoche fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida..-se lo dijo sonriendo mina se ruborizo ¿acaso era verdad o solo lo decía por quedar bien..?

-yo...

-Yaten sonrió..-sabes dentro de muy poco si Artemio acepta serás libre..

-k?..-se extraño ¿libre? Acaso el sabia de la relación k tenia con Artemio...

-sonrió..-anoche te lo dije se todo de ti...

-suspira..-libre..yo no creo k usted pueda comprar mi libertad..

-Yaten sonrió y la tomo delicadamente de la mano-créeme si puedo..

-por k..-tenía la mirada agachada..-por k se interesa en mi...por k..

-creí k anoche todo había quedado claro..-se acerco a ella y la tomo de la barbilla..-mina..tu me interesas y no como una aventura mas...

-mina lo miro su mirada la tenia húmeda era verdad lo k quería decir..o solo..solo pretendía lo k muchos otros llevársela a la cama un par de veces y después desecharla..

-yo..-una delicada lagrima resbalo de su rostro..Yaten sonrió y delicadamente la seco..en ese momento su móvil sonó..

-diga..-sonrió..-perfecto.. y es lo k pedí..?..bien gracias..-colgó y la miro esperando alguna respuesta...-

-tengo k regresar a la mesa Artemio podría molestarse..-lo miro por ultima vez y se dirigió a la mesa Yaten sonrió..-

**SYS**

-entonces nos vemos en la noche deacuerdo..

-si daré un paseo por los parques y..

-sonrió..-solo cuídate princesa..se despidió de ella besando su frente para marcharse serena al verlo alejado tomo su bolso y también salió sin duda alguna tenia mucho en k pensar..

**SYS**

la fiesta empezaría en un par de minutos..

-y donde esta akari?-..pregunto curioso la de cabellera aguamarina y sonrió al ver todo listo la casa no era una muy grande era de dos plantas con tres recamaras arriba y una gran sala y un comedor pero sobre todo un hermoso jardín con un par de columpios... ahí seria la celebración no habría muchos invitados solo familia y algunos amigos de su escuela..

-debe seguir con Seiya

-ya veo..-en eso el timbre sonó..

-deben de ser ellos...saky podrías abrir..?

-si señora..-lo dijo la encargada segundos después llego con un enorme perro de peluche..tanto rei como michiru se extrañaron kakyu se puso de pie..

-y esto?

-no lo se señora solo me dijeron k firmara y..

-de quien será..-pregunto intrigada rei.

-no lo..

-mira trae una tarjeta..-lo dijo michiru tomando la tarjeta k estaba entre las patas del hermoso perro blanco...-veamos dice..

**feliz cumpleaños pequeña **

**con cariño de tu tio Yaten kou..**

-Yaten??-lo dijo sorprendida kakyu rei también se sorprendió..

-Yaten?..-michiru se sorprendió pero después sonrió..-vaya no sabia k el dueño de SIGNUS Yaten kou fuera tu pariente kakyu..

-pues..-no sabia k decir hacia mucho k no sabia de el..rei solo sonrió con melancolía.."así k Yaten ya esta de regreso"

**SYS**

Solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo podría perderse pero eso no le importaba quería seguir pensando

_**Flash back**_

-y se lo dirás..?-pregunto curiosa la chica de cabellera rojiza..

-no lo se kakyu

-pero por k..?

-suspira..-tengo miedo..si mi padre se entera antes podría sepárame de el definitivamente y.. y yo no quiero..-la miro con algunas lagrimas..-

-pero serena tarde o temprano se enterara digo un embarazo no se puede ocultar..

-suspira..-kakyu eres la única k lo sabe rei aun no lo sabe y no quisiera k..

-descuida k yo no le diré nada a nadie...

-gracias..-sonrió pero después no aguanto mas y se lanzo abrazarla..-un hijo kakyu un hijo te imaginas un hijo de Seiya y mío..un hijo..-lo decía muy feliz con algunas lagrimas resbalando de sus celestes..

_**fin flash back**_

un hijo..-sonrió melancólicamente tocándose su vientre..-un hijo..

**SYS**

Se encontraban en el auto Seiya tenia la mirada perdida haruka estaba manejando pues el auto de Seiya por laguna razón ya no quiso arrancar. El semáforo estaba en rojo cuando algo.. llamo su atención..un gran letrero donde estaba el dibujo de una gran rueda de la fortuna y una montaña rusa anunciando la llegada de la feria en las afueras de la ciudad... y fue cuando lo recordó..

_**Flash back**_

-oye tu fíjate por donde ...-empezó a reclamar pero en instantes cayo pues nunca antes había visto a tan atractivo chico..cabellera larga peinada de coleta pero sobre todo unos hermosos zafiros..-ca..caminas!- termino diciendo algo nerviosas pues su mirada tan penetrante la hipnotizo en segundos..

-el culpable sonrió dulcemente..-lo siento..-lo dijo sin apartar la vista de aquella chica cabellera rubia con un singular peinado pero sobre todo unos hermosos ojos celestes...nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa..-k te parece si en disculpa te invito una bebida..-lo dijo esperando un si..

-que:-se extraño un poco acaso la estaba invitando un desconocido sonrió y nego..-no..no hace falta yo..

-serena!!-la voz de su acompañante hizo k volteara..la cual sonrió y se dirigió a ella rápidamente..- con k aquí estabas..

-yo..

-sonrió al ver al chico k estaba aun lado de ella..-vaya .te dejo sola por 5 minutos y tu ya tienes una nueva victima..

-victima?..-lo dijo algo incrédulo serena cayo rápidamente a su amiga..-no..no hagas caso..-dijo nerviosamente..-a..yo..

-sonrió y le extendió la mano..-mucho gusto..soy...Seiya kou y tu bombón..?

_**fin flash back**_

suspiro negando un poco el auto se movió dejando atrás aquel letrero..-

**SYS**

-Este..no este..no mejor este..-ya llevaba cerca de media hora eligiendo y no se decidía la pequeña..

-akari ya es tarde decídete por k si no la fiesta podría comenzar sin la festejada..

-suspiro..-ay esk todos los bobitos están bonitos!!!-lo decía con sus ojitos en forma melodramática (jaja) Taiki suspiro..-solo apresúrate si..

-vamos Taiki recuerda k es una decisión muy importante..

-decisión decidirse por un oso?

-sonrió-..si por k no solo será su oso si no k también será su fiel compañero de juegos..

-Taiki sonrió.. sin duda había elegido bien a su compañera una chica dulce k supo como cautivarlo y quien diría k el destino los juntara el un doctor prestigiado dueño de su propio consultorio y ella una simple secretaria...Taiki estaba apunto de acercarse a besarla pero..

-ya!!!!-un grito inoportuno de la pequeña hizo k ambos voltearan para ver a la pequeña abrazando a un oso color gris con un bonito moño color arena..en el cuello..-ya!! este.. este ...este será mi bobito 2..-lo decía feliz abrazándolo..Taiki solo suspiro aliviado..

-por fin..-la tomo de la mano amy sonrió y ahora los tres se dirigieron a la caja a pagar..

**SYS**

_**Flash back**_

Estaban caminado por las calles...

-mira k lindo Seiya..-lo decía feliz asomándose a un aparador..donde había infinidad de osos de peluche...Seiya se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura..y se recargo en su hombro para mirar..

-te refieres a los osos..?

-si mira ese de aya no esta lindísimo..-lo decía refiriéndose a un rosado..-y mira ese de aya..-lo decía refiriéndose a un azulado..-ay pero mira ese es el mas lindo..-lo decía ahora refiriéndose aun hermoso oso gris con un moño color arena..

-Seiya sonrió y beso su cuello para después entrar a la tienda dejando a serena algo confundía segundos después Seiya salió con el hermoso oso gris..

-pero Seiya..-lo decía mas k feliz..

-feliz cumpleaños bombón..-después de eso ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso...

_**fin flash back**_

suspiro mirando la tienda a la k había llegado ¿en k momento llego? no lo supo solo.. solo siguió recordando mientras veía salir a varias personas de aquella tienda..

_**flash back**_

-como k no sabes donde esta?-lo decía furiosa mientras sacaba varias cosas del armario..

-suspiro..-lo siento señorita pero cuando vine a hacer el aseo ya no..-trato de justificarse una chica de cabellera azulada

-no mientas luna donde esta dime donde lo dejaste..donde dejaste a bomboncito!!-lo dijo encarándola..

-suspira..-yo..

-dime..-la miro..-dime..-lo decía ahora sollozando..-no..no me quiero ir sin el..no..no quiero..- se dejo caer de rodillas mientras seguía sollozando luna la miro con una mirada llena de tristeza pero aun así solo se limito a salir de la habitación..

_**fin flash back**_

sonrió un poco..-bomboncito..- suspiro y estaba dispuesta a entrar

-akari no corras..-lo decía Taiki viendo como akari se dirigía la salida del establecimiento- akari..!!-grito pues las puertas se abrieron y la pequeña salió

sonrió un poco y estaba dispuesta a entrar a la tienda cuando choco con una pequeña persona provocando k cayera..

-lo..lo siento...-dijo pues la pequeña cayo de sentón hacia atrás...se agacho a ayudarla ofreciéndole su mano para k se levantara-..estas bien..?..-lo decía preocupada... la pequeña aun tenia sus ojos serrados pero después al sentir la suave mano k se le ofreció para k se levantara lentamente los abrió..

-si..

si..solo ese si basto para k serena se llevara una impresión al verla... esos ojos..esos ojos color celestes..la impresionaron su corazón empezó a acelerarse pero no de forma de impacto si no de una forma reconfortable sintió un latido muy especial.. no sabia por k... no sabia por k se sentía así..

_continuara_

NOTAS DE AUTORA..

_Bien... bien e tomado una decisión la historia solo se centrara en serena y Seiya a si k no pretendo alargar mucho la relación entre Yaten y mina si se les complicaran algunas cosas pero solo asta ahí en cuánto a los demás personajes solo serán conflictos momentáneos..pero créanme aun le falta drama a esta historia...por k serena se sintió así al ver esos celestes? k pasara cuando serena se entere k esa pequeña es la hija de Seiya y de kakyu?..jaja pues tendrán k esperar otro poquito jaja en fin muchísimas gracias por no olvidarse de este fic esperare su reviw para k me digan como la estoy llevando (esk weno es mi primer fic con una trama tan complicada jaja) en fin gracias por todo su apoyo..y lindos reviws.. se despide por ahora su amiga_

_**AISHITERIKOU**_

_Próxima actualización en** SUEÑOS**_


	6. Chapter V

**capitulo X**

si..solo ese si basto para k serena se llevara una impresión al verla... esos ojos..esos ojos color celestes..la impresionaron su corazón empezó a acelerarse pero no de forma de impacto si no de una forma reconfortable sintió un latido muy especial.. no sabia por k... no sabia por k se sentía así..

la pequeña aun la miraba serena no podía articular palabra alguna

-akari!!-esa voz la hizo salir de su transe y mas al ver como un castaño la tomaba de la mano..-suspira..-akari no vuelvas a salir así..

-yo..-bajo la mirada..-lo siento..

-a..akari..así..así te llamas..-lo dijo mirándola..aun se sentía muy extraña..

-si..

-quien es usted..-pregunto el castaño algo extrañado..

-a..yo..

-señora chiva?...-llego amy algo extrañada mirándola serena la miro y sonrió un poco aunk aun no apartaba la vista de la pequeña..

-señora chiva..?.-pregunto Taiki extrañado..

-amy sonrió..-si ella es serena la esposa de darien chiva el dueño de la empresa en donde trabajo..

-ya veo.-sonrió un poco extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo...-mucho gusto Taiki kou..

"kou" ese apellido resonó fuertemente..

_**flash back**_

"mucho gusto soy Seiya kou... y tu bombón"

_**fin flash back**_

aun no reaccionaba pero después le pareció tonta la idea..y sonrió un poco.-mucho gus..

-bobito!!

-k..-los tres voltearon a ver al pequeña k hablo de momento..

-donde esta bobito 2..!! –lo dijo asustada mirando hacia todas direcciones..pues al caer lo soltó..

-bobito.?-lo dijo extrañada..

-amy sonrió un poco..-su oso de peluche..akari no lo dejaste en la tienda..

-no cuando salí lo traía y..y...-su mirada empezó a cristalizarse quería llorar..-y bobito!!!-empezó a llorar Taiki iba agacharse pero antes de k lo hiciera y notara serena ya estaba agachada y sonriendo toco la cabeza de la pequeña para k la mirara..-no llores mira..-sonrió ofreciéndoselo..ella lo había alzado junto con la pequeña al parecer no lo noto..

-ella sonrió e inmediatamente lo abrazo..-gracias...

-serena la miraba tiernamente...no evitando k una solitaria lagrima resbalara de sus celestes..

-sucede algo?..-pregunto Taiki preocupado pues le pareció extraña la reacción de serena..

-a..no..no..-sonrió un poco para después dar un largo suspiro nuevamente miro a la pequeña..y le dedico una cálida sonrisa..-me tengo k ir..me dio gusto conocerte akari..nos vemos amy..-al decirlo dio media vuelta para después retirarse..esos celestes..esos celestes la dejaron muy impresionada

-es extraña..

-por k lo dices Taiki..

-bueno es k no lo se pero no crees k miraba akari de una forma..k..

-amy sonrió amargamente..- seguramente le recordó a su hija..

-k?..

-lo miro..-veras ella perdió a su pequeña al nacer y... y bueno debería tener exactamente la misma edad de akari..

-ya veo..-miro ala dirección a donde se había ido serena..-debe ser muy duro el perder a un hijo...

-pues..

-tio Taiki!!..-interrumpió la pequeña..

-k sucede akari..

-ya vamonos por k si no la fiesta va a empezar sin la festejada y la festejada soy yo..-lo dijo firmemente abrazando a bobito Taiki y amy sonrieron para después dirigirse al auto..

**SYS**

La noche ya llegaba la comida ya había terminado y se dirigía a su departamento..

-po..podría ir a ver a lita..

-a lita?..

-si..

-suspira.. mirándola un poco de reojo..-de donde conocías al joven kou..?

-k..-esa pregunta la sorprendió acaso se había dado cuenta..-yo..no..no se de k hablas..lo dijo algo calmada..-bueno no es la primera vez k lo veo lo admito estuvo en la pasarela de ayer..por k lo preguntas..?

-por k me dio la impresión de k se conocían..

-pues no se por k te dio la impresión si tu no me dejas hablar ni relacionarme con nadie k no sean tus amigos o modelos..-lo dijo mirando hacia enfrente Artemio no evito sonreír un poco..

-pues eso va a cambiar.

-k..?-se extraño..

-el joven kou me a propuesto mundializar mis diseños mediante el patrocinio de SIGNUS tu sabes k SIGNUS

-si..si lo se SIGNUS es una marca mundialmente reconocida en moda

-así es..pero no lo se..

-k?..-no lo sabe un momento Artemio nunca le había comentado nada sobre trabajos previos el solo llegaba y le indicaba cuando tenia k salir y ya pero ahora..¿ahora le pedía un consejo? ..-no..no entiendo..

-suspira..-lo k quiere es k vayas con el a un viaje donde ya no solo modelaras mis diseños si no algunas marcas de ropa mas... es decir tu fama crecerá por todo el mundo..

-k?..-se sorprendió...acaso a eso se refería Yaten cuando le decía k el podía ayudarla a ser libre..?

**SYS**

Algunos invitados ya empezaban a llegar poco apoco el jardín comenzaba a estar lleno de niños

-no creen k ya tardo demasiado Seiya..

-bueno tal vez paso a comprarle algo rei ya lo conoces la consiente demasiado..-lo dijo algo molesta michiru sonrió un poco..-

-entonces a Seiya le acaban de dar la presidencia..

-así es haruka se la dio..

-haruka?..

-si el es el dueño legitimo de stars pero no quiso la presidencia así k se la obsequio a Seiya..

-ya veo..seguramente le debe tener mucha confianza..

-si así es..el y mi esposo son muy buenos amigos..

-ya veo..pero aun no me dicen k relación tienen con Yaten kou..

-es verdad muchiru acaso tu lo conoces..-pregunto intrigada rei..

-yo.-sonrió..-solo un poco digamos k si lo e tratado... aunk no sabia k tuviera familia..

-es el primo de Seiya y Taiki..hace años k se separo de la familia y bueno en realidad no se como es k llego a ser el dueño..-termino diciendo rei algo melancólica..

-ya veo..-en eso se escucho el abrir de la puerta..

-deben de ser ellos..-lo dijo rei poniéndose de pie..

-"por fin la conoceré"..y así fue entraron amy, Taiki y una sonriente akari abrazando a bobito..le pareció una niña hermosa cabellera rojiza la peinaba de dos chonguitos en forma de bombones ese peinado le hacían verse inocente pero lo k mas le gusto de la pequeña fueron su celestes .. akari sonrió ampliamente..-rei!!-se lanzo a sus brazos ella la recibió y sonrió..

-hola pequeña..-se separo de ella..ofreciéndole una caja de regalo..-feliz cumpleaños –akari lo tomo rápidamente..-puedo abrirlo..

-claro k-..

-ahora no..-interrumpió kakyu la pequeña la miro algo temerosa michiru lo noto..-

-deja k lo abra kakyu..-intervino rei

-suspira..-he dicho k no ahora akari damelo..-se lo dijo con voz firme y algo molesta..-le extendió la mano para k se lo diera..la pequeña no quería dárselo..-akari estoy esperando..-..

-pero..

-deja k lo abra..-se escucho la voz de Seiya..!!

-kakyu al escuchar la voz suspiro un poco molesta pero después sonrió ampliamente y se agacho junto ala pequeña..-ahora no si akari –lo dijo dulcemente..-podrías perderlo o dañarlo y no queremos eso verdad..?..-la miro dulcemente..(claro como si pudiera jaj)

-nego..

-bien entonces damelo si..-sonrió un poco akari termino por dárselo..-bien ahora ve a jugar con tus amiguitos ..-al decirlo beso su mejilla akari obedeció y se fue..después kakyu sonrió y se lanzo a Seiya para besarlo michiru estaba algo confundida pues de pronto se mostró dulce con la niña

**SYS**

Estaba en el park mirando las primeras estrellas..estrellas

_**Flash back..**_

Ambos caminaban la noche era algo fría pero a la vez cálida Seiya se había quitado la chaqueta y se la había dado a su bombón serena iba colgada de su brazo a el le gustaba k lo hiciera pues así podía sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo.. de pronto se detuvo..

-k sucede bombón..

-mira..

-k..

-sonrió señalando el cielo..-mira Seiya una lluvia de estrellas fugases..

-k..?-se extraño y miro al cielo y era verdad una hermosa lluvia de estrellas fugases se estaba presenciando..sonrió al ver su sonrisa..-pidamos un deseo..

-un deseo al abrirlo Seiya estaba frente a ella...solo mirándola..-tu..tu no vas a pedir un deseo..

-sonrió y nego..-yo no puedo desear nada..

-k?

-.sonrió y la abraso..-mi deseo lo tengo justo frente a mi así k si e de deseas algo seria una chaqueta para mi por k ya me esta dando frió..-lo dijo estornudando serena sonrió ..como lo seguía haciendo eso se preguntaba...-y..tu k deseaste..

-sonrió ..-mi deseo se acaba de cumplir..

-así..

-si..

-y…y k deseaste.

-pues..esto..tenerte junto a mi..para siempre..-al decirlo Seiya sonrió y se acerco a su labios para disfrutar de ellos..la lluvia de estrellas su única iluminación en la obscura noche..-

_**fin flash back**_

"por k Seiya...por k aun mi corazón te sigue llamando..por k" aun miraba las estrellas...

_**flash back**_

-lo..lo siento...-dijo pues la pequeña cayo de sentón hacia atrás...se agacho a ayudarla ofreciéndole su mano para k se levantara-..estas bien..?..-lo decía preocupada la pequeña aun tenia su ojos serrados pero después al sentir la suave mano k se le ofreció para k se levantara lentamente los abrió..

-si..

-akari!!-esa voz la hizo salir de su transe y mas al ver como un castaño la tomaba de la mano..-suspira..-akari no vuelvas a salir así..

-yo..-bajo la mirada..-lo siento..

-a..akari..así..así te llamas..-lo dijo mirándola..aun se sentía muy extraña..

-si..

_**fin flash back**_

sonrió tontamente por k la recordó..?..eso se preguntaba "akari sonrió un poco..-mi..mi hija debería tener tu misma edad.."sonrió amargamente para seguir mirando las estrellas..

**SYS**

La fiesta seguía transcurriendo Seiya estaba en el jardín con akari estaba jugando con ella y los demás niños haruka también estaba ahí kakyu solo platicaba con sus amigas Taiki y amy conversaban amenamente..rei se había quedado en la sala con michiru ambas conversaba pero michiru no dejaba de mirar a akari...

-es una niña muy linda verdad..-lo decía pues noto k hacia muchiru ella sonrió..

-si es una niña muy linda aunk sabes algo..

-si..

-me gusta su mirada no se pero desprende mucha calidez y luz..como la de una estrella..

-ya veo sabes a decir verdad es lo k mas le llama la atención a las personas siempre k iba con kakyu a las tiendas y akari estaba mas pequeña siempre nos decían lo mismo k tu..

-vaya..-sonrió y siguieron conversando..

-así k Yaten le trajo eso..-lo decía mirando en dirección a una gran mesa..adornada ahí estaban todos los regalos..y justo a un lado de todas las cajas se veía el hermoso perro..

-si eso parece..

-suspira..-Seiya..

-si

-no crees k tal vez Yaten..

-no se lo k pretenda y sinceramente no me importa hace mucho tiempo k no se de el..y si lo k pretende ahora es acercarse a nosotros esta muy equivocado...

-haruka sonrió un poco mirando en dirección a rei y la chica de cabellera aguamarina pues desde k llego le pareció recodarle a alguien no hubo oportunidad de presentarse pues en cuanto llegaron Taiki se dirigió a ellos y comenzaron a platicar..-claro!!-dijo de repente..

-k sucede haruka..

-aquélla chica k esta con rei es michiru kaioh

-michiru..?

-si..-sonrió..-vaya no sabia k rei la conociera..

-no entiendo..

-Seiya ella es michiru kaioh una pintora muy reconocida además de violinista. hace poco estuve en una de su exposiciones..en Francia..

-vaya así k ahí es donde estuviste..

-si así es.. -sonrió..-ahora vuelvo..-al decirlo se dirigió a michiru Seiya iba a ir pero ..

-papá..

-k sucede..?

-hay k partir el pastel si!!!-lo decía muy emocionada..

-pero no crees k aun es muy temprano..

-no..no..yo quiero partirlo ahora. además es de fresas ándale si..

-Seiya sonrió ..-deacuerdo..

-sii!!-brinco de alegría –ya vamos a partir el pastel!!!-grito a los milo vientos los niños empezaron agriar pastel ¡!pastel!!

-ángel de luz..

-k..-la de cabellera aguamarina volteo al escuchar eso..

-entonces si es usted..

-vaya aparece ser k sabe quien soy...

-afirmo..-así es... esa pintura la llevo a ganar el primer lugar en pintura este año..

-pues si así es yo soy michiru kaioh..-se puso de pie..

-mucho gusto yo soy haruka tenouh..-tomo su mano para besarla..

-siempre es tan galante con las chicas..

-.solo con las hermosas se puede saber k hace un artista reconocida aquí..

-rei sonrió..-yo la invité la conocí al igual k tu en una exposición de arte y bueno ella y yo nos hicimos amigas y la invite ..

-vaya rei no sabia k te gustara el arte..

-créeme aun hay cosas k no sabes de mi..

**SYS**

Ya era tarde la noche ya había caído por completo llego al hotel pues si continuaba caminado por las calles solo terminaría haciéndose daño..mas daño pues todas las calles todos los puestos todas las tiendas le recordaban a el...lentamente abrió la puerta y se encontró a un darien sentado viendo el televisor.. el cual al verla entrar sonrió y se dirigió a ella para besar su frente..

-como te fue?

-suspiro..-bien..estuve solo..solo pensando..y..y a ti?

-sonrió un poco..-pues no lo conocí cuando fui me dijeron k ya se había ido así k lo veré mañana..

-ya veo..

-quieres ir..

-k?

-bueno podríamos ir después de ir a ver a tu padre..

-suspira..y asiente –si esta bien..

-serena..

-si.

-sucede algo?..

-k?

-bueno esk no se te noto..

-hoy vi a una pequeña niña.-.-al decirlo se sentó darien supo k le pasaba y se sentó a su lado..-sabes tenia unos celestes hermosos..-lo dijo mirándolo pero ya no pudo... ya no pudo y empezó a sollozar.-mi..mi pequeña también tenia unos celestes..unos muy hermosos..-darien suspiro con nostalgia y la abraso sabia k era lo k necesitaba..

-serena ya no puedes seguir así..

-pero..pero k ago darien dime k..k puedo hacer..aun..aun la veo..la veo frágil pequeña e inocente..si.si no la hubiese llevado a aquel sitio ella ahora ..ella ahora..

-ya no te culpes..serena no fue tu culpa entiende..

-pero..

-se puso de pie algo molesto..-basta..!!

-k..

-suspira mas tranquilo..-serena tu hija ya..ya no esta aquí tienes k hacerte a la idea de k ella ya esta muerta por mas k llores y te lamente ella no regresara serena la vida sigue entiendes,..

-da..darien..

-serena yo te amo y no me gusta verte así y..y se k ya lo hemos hablado pero por k no..

-no darien..ya..ya te lo dije aun no estoy lista..

-pero serena no se podríamos

-ya te lo dije aun..aun no estoy lista para...para..

-darien la miro.-y asta cuando..asta cuando estarás lista asta k pasen mas años y te des cuenta de k te lamentaste toda tu vida por una tontería..

-tontería!!..-se paro molesta..-te paréese k la muerte de mi hija es una tontería!!-lo dijo molesta darien se dio cuenta de lo k había dicho..-

-no..yo..

-tal..tal vez para ti sea una tontería pero.. pero para mi no tal vez...si..si otro hijo me devuelva un poco de felicidad pero no darien..no ahora..-después de decirlo se dirigió a la habitación-k descanses...-entro y cerro..darien suspiro con algo de molestia y tomo asiento en el pequeño sofá sabia k la sabia herido..

_**continuara...**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

_Hola ya aquí si actualice esta en lugar de AMARTE pero weno lo k sucede es k me e trabado en amarte y ya no como seguir jaja ¡gomen nasai! enserio pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para seguirle _

_Ahora si volviendo al fic k tal les gusto espero k si esta historia ya esta tomando mas forma..y el encuentro de serena y seiya ya esta cerca ¿k tan cerca? créanme muy cerca jaja k pasara cuando se vuelvan ver?..pues eso lo averiguaran en el próximo cap ahora si sin mas agradecimientos a.._

_**Serina**-hola veo (perdon leo) con alegría k aun sigues mis locas ideas y weno créeme veras escenas muy románticas entre serena y seiya jaja_

Marinaacero-k bueno k te gusto el cap te prometo mas romance.. Orkidea- hola weno fui reviw supongo k lo primero k escribiste es para mi o no se esk me confundí un poquito con tus palabras ja en fin te agradezco tu reviw y espero sigas leyéndome ok.. 

_**Fanficnetica**-gracia por tu opinión y créeme el encuentro lo tendrás mas pronto de lo k te imaginas espero sigas leyéndome.._

_**Elis kou**- hola k bueno k aun sigas el fic y si los encuentros entre serena y akari serán mas frecuentes ..espero estés hay para leerlos.._

_**Serena lucy1**- hola gracias por tu reviw y pues le as entendido muy bien jaja pero todas esas preguntas las responderé mediante el avance de la historia así k espero sigas leyéndome.._

_Ahora si se despide por ahora su amiga_

♀ _**tSuKi Ai KoU**_ ♀


	7. Chapter VI

**capitulo XI**

sonrió mientras besaba su frente...su propósito se cumplió su pequeña se la paso feliz..y eso era lo único k le importaba..y lo único k lo animaba a seguir...a seguir con ella..

-"descansa"-se puso de pie y miro aquel oso..aquel oso k su pequeña abrazaba con ternura..no lo había anotado pero ese oso era..

**flash back**

-bomboncito?..-la miraba con cierta extrañes..

-si..-lo decía feliz la rubia mientras abrazaba con una inmensa ternura aquel oso..-no crees k le queda muy bien al oso..

**fin flash back**

nego con una medio sonrisa..-"parece k aun sigues aquí dentro.."..pensaba mientras tocaba su pecho...

-todavía aquí!-lo decía una algo enfadada kakyu..

-suspira y se pone de pie.-creí k aun estabas con tus amigas..-lo dijo mirándola..con algo de enfado pues se la paso toda la fiesta con ellas, en realidad el fue el k estuvo con su pequeña durante toda la fiesta..

-me dijiste k estuviera con ella en su fiesta y lo hice, así k no entiendo ahora por k estas enfadado..

-sonríe irónicamente..-sabes..no...no quiero discutir..y bien sabes k si aun sigo con tigo es por ella..-volteo a ver a su pequeña..-descansa..-al decirlo paso a un lado de ella sin ni siquiera mirarla.. kakyu lo único k hizo fue apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta...

**SYS**

-no era necesario k me trajera...-lo decía mientras aquel chico k insistió en llevarla estacionara su auto justo frente a una gran mansión con un hermoso jardín..

-sonrió.-si lo era pues a estas horas la ciudad suele ser algo peligrosa..-lo dijo con galantería

-sonrió..-pues gracias por preocuparse pero...

-me gustaría invitarla a comer k dice?

-a..a comer.-sonrió.-vaya veo k no le gusta perder el tiempo.

-pues..-la miro con una sonrisa triunfante..

-siendo así..-haruka sonrió pensó k ya lo había logrado..-le aconsejo k si intenta acercarse a mi ..lo perderá..-al decirlo abrió la puerta para bajar..pero una mano se lo impidió..

-yo no creo k sea una perdida de tiempo... así k ahora k se donde localizarla..creo k le demostrare k tan valioso puede ser mi tiempo..

-la de cabellera aguamarina sonrió un poco y después de safarse sutilmente de el, toco aquel timbre.. haruka arranco en ese instante..-

-si diga..-se escucho una voz proveniente de la bocina..( no se como se llama ese aparatito donde tu tocas y alguien te contesta ja)

-soy michiru kaioh el señor Tsukino me esta esperando..-al decir eso las puertas se abrieron y la chica entro..

**SYS**

Ya era de noche, muy noche así k prefirió dejar su platica con lita para otro día Artemio la llevo a su departamento mina se sorprendió un poco pues pensó k querría pasar la noche con ella ,al entrar decidió darse un baño para dormir mejor en la ducha...

**Flash back...**

-suspira.. mirándola un poco de reojo..-de donde conocías al joven kou..?

-k..-esa pregunta la sorprendió acaso se había dado cuenta..-yo..no..no se de k hablas..lo dijo algo calmada..-bueno no es la primera vez k lo veo lo admito estuvo en la pasarela de ayer..por k lo preguntas..?

-por k me dio la impresión de k se conocían..

**fin flash back**

sonrió un poco..-me pregunto k pasaría si te enteraras de k no solo lo conozco..si no k..-se ruborizo un poco..-ay aun no puedo creer k lo hiciera..pero..pero todo lo k me dijo sonaba tan lindo..-termino suspirando como niña enamorada.. después de tomar el baño y justo cuando iba a dormir su móvil sonó..

-diga?

-buenas noches

-ya..Yaten?

-vaya me alegra saber k al menos ya reconoces mi voz..

-suspiro un poco y tomo asiento para platicar mas a gusto..-k se le ofrece joven kou..

-se escucho una pequeña risa desde el otro lado de la bocina mina se sorprendió un poco mas..-k me abra..

-k?.-se extraño aun mas..-acaso..-en ese instante volteo hacia la entrada y el timbre empezó a sonar..y se dirigió a la puerta y sonrió tontamente al ver a Yaten fuera de ella con el celular en la oreja.

-gracias...-al decirlo colgó mina también colgó y le ofreció la entrada ahora estaban tomando un poco de café..

-y k lo trae por aquí oven kou..

-Yaten sonrió provocando un rubor en ella..-empaca tus cosas..

-k?..

-Artemio acaba de firmar..

-k..pero si..

-lo espere fuera de su departamento y al llegar..pues -sonrió..-bueno firmo..así k eres libre ..

-pero..yo..no..no logro entender..

-sonrió..-digamos k ahora ya no eres propiedad de Artemio, con el papel k firmo me otorga a mi el derecho de poder ...

-en pocas palabras me compro..-lo miro algo molesta..

-sonrió un poco..-créeme k la época en donde compraba solo con interés para mi-la miro- ya paso..

-k?

-se puso de pie..-ya eres libre si gustas acompañarme a Tokio y modelar lo k realmente te guste puedes hacerlo si no ..no lo hagas..

-pero..

-mi vuelo sale a las 11 te esperare..-al decirlo le robo un beso fugas y salió de aquel departamento..

**SYS**

-buenos días..-lo dijo sonriendo un poco mientras veía como es k estaba en la pequeña mesita tomando un poco de café..

-buenos días..-lo dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla ella suspiro un poco y tomo asiento..-te pedí un poco de fruta..desayuna en unos minutos nos iremos..-aun no la miraba su vista la tenia en el periódico ciertamente podría a llegar a ser bastante frió si se lo proponía..la chica ya no dijo nada mas solo dejo k sus celestes miraran a la nada..

**SYS**

-eso te dijo?

-si pero sabes k con eso k me dijo solo provoco k mi interés aumentara..

-pues tal vez esta vez si tengas algo de problemas..

-sonrió..-no lo creo..por cierto y akari..

-sonrió..-como hoy es sábado y no hay escuela Taiki la llevo a dar un paseo por la ciudad junto con amy..

-es verdad! sabes amy parece ser una chica muy dulce...

-sonrió y afirmo..-por cierto haruka..

-si

-tu conoces a un tal darien chiva?

-k?

-bueno esk cuando llegue mi secretaria me informo k un tal chiva quería conocer al nuevo presidente de stars..

-se quedo pensando un poco..-chiva..-en ese momento las puertas se abrieron

-papá!!-llego una alegre niña asaltando a sus brazos

**SYS**

el silencio era algo incomodo... estaban caminado por las calles..el insistió en ir a pie...de momento ella paro de caminar..

-sucede algo..-volteo a verla..

-yo..-suspiro..-lo siento lo k dije a noche yo..

-el chico sonrió y la tomo por los hombros..-descuida creo k no medí mis palabras..

-sonrió y nego..-creo k tal vez..

-serena no quiero obligarte a nada así k por k no lo olvidamos recuerda k después iremos a ver a tu padre

-ella solo afirmo..-gracias..

-darien sonrió y la tomo de la mano para seguir caminado..

**SYS**

-creí k irían a dar un paseo..

-eso haríamos pero pasamos por aquí y akari insistió en entrar a verte..

-ya veo.-sonrió mientras aun la sostenía en sus brazos..

-dime estas muy ocupado..?

-pues si un poco tengo k revisar algunos papeles..

-Taiki cuanto tiempo te quedaras..

-no lo se haruka pensaba solo en un día o dos pero ahora no lo se..

-por k lo dices..

-bueno amy me acaba de decir k sus vacaciones ya empezaron y el consultorio puede esperar así k no lo se..

-y en k trabajas amy.

-a..yo...soy secretaria de presidencia en la empresa earth (tierra en ingles gome! No se me ocurrió otro nombre)

-earth ..-haruka pareció captar.,- claro..

-claro k haruka..

-Seiya aquel k vino no era otro si no mas k el presidente de earth uno de nuestros principales socios debió escuchar k no quería la presidencia y quería ver quien se ocuparía de esta empresa..

-ya veo..

-amy sonrió..-el señor chiva es una gran persona así k supongo sus negocios serán satisfactorios

-pues..

-papá!!

-k sucede pequeña..

-necesito ir al baño!!!

**SYS**

-le sirvo un poco mas señorita kaioh –lo dijo sosteniendo una tetera..

-no muchas gracias luna.-lo dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesa...-el señor tsukino acaba de retirarse..

-sornio..-lo se...-suspira..-señorita ka.

-solo michiru por favor..eso de la formalidad no me gusta mucho k digamos..

-sonrió y tomo siento.-entonces michiru podría decirme de k hablaron tu y el señor tsukino..

-a..yo..lo siento pero ese tema es

-lo se sin embargo yo quiero saberlo tal vez podría ayudar... además de k..-bajo la mirada..

-sonrío un poco-descuida ella esta muy bien ..vive rodeada de gente k la quiere..-luna se extraño y la miro..-era eso lo k querías saber no?

-sonrió y afirmo..-si así es..me alegra escuchar eso..

-si también el señor tsukino se legro...y no dudes k muy pronto esa pequeña cruzara esa puerta..-señalo la entrada

-k?..

-sonrió y se puso de pie..-digamos k hallé la forma de k el señor tsukino pueda verla ..claro k sin k la pequeña sepa o sospeche k es su abuelo..

**SYS**

Bien ya estamos aquí..-lo dijo mirándola, la empresa era una muy grande abajo en la primera planta había un pequeña pero elegante sala de espera

-habrá problema si mejor te espero..

-por supuesto k no solo k tal vez tarde un poco..

-sonrió y nego.-no importa te espero..

-bien entonces te veré en unos minutos por k no das una vuelta no creo k aya problema..

-ella solo afirmo mientras el se despedía de ella con un beso en la frente al verlo alejado suspiro y tomo asiento en un sillón y comenzó a leer una revista k estaba aun costado..

**SYS**

-entonces ya se van

-si le prometimos a akari cómprele un helado..

-bien entonces pequeña te veo en casa no le des problemas a tu tio..-la pequeña pareció no escuchar la ultima frase pues le dio un beso fugas a su padre y salió de la oficina..

-akari espera..-Taiki salió tras ella seguida de amy

-compermiso..-al decirlo serró la puerta..

-parece k no te escucho..-lo dijo haruka sonriendo.

-nuca escucha

-de quien lo abra heredado.

-k?..oye..-Seiya estaba apunto de reclamar pero...

-disculpen..-hablo una chica k medio abrió la puerta

-k sucede..

-lo k pasa es k un tal darien chiva acaba de llegar y pide hablar con el presidente

-dile k pase..-hablo haruka

-enseguida-y salió..

-hablaras con el?

-yo..-sonrió.-pidió hablar con el presidente así k tu hablaras con el.

-pero haruka yo aun no..

-piensa en akari..

-k?..

**SYS**

Al salir del ascensor sonrió en forma juguetona y se dirigió a la pequeña salita Taiki y amy no lograron alcanzar el ascensor pues la pequeña alcanzo a cerrar a tiempo..estaba buscando un buen escondite pues al mirar el ascensor noto como es k pronto se abriría pues los numeritos iban descendiendo 7-6-5.. rápidamente llego aun pequeño sillón y se oculto detrás de el haciendo algo de ruido..provocando k la persona k estaba sentada bajara la revista y mirara con curiosidad a la pequeña k se encontraba ahora detrás de el sillón..pero mas se sorprendió al ver sus ojos..

-a..akari?..-lo dijo no creyendo en la dulce coincidencia..

-shh!!-le hizo una pekña seña, la rubia se extraño un poco pero después al desviar la vista a todos lado noto a Taiki y a amy y sonrió..mirándola

-donde se habrá metido..-lo dice Taiki preocupado..este jugando..

-si pero es muy peligroso salir sola además es solo una niña..

-bueno si lo vez de esa forma..-lo dijo mirando a todas direcciones y..-mira ahí esta serena

-serena?

-si la señora chiva.-sonrió -ven vamos a preguntarle tal vez la vio- y se dirigió a donde estaba

-señora chiva..

-a..hola amy..-lo dijo con una sonrisa..

-disculpe pero de casualidad no habrá visto a.

-no..no e visto a una hermosa niña de cabellera rojiza y de un mirar celeste encantador.-lo dijo juguetonamente en ese momento se escucho la risa de la pequeña Taiki solo sonrió con resignación amy igual...

-si la veo le diré k la buscan..-termino diciendo con una sonrisa..

-bien siendo así temo k tendremos k ir solo amy y yo por el delicioso helado..

-si será una lastima por k será de fresa...-termino diciendo amy.

-no aquí estoy aquí!!-salió la pequeña de inmediato haciendo reír a todos..

-vaya pero si aquí estaba..-dijo serena dedicándole una tierna sonrisa...

-bien akari vamonos..

-si.!!

-la pequeña dio un gran salto y tomo a Taiki de la mano..

-muchas gracias por su no ayuda ..

-serena sonrió..-fue un placer..-suspiro en resignación viendo a la pequeña sin duda le había alegrado su tarde..Taiki noto como es k seguía mirando a la pequeña y sonrió..

-gusta acompañarnos..

-k...-se extraño un poco..-yo pero..-iba a decir algo mas pero no siguió pues sintió cono es k una pequeña mano tomaba la suya..

-si vamos..-dijo la pequeña mirándola. serena en se momento se sintió rara, una vez mas esa sensación llego a su corazón..

-pues..

-por k no nos acompaña después de todo pare ser k le agrado a akari..

-pues..-sonrió..-me encantaría..

-sii!!-grito la pequeña no soltándola y jalándola a la entrada..Taiki amy los siguieron ambos tomados de la mano..

**SYS**

Miro su reloj por ultima vez no sabía si vendría..cuando por fin ya se había dado por vencido e iba a abordar su avión privado

-Espere!!-una voz hizo k volteara con una sonrisa..-si...siento llegar tarde..

-no hay problema a partir de hoy mina aino tu vida será diferente..

-ella no evito sonreír y estrecharlo con un gran abrazo.

.-muchas gracias..

-pero..podría decirme quien es ella..?

-a.-sonrió y se separo de ella.-el lita..lita kino y es mi amiga ..y la encargada de arreglarme no quisiera irme sin ella

-Yaten sonrió..-bien en ese caso mucho gusto señorita kino..

-señor ya podemos partir..

-bien k esperan suban..

-ha...si mina sonrió y subió seguida de lita Yaten sonrió pensando k tal vez ella era la chica indicada k le ayudaría remediar todos sus errores cometidos en el pasado..

**SYS**

Llegaron a la nevaría akari llego pidiendo un helado triple de fresas Taiki y amy solo uno censillo esperaban k serena pidiera no se tal una bebida pero no, se sorprendieron al ver k pidió lo mismo k la pequeña y además crema batida extra..ahora iban camino de regreso aun akari comía su helado al igual k serena ambas iban a la par Taiki y amy iban detrás

-no notas algo extraño..

-extraño..?.no se a k te refieres

-suspiro un poco..-esk no se pero ahora k lo veo akari y serena se parecen mucho..

-k?-..-Taiki sonrió un poco..-vamos amy como podrían parecerse si nunca antes se habían visto y no tienen ningún tipo de relación..

-lo se pero la de la nevaría dijo.

-la de la nevaría solo se equivoco es todo..anda apresurémonos para alcanzara a Seiya..

-amy solo afirmo...y siguieron a caminando serena en ese momento volteo a ver a la pequeña..

**flash back**

-entonces dos helados censillos de durazno , un helado triple de fresas para la pequeña y para su mama..uno de...-al escuchar mama serena se sorprendió nuevamente esa sensación..

-a..no..no soy su madre..solo.

-la empleada se extraño...-o..lo siento esk como se parecen pues...-lo siento enseguida se los sirvo..

**fin flash back**

sonrió mirando a la pequeña la cual lamía con mucho gusto su helado..-"en verdad nos parecemos?"

ya no estaban muy lejos de la empresa..

**SYS**

Me dio gusto conocerlo señor kou..

-igualmente –estrecho su mano..

-espero k nuestros negocios no se vean afectados por k Seiya tome la presidencia.

-descuide señor tenouh después de todo solo trataba con su padre..solo espero k sea muy eficiente.-lo decía mirando a Seiya pues desde k llego y se le presento no sabia por k pero no se sentía muy a gusto con el..

-descuide señor chiva..lo soy..-lo dijo desafiándolo con la mirada

-bien siendo así me quedo tranquilo al saber k aun nuestra sociedad seguirá..

-téngalo por seguro...-termino diciendo haruka..

-bien ahora me retiro..espero verlo en la cena..

-la cena..

-si o acaso no pensaba ir..

-haruka sonrió.-el estará ahí

-haruka tu no..

-haruka sonrió un poco..-por k no acompañamos al señor chiva bajo después de todo también ya nos retiramos..

-Seiya prefirió no seguir preguntando darien solo sonrió y salió ambos lo siguieran para minutos después abordar el elevador..

**SYS**

-Muchas gracias por la invitación..

-descuide fue un placer a akari en verdad le agrado..-dijo Taiki con una sonrisa si bien no la había tratado del todo le pereció una mujer gentil y de buenos sentimientos pero k su mirada ocultaba una enorme tristeza..

-si así es..señ..

-amy solo dime serena llevo diciéndote eso por mas de un año...

-a..lo siento..-lo dijo lago avergonzada..

-me dio gusto volver a verte akari..-se agacho para mirarla tiernamente..

-a mi también serena..-se lo dijo.. le dijo su nombre serena se sorprendió un poco pero termino sonriendo dulcemente pues realmente esa niña le provocaba una sensación bastante reconfortable dentro de su corazón..

el elevador se abrió

-mira Seiya aun están aquí,

-quienes..?-pareció no verlos

-como k quienes tu hija y Taiki..

-a es verdad –los miro de espaldas..- por k aun no se van..

-tal vez prefirieron esperarte..

-si tal ves.-al decirlo lentamente se acerco a ellos darien y haruka hicieron lo mismo

de pronto algo empezó a inundar el corazón de Seiya impidiendo k siguiera con su veloz paso..ahora camino lentamente...se sorprendió un poco al ver a una rubia agachada dándole la espalda pues estaba junto a su pequeña no sabia por k pero dudo un poco en colocar su mano sobre su espalda..

-di..disculpe..

disculpe..ese disculpe provoco una sensación en el corazón de la rubia sensación y lentamente se puso de pie para...para k al voltear los viera..viera esos zafiros..esos zafiros k años atrás la volvieron loca... mientras k el..mientras k el los vio...vio esos celestes k años atrás terminaron matándolo..

**Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido  
Entre recuerdos y el frió  
Entre el silencio y tu voz  
**

**Aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos  
Viendo pasar los minutos  
Viendo pasar el amor  
**

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol  
**

**Aquí estoy  
Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar**

Aquí estoy cantándole a la fortuna  
Soñando con tu cintura  
Con lo que nunca será

Aquí estoy enredado con la duda  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol

Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol  
Aquí estoy

Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar  


**Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar  
**

**Aquí estoy, curándome las heridas  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol,**  
**Aquí estoy**

**notas de la autora**

_a k maldad la mía verdad jaja si ..si ya empieza la el verdadero clímax de esta historia si ..si y weno esa canción es el opening espero k la espera aya valido la pena y no se preocupen k espero no tardar demasiado en la siguiente actualización esperare su reviws ok no se les olvide nuevamente muchas gracia por seguir mis locas ideas y dejarme reviw enserio los leo toditos eh? K pasara ahora k se volvieron a ver y k onda con michiru? Jaj..eso u mas en el prox cap se despiede por ahora su amiga_

§ **tSuKi Ai KoU** §


	8. Chapter VII

**(bien vicky aquí esta mi parte del trato espero la tuya en _nunca te olvidare_ ok)**

**capitulo XII**

disculpe..ese disculpe provoco una sensación en el corazón de la rubia sensación y lentamente se puso de pie para...para k al voltear los viera..viera esos zafiros..esos zafiros k años atrás la volvieron loca... mientras k el..mientras k el los vio...vio esos celestes k años atrás terminaron matándolo..

**Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido  
Entre recuerdos y el frió  
Entre el silencio y tu voz**

**Aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos  
Viendo pasar los minutos  
Viendo pasar el amor**

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol**

**Aquí estoy  
Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar **

**Aquí estoy cantándole a la fortuna  
Soñando con tu cintura  
Con lo que nunca será**

**Aquí estoy enredado con la duda  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol**

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol  
Aquí estoy**

**Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar**

**Aquí estoy, curándome las heridas  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol,**

**Aquí estoy**

Las personas k los rodeaban desaparecieron solo existían ellos dos ninguno sabia como reaccionar realmente era ella la k esta ahí frente a el.?...realmente era él el k estaba frente ella ..? no ninguno sabia como reaccionar... sus latidos se aceleraban con el pasar de los segundos ..sus corazones aun se llamaban uno al otro.. serena por su parte lo k quería era salir corriendo..no no podía mantenerle su mirada..no no podía seguir viéndolo a los ojos..Seiya..el..el serró sus ojos un momento para k al abrirlos sus zafiros no expresaran nada..nada serena se sorprendió por esa mirada esa.,esa no era la mirada de la k se enamoro..así..k..así k bajo la mirada..-yo..

-papá!! -la pequeña lo tomo de la mano..alegremente

-papá?..-dijo en un susurro..

-serena..-darien en ese momento se acerco a ella y sonriendo miro a Seiya..

-señor kou déjeme presentarle a mi esposa..

-es..esposa-sin duda eso lo devolvió a la realidad suspiro un poco y sonrió–mucho gusto señora chiva..-termino diciendo con algo de ironía y por k no con bastante indiferencia serena en ese momento sintió quebrantar su corazón y termino extendiéndole su mano para corresponder el saludo..

-i..igualmente..-ambos hicieron contacto pero ese insignificante contacto basto y sobro para saber y sentir k ninguno de los dos había perdido ese sentimiento ..ese sentimiento k termino matándolos..

-Seiya estas bien-pregunto haruka colocando su mano sobre su hombro pues aun ..aun estaban tomados de la mano..

- sonrió y la soltó..para después tomar a akari de la mano..-vamonos..-al decirlo ya no dijo nada mas solo termino dirigiéndose a las puertas de salida..

-bueno parece k tenemos k irnos..gusto en conocerla..-termino diciendo haruka para salir de tras de Seiya ciertamente esa actitud le extraño y preocupo a la vez..

-nosotros también nos vamos compermiso..-ahora hablo el castaño amy solo se limito a sonreír para seguir a los kou..

-adiós serena!! –grito la pequeña antes de salir completamente de la empresa seguida de todos.. serena solo le hizo señas de adiós.."su hija..entonces..esa pequeña es la hija de..de Seiya y..y kakyu.."-llevo su mano a su corazón aun latía...latía como la primera vez en k lo vio..como la primera vez en k supo k esos zafiros serian los dueños de su alma..

-estas bien serena..

-yo..-volteo a verlo para abrazarlo..-no..no estoy bien..el..el..el es...-termino sollozando sobre su pecho..- el es ...

-el?..el es quien serena..

-mi...mi estrella...

-tu estrella..?..-pareció no captar pero después ..después se dio cuenta de quien le estaba hablando..-vayámonos de aquí para platicar mas a gusto-...serena solo afirmo y ambos salieron de la empresa tomados de la mano..

**SYS**

Al salir lo único k estaba en su mente eran esos celestes..realmente ella había vuelto..realmente volvió?...su corazón latía de una forma k ciertamente llego a pensar jamás volvería presenciar pero...pero ¡rayos! se sentía tan estúpido..y lo peor era k no sabia por k..

-ve con haruka a su auto...-lo dijo sin mirarla

-pero si yo quiero ir con tigo.-lo decía mientras se dirigía la auto de su padre..

-akari por favor..-lo dijo mirándola..realmente quería estar solo .. realmente después de verla después de ver esos celestes millones de sensaciones llegaron a su corazón..

-no, yo quiero ir con tigo..-lo dijo feliz mientras abrió la puerta del auto en ese momento llegaron los demás..

-akari te estoy hablando...

-pero yo quiero ir con tigo..por k no puedo..?-lo miro..

-maldición te estoy diciendo k te vayas con haruka!!-.le grito..la pequeña se asusto y retrocedió con una mirada cristalina.

-Seiya pero k te pasa..-hablo haruka al escuchar la reacción de Seiya nunca antes le había hablado ni mucho menos gritado así a su pequeña..

-Seiya reacciono un poco..-yo..yo..-no sabia k decir ni el mismo sabia por k le había hablado así..

-suspira y se agacha con la pequeña..-mira akari tu papá en este momento no se siente bien por k no vas con migo y con Taiki en el auto de haruka..-le sonrió al parecer quería salvar aquélla situación

-yo..

-Taiki la tomo de la mano..-amy tiene razón ,Seiya no se siente bien verdad...-volteo a verlo pues a el tampoco le gusto su reacción..

-yo..-suspiro un poco afirmo..-lo siento akari..yo no..no quería..-en ese momento se acerco a ella y la abrazo..-perdóname.

.-la pequeña sonrió y beso su mejilla..-solo si prometes comprarme un helado..-el afirmo con una medio sonrisa..

-toma Taiki..-lo dijo haruka ofreciéndole unas llaves..

-y..y esto..

-suspira y mira a Seiya el cual apenas se había puesto de pie..y tomaba a la pequeña de su mano..-creo k lo mejor será k yo me vaya con -sonrió..y se agacho con la pequeña -akari tu papá y yo tenemos k ir a un lugar al k no puedes ir, es por eso k no lo puedes acompañar.. pero no te preocupes k yo me encargare de k Seiya te compre un helado triple de fresa si..

-akari sonrió..y se fue con Taiki y amy los cuales solo se alejaron con algo de preocupación pues Seiya tenia su vista en la nada..

-suspira-quieres k yo conduzca..-lo dijo mirándolo Seiya no le respondió solo subió al auto..haruka medio sonrió..-supongo k ese es un no..-subió del otro lado y el auto arranco en segundos..Taiki miro a amy con preocupación ...pues se escucho el rechinar de las llantas al dar la vuelta para salir del estacionamiento..

**SYS**

Caminaban ya no estaba lejos de la mansión tsukino..el silencio era su único acompañante pues serena ya no le dijo nada mas...

-si gustas podemos ir otro día..-lo dijo parando de caminar por unos instantes..-

-pero ella lo miro y nego..-no..en..enverdad quiero ir hoy mismo..-bajo la mirada

-pero serena mírate no estas bien..lo viste y..y..

-y por eso quiero ir..!!-le grito.-quiero ir para irme..para irme...y...y..-empezó a sollozar.-irme y..no...no volver a verlo..-termino en llanto darien solo se limito a abrazarla a abrazarla como en aquélla ocasión.. como en aquélla ocasión cuando le confesó k la amaba...cuando el se propuso arrancar a aquel chico de mirada zafira de su corazón...

-me..me quiero ir!!-seguía llorando

**SYS**

Recorría la habitación una muy elegante con algunos osos y perros de peluche en el tocador había una hermosa fotografía sonrió y la tomo entre sus manos para admirarla..

-realmente se querían.

-así es señorita ka..-sonrió al ver su mirada..-perdón michiru..

-sonrió y tomo asiento en la cama..para seguir admirando la fotografía-por k el señor tsukino se opuso a su relación luna?

-suspira..-el señor tsukino como tu sabes siempre a sido partidario de calases sociales y bueno.-sonrió un poco...

-suspira y deja el retrato en la cama.-luna..

-si.

-podrías decirme como fue k Seiya termino con kakyu y no con serena..?

-sonrió un poco y tomo asiento junto a ella..-.es una historia muy larga y...y muy triste..

-triste?

-si y temo k yo tome parte de todo eso..

-no entiendo..?-la miro..

-sonrió u poco.-yo sabia k la señorita kakyu no era una buena persona..

-sonrió..-lo se también lo sabia el señor tsukino..-dijo michiru mirándola..

-si..así es al parecer todos lo sabíamos menos..menos mi niña serena...-suspiro un poco y tomo aquel retrato en sus manos para mirarlo con detenimiento..-la conoció en su universidad me parece k la señorita kakyu trabajaba en la cafetería de la escuela..y..

**SYS**

Sonreía mientras paseaba por su casa..le encantaba y pensaba en k en muy poco tiempo si todo salía como lo esperaba se encontraría viviendo en una hermosa y lujosa mansión..suspiro entrando a su recamara...y miro su reloj..

-sonrió..-ya no tarda en llegar Seiya..-sonrió de nueva cuenta y se dejo caer sobre la cama mirando a la nada...y una lagrima surco sus azules ojos..para después limpiarla y sonreír un poco.. ..

-es..es verdad hace una..hace una semana cumplió 6 años..-al decirlo se puso de pie y se dirigió a un cajón, suspiro un poco y coloco una llave en la cerradura para abrirlo..y..y sacar una pequeña franela roja k envolvía algo..¿pero k envolvía?..sonrió un poco y lentamente la retiro..retiro la franela para ..para ver y admirar una hermosa estrella de cinco picos..pero mas k nada una estrella k le recordaba k esa vida k vivía no le pertenecía..

**SYS**

-Suspira..-y ahí va otro alto..Seiya.. Seiya!!-le grito por décima ves asta k sintió el frenar del auto con bastante brusquedad ..-quieres matarnos..

-yo no te pedí k subieras.-lo miro con una mirada nunca antes presenciada haruka lo conocía bueno al menos eso pensaba...

-suspira..-k..k es lo k te pasa..

-lo mira pero no dice nada solo.. solo choca sus manos en el volante y recargando la cabeza dejo k ligeras lagrima brotaran..

-Seiya..-ciertamente se sorprendió jamás..y eso si jamás había visto a Seiya su amigo llorando...

-pork...pork tenia k volver..por k..-se decía a el mismo con mucha rabia hacia el mismo..

-volver?..volver quien Seiya..-ahora lo dijo con preocupación..

-lo miro por unos instantes aun de sus zafiros brotaban algunas lagrimas..-mi bombón..

-tu..tu bombón..?

-el solo afirmo con una medio sonrisa..

-quieres saber la razón por la k estoy felizmente casado con kakyu..-termino diciendo con ironía haruka sabia k no la amaba k solo estaba con ella por akari pero..pero realmente no sabia nada de su pasado no sabia nada a pesar de k el mismo se auto nombraba el mejor de sus amigos...

-pues..

-sonrió.-fue ...

**SYS**

-realmente te afecto el verlo..-serena ya se había calmado decidieron sentarse en una banca antes de seguir con su rumbo..

-crei..crei k si lo volvía a ver..no pasaría nada...pero..pero no fue así..-sonrió un poco darien la miraba realmente le contaría todo su pasado..?..-sinceramente crei k..k nunca lo tendría k volver a ver y menos..y menos después..después de haberle echo tanto daño..

-daño?

-ella lo miro y medio sonrió..-si...si no se hubiese enamorado de mi..el..el seria feliz..

-serena yo..-suspira..-lo siento pero crei k el ,es el k te había echo daño?

-nego..-no mas del k yo le hice..-darien la miro confundido pues el sabia su historia o a lo mejor solo parte de..

-suspira..-tenia 18 años apenas era una niña –sonrió.-una niña rica y consentida..creía k...creía k el mundo giraba solo a mi alrededor..

**flash back...tiempo de la verdad**

los rayos del sol anunciaban la llegada de un esplendoroso día en la mansión tsukino..una mansión envidiada ,realmente gozaba de muy buena fortuna, eran dueños de las empresas moon dedicadas a la compra y venta de compañías pequeñas...

-buenos días señorita.-sonreía un chica de cabellera ondulada azulada ..

-buenos días luna..-sonreía una rubia mientras se incorporaba sobre su suave cama...-mi padre aun no llama..?

-no pero me parece k el día de hoy regresa..-lo decía mientras ponía el desayuno sobre su cama..

-k?..-suspira agobiada..-pensé k tardaría mas tiempo..-medio sonrió.-bueno no importa solo espero k me traiga algo bueno para variar-.sonríe mientras luna abre su bien distribuido guardarropa..

poco después del desayuno...

-soy muy linda.-sonreía mientras se veía en el espejo traía un corto vestido rosado k resaltaba su figura a pesar de ser una chica de apenas a 18 años gozaba de muy buen ver, su cabello lo peinaba de una forma algo extraña pero aun a si..ella misma se decía k no lo cambiaria por nada...

-señorita..

-k sucede luna,te he dicho k no entres sin tocar..-la miro con algo de molestia..

-yo..lo siento..-bajo su mirada algo avergonzada..

-suspira.-y bien..

-y bien k señorita.

-suspira.-a que as venido.

-a..-sonrió..-la señorita kakyu acaba de llegar y..

-kakyu...-sonrió ampliamente y en segundos salió

ya abajo..

-serena..-una hermosa pelirroja la esperaba con una sonrisa la rubia al verla se lanzo a abrazarla..

-kakyu..-sonrió pero después se separo de ella algo molesta..-ayer por la noche te llame pero no estabas acaso saliste a divertirte sin mi..

-sonrió..-ya sabes k tu padre tiene la culpa de k no me acerk a esta casa..

-pero si mi padre no esta..

-a no?

-no..

-sonrió.-pues eso no fue lo k me dijo tu sirvienta..

-k?.-se sorprendió y a la vez se molesto..-luna ¡!

-yo..

-pero no la culpes después de todo cuando llame ya era muy tarde supongo k estabas dormida y no quiso despertarte

-eso no importa ella sabe k para ti nunca estoy indispuesta

-yo..lo siento señorita.

-bien no importa ahora retírate k quiero hablar con kakyu a solas..

-como ordene..compermiso..-al decirlo sonrió no de muy buena gana y se retiro..

-y a k debo tu visita.

-entonces tu padre no esta..?

-nego..no pero llegara mañana..

-bien ese caso no hay tiempo k perder..

-k?

-habrá una feria en las afueras de la cuidad tu la conoces cada año viene..

-si pero..yo tenia planeado mejor ...no se una disco o.

-una disco serena conocemos todas las de la ciudad..-sonrió..-anda vayamos además puede haber chicos guapos..-sonrió...serena sonrió un poco..

-guapos..por favor kakyu si conozco a un chico ahí ten por seguro k será feo y con "no tengo ni donde caer muerto escrito en la cabeza"-sonrió mientras tomaba asiento kakyu sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-lo se pero sabes ese tipo de chicos suelen ser muy divertidos..y además quien sabe y te enamoras..

sonrió aun mas..-.enamórame de un-sonrió y la miro..- ..no kakyu sabes k yo no me enamoro..

-lo se..los chico solo sirven para divertirse...

-y así debe seguir siendo no lo crees?-la miro..-eso es lo k tu me as dicho..

-bien bien iremos a una disco en la noche..

-k bien ..

-pero eso si yo conduzco si..?

-bien como quieras..

ya en la noche kakyu conducía serena solo iba recostada y por k no durmiendo.. pero se sorprendió al ver el lugar al k la había llevado..

-se puede saber k hacemos aquí? –lo dice viendo algo enfadada viendo a kakyu

-sonríe..-vamos serena acaso no te gusta este lugar..

-medio sonríe viendo el lugar.. realmente la había traído a esa feria?...-pues..

-sonríe..-anda vamos al menos hay k divertirnos hoy..si!-la mira suplicante y cambia un poco de expresión-..ya k..bueno tu sabes mañana llega tu padre..

-suspira..-deacuerdo-sonrió... –pero no creo k acepten tarjetas en un lugar como este..?-lo dijo viendo desagradablemente y con inferioridad a las personas y los diversos puestos su acompañante sonrió y la jalo hacia la entrada

ya en la entrada empezaron a recorrer el lugar..realmente no estaba del todo mal y no podía negar k se estaba divirtiendo como una niña ya k habían subido a algunos cuantos juegos... ahora estaba tomando un poco de refresco mientras seguía caminado entre toda la gente, el lugar estaba muy concurrido apenas si se podía pasar al desviar su vista por un instante perdió de vista a su acompañante...por lo k se paro en un puesto de bebidas"genial donde se habar metido"..un empujón repentino la hizo reaccionar ...pues termino tirando su bebida justo sobre su blusa...

-oye tu fíjate por donde ...-empezó a reclamar pero en instantes cayo pues nunca antes había visto a tan atractivo chico..cabellera larga peinada de coleta pero sobre todo unos hermosos zafiros..-ca..caminas!- termino diciendo algo nerviosas pues su mirada tan penetrante la hipnotizo en segundos..

-el culpable sonrió dulcemente..-lo siento..-lo dijo sin apartar la vista de aquella chica cabellera rubia con un singular peinado pero sobre todo unos hermosos ojos celestes... ...nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa..-k te parece si en disculpa te invito una bebida..-lo dijo esperando un si..

-que?..se extraño un poco ¿acaso la estaba invitando un desconocido? sonrió y nego..-no..no hace falta yo..

-serena!!-la voz de su acompañante hizo k volteara..la cual sonrió y se dirigió a ella rápidamente..-ay serena con k aquí estabas..

-yo..

-sonrió al ver al chico k estaba aun lado de ella..-vaya .te dejo sola por 5 minutos y tu ya tienes una nueva victima..

-victima?..-lo dijo algo incrédulo serena cayo rápidamente a su amiga..-no..no hagas caso..-dijo nerviosamente..-a..yo..

-sonrió y le extendió la mano..-mucho gusto..soy...Seiya kou y tu bombón..?

y..y así comenzó todo..-sonrió un poco para mirarlo..

continuara...

**notas de autora.**

Hola si, si actualice rápido no? bien si buscan a alguna culpable de esto es vicky pues simplemente me hizo un oferta k no pudo rechazar jaja k tal les gusto ¡huí! espero k si por k creo yo ya comenzó lo weno jaja si sabrán como empezó... así como también como termino...su relación ¿k como llego akari a manos de kakyu? Ja ja si eso también..lo sabrán , y la verdad quise poner ya todo esto por k en si la historia se centra en el reencuentro y en como es k serena y Seiya descubren k ese sentimiento aun no a muerto..celos ,amenazas y mucho mas les esperan en los siguientes caps espero no tardar tanto ja ja pues mi siguiente fic k actualizare será SUEÑOS ( va por ti amiga serina y para todos los demás k me dejaron reviw si) ahora si sin mas se despide por ahora su amiga

§ **_tSuKi Ai KoU_** §

la canción se llama "durmiendo con la luna" y es de elefante.. ( a verdad creíste k me olvide de ti ja)

**próximamente**

**él un ladrón k solo busca su pasado..ella una hermosa princesa k lo ayudara a descubrir algo mas k eso..la lucha por el poder a comenzado...una conspiración...la confianza..la lealtad y mucho mas en**

**MI AMADA PRINCESA**

♥ **SYS ♥**


	9. Chapter VIII

**nota:** lo señalado en negrita podría decirse k es como medio tiempo en el flash back pues los personajes aclararan algunas cosas en esos intervalos (ya k si no ago eso será como k alargar mas la historia y centrarla en el desamor y eso... y ese no es el punto jeje así k el tiempo pasara rápido ok) ahora si sin mas disfruten del capitulo...

**capitulo XIII**

**y ..y así comenzó todo..-sonrió un poco para mirándolo**

**Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido  
Entre recuerdos y el frió  
Entre el silencio y tu voz**

**Aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos  
Viendo pasar los minutos  
Viendo pasar el amor**

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol**

**Aquí estoy  
Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar**

**Aquí estoy cantándole a la fortuna  
Soñando con tu cintura  
Con lo que nunca será**

**Aquí estoy enredado con la duda  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol**

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol  
Aquí estoy**

**Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar**

**Aquí estoy, curándome las heridas  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol,  
**

**Aquí estoy**

-y bien bombón, k dices... aceptas?...-preguntó con curiosidad pues ciertamente le llamo mucho la atención aquélla rubia...

-pues yo..-no sabia k decir nunca antes algún chico había provocado esa clase de sensación en ella..

-pero claro k aceptamos..verdad serena..-la miro sonriente..aunk mas bien miraba al chico..

-yo..-no sabia pero después miro a kakyu la cual le sonrió y pues termino sonriendo con resignación..-deacuerdo. mucho gusto..tsukino..serena tsukino..-termino por ofrecerle su mano..

**SYS**

**-ese día me la pase muy bien no sabia por k pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí k ..sentía como si en mi, realmente existía una sonrisa..todas las cosas k decía..su sonrisa..su coqueteo...inclusive su forma de mirarme..-suspiro un poco pues noto como es k nuevamente quería llorar y prefirió seguir con su relato..-nuestro segundo encuentro fue en una tienda..me había quedado de ver con kakyu en el centro comercial..en realidad nunca me llamaron la atención los instrumentos musicales pero ese día ...**

-y me dice a mi k tengo k ser la puntal..-lo decía ya algo desesperada moviendo con impaciencia su pie derecho..-pero si me dijo k..-lo decía mirando su reloj pero justo en ese momento los empezó a escuchar, unos dulces y lentos acordes de una guitarra a pesar de k no era una canción especifica se oía bien..se oía sentimiento en tan solo esos cortos acordes..curiosa miro a todas direcciones para tratara de encontrar de donde provenían y noto como es k no muy lejos de donde estaba había una tienda de instrumentos musicales y decidió entrar..aunk mas se sorprendió al ver esos zafiros muy concentrados en aquellos acordes sonrió un poco...

-vaya con k te gusta la música..

-se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz pero sonrió al verla..-vaya con k otra vez tu bombón..

-suspiro un poco molesta..-creí haberte dicho k no me llamaras así.,.me llamo serena.. se-re-na..-recargo las silabas de su nombre ,el de zafira mirada sonrió y paso a un lado de ella tocando un poco su cabeza..-mi turno a terminado quieres ir a comer..-lo dijo mientras colocaba la guitarra en su lugar..

-turno?..

-si aquí trabajo en las tardes y por las mañanas estudio...-la miraba..

-entonces supongo k si acepto no me llevaras a un lujoso restaurante..-lo miro incrédula solo provocando k el de zafira mirada nuevamente riera..

-k es tan gracioso..?..

-sabes eres una chica muy extraña

-extraña?..-rió un poco..-mas bien tu ere el extraño...

-yo..

-si..mira k..

-Seiya!..-una voz la hizo callar una proveniente de una chica de cabellera castaña

-a hola lita..-volteo a verla..

-sonrió.-tu..tu turno ya termino verdad?..-pregunto algo sonrojada..

-si acaba de terminar.-le correspondió con una sonrisa..

-este..bueno yo..-estaba nerviosa..nerviosismo k no paso inadvertido por serena..

-sucede algo..

-sonrió y le extendió un almuerzo..-toma..

-para mi..

-si..lo hice esta mañana y como escuche k el lugar donde sueles ir a comer serraría por reparaciones pues..-bajo la mirada algo apenada..

-muchas gracias se ve delicioso..-lo decía feliz..

-en..enverdad!

-si y..

-por lo visto aquí salgo sobrando..-lo dijo algo molesta y no sabia por k..-compermiso...-iba a salir pero una mano se lo impidió..

-vamos no te enfades ...

-enfadada?..-sonrió incrédula..-.por supuesto k no lo estoy solo..solo..-se quedo callada y por extraño k le pareciera su rubor aumento un poco..-solo..-suspiro..y se safo..-compermiso..-lo dijo y salió de aquélla tienda..

**empezó a reír..-mi primer arrank de celos..y-cambio de expresión..-y el inicio de..de mi sufrimiento...-termino bajando su mirada..**

**SYS**

**-sinceramente creí k nunca la volvería a ver pues Tokio es una ciudad muy grande pero..pero pareciera como si el destino se hubiese empeñado a k ella y yo termináramos juntos..-lo volteo a ver..-el tercer encuentro fue el mas especial y el inicio de ..de nuestra hermosa y dolorosa relación...**

se encontraba corriendo en dirección al centro comercial a cubrir su turno lo habían entretenido mas de la cuenta en su colegio aun llevaba el uniforme puesto..iba tan apresurado k al doblar una esquina choco con alguien provocado k cayera..

-lo...lo siento..-se disculpaba mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-no..no te..-pero al alzar la mirada.-Seiya?..-lo miro sorprendida..

-vaya.-sonrió..-no crees k debes dejar de seguirme bombón..

-seguirte..!..mas bien eso debería decir yo..k tu..-lo señalo..-dejes de seguirme..-sonrió un poco..

-vamos por k perdería mi tiempo en tratar de seguirte..

-crees k soy una perdida de tiempo..?-ahora lo dijo indignada..

-bueno pues..

-sonrió un poco..-bien.. a k hora termina tu turno..

-mi turno!!-al decir eso salió corriendo ya sin decir mas..

-o..oye!!-le grito pero solo termino viendo como se alejaba..

-serena!!-una voz la hizo reaccionar... y sonrió al ver a la persona..

-kakyu hola..

-dime vas a tu casa..?-ambas empezaron a caminar..

-si..como mi padre ya regreso tengo k estar temprano..

-ya veo..oye..-la miro.

-si..

-vayamos al centro comercial..

-al..al centro comercial..?-la miro incrédula..

-sonrió.-si -se detuvo y la miro..-adivina quien trabaja ahí..

-suspira..-si te refieres al chico k conocimos en la feria ya lo sabia..

-enserio.!-lo decía sorprendida..

-si..

-a.-bajo un poco la mirada..-y..y bien..?

-y bien k?..

-ya..

-ya k..

-sonrió un poco..-vamos sere te conozco para k tu investigues a un chico.

-yo no lo investigue.-se apresuro a decir..-me..me entere por casualidad..

-aja..

-suspira..-es verdad además es..es solo un chico mas..-comenzó a caminar..- no se por que me habría de interesar

-es verdad además..tu y el son muy diferentes..-termino diciendo con una sonrisa..

**mas café señorita kakyu..-lo decía entre abriendo al puerta y noto como es k kakyu seguía recostada y con la vista perdida en el techo..no..mas bien en una hermosa estrella de cinco picos..tal vez..solo tal vez..recordando..**

veamos creo k es en aquélla tienda..-lo decía para si misma feliz y acomodándose un poco el cabello... segundos después ya se encontraba caminando en dirección a la tienda de instrumentos..pero..

-¿serena?.-lo dijo incrédula viendo como es k la rubia de mirar celeste entraba en la tienda..-pero k hace aquí..?-sigilosamente camino un poco y se detuvo a escasos pasos de la tienda..notando como es k Seiya y ella conversaban y el lograba sacarle algunas risas unk fuesen de ironía..kakyu suspiro con molestia y se alejo de aquélla tienda con bastante furia de por medio..

-entonces..-sonrió..-

-no lo creo aun piensas k soy una perdida de tiempo..

-entonces si kires demostrar todo lo contrario acepta..

-no-nego.-es mas ni siquiera se por k estoy aquí..

**-**yo si se..

-k?

-querías verme..

-verte y para k querría verte..

-no lo se tu dime..-sonrió mirándola provocando un rubor bastante notable en sus mejillas..

-pu..pues..

-rió un poco..-anda vamos una hora si no te gusta pues..

-suspira.-deacuerdo iré, una hora no mas..

-sonrió.-perfecto..en cinco minutos sierro y nos vamos...

-creí k solo trabajabas aquí como empleado..?

-y así es, solo k el dueño a veces no viene y me deja a cargo de serrar..

-ya veo..-lo decía recorriendo el lugar ..y observaba detenidamente las guitarras..

-te gustan los instrumentos..?

-pues...

-sonrió..-algún día me comparare una de esas?..-lo decía con una sonrisa soñadora señalando una guitarra eléctrica color roja...

-serena lo miro incrédula..-creí k era tuya..pues..

-no..-dijo en seguida-me gusta tocarla pero aun no puedo pagarla pues realmente toda mi paga se la llevan mis estudios.

-tu..tu pagas tus estudios?..-lo dijo no creyéndolo..

-si..veras mis padres murieron cundo apenas era un niño..y-su mirar paso a uno algo triste..

-yo..-lo dijo algo avergonzada..

-sonrió.-no, no te preocupes...en realidad nunca e estado solo pues mis tíos se hicieron cargo de mi..tengo dos primos los cuales son de mi edad , son casi como mis hermanos a veces peleamos ..aun no logro llevarme del todo bien con Yaten..aunk creo k es al k mas aprecio -rió para si un poco.- Taiki es muy serio pero a veces da buenos consejos..en realidad creo k si llegamos a ser hermanos..pues solíamos apoyamos mutuamente cada k nos necesitamos..pero..-Seiya sonrió..y se acerco a ella..-pero mis tíos murieron no hace mucho..

-serena se sorprendió y volteo a verlo..veía como es k su mirar nuevamente cambio a uno triste esta vez si noto como es k su mirar se cristalizo..-y..y esa unión termino desapareciendo..Yaten..el-suspiro.- de un día para otro cambio drásticamente comenzó a juntarse con algunos tipos algo extraños..y de un día para otro desapareció-sonrió un poco..-Taiki piensa en irse a estados unidos y...

-yo..yo no tengo hermanos...soy hija única..-lo hizo siguió aquélla pequeña platica ni ella misma sabia por k, pues realmente nunca antes había hablado con nadie acerca de sus asuntos personales..

Seiya sonrió..-y no te sientes sola..?..

-so..sola..? yo..

-la miro y la tomo de las manos par k ambos tomaran asiento..-si ,me refiero a k si no te sientes sola, es decir primos o hermanos el caso es k siempre estuvimos juntos..

-suspiro y medio sonrió..- luna es la única persona a la cual podría llamar hermana..-nego.-no..mas bien madre..

-yo..lo siento no..

-sonrió y nego..-no la conocí así k no te preocupes...-lo miro..-ella es la única persona k me escucha..

-y..y tu padre..

-mi padre..-suspiro y sonrió con melancolía.- se la pasa viajando ralamente nunca me a prestado atención..-bajo la mirada..-se la pasa en sus negocios si me ve solo es para llamarme la atención por k hice algo mal o..o para regalarme cosas...-termino riendo..-lo tengo todo..-ropa..zapatos..carro..tarjetas..

-todo menos cariño.-termino diciendo Seiya..para dedicarle un adulce mirada..serena en ese momento se puso de pie algo molesta..Seiya se extraño

-no me veas así...

-k?

-no me gusta k me tengan lastima..-lo mira pero..pero su mirar comenzaba cristalizarse..

-yo..

-suspira..-en realidad soy feliz..-sonrió..-lo tengo todo..no ahí nada mas k podría desear..si quiero algo me bastaría con decírselo a mi padre para obtenerlo..

-Seiya se puso de pie..-asta un abrazo..

-serena se sorprendió..-yo..

-Seiya sonrió y se acerco a ella y lo hizo la abrazo sorprendiéndola...pero realmente no supo como pero..pero termino correspondiendo aquel abraso..aquel abrazo k serian el inicio de muchos mas..-eres..eres muy cálido..-lo dijo en un susurro aun recargada en su pecho...Seiya sonrió y la tomo por la barbilla..

-y tu una personita muy especial..serena..

-sonrió y nego..-bombón..

-k.-se extraño un poco..-sígueme llamándome así..me..me gusta..-lo dijo ruborizada..

-Seiya sonrió y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a sus labios..sus respiraciones se acortaron en segundos..aquélla pequeña distancia desaprecio y lentamente ambos probaron los labios uno del otro..ambos..se sentían en las nubes ella jamás había experimentado algo así ,ese beso era diferente a los demás, ese beso encerraba muchas cosas..le brindaba seguridad..y amor..mientras k el lo k probo fue una entrega total...

**-fue su primer beso en si.. –sonrió un poco..-llego feliz esa noche..llego inmensamente feliz, su mirada brillaba..su sonrisa resplandecía..y..y la ternura con la k por primera vez me hablo..-sonrió y la miro.. –me contó todo con lujo de detalles sentí como si mi niña de 6 años regresaba..**

**-sonrió..-en verdad todo eso sucedió..?**

**-en realidad fue el verdadero comienzo de todo..el joven Seiya y ella empezaron a salir todo parecía ir normal su padre no estaba enterado de nada pues salió de viaje nuevamente a los poco días..pero..**

**-pero?**

**-kakyu..**

**-kakyu?**

**-si al parecer la señorita serena nunca se dio cuenta pero yo si..veía su molestia cuando ella venia para invitarla a salir y ella se negaba pues se vería con el joven Seiya..creo k ella misma es la culpable..de k el señor tsukino se diera cuenta de la relación k mantuvo con el..**

**-ya veo..**

**-pero sabe..mi niña serena cambio..**

**-cambio..?**

**-si..-suspira..-solía ser muy materialista supongo k el señor tsukino tuvo la culpa pero..**

-y..y a k hora termina tu turno..hoy?..-lo miraba sonriendo..recargada en el mostrador..

-sonrió..-en un par de minutos..** –**estaba del otro lado acomodando algunas cosas...

-ya veo..-sonrió..-Seiya..

-si...

-sabes k día es hoy..?

-sonrió un poco..-claro k se..

-enserio...!-lo decía feliz no se tal vez esperando algo..

-hoy es viernes bombón..

-k?..

-Seiya empezó a reír.

-oye..-lo dijo algo molesta..

-Seiya sonrió y salió del mostrador..-por supuesto k se k hoy cumplimos 9 meses...bomboncito..

-serena sonrió y se lanzo a besarlo..y al separarse sonrió..-y bien..

-y bien k?

-mi regalo de aniversario..-lo decía emocionada..

-sierra los ojos..-ella obedeció-

-bien ábrelos..-lo dijo con una sonrisa serena sonrió amplimante al verlo era una hermosa pero pequeña rosa de cristal una color blanca...

-es..es hermosa..gracias..-al decirlo lo beso nuevamente..

-en..en verdad te gusto..?

-afirmo..-si sabes todos tus regalos son muy especiales Seiya por k eres la primera persona k siempre me los da de todo corazón..

-Seiya sonrió y la beso..y al separase sonrió.-y el mío..?

-sonrió con algo de malicia..-

**-de una forma u otra siempre termine admirándolo..**

**-admirándolo?**

**-si...-sonrió..-sinceramente nunca esperaba k me comprara algo pero..pero siempre ,siempre me regalaba algo en una ocasión me regalo una hermosa rosa..la corto del park pues olvido nuestros onceavo aniversario..yo venia algo molesta..y el me perseguía..recuerdo k me dijo k no lo había olvidado solo k..solo k no tenia para cómprame algo..sabes.-sonrió..-ahí lo comprendí..comprendí k el dinero no siempre lo es todo k es mas importante una sonrisa..un beso..un abrazo o una caricia..**

**darien veía..veía como es k relataba con tanta emoción..pero sobre todo con dolor...dolor k sabia aun no terminaba..es decir aun no escuchaba lo peor..**

**SYS**

**-Seiya...-lo interrumpió**

**-si..**

**-suspira.-lo siento pero con todo esto k me estas contando no se k es lo k..k es lo k salió mal...k es lo k fallo en ustedes..si..si realmente se querían..**

**-no lo se..**

**-k?**

**-creo k el principal culpable de todo fue su padre..**

**-su padre..?**

**-afirmo..-si ella me lo dijo..ella me dijo k no seria fácil convencer a su padre k aun necesitábamos algo de tiempo para k se lo dijera..pero..pero parece k alguien mas se lo dijo..**

**-k?**

**-si al parecer su padre repentinamente dejo de viajar..y..**

**SYS**

**sonrió un poco..-serena..-suspiro..-auk no lo creas..fuiste mi única y mejor amiga..-lo decía aun mirando la estrella..estaba recostada en la cama-lastima k ambas terminamos enamoradas de un mismo chico..si tan solo Seiya se hubiese fijado en mi..nuestra amistad nunca se hubiera perdido, mas sin embargo el destino así lo quiso ..y, mírame ahora yo..yo cuido de tu hija..-suspiro un poco..-sabes..fue muy fácil conseguirlo..lo recuerdo muy bien..me acababas de dar esa noticia...**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Hola si ya aki perdón por el retrazo jeje en fin aki mi cap k tal las cosas poco a poco se sabes y en el siguiente cap el resto y lo emocionante jaja en fin espero les aya gustado muchas gracias por sus reviws espero k en este capo también me dejen uno.. se despiede por ahora su amiga**

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	10. Chapter IX

**Capitulo X**

**lo recuerdo muy bien..me acababas de dar esa noticia...**

**Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido  
Entre recuerdos y el frió  
Entre el silencio y tu voz**

**Aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos  
Viendo pasar los minutos  
Viendo pasar el amor**

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol**

**Aquí estoy  
Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar**

**Aquí estoy cantándole a la fortuna  
Soñando con tu cintura  
Con lo que nunca será**

**Aquí estoy enredado con la duda  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol**

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol  
Aquí estoy**

**Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar**

**Aquí estoy, curándome las heridas  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol,**

**Aquí estoy**

-Segura..?

-sonrió y asintió..-si..-pero un ligero rubor se apodero de ella y bajo la mirada algo apenada..

-sonrió un poco..-y como fue..?

-no..no lo se solo paso..-sonrió y la miro.-sabes..fue..fue un sueño...la forma en k me trato..la forma en..en k me beso..sus carisias sus..

-lo dices como si lo hubiese disfrutado...

-se extraño..-k?..y k crees k piense tu padre..?serena esta relación ya no es de un mes o dos ya llevas casi dos años..cualquiera diría k estas..-la miro extrañada veía su expresión soñadora y a la vez ruborizada..-no..

-afirmo..-si..enamorada..

**se entrego con tanto amor...-sonrió y lo miró por unos instantes..una sonrisa k ciertamente haruka no conocía...**

**-vaya..y..y k paso después..**

**-suspiro..-empezaron las complicaciones..**

**-complicaciones..?**

**-afirmo..-si alguien nos hizo el gran favor de informarle a su padre de lo nuestro y.. **

-te dije k no!!

-pero..

-pero nada..acaso estas loca..

-no yo solo..

-sonrió y comenzó a pasearse por el estudio..-en verdad piensas k me voy a tragar eso de k estas enamorada?..-sonrió..-hija te conozco..tu eres igual k yo..

-k?..

-si, te gusta jugar con las personas..

-e..eso no es cierto!!

**sonrió un poco..-y...y aunk me doliese reconocerlo el tenia razón..era igual k el..**

**-k?**

**-si..-sonrió.-es verdad al principio si me acerk a el para solo tratar de divertirme..pero..pero después..**

**-te enamoraste.. **

**-afirmo- si me enamore **

**SYS**

**-realmente se enamoro ,se enamoro como una niña soñadora... pero- suspira..-su padre se seguía oponiendo la señorita serena trato de hablar varias veces con el..pero el solo le decía.." es un disk amor pasajero pronto lo olvidaras.."**

**-pero nunca sucedió..**

**-nego.-al contrario se fortaleció...ya..ya k la señorita termino.. **

**-embarazada..**

**-afirmo..-si y a la primera en darle la gran noticia fue ...**

**SYS**

**-Tenia tanto miedo de miedo de k mi padre se enterara...**

**-por..por k no se lo dijiste..?**

**-por..por k no lo sabia ..**

**-k?**

**-yo..-suspiro un momento..-yo había decidido terminar con el..**

**-k?**

**-lo miro..-mi padre suele ser muy peligroso cuando se tiene como enemigo..**

**-k? acaso..?**

**-medio sonrió..- no lo se .pero...pero no quería arriesgarme a que le hiciera algo malo a Seiya..**

**-pero serena como fue k no te diste cuanta antes..!-le reclamo un poco..**

**-no lo se...últimamente había dejado de comer..por lo k los mareos se me hicieron normales...rei fue la k me dijo k me hiciera unos análisis..**

**SYS**

**-El señor tsukino decidió llevársela lejos de aquí ..lo k quería era alejarla del joven Seiya..**

**-entonces se fue sin saber k estaba embarazada..**

**-si así es..el señor tsukino se dio cuenta debido a k recibió una llamada anónima.. --**

**-vaya...-suspiro aun miraba el retrato..- ahora entiendo por k esta tan arrepentido..**

**SYS**

**Seguía admirando aquélla estrella..y después desvió su vista a un pequeño retrato..en el ,ella..abrazando amorosamente a Seiya y el..y el solo sonriendo un poco una sonrisa,..de la cual era culpable..ya no sonreía como antes su zafiros estaban sin expresión alguna..acaricio un poco el retrato..y termino arrojándolo..arrojándolo y provocando k chocara contar la pared..rió un poco..**

**SYS**

**-Seiya..**

**-si...**

**-hay algo k aun no logro entender como fue k fuiste a dar a los brazos de kakyu..**

**-sonrió iluso..-me creerás k no lo se..**

**-k?..**

**-sonrió un poco.-kakyu en esos momentos era solo un cero a la izquierda..no la tomaba en cuanta solo cruzábamos algunas palabras...**

**-y entonces..**

**-fue..fue justo después de k mi relación con serena termino..yo..yo estaba muy mal realmente el k me dijera adiós..me afecto bastante..**

**-tanto k..**

**-si..caí a la primera..ese día bebí demasiado..y bueno la k termino encontrándome fue..**

-vete!!

-ya te dije k no me iré..Seiya mírate estas muy mal.

-no es cierto..es..estoy..estoy bien...-el decirlo intento caminar derecho pero solo termino tambaleándose suspiró y lo ayudo..un poco..-

-si claro..

-te dije k me dejaras kakyu..-al decirlo la aventó bruscamente y camino un poco, claro k ayudado un poco por la pared..

-suspiro y se puso de pie..y nuevamente se acerco para ayudarlo..-anda te llevare a mi departamento no esta muy lejos y..

-y k..ahí no va a estar ella..-la miro..

-suspiro algo molesta..-claro k no!!-lo miro.-pero-..pero voy a estar yo..

-tu..-rió y se safo.-y para k te quiero a ti...-se tambaleo un poco..-yo..yo la quiero a ella..a..a..mi bombón..-se recargo en la pared..-¡bombón!!-termino gritando..-pero después se dejo caer..-donde estas..mi..mi dulce bombón..donde.-termino en llanto amargo..

-suspiro y nuevamente lo ayudo..a ponerse de pie..-anda Seiya vamos..-esta vez Seiya se dejo llevar..

poco después llegaron a su departamento...

-te preparare un café bien cargado así tal vez te sientas mejor..

-no gracias..ya..ya me voy..-al decirlo se puso de pie y ya se iba pero kakyu lo tomo de la mano..

-espera..-no..no te vayas..

-k?..-sonrió un poco.-kakyu yo..no se como me encontraste te agradezco el k te preocuparas por mi pero.-suspiro y se toco su cabeza..

-quédate..aun estas muy mal..y bueno te ara bien descansar..

-ya..ya te dije k ..k.-su vista empezó a nublarse..-k no..-camino un poco hacia atrás y termino cayendo en el sillón..si así es aun estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol

-sonrió un poco.-por k no te pones mas cómodo..

-co..cómodo..?.

-kakyu sonrió y lentamente empezó a acercarse a el..

**SYS**

**-y...y ya no lo volviste a ver..**

**-si..si lo volvía ver..después de nuestra despedida en aquel parque...después de k mi padre y yo peleáramos..y tomara la gran decisión de regresar a Tokio..**

**-regresaste para..**

**-afirmo..-si así es regrese para...para no se..tal vez con la esperanza de recuperarlo..pero..**

**SYS**

**-y la volví a ver..**

**-suspiro..-y...y ..**

**-y estaba embarazada..**

**-e..ella sabia k tu y..k tu y kakyu..bueno..**

**-afirmo..-y sonrió incrédulo.-de echo eso es lo k realmente termino por matarme..ella y yo..discutimos fuertemente..aun recuerdo sus lagrimas...las palabras k nos dijimos..el uno y el otro..-lo miro nuevamente sus zafiros se cristalizaron..-no..no se realmente quien termino matando a quien..**

-estaba sorprendido de volver a ver esos celestes..nuca pensó encontrarlos en una tienda a la cual había ido de compras..

-se..Seiya yo..- estaba sorprendida de volver a ver esos zafiros..pensaba en ir a buscarlo mas sin embargo el destino quiso k se vieran en ese lugar..

-suspiro y sonrió.-vaya me doy cuanta de k te ha ido muy bien..-lo dijo al ver su vientre ...uno muy abultado..

-a..bueno..yo..

-supongo k estas de compras..digo después de todo es lo único k te importa.-serena noto esa ironía..ese no era el Seiya del k se enamoro y vio su mirada sin duda esos no eran lo zafiros k le robaron el alma..

-lo..lo único k me importa!!-lo miro ciertamente se molesto un poco ..-crei..crei k..k realmente llegaste a conocerme..

-si, yo también llegue a pensar lo mismo...

-Seiya k te pasa..tu..tu no eres así..

-a..no?

-cla..claro k no..-sonrió con lago de esperanza realmente estaba dispuesta a decirlo..

-y como se supone k soy..

-pues..el Seiya al k conocí me hubiese saludado son un hola bombón..y..-cayo al escuchar la risa..

-bombón..?no señorita tsukino..esa palabra cariñosa..y..y llena de amor..es..es mucho para usted..-lo dijo ..realmente eso sentía en ese momento...?sin duda esas pocas palabras lograron formar un hueco en su corazón..sus celestes empezaron a cristalizarse..

-sonrió un poco..-tiene razón..

-k?

-digo k tiene mucha razón joven kou...sabe..-lo miro..- es verdad bombón..eso..eso no me lo merezco..pero..pero eso de k..de k, el recibir cariño no es para mi ..esta muy equivocado..

-es verdad estoy equivocado pues por lo k noto..esta esperando un hijo..

-afirmo...-si así es..y este hijo –toco su vientre..-este hijo es de un hombre maravilloso..de un hombre cariñoso..de un hombre k..k con el simple hecho de decirme te quiero..me derrite el alma..de.

-felicidades!!-termino diciendo con cinismo..-muchas felicidades..no sabia k la gente rica y altanera fuera capas de expresar cariño..y..-y no siguió debido al impacto de una bofetada en la mejilla se sorprendió aunk mas se sorprendió al ver esos celestes inundados de lagrimas..

-eres..eres..

-k..k soy..-lo dijo mirándola..sus zafiros empezaron a cristalizarse..

-bajo la mirada..-e..eres feliz..

-k?..-se sorprendió por la pregunta..

-lo eres..?-lo miro..

-yo..

-Seiya!!.-sin duda esa voz respondió su pregunta..

-ka..kakyu..?..

-pero no le sorprendió el ver su antigua amiga..no ..lo k le sorprendió fue el ver su vientre al igual k ella uno muy abultado..miro a Seiya el cual sonrió un poco..

-Seiya tu..

**-se entero de..-suspiro-..creo k no fue la manera mas apropiada para k se enterara..no lo crees?**

**-pues..no se k decir..**

**SYS**

**-Un hijo de kakyu..y,..y de el..**

**-serena yo..**

**-sabes...en ese momento no le tome rencor a kakyu al contrario..creo k..en el fondo me alegre de k..de k al menos hiciera feliz a Seiya..**

**SYS**

**Recogió los cristales del retrato..se corto con uno pero eso no le importo dejo k el rojo de su sangre manchara un poco aquélla fotografía.. "un hijo..realmente esperaba un hijo tuyo y mío..pero..pero el maldito destino..me..me lo arrebato..-sonrió un poco..-y...y k ironía..termine con la hija de serena..**

**SYS**

**-.y fue cuándo..**

**-si así es..mi niña llego muy mal realmente no sabia k había pasado pero..pero llego echa un mar de lagrimas..lloraba y lloraba..me decía k quería k sus lagrimas se acabaran..k quería secarse por completo..**

**-y.**

**-y..y bueno las contracciones empezaron justo en ese momento.. y **

**-y llamaste al señor tsukino.**

**-afirmo..-si no sabia k mas hacer..su parto se complico..un poco..**

**-ya veo..**

**SYS**

**-sonrió un poco..-ahora k lo pienso fue algo extraño..**

**-extraño..**

**-si...-justo..justo después de mi encuentro..kakyu empezó a sentirse mal..y..**

**-y su parto se adelanto..**

**-si así es...un poco mas de un mes..y bueno tu me ayudaste con el hospital..**

**-sonrió..-es verdad el hospital star..dime k habrías echo si no hubiese estado.**

**-sinceramente no lo se haruka ese hospital es uno de los mejores..aunk ciertamente esta muy lejos de la civilización...**

**-.por k lo dices..-sonrió..-a lo dices por el ex-convento k reside en la parte trasera..**

**-y no solo eso ay un bosk completo a su alrededor..**

**SYS**

**-coincidencias del destino..**

**-si así es..nadie se podría imaginar k kakyu y serena estuvieran dando a luz en el mismo sitio..y k el único en notar aquello fue el señor tsukino..**

**-algo k lo ayudo aunk de manera indirecta a ayudar a su hija..**

**-si así es..-sonrió un poco..-**

**-michiru suspiro y miro por ultima vez aquel retrato "realmente se querían..no..no se querían se amaban.." con aquel pensamiento dejo el retrato en su lugar uno donde Seiya abrazaba por detrás a una serena sonriente.. mabas miradas .tanmto los celestes como los zafiros brillaban con tanta intensidad..una intensidad k ciertamente solo encierra una mirada llena de infinito amor..**

**SYS**

"**me hizo la proposición..-sonrió mirando la estrella le gustaba mirarla..—y yo..yo no pude rechazarla ..." con esos pensamientos finalmente guardó la estrella nuevamente en aquél cajón y se dispuso a lavar su herida..**

**SYS**

**-sabes..-lo miro y sonrió..un poco..-si..si tuviera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo..le diría hola bombón..**

**- se extraño vio su mirada una mirada k no conocía..-aun la..**

**-lo miro sus zafiros se cristalizaron...**

**SYS**

**-Aun..aun lo..**

**-yo..-suspiro y lo miro..pero solo por breves instantes pues ya no pudo mas y se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar..**

**No se acaba el amor  
solo con decir adiós  
hay que tener presente  
que el estar ausente  
no anula el recuerdo  
ni compra el olvido  
ni nos borra del mapa  
**

**y el q tu no estés  
no te aparta de mí  
entre menos te tengo  
mas te recuerdo aunque quiera olvidarte  
estas en mi mente  
y me pregunto 1000 veces  
**

**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar  
**

**Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
que no me deja olvidar  
porque aunque tu ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre,  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
**

**Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
**

**No se acaba el amor  
Solo porque no estas  
No se puede borrar así como así nuestra historia  
Seria matar la memoria y quemar nuestras glorias  
**

**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar  
**

**Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
que no me deja olvidar  
porque aunque tu ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre,  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
**

**Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
**

**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar**

NOTAS DE AUTORA 

Hola si lo se siglos y siglos sin actualizar jaja pero en fin ya aquí mi actualización espero k les aya gustado si aun hay cabos sueltos pero esos si van dentro del desarrollo de la historia ..jaja muchas gracias por sus reviws de apoyo espero k este capi no sea la acepción y me dejen uno..enserio me gustaría saber su opinión ..y no se alguna sugerencia o petición ..seria bien recibida..a casi lo olvido ese es su ending jaj ¿por k es tan cruel el amor? si yo me pregunto lo mismo jaja en fin esperare sus reviws y nuevamente muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.. se despide por ahora su amiga

§ TSuKi Ai KoU § 

la actualización de **SUEÑOS** ya esta..


	11. Chapter XI

**capitulo XI**

**SYS**

**-sabes..-lo miro y sonrió..un poco..-si..si tuviera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo..le diría "hola bombón.."**

**- se extraño vio su mirada una mirada k no conocía..-aun la..**

**-lo miro sus zafiros se cristalizaron...**

**SYS**

**-Aun..aun lo..**

**-yo..-suspiro y lo miro..pero solo por breves instantes pues ya no pudo mas y se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar..**

**fin flash backs ..realidad**

**Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido  
Entre recuerdos y el frió  
Entre el silencio y tu voz**

**Aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos  
Viendo pasar los minutos  
Viendo pasar el amor**

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol**

**Aquí estoy  
Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar**

**Aquí estoy cantándole a la fortuna  
Soñando con tu cintura  
Con lo que nunca será**

**Aquí estoy enredado con la duda  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol**

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol  
Aquí estoy**

**Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar**

**Aquí estoy, curándome las heridas  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol,**

**Aquí estoy**

-suspiro y coloco su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo..-regresemos...

-k?..-volteo a mirarlo..

-Seiya..tarde o temprano tendrás k enfrentarla..sigue con tu vida si el destino quiere k..k vuelvas a tenerla frente a ti..estoy seguro de k sabrás como manejarlo..

-pero...

-ahora e terminado de conocerte, si estas confundió lo se ,pero recuerda k ahora tienes a akari..

-Seiya afirmo y sonrió.-.si tienes razón por ella es k sigo con kakyu..y..y nunca la dejare sola..-al termino de estas palabras arranco el auto en dirección a su casa..

**SYS**

-duele..lo se..

-k..!-lo miro con confusión..el solo le sonrió y delicadamente seco su lagrimas..

-se..se k a pesar de este tiempo..tu..-sonrió y nego..-solo quiero k sepas k no estas sola..y si es preciso..en este mismo instante no iremos...pero quiero k sepas k tal vez podrías arrepentirte de nunca haberlo enfrentado..

-da...darien..

-serena te amo..y de antemano se de todo el sufrimiento k as pasado..un sufrimiento k aun no termina..

-lo se..-bajo un poco su mirada.-el destino..

-destino...tal vez..pero serena tu eres fuerte as aprendido a serlo..ahora vayamos con tu padre..para k empieces a olvidar de una vez por todas..

-yo..-sonrió y afirmo..darien beso su frete y juntos emprendieron su camino a la mansión tsukino..

**SYS**

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto habían aterrizado sin ningún contratiempo..

-sigue igual..-dijo sonriendo..

-acaso ya habías estado aquí lita..

-afirmo.-si hace algunos años..

-ya veo..por k no me lo dijiste..

-es k..fue hace mucho tiempo..7 años para ser exactas y bueno..no tengo muy buenos recuerdos..

-acaso un amor no correspondido..

-algo así..

-señorita..-se acerco un sujeto vestido de negro..

-k sucede..

-el señor kou me a dicho k ya pueden subir..-lo dijo señalando una limosina negra..

-vaya si k le gusta viajar con estilo..-termino diciendo ilusa..

**SYS**

Estaban en la sala en cuanto llegaron kakyu mando a akari a su habitación..

-así k Seiya se fue con haruka..

-así es..salió con el de la empresa y muy molesto..

-molesto?

-bu..bueno me dio esa impresión..

-por k molesto..?..acaso haruka le quito la presidencia..

-sonrió iluso..acaso eso pensaba..?acaso ese fue su primer pensamiento.?.al empresa..?la presidencia? el dinero..?-no lo creo..

-suspiro aliviada..-bueno entonces debe ser algo sin importancia...

-no lo creo..-hablo silenciosamente amy..

-k?..

-Taiki la miro..-le grito a akari..

-k?..-se sorprendido pero después sonrió.-vaya ya era hora..

-k?..

-si ,la consiente demasiado supongo k se sintió mal por gritarle y solo quiso despejarse-

-tanto Taiki como amy la miraron lago extrañados..

**SYS**

Colgó su celular...

-quien era?

-mi padre..

-tu padre?.-

-si así es..quiere k me haga cargo de la cena..

-cena..?.-pareció no captar pero después..

**flash back**

-bien ahora me retiro..espero verlo en la cena..

-la cena..

-si o acaso no pensaba ir..

-haruka sonrió.-el estará ahí

**fin flash back**

-te refieres al cena de...

-si de sucesión..donde se supone seria el anfitrión pero ahora tu lo serás..

-haruka no me dijiste k tenia k ir..-suspira..-además el...estará..

-si estará pero k importa..como te lo dije..tu sabrás como enfrentarlo..

-pero..

-pero nada además no puedes decepcionar a mi padre..

-Seiya sonrió un poco..-deacuerdo..

-me alegro..por k pienso invitara a michiru..

-y crees k vaya..

-por supuesto k ira..de eso yo me encargo..-termino diciendo con una sonrisa triunfal..

**SYS**

-mas café..?

-sonrió y asintió..-si muchas gracias..luna

-si..

-el señor tsukino esta en su despacho..

-si así es pidió k se le llevara la cena ahí..

-me gustaría hablar con el..podrías avisarle..?

-desde luego..-al decirlo termino retirándose..

**SYS**

el sol termino por ocultarse y el frió comenzaba a sentirse..

-me pregunto si me recibirá..?

-tranquila te recibirá..y veras como ambos terminan por solucionar sus diferencias..

-sinceramente eso espero..

**SYS**

-entra para k te de las llaves de tu auto..

-nego..-no gracias

-k?..

-kakyu debe estar muy molesta..y no me gustaría presenciar una de su rutinarias discusiones..por k no mejor me llevo tu auto y tu mañana me llevas el mío..

-seguro?..

-si..

-bien como quieras..-al decirlo le arrojo las llaves haruka las tomo y arranco el auto..

-suspiro mirando como el auto terminaba por doblar una esquina.. "gracias por escucharme haruka"

**SYS**

estaba sentado y recargado en su escritorio procurando no apartar la vista de ella, a pesar de la edad aun mantenía ese mirar duro..

-entonces no hay problema..-lo miraba..

-suspira..y se pone de pie..-no lo hay..puedes hacerlo..si gustas..

-aun..aun tengo otra pregunta..

-y cual es..

-pretende decírselo a su hija..

-ya te lo dije..se lo diré cuando mi nieta por fin este registrada como su hija..ya k

-lo se..no quisiera hacerla sufrir mas..

-afirmo..-nadie podría imaginar k aquel viejo de carácter duro y desposta ahora era alguien totalmente diferente, sin duda el tiempo había logrado cambiarlo..el sonar de la puerta los hizo abandonar aquélla charla..

-pasa luna..

-lo siento pero..-suspira y mira a ambos con cara de asombro y la vez de preocupación..

-k sucede..

-mi...-suspiro le preocupaba su reacción..-la señorita serena esta aquí..

**SYS**

-vaya asta k te dignas a llegar..-lo dijo recargada en la puerta

-suspiro y se alejo de la cama donde dormía su pequeña..para mirarla..kakyu se extraño un poco pues esa mirada era algo diferente y salió detrás de el serrando la puerta a sus espaldas...-en una semana será la cena de sucesión..

-cena?..

-si así es..

-e..eso quiere decir k,..-lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa..

-si así es acepte la presidencia..

-sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo..-no sabes k feliz me haces..

-lo se..ahora no saldrás de las tiendas... y tendrás menos tiempo para tu hija..no te hace feliz..?-lo dijo con ironía..

-k?..pero..

-suspiro..-bien me alegro por k a partir de mañana y para k vayas planeando como gastar todo el dinero...akari después de la escuela se ira a casa de haruka y pasare por ella en las noches así no te estorbara..

-k?.-se extraño aun mas por k le decía todo eso?..-pero k estas diciendo..

-solo...-suspira realmente hacia tiempo k quería decírselo..hacia tiempo k sentía todo eso sabia k lo único agradable para kakyu era el estar con el y el dinero..su hija..su hija no le importaba..-solo..-suspira de nueva cuanta.-descansa..-ya no dijo nada mas solo se dirigió a su habitación dejando mas extrañada a kakyu...

**SYS**

La tomaba de la mano para hacerla sentir segura pues desde el momento en k cruzaron esas puertas..la tensión para ella subió..su nerviosismo y su inseguridad eran muy notables..

-tranquila..

-no..no puedo..-lo decía nerviosa..-lo...lo veré después..después de casi 7 años..

-serena ya veras k...

-disculpen..-llego asta ellos luna serena solo se limito a medio sonreírle..-su..su padre la espera ..

-yo..-volteo a ver a darien el cual le sonrió y le hizo geto de k se fuera serena afirmo y se dirigió al despacho..

-luna solo la vio pasar a un costado de ella...y después miro a darien.-gusta un poco de café..

-darien afirmo.-me encantaría..

-enseguida..-al decirlo se dirigió a la cocina darien se puso de pie y observo muy bien a su alrededor sin duda todo lo k había escuchado de la fortuna Tsukino era cierto, la mansión era bellísima..todo de plata y alguna k otra cosa de oro sólido..

-así k usted es darien chiva..una voz femenina se acerco a el darien sonrió al verla..

-si así es soy yo..y usted es..

-sonrió y le extendió la mano..-michiru..michiru kaioh

**SYS**

-realmente piensas k esta bien..

-no lo se..-termino diciendo mientras bebía un poco de café..

-Taiki..

-si..

-suspiro.-llámame loca pero Seiya cambio drásticamente al ver a...-lo miró ..-al ver a serena..

-suspiro un poco..-yo también lo note..Seiya reacciono de un amanera inusual al verla..

-crees k tal vez ya se conocían..?

-no lo creo..la única chica de la k se.. es de lita..

-lita?

-sonrió un poco.-una chica k estaba loca por mi hermano..

-ya veo...

**SYS**

El silencio era tenso..ambos solo se miraban..no sabían como empezar , no sabían si empezar con un discúlpame..o..o con un abraso tal vez..el veía k ella ya no era una niña, ya era toda una mujer y por cierto una muy hermosa idéntica a su madre..y ella..ella veía algo distinto..veía k su mirar a pesar de aun conservar esa dures..mostraba otras emociones..

-yo..-por fin rompió aquel silencio..no sabia k decir pero al menos ya había hablado..-pa..padre yo..

- tantos años y lo único k puedes decir es un "padre yo.."-lo dijo un tanto duro, su tono de voz aun no cambiaba..

-suspiro..-bueno yo..

-sonrió un poco..-por k yo..-se acerco a ella ..ella retrocedió un poco..-por k yo..-y cuando menos lo sintió ya estaba rodeada por unos brazos sobre protectores, así es la abraso..la abrazo..durante toda su vida había esperado eso..un abrazo de el..de su padre..y ..y ahora k lo sentía no sabia k hacer..solo atino con corresponder el abrazo y sollozar ,sollozar entre un..-perdóname..

**SYS**

-así k usted es..la famosa michiru kaioh de la k tanto se habla en Europa..

-sonrió y afirmo.-si así es..

-y se puede saber k hace alguien así aquí..?

-digamos k e venido a pagar un gran favor..

-un favor?..

-si así es..mi estancia aquí es para saldar una gran deuda..una deuda k pago con mucho gusto..

-ya veo...pues..-el sonar de un móvil los hizo abandonar aquélla amena platica..

-me disculpa un momento..

-sonrió..y asintió michiru se puso de pie y se dispuso a contestar pero se extraño al ver el numero ..uno desconocido para ella..

-diga..?

-hola preciosa..

-suspiro esa voz la conocía..-haruka..

-vaya me da gusto saber k mi voz es inconfundible para ti..

-créeme k tu voz no se puede confundir es..tan..

-lo se..

-suspira...-k quieres..?

-vaya directo al grano eso me gusta..

-sonrió un poco..-dime..k es lo k quieres..

-solo salir con tigo..k dices..?

-salir con tigo?..-sonrió con malicia..-deacuerdo..

-en...enserio..?-lo dijo no creyéndolo pues pensó seria mas difícil el convencerla..

-si..a k hora pasas por mi..

-mañana a las 12 te parece..?

-bien asta mañana..-al decirlo colgó.. sin duda haruka le seria de gran utilidad para saldar esa deuda..

**SYS**

colgó su móvil con una gran sonrisa..pues el lograr convencer a rei para k le diera su numero le costo mucho trabajo..abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa..

-buenas noches señor tenouh..

-sonrió..-muy buenas noches setsuna..dime y mi padre..?

-en el despacho..con algunas visitas..

-visitas?

-si así es..me parece k de la compañía black

-la compañía black? pero..-y justo en ese momento salieron unas cuantas personas..del interior..haruka noto como es k salían no de muy buen humor su padre salió detrás de ellos

-buenas noches..-saludo haruka..mas sin embargo no recibió respuesta las personas terminaron por abandonar la mansión dejando a haruka algo extrañado el cual desvió su vista a su padre k el hizo señas de k lo esperaba en el despacho..

**SYS**

Sin duda ese abrazo había esperado mas de una eternidad aun ninguno decía nada tenían tanto de k hablar..

-escuche..k te cásate..

-afirmo..-no hace mucho..

-lo se..darien..darien chiva no es así?..

-si..así es..con el..y..

-y el sabe..k

-afirmo..-si lo sabe todo, entre el y yo no hay secretos...

-ya veo..y viene con tigo?

-si..esta afuera esperando..

-se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta..-quiero conocerlo..

-serena se extraño pero aun así se puso de pie y afirmo..tomándolo de la mano ambos salieron..

-así k eres dueño de la compañía earth en estados unidos..

-si así es..mi padre me la heredo al morir..

-ya veo...y como conociste a..-pero callo al ver como es k serena salía sonriendo del despacho su padre la tomaba de la mano..darien al ver eso sonrió y se puso de pie..

**SYS**

-eso no le va a gustar a Seiya...

-lo se..-suspiro con preocupación y tomo asiento..un sujeto algo mayor usaba gafas era la viva imagen de haruka...solo k con bigote y ya mayor...-

-y...y no hay nada k se pueda hacer..?

-solo esperemos k Seiya sepa manejar esto y pueda sacarlos completamente de la jugada por k si no así –lo miro con decisión..-la compañía stars estará en grabe peligro..ese diamante suele ser muy peligroso..

**SYS**

la noche era muy silenciosa..había salido después de esa pequeña discusión quería despejar un poco su mente ..aun no podía creer k en cualquier momento se volvería a topar con ella, con su bombón..

**flash back..**

-sabes..-lo miro y sonrió..un poco..-si..si tuviera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo..le diría "hola bombón.."

- se extraño vio su mirada una mirada k no conocía..-aun la..

-lo miro sus zafiros se cristalizaron...

**fin flash back**

toco su pecho mirando las estrellas..

**SYS**

observaba a través de la ventana darien y su padre junto con esa señorita de cabellera aguamarina conversaban muy a gusto y ella y ella solo miraba el cielo...

**flash back **

-Aun..aun lo..

-yo..-suspiro y lo miro..pero solo por breves instantes pues ya no pudo mas y se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar..

**fin flash back**

toco su pecho mirando las estrellas..

**SYS SYS**

Que si aun la amo..?

Que si aun lo amo..?

Si.. aun te amo... mi linda bombón..mi amada estrella...

**No se acaba el amor  
solo con decir adiós  
hay que tener presente  
que el estar ausente  
no anula el recuerdo  
ni compra el olvido  
ni nos borra del mapa  
**

**y el q tu no estés  
no te aparta de mí  
entre menos te tengo  
mas te recuerdo aunque quiera olvidarte  
estas en mi mente  
y me pregunto 1000 veces  
**

**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar  
**

**Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
que no me deja olvidar  
porque aunque tu ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre,  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
**

**Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
**

**No se acaba el amor  
Solo porque no estas  
No se puede borrar así como así nuestra historia  
Seria matar la memoria y quemar nuestras glorias  
**

**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar  
**

**Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
que no me deja olvidar  
porque aunque tu ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre,  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
**

**Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
**

**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar**

**Continuara...**

**Notas de autora**

**Hola si tarde...pero solo un poquito jajaja espero k les siga gustando...como verán la trama ya se puso mejor y aun le falta pues esto apenas comienza...jaja los encuentros entre serena y Seiya serán mas pronto de lo k se imaginan y si también habrá encuentros entre serena ,Seiya y akari si los tres juntitos.. k pasara ahora?.. pues ni yo se jaja espero no demorar tanto en la siguiente actualización aunk claro sus reviws ayudan mucho pues así se si les esta gustando .weno nos leemos en la próxima actualización.. se despido por ahora su amiga..**

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**

**el cap III de MI AMADA PRINCESA ya esta… **(pues después de actualizar la inspiración llego de repente ja)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

Que si aun la amo..?

Que si aun lo amo..?

Si.. aun te amo... mi linda bombón..mi amada estrella...

**Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido  
Entre recuerdos y el frió  
Entre el silencio y tu voz**

**Aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos  
Viendo pasar los minutos  
Viendo pasar el amor**

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol**

**Aquí estoy  
Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar**

**Aquí estoy cantándole a la fortuna  
Soñando con tu cintura  
Con lo que nunca será**

**Aquí estoy enredado con la duda  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol**

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol  
Aquí estoy**

**Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar**

**Aquí estoy, curándome las heridas  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol,**

**Aquí estoy**

Sin duda el día anterior había sido bastante sorpresivo...jamás imagino el volver a verla..sentía como si en cualquier momento se podría topar con ella..con esos celestes...

-papá...

-sonrió al escuchar la voz una voz k ciertamente le devolvía algo de luz a su vida..-k sucede?..

-me llevas con haruka...

-con haruka..?..y para k quieres ir con haruka..?

-a..por k me prometió deliciosos pasteles..-lo miró con dulzura..nunca lo bahía notado pero esa mirada llena de ternura...

**flash back...**

-no seas malo..solo uno mas y ya..siii..-lo decía mirándolo de una manera muy tierna y melosa...quería otro helado..

-pero si ya comiste uno..

-otro y ya..-lo volvió a mirar así..

-no podía creer la forma tan cruel k tenia su bombón en tratar de convencerlo..-deacuerdo pero solo uno pues si sigues comiendo así engordaras..

-suspiro molesta..-Seiya kou..acaso me estas llamando glotona!!!-lo miro en forma asesina..

-yo...

**fin flash back..**

-papá..papá..papá!!

-reacciono al tercer llamado..negando un poco y sonriendo la miro..-deacuerdo vayamos con haruka..

-si viva comeré pasteles!!-lo decía feliz tomando el brazo de su padre..Seiya no entendía..no entendía por k el mirar de su pequeña le había recordado esa mirada tierna k solía usar su bombón..ambos se dirigieron a la salida..

-así k pensaban salir sin decirme..

-suspiro.-creí k seguías dormida..

-pues ya vez k no..a donde van?..

-a ver haruka..-dijo feliz la pekña..

-suspiro.-bien..-al decirlo se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación..

-creí k tal vez querías acompañarnos-.dijo Seiya pues el sabia k si iba su pequeña se la pasaría mas feliz..

-suspiro..-creí k pensaban k estaba dormida así k ..-bostezo..-sigan pensando en ello..-al decirlo subió a su habitación..

**SYS**

Miraba los jardines aun le parecía mentira el k hubiese regresado después de todo lo ocurrido ..después de haberse prometido a ella misma jamás volver a pisar esa casa...a pisar Tokio..y tal vez prometerse a si misma el olvidar esos zafiros..

-Serena..?

-volteo al escuchar la voz..y se sorprendió un poco pero termino sonriendo.-michiru ..no es así..?..

-si así es..-sonrió y se acerco a ella..y concentro su vista en aquellos jardines colocándose justo a un lado de ella..-no tardaran en venir por mi..-sonrió y la miró serena se extraño un poco.-

-venir por ti?..

-suspiro y termino recargándose en la ventana..-si así es..el es un ..-callo y sonrió -podría decirse amigo..

-ya veo..

-te gustaría acompañarme..

-k?..-nego..-no creo k sea correcto es decir es tu amigo y..

-dije k podrirá llamarse amigo mas no k lo afuera..

-k...-se extraño aun mas..

-suspiro..-apenas nos conoceremos..pero no me gustaría ir sola..k dices..?.me acompañas?..

-no lo se..darien..podría..

-no lo creo..-sonrió y nego.-por eso vine a invitarte tu padre y el salieron..

-k?..sa..salieron pero..

-aun estabas dormida y no quisieron despertarte llagan en la noche..me parece k trataran algunos negocios..

-suspiro resignada..-en verdad muchas gracias michiru pero me gustaría quedarme a cocinar..

-cocinar?.

-afirmó.

-hace tiempo k no cocino un delicioso pastel..y bueno...-medio sonrió..-

-vaya serena no sabia k te gustara la cocina..

-solo si se trata de postres. k lleven fresas..-dijo sonriendo..-te gustaría quedarte a ayudarme

-no gracias la cocina nunca a sido mi fuerte..

**SYS**

-Entonces..-lo miró estaban en la empresa moon no hacia mucho acababan de llegar..

-suspiró y lo miró algo iluso.-déjeme decirle k la oferta es muy tentadora señor tsukino..pero..temo k no puedo aceptarla..

-k..?.pero..

-se puso de pie..y dejo en el escritorio algunos papeles..-se k toda esta empresa..las acciones..las propiedades y unas cuantas cuentas bancarias..son de su hija no es así..

-si así es..

-pues no creo k sea correcto k todo lo deje en mis manos..ella es libre de decidir si es k lo acepta .o..o se olvida de ellas..yo no puedo convertirme en prácticamente su albacea...-sonrió y le extendió los papeles..-por k no habla con ella... tal vez podría interesarse en tomar la presidencia de la empresa...-el señor tsukino no entendió muy bien la reacción de darien.. pero aun así sonrió..su hija eligió muy bien al hombre k tal vez la ayudaba en ese momento a lidiar con su sufrimiento pasado..

**SYS**

-akari!!-gritaba desde la puerta pues en cuanto se abrió akari entro como rayo a la casa..-akari..!grito por ultima vez ya k cuando menos lo noto la pequeña ya se encontraba en los brazos de haruka..

-lo siento haruka.-se disculpo.-akari..cuantas veces voy a decirte k no es correcto k entres así..-la miró en forma de regaño..

-yo..lo siento.-bajo la mirada algo apenada.

-vamos Seiya no te enfades además a mi me encanta k este angelito venga a visitarme..

-si pero.-callo al ver como es k haruka estaba mas arreglado de lo usual..-acaso vas a salir..

-sonrió y bajo ala pequeña..-si así es..invite a michiru..-lo dijo con una temible sonrisa triunfante..

-vaya no te gusta perder el tiempo..

-bueno tu me conoces..

-pues..

-quien es michiru..?..-pregunto inocente..

-pues si todo sale bien tal vez tu nueva tía.. –lo dijo haruka mirándola..

-como tía amy..?..

-haruka afirmo...

-Seiya pero k sorpresa...!

-señor tenouh..-saludo Seiya al verlo salir del despacho..y se dirigió a el saludándolo de mano..-k gusto saber k ya esta de regreso..

-pues si así es..mis vacaciones están apunto de comenzar y créeme me quedo tranquilo de k la empresa estará en buenas manos..

-sonrió.-descuide tenga por seguro de k así será..

-pues eso espero muchacho..por cierto..

-si..

-veo k ya a crecido mucho la pequeña akari..

-pues..

-hola..pequeña..-saludo..ofreciéndole la mano..

-hola..tu eres el papá de tio haruka..?

-si acaso no me recuerdas..?

-pues...-lo miró extrañada..y sonrió.-ya le creció el bigote..

-akari..-dijo Seiya ..

-rió un poco al igual k haruka..

-lo siento señor tenouh lo k pasa es k..

-no te preocupes..a decir verdad si ya me a crecido.. creo k ya estoy mas viejo..-rió aun poco mas, la pequeña sonrió tiernamente ante la mirada resignada de su padre..-por cierto Seiya..

-si..

-me gustaría hablar con tigo..

-si claro..

-akari ve con setsuna en cuanto me desocupe..

-setsuna salió..por k no la cuida haruka en lo k tu y yo hablamos..

-k..?..-se asusto nunca se había molestado por k la cuidaría pero ahora..?..no era buen memento..pues tenia cierta cita..-pero..padre yo..

-Seiya se dio cuenta de k haruka no podía así k decidió cobrarse las k le había hecho.-me parece buena idea

-pero Seiya!!-intento reclamar..

-no sabes k gusto me da de k cuidaras de akari hace tiempo k no lo hacías directamente..

-pero Seiya!!

-sonrió y se dirigió al despacho junto a su padre..-diviértete akari.-lo dijo antes de entrar con una sonrisa triunfante...

-si!!!-grito la pequeña después vio a haruka... y lo tomo de la mano.

-k..k sucede..

-iremos a ver a mi tía michiru?!!-lo dijo inocentemente..

-suspiró resignado..-" solo a mi me pasa esto"

**SYS**

-Buenos días..

-sonrió...nego.-buenas tardes..dormiste bien..?

-yo..si así es..y creo k mas de la cuenta..-al decirlo tomo asiento..

-venias cansada eso es todo..-lo dijo con una sonrisa..enseguida llego una muchacha vestida de ama de llaves y sirvió un poco de café a la recién llegada..

-gracias.-dijo..y sorbió un poco..la ama de llaves termino por salir..así k el silencio invadió el lugar..ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, veía como es k estaba bastante tranquilo..sus esmeraldas los tenia concentrados en el periódico..pero eso no le impido sentir la mirada de ella..así k bajo el periódico y la miró..

-sucede algo?..

-a..yo.-suspiró y afirmo..-bueno..me preguntaba..por k..

-por k?..

-si..por k yo..por k se fijo en mi..por k..

-dejo el periodo en la mesa y la miro..-creí k eso ya había quedado claro..

-pues..no del todo..siento k la noche k pasamos juntos pues.-estaba algo ruborizada y bajo la mirada...

-sientes k fue apresurado..

-a..yo..si..así es..-lo miró..-no se como..bueno en realidad si se como pero..

-sonrió y la tomo de la barbilla.-mina..tu me interesas..te lo dije..y sabes yo también pienso lo mismo..

-k?..

-así es..no se como..pero..pero si se como fue...mina..tu mirada me cautivo desde el primer día en k te vi...y si sientes k debes conocerme mejor..adelante..conóceme..

-ella no entendía..realmente no entendía como es k alguien estaba logrando lo k ningún hombre...tal vez su ángel era el..tal vez su ángel había llegado a recompensarle todos su pesares..tal vez Yaten kou..era el ángel k había esperado durante toda su vida..

-pero..te advierto..

k.?advertir..?..se extraño un poco..

-te advierto k tal vez..descubras algo oscuro. k no te gustara..-al decirlo de se puso de pie y robándole un beso fugas abandono aquélla mesa..segundos después se le unieron dos hombre de negro los mismo k lo acompañaban siempre para k después terminaran abandonando la mansión...

-vaya ya se fue..

-li..lita..

-sucede algo..?.-lo dijo tomando asiento..

-suspiró...-Yaten es..es algo extraño..

-sonrió y la tomo de las manos.-extraño..o..interesante..-la miro en forma un tanto picara...

.-sonrió-..-digamos k las dos..-sonrió y bebió un poco mas de café.-lita..,

-si..

-tu crees en los ángeles..

-k?..

-sonrió aun mas..-por k..por k yo creo k..creo k acabo de conocer al mío..

**SYS**

Miro su reloj por tercera vez..-" no sabia k era tan impuntual"

-tal vez lo retrazo algo.-hablo serena pues ya había observado a michiru..

-a..si tal vez..

...-...

estaban ya justo en la entrada..

-aquí vive mi tía michiru..?

-bueno pues..-lo decía iluso mirando la gigantesca mansión ...aunk algo le llamo la atención..justo en la entrada estaba esa placa hecha de oro sólido..

**residencia tsukino..**

**flash back **

se llamaba serena..serena tsukino..

**fin flash back..**

"no..no puede ser.."pensaba iluso en tan enorme coincidencia..

-yo toco!!!-dijo la pequeña y cuando menos lo noto haruka ,la pequeña se había bajado del auto y empezó a tocar el timbre..

-espera akari..!

-residencia tsukino.-pero demasiado tarde el intercomunicador ya había respondido..-residencia tsukino..-volvieron a preguntar..

-a..-suspiro..-soy haruka..tenouh aquí viv...-aunk no termino de decir pues las puertas se abrieron en eso mismo instante..

-mira haruka..quieren k entremos..-lo dijo inocente y subiendo al auto.

-suspiro resignado..-si eso parece..-al decirlo subió al auto y entro a la residencia tsukino..

...-...

-parece k ya llego..-lo dijo viendo como es k el auto se estacionaba justo en la entrada..ella estaba observando por la ventana..aunk se sorprendió..

-sucede algo serena..-pregunto al ver su expresión..-

-e..esa niña..

-niña?:.

-rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada..

-espera serena..".dijo niña?..-sonrió.-tal vez.."

-luna había abierto y haruka estaba justo en la estancia tomando a akari de la mano la cual veía maravillada la gigantesca mansión es decir la de haruka era casi igual pero a defenecía de al de el..en esta habían mas cosas de cristal..y de oro..

-mira haruka...mira esa flor de vidrio..-lo decía refiriéndose a un hermosa echa de cristal..

-lo miró..y así es..era una hermosa rosa echa de cristal aunk no muy fina y algo pequeña..-no es vidrio akari es cristal..

-aa..-dijo sonriendo..

-a..akari?..- dijo desde las escaleras no creyendo en tan agradable coincidencia..-sonrió..-eres tu verdad?..

-la pekña al verla sonrió..-serena!!!-grito y se lanzo a sus brazos ante la mirada sorpresiva de haruka..aunk no se sorprendió por el abrazo ,si no por el nombre mencionado..."serena...entonces..."

**flash back**

se llamaba serena..serena tsukino..

**fin flash back..**

-vaya haruka pensé k no te gustaba perder el tiempo..-lo decía michiru bajando de las escaleras y una sonrisa sincera ..aunk a la vez misteriosa surcos sus labios al ver a la pequeña abrazando a serena..haruka lo noto..por lo k se extraño aun mas..

no quería k ese pequeño abraso terminara...sabia k esa pequeña era hija de Seiya..ella lo sabia..por lo k tal vez imagino k a eso se debía su tan extraño latir ,al tenerla si de cerca se debía a eso, a k la calidez de Seiya cubría por completo a la pequeña...

-haruka tosió..-disculpe pero..

-a..yo..lo siento..-se puso de pie inmediatamente pero tomando a la pequeña de la mano..no quería separase de ella..no quería..y..y no sabia la razón exacta...y se dirigió a haruka.. –enverdad disculpe k aya reaccionado así pero..pero es k me dio gusto ver a akari...de nuevo -sonrió.-y.

haruka le arrebato a la niña de la mano..se noto algo de molestia en su mirada..serena solo sintió la pequeña mano resbalar de entre las suyas..-

suspiro.-no se de donde conozca akari..pero le aconsejo k se aleje de ella..

-k?.-se extraño..-

-michiru suspiro.-por k la molestia haruka..es decir..serena conoce a akari..y tu..

-y tu lo sabias.-respondió con algo de molesta..-pero k tonto..

-k?.-michiru no entendía..y mucho menos serena..-

-nego y se dirigió a la salida..

-creí k saldríamos..-esa voz lo hizo desistir..

-suspiró y la miró..-si yo también..-al decirlo abandono por completo la mansión..ante la mirada confusa delas dos pero michiru no se rendiría ella sabia k haruka era la clave para saldar su deuda y ahora mas k nunca lo sabia pues si bien no sabia de donde serena había conocido a akari..al menos ya tenían acercamiento y el...y el podría ayudar aunk fuese indirectamente..michiru salió detrás de ellos y antes de k abordaran el auto tomo haruka del brazo..

-acaso ya no saldremos?..

-suspiro y se safo.-dime la verdad..tu sabes quien es ella..-lo dijo refiriéndose a serena..la cual solo estaba en la entrada..

-sonrió ..-si..es serena tsukino..hija del señor tsukino dueño de la compañía moon una muy importante..-sonrió..-por k..?acaso tu no sabias de la familia tsukino..o k..haruka..-lo miró ilusa.-no entiendo tu molestia..

-suspiro realmente no sabia la razón exacta solo sabia k esa persona era la causante de la desdicha de su mejor amigo..-yo..

-serena salió en ese momento..-lamento si hice algo indebido.-se disculpo.-lo k pasa es k realmente me dio gusto ver a akari eso es todo..por favor le ruego me disculpe si hice algo mal...

-yo..-haruka ya no sabia k decir..la mirada de serena le decía tantas cosas..y aunk sonara extraño..la mirada le causo tristeza..y lastima a la vez..

-y..-bajo su mirar.-tal vez reacciono así por..por ser su amigo..

-su amigo?.haruka entendió a k se refería y suspiro negando no sabia si hacia lo correcto..o si traicionaba la confianza..o si solo hacia lo k pensaba era lo correcto pues realmente el no era quien para juzgar a nadie y mucho menos a ella a esa persona k le causo tanta tristeza su mirar..-no fue por eso..solo k me extraño la familiaridad con la k se trataron eso es todo..y. y no tiene motivo para disculparse al contrario creo k soy yo el k le debe una disculpa señora chiva!..-remarco el apellido serena medio sonrió... su mirar nuevamente cambio..pero aun así sonrió..una sonrisa k termino ruborizando por un momento a haruka..

-es verdad!!-hablo michiru de repente..

-k sucede.?..-hablo haruka..

-akari..miro a la pekña..

-si.

-te gustan los pasteles de fresas!!

-a la pequeña le brillaron los ojos en segundos..-si, si me encantan!!!

-sonrió –sabes serena me dijo k haría unos pasteles deliciosos.

-enserio.

-si..-sonrió y miro a serena.-me dijiste k querías a una ayudante...por k no te ayuda akari..en lo k haruka y yo salimos..

-k?.-serena se sorprendió pero emociono al vez le encantaba tener a la pekña junto a ella..esa sensación k recorría su corazón al tenerla ..le encantaba sentirla..unk solo fuese por breves instantes..

-yo..no creo k sea correcto ..mejor pospongamos la salida y..

-sonrió y nego..-de ninguna manera..pues si no salimos hoy ..créeme k abras perdido el tiempo..

-pero.

-prometo cuidarla bien.. –hablo serena..enverdad quería convivir con la pequeña..

-pero.

-ándale haruka..prometo portarme bien..-lo decía con una sonrisa y una mirada angelical...esa mirada a haruka no le gustaba..no sabia si hacia lo correcto al dejarla con ella..con ella con esa persona k daño a su amigo.. con ella..con esa persona a la cual solo le importaba la fortuna y el dinero..aunk..aunk algo..algo le hacia dudar de lo k decía y era la mirada celeste de ella ,su mirada..llena de infinita tristeza..

-deacuerdo pero será un secreto..entre tu y yo..si tu padre se llegara a enterar ..

ella sonrió y le guiño el ojo dirigiéndose rápidamente con serena.-será un secreto lo prometo..-lo dijo tomándola de la mano serena al sentir su manso entre las suya no dudo en tomarla fuertemente..

-anda haruka vamonos.-lo dijo michiru sonriendo..desde adentro del auto haruka suspiro resignado y subió al auto..el cual termino arrancando..

- comeremos pasteles deliciosos verdad!!-lo decía feliz mirándola serena solo se limito a sonreírle y entrar con ella a la mansión...

**SYS**

-Entonces tengo k..

-así es Seiya...tienes k..

-suspiro.-no será fácil.

-confió en k lo aras bien..

-sonrió y afirmo..-are todo lo posible..

-bien siendo así...me quedo tranquilo..

-a k hora cree k regrese haruka..?

-tal vez tarde..por k no dejas k akari pase la noche aquí..y mañana k haruka la lleve al colegio..te parece..?

-estaría bien pero su uniforme esta en casa..

-ya veo... por k no lo alcazas..

-alcanzarlo?..

-si me dio la dirección de la señorita kaioh..mi hijo tiene buenos gustos sabes..

-entonces usted sabia de su cita y aun así.,

-sonrió –si..con akari no le será posible divertirse del todo..

-vaya.-rió por un momento.-entonces cree k.

-tal vez estén en su casa comiendo pizza y viendo caricaturas..

-es lo mas seguro..-suspiro..-bien siendo así creo k si iré..además creo k haruka merece algo de paz..

-tal vez..-al decirlo se despidió de mano y le ofreció un papel con la dirección...

**SYS**

Bajo de la limosina estaba frente aun edificio los sujetos de negro bajaron detrás de el..lentamente toco la puerta..

-Si..-se escucho desde el otro lado..

-dígale al señor black k Yaten kou esta aquí..

**continuara...**

**holap huy por fin actualización eje tarde si lo se y esta vez mucho jeje lo siento pero bien aquí mi capi la trama va mejorando ..creo...espero sus reviws..k pasara?..Seiya ira?..estarán los tres juntitos..jaja kien sabe un falta por saber. Espero k lo quieran saber muchas gracias a los k no se han olvidado d este fic..y si mas esperando k nos leamos pronto se despide por ahora si amiga**

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	13. Chapter XIII

Bajo de la limosina estaba frente a un edificio los sujetos de negro bajaron detrás de el..lentamente toco la puerta..

-Si..-se escucho desde el otro lado..

-dígale al señor black k Yaten kou esta aquí...

-enseguida..-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta para k segundos después terminara abriéndose..dio un largo suspiro antes de poner un pie dentro sus acompañantes entraron tras el..caminaba entre el largo pasillo donde al fondo se encontraba una puerta..caminaba lento pero con un paso seguro... nuevamente tomo algo de are antes de tocar..y al hacerlo...

adelante..

-sonrió y termino por entrar..-

-vaya Yaten..no pensé k llegaras tan rápido..

-ya me conoces..-sonrió al verlo sentado un sujeto apuesto no se podía negar..cabellara grisáceo y unos ojos azules.. ,4 sujetos de negro estaban tras el.

.-.sonrió y se puso de pie..-caballeros déjenos solos..-al decirlo los 4 sujetos obedecieron, Yaten le hizo señas a su acompañantes ,los 6 sujetos de negro terminaron por abandonar el lugar..-sabes realmente no te esperaba tan pronto..-nuevamente tomo asiento..-acaso tu asunto en estados unidos concluyo...

-sonrió..-algo así..

-ya veo..sabes la modelo mina aino es muy hermosa tal vez deberías presentármela..-sonrió con malicia

Yaten se extraño..

-sonrió..-vamos Yaten sabes k nada se me escapa..

-suspiró..-lo se..pero también se..k mis asuntos personales..no te deben de importar..creí k eso ya había quedado claro la ultima vez..

-rió un poco.-créeme k quedo claro ya k..-lo miró detenidamente..-a mi tampoco me gusta k te metas en mis asuntos.-termino diciendo con desafió..-

-no entiendo..

-o vamos Yaten...sabes muy bien a lo k me refiero..sonrió ..y se sirvió un poco de vino ..-gustas..-lo dijo ofreciéndole el vaso, Yaten suspiro un poco y termino por arrebatarlo de su manos..-

-suspiro..-tanto tu como yo sabemos k no estoy aquí para charlar diamante..así k, k es lo k quieres..?..-lo miro con determinación.

.-sonrió.-siempre tan impotente eso me sigue agradando..

-es enserio..k es lo k kires?...

-nada del otro mundo solo k..k me ayudes..

-ayudarte..?

-si..- se sirvió un poco de vino y enseguida lo tomo..Yaten aun tenia el suyo en manos..-sabias k Seiya kou..tomo la presidencia de stars..-la reccion de Yaten fue una de sorpresa..-por tu cara se k no..

-sabes muy bien k mi primo me odia..

-tal vez..pero también se k estas intentando acercarte nuevamente a el...

-k es exactamente lo k quieres?..

-solo k..k me ayudes a quitarlo del camino..

-k?..

-sonrió..-lo k escuchaste..Seiya kou me estorba

**SYS**

Bostezo realmente estaba muy aburrida..

-de haber sabido k no había nada en televisión me habría ido con ellos..-lo decía apagando el televisor..suspiro y camino por unos segundos hasta k se detuvo frente al teléfono..y comenzó a marcar..

-buenas..tardes..

-buenas tardes..

-podría comunicarme con reí..

-lo siento pero la señorita hino..acaba de salir..

-hizo mueca de desagrado..y colgó..- cuando la necesito nunca esta y como es domingo todas mis amigas están con su familia..-suspiro y se dejo caer sobre la cama..para después sonreír para si y ponerse de pie.-ni hablar me divertiré yo sola..

**SYS**

Estaban dentro de un lujoso restaurante no hacia mucho k acababan de llegar...

-Sucede algo?.

-suspiro y la miro.-Seiya me va a matar..

-k?.

-la mira y medio sonrió.-michiru k tienes k ver con la familia tsukino..

-medio sonrió ya sabia k ya se había tardado en preguntar pues tal vez el estaba enterado de lo k había ocurrido con Seiya y serena..-en realidad mucho..

-k?..

-veras el señor tsukino...

-perdón..-interrumpió pues su móvil sonó y al ver el nombre se asusto un poco..

-quien es..?

-suspira.-Seiya..-al decirlo se puso de pie.-enseguida vuelvo..

-michiru solo lo vio alejarse tal vez la tormenta estaba apunto de desatarse..alejarse de haruka..no..ella sabia k tal vez le causaría problemas con el..pero..pero una deuda..y..y su orgullo no dejarían k se alejara además ya empezaba a interesarle..

-ya te dije estoy en un restaurante..

-akari esta con tigo verdad?..-pregunto un tanto preocupado estaba conduciendo ,la dirección la tenia en mano..esa dirección..las calles por las k pasaba...el sabia a adonde iba a dar..suspiró.-haruka..

-suspiro..-no..no esta con migo..

-k?..

-bu..bueno pues..-suspiro.-rayos! lo siento no tenia salida la deje con ella...

-"ella" el sabia a quien se refería..suspiro y colgó..

-Seiya!..seiya!!-demasiado tarde..-rayos..-apago su móvil y se dirigió con michiru..

-sucedió algo?..

-suspiro..-lo siento..tengo k irme..

-iras por akari?..

-sonrió incrédulo.-su padre ira a recogerla..

-k?..

**SYS**

Conducía la dirección la sabia de memoria ya no hacia falta ver el trozo de papel..no sabia por k...pero su corazón latía de una forma extraña... pensaba k estaba loco pues prácticamente seria como ir a buscarla..aun no sabia como es k reaccionaria, la ultima vez huyo..si huyo como un cobarde pero ahora..ahora no sabia como reaccionaria..

**SYS**

-y ahora...lo movemos un poco..-lo decía con una tierna sonrisa..la pasta estaba en un recipiente..-quieres intentarlo..-lo dijo ofreciéndole una cuchara de madera..la pequeña traía un pequeño delantal rosado era de ella cuando era pequeña..mientras k serena también traía uno puesto ..

-si..si quiero.!!-lo dijo feliz tomando la cuchara...y en segundos empezó a moverle solo k muy rápido provocando k la pasta saliera volando por todas partes...serena veía incrédula como es k la pasta realizada se había echado a perder pero aun así no se lo diría..le causaba tanta ternura el verla..el ver su sonrisa..sus facciones..intentaba encontrar parecido con Seiya..y vaya k si le encontró esa sonrisa angelical era igual a la de su padre..su manera de comportarse..ese carácter..tan dulce..si sin duda hija de Seiya kou..pero..pero por mas k trataba encontrar parecido con kakyu no lo encontraba...después vio su mirada..una k causo algo de impresión al verla detenidamente sin duda esos celeste le recordaban mucho a su pequeña..

-serena..!

-si.-reacciono ante la voz de la pekña..-k sucede..

-y ahora k?.-lo decía feliz mostrando la cuchara..serena ahora veía mas k incrédula, la cocina echa un desastre pues toda la pasta estaba por las paredes incluso ella misma estaba manchada y ni k decir de la pekña k estaba toda sucia..de la cara y ropa...

-pues..-sonrió y se acerco a ella...

-dios mío!..pero k paso aki.-llego una luna bastante sorprendida la ver la imagen ,serena ahora intentaba limpiar la carita de la pequeña..pero termino sonriendo...

-sonrió.-lo siento luna enseguida limpio...-lo dijo con una sonrisa.. k ciertamente ella misma había olvidado k existía en ella..

**SYS**

-mira k bonito..-lo decía con una sonrisa mostrándole un reloj de oro desde el aparador ..estaban en una joyería..habían salido de aquel departamento...pues mina quería conocer Tokio..ya había estado ahí pero solo por trabajo..y nunca podía visitar lo k ella quería pues Artemio siempre le decía donde ir y k comprar..

-tiene muy buenos gustos señorita..gusta k se lo muestre..

-si claro.

-enseguida vuelvo..

-pero mina no traemos mucho dinero..aki no es como en estados unidos donde en todas las joyerías tienes crédito..-lo decía regañándola una castaña..

-sonrió.-lo se..

-k?..entonces..

-suspiró y se dirigió a los demás aparadores..-lo se lita..solo k..

-si..

-nego con una sonrisa.-vamonos..recuerda k salimos sin avisar..además Yaten no me a dicho cual será mi trabajo..-al decirlo salió de la joyería...

-aki...esta el..-el empleado salió con el reloj en mano..

-lita sonrió.-lo siento no lo queremos..al decirlo salió tras ella..

-mina espera..!.-la alcanzo y eso por k mina paro su camino de repente..

-k sucede mina..acaso viste algo...?

-no..lo k pasa es k..

-si..

-ay quiero un helado!!-lo dijo como niña pequeña dirigiéndose a la neveria y en segundos comenzó a pedir como loca de todos los sabores...lita solo veía incrédula la escena pero a la vez con una sonrisa..ciertamente le causaba alegría k su amiga mina disfrutara de algo de felicidad después de todo lo k había sufrido, tal vez si..tal vez mina tenia razón y su ángel había llegado..aunk algo llamo su atención al desviar su vista

" ¿ Taiki ? "

**SYS **

-muchas gracias.-sonrió mientras se le daba un hermoso dije.. y se dispuso a regresar a la oficina ..caminaba pues realmente no estaba muy lejos..de repente..algo la hizo voltear la carretera donde vio claramente el pasar de una limosina aunk eso no fue lo k provoco k tirara el dije si no k fue esa cabellera peliplateada y esos esmeraldas lo k la sorprendieron.."Yaten "

**SYS **

su vista la tenia en la nada..

**flash back...**

-sonrió..-lo k escuchaste..Seiya kou me estorba

-sonrió incrédulo..-pides imposibles..

-k?..

-suspiro..-diamante para tu desgracia se mucho de ti..y créeme no pienso causarle mas daño a mi primo..

-rió..-vaya..vaya vaya..Yaten kou hablándome de moral..-suspiro y lo tomo del cuello bruscamente..-mira kou..te guste o no..aun estas en mis manos..así k quiero k quites a Seiya kou del camino..si no..-lo presiono aun mas...-créeme no te gustara k meta mis manos personalmente...-termino soltándolo..-así k..no me vengas con estúpidos chantajes..quiero a Seiya kou fuera del camino entendiste..!!

-y por k yo!!-dijo desafínate

diamante sonrió y empezó a caminar.-por k al enemigo ahí k tenerlo cerca..y como tu eres su primo..

-suspira..-y k te hace suponer k accederé..

-sonrió.-veo k...aun no entiendes..-tomo un poco mas de vino..-bien te pondré las cosas mas fáciles..se k hace poco compraste un hermoso perro de peluche..dime para quien era..?

-pareció captar..-no te atreverías..

-quieres comprobarlo..

-yo..

**fin flash back **

-demonios!!-dijo de repente..

-todo esta bien..-hablo uno de los dos sujetos..

-si..-dijo no de muy buena gana..-" sabe todo lo k hago...pero como?"

**SYS **

estaciono el auto justo frente a aquélla mansión..pensó k jamás la volvería a ver..pensó k jamás volvería a entrar..pensó tantas cosas menos en volver a poner un pie dentro de ella..lentamente toco el timbre...

-residencia tsukino..-esa voz..Seiya la reconoció..era ella luna..aquélla k siempre se la negaba...-residencia tsukino...-volvió a preguntar...dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar..

-vengo por mi hija..-en ese instante las puerta se abrió y Seiya entro...

...-...

-quien era luna?..-pregunto serena saliendo de la cocina...estaba toda sucia y la pequeña akari salió tras ella con la cuchara en mano..

- estaba algo pálida..-es...-suspiro...y la miro-es Seiya..

-k..?.-se sorprendió era el..realmente era el..jamás pensó en volver a verlo tan pronto ..no estaba preparada para eso, no sabia k hacer apenas se había repuesto del día anterior y ahora..?.y ahora el estaba apunto de cruzar esa puerta en cualquier momento..-

-mi papá?!..-dijo feliz la pequeña.. y la miró..-es mi papá..- sonrió..y la tomo del brazo..-

-akari yo creo k...-en ese instante el timbre de la puerta sonó..luna esperaba alguna orden departe de serena..no se al menos un "espera a k desaparezca"..pero no..a cambio se sorprendió por lo k hizo..serena se dirigió a la puerta y fue ella misma la k termino abriendo...y lo vio..nuevamente vio esos zafiros...y el..y el los vio..nuevamente vio esos celestes..pero antes de k pudiera articular palabra alguno de los dos..

-papá..!!-la pequeña fue directo a sus brazos..-papá k bueno k viniste..-sonriendo lo miró..

serena no sabia por k pero..pero esa escena le trajo algo de nostalgia a su corazón sus latidos se aceleraron..su mirada se cristalizo..y noto..noto como es k una lagrima quería salir de sus celestes..suspiro y sonrió un poco realmente el tenerlo frente a ella y no lanzarse a sus brazos era algo muy difícil, pero ella sabia..ella sabia k le había echo mucho daño..y precisamente por eso..precisamente por k no quería causarle mas daño..retuvo su ansias de gritarle un te quiero.. un ..perdóname..o tal vez un..te amo..dio un largo suspiro y limpio aquélla lagrima k quería salir..y Seiya..Seiya lo noto..la conocía..si..aun la conocía..su mirada celeste no era la misma..pero para el..para el seguía siendo aun mas difícil el no gritarle un te amo..el sabia k para ella el ya no valía nada..k para ella solo era tener al frente a un completo extraño...tomo a su pequeña de la mano..

-solo...-suspiro..-solo viene por mi hija así k..-la miro veía como es k serena lo seguía mirando, veía como es k su mirada celeste aun la tenia fija en el..-así k...

-no..papá..-la pequeña interrumpió..

-k?..

-sonrió y ahora tomo a serena de la mano..aunk ella ,aunk ella lejos de ver a la pequeña seguía perdida en aquellos zafiros..-

-sonrió..-los pasteles todavía no están y yo quiero comer uno..-lo decía con ternura.-además yo ayude..-sonrió aun mas..luna veía aquélla imagen...aquélla imagen de la k se sentía culpable..de solo poder verla en sueños..

-lo siento akari pero..-se agacho con ella no quería mantenerle esa mirada ..

-suspiro y trato de tomar algo de aire..sabia k no estaba en posición ni mucho menos en su derecho pero..pero le gustaba tanto la sonrisa de esa pekña..-estarán listos en 10 minutos..-lo dijo ,Seiya al escuchar eso se sorprendió...-akari puso mucho empeño en hacerlos y..

-suspiro y se puso de pie...tomando a su pequeña y se dirigió a la puerta de salida...pero la pequeña no camino..-akari.!..-llamo algo molesto..

-es k..es k yo quiero quedarme a probarlos!!-su mirada empezó a cristalizarse quería llorar..

-suspiro al verla ,Seiya sabia k el era el culpable de sus berrinches por consentirla demasiado..-akari te estoy hablando...

-pero..pero..-empezó a sollozar serena al verla llorar sintió un hueco dentro de su corazón..por alguna razón no quería ver salir lagrima alguna de esos bellos celestes..

-hazle caso a tu papá..-la miro con ternura Seiya se sorprendió un poco al verla agachada y limpiando sus pequeñas lagrimas con infinito cariño..como si..como si se tratara de su propia hija..suspiro realmente esa escena le causo extrañes dentro de su corazón..no sabia como es k serena había llegado a conocer a su hija..pero lo k si sabia era k akari ya podía llamarla amiga..suspiro un poco...sabia k podría arrepentirse pero..pero no quería ser el culpable de k akari se fuera triste a casa...-

-solo 10 minutos verdad?..-dijo, serena volteo con una sonrisa...esa sonrisa..esa sonrisa nuevamente causa calidez dentro de su corazón..calidez k pensó jamás volvería a sentir...akari sonrió mirándolo..y Seiya..Seiya solo suspiró resignado nuevamente su pequeña se había salido con la suya..pero esta vez no sabia k tan lejos...

SYS 

Estaban en la neveria mina estaba feliz comiendo helado mientras k Taiki conversaba con ella amenamente..

-vaya realmente no espera el encontrarte aquí lita..-sonreía mientras la veía...

-se ruborizo un poco ciertamente Taiki siempre le causaba esa sensación de confianza..-acabo de llegar con mina..

-sonrió mirando ahora a mina la cual solo comía con suma concentración ekel delicioso helado de chocolate..-así k ahora eres la amiga de una muy importante y reconocida modelo..

-pues..-sonrió y afirmo..-realmente la ayudo con su ropa y vestuario..me gusta trabajar con ella..y..-suspiro..-y como esta..Seiya..-lo miró..realmente ya quería preguntar por el..Taiki medio sonrió..-esta bien?..

-si..si ..si lo esta..hace 6 años k se caso..y..

-vaya..-sonrió su mirada fue una de sorpresa..mina dejo de comer helado por un instante y vio su mirada..-pues..k gusto me da..supongo k serena y el deben ser...

-o no..-se apresuro a decir..

-k?..

-suspiró y ahora el jugueteo un poco con el te k bebía..pero después la miró..-serena?..

-si..-se extraño..-acaso no esta casado con ella?

-pues..no..

-vaya..-ahora su expresión fue una de impresión..-pues..

-sonrió un poco..-lo siento..-hablo de repente y se puso de pie..-lita tenemos k irnos..

-k..-se sorprendió pero después miró su reloj.. –cielos..Taiki lo siento tenemos k irnos..

-a descuida..-sonrío y le extendió una tarjeta..

-y esto?..

-es el hotel donde me estoy quedando me gustaría k habláramos un poco mas..k dices..?

-k si me gustaría..-lo dijo con una sonrisa

-mina sonrió..-un placer conocerlo.-sonrió ofreciéndole su mano en forma de despedida..Taiki sonrió..

-igualmente señorita aino..

-bien lita vamonos..-lo dijo y empezó a empujarla a la salida..

-nos vemos Taiki..-y al decirlo ambas abandonaron el lugar..Taiki sonrió mirándolas pero después algo en la conversación le había llamado la atención..-"¿serena?"

**continuara...**

**hola jaj si ya aquí..jeje espero k les siga gustando esta historia muchísimas gracias por los k aun la siguen y me dejan reviw.. k pasara?... serena ..Seiya y akari ya están juntitos..si lo se y darien?..ese saldrá en el sig cap k va a estar muy weno**

**solo espero k quieran enterarse ok ahora agradecimientos a..**

**ORKIDEA: gracia por seguir este fic mira k aun faltan muchas sorpresas..**

**MIKAILA: bienvenidas a mis fics ja espero k te siga gustando esta trama veras k va mejorando..**

**MOONSTAR: espero te siga gustando y lo de Yaten a lo leído te dejare k saques conclusión jeje**

**MARINA ACERO: esto va a mejorar te lo juro..y si serena ya empieza a mostrar cariño maternal jeje**

**ahora si sin mas se despide por ahora su amiga**

**§ tSuKi Ai Kou §**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Capitulo XIII**

el silencio ya empezaba a sentirse incomodo...estaban en la sala y ambos solo se miraban ninguno apartaban la vista del otro akari estaba felizmente sentada al lado de su padre...

-gusta un poco de café..-pregunto luna amablemente..

-no gracias..-dijo secamente ,luna solo suspiro y miro a serena la cual solo medio sonrió ,era natural la reacción de Seiya pero se sentía tan bien al tenerlo ahí cerca de ella unk no fuera como en aquellas ocasiones...pero algo no estaba bien ..Seiya sabia k faltaba algo, no ,mas bien alguien en esa casa...pero no se atrevía a preguntar, pues si lo hacia unk solo fuese una sola pregunta eso significaría entablar una conversación y eso era lo k menos quería..

SYS 

Ya hacia mas de 10 minutos k había llegado...pues pudo tardar mas pero la pequeña reunión se había visto interrumpida por k el sonar del móvil de diamante...

-entonces no avisaron..

-no, solo salieron..

-suspira..con molestia no le molestaba k saliera ,podría hacer lo k le plazca pero ahora después de esa pequeña vista k hizo..tendría k hacer algunos cambios..en ese instante el timbre sonó..el ama de llaves iba abrir pero Yaten hizo seña de k el abriría y así lo hizo el termino abriendo..y la primera en entrar fue mina seguida de lita mina noto algo de molestia en Yaten si bien no sabia la razón supuso k tal vez se molesto por k salieron sin avisar..

-lamentamos haber salido sin aviar.-bajo la mirada apenada Yaten suspiro y nego sonriendo..

.-no me molesta k lo hagan al contrario puedes hacer lo k gustes pero..

-pero.-pregunto lita..

-me gustaría k no lo hicieras sola..

-no salí sola lita me acompaño..-reclamo enseguida..

-me refiero a salir sin seguridad

-k?..

-suspiro y se acerco..-mina..yo...yo tengo algunos negocios un tanto..-cayo por un instante no..no era el momento..suspiro y nego.-olvídalo solo k a partir de mañana si vas a salir uno de mis escoltas te acompañara..

-k?.-se extraño..y molesto a la vez..-creí k me darías libertad..

-y eso are pero ahora..

-ahora k? por k es diferente acaso no confías en mi..

-no yo no quise decir eso solo..

-ahora veo k busca lo mismo k los demás..solo.-lo miró su mirada se cristalizaba enverdad esperaba mas de su ángel termino negando...para después mirarlo..-bien si eso es lo k gusta a partir de mañana no saldré..-al decirlo rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación..

-mina..-hablo sensatamente esperando a k reaccionara y volteara pero nada ..-mina!!-termino por gritar lita se asusto un poco

SYS   
Acaba de entrar y sonrió al ver a su linda prometida viendo un poco de televisión..   
sonrió al verlo entrar-se puede saber a donde fuiste.. 

-fui a dar un paseo y como estabas dormida.,-sonrió y le dedico un dulce beso fugas en su mejilla..-no quise despertarte...te molesta..

.-.nego..-no..pero me hubieras avisado..

-descuida prometo hacerlo la próxima vez..aunk espero no haya próxima..

-por k lo dices..

-mm por k me aburrí mucho sin ti..-al decirlo seductoramente se acerco a sus labios..labios k sin dudar fueron correspondidos..

SYS 

Estaban en el auto...

-vaya no tenia idea..

-bueno le confieso k también para mi fue una sorpresa..ciertamente no me imaginaba k la cena se llevaría acabo en mi casa y mas sabiendo k la relaciones con esa compañía no son tan favorables..

-tal vez sea esa a razón..tal vez lo k quieren es mejorar relaciones..

-podría ser..pero ahora de lo k me debo preocupar es de saber si mi hija esta dispuesta a hacerse cargo de la compaña si no es así..temo k la fortuna tsukino..se perderá..

-descuide serena sabrá tomar la decisión correcta..

-eso espero chiva..eso espero..-el auto se detuvo pero solo por breves segundos..

**SYS**

Conducía..

-vamos haruka por k no me dices por k tanta prisa en llegar..es decir si Seiya ira por ella

-suspira.-créeme no tienes idea de la tontería k acabo de cometer..

-.tontería..?

-si..-suspiro y por fin después de tantos semáforos uno marco rojo y eso lo alegro pues así podrían charlar..aunk solo fuera un poco..-michiru

-si..

-volteo su mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules..-dime k rayos tienes k ver con la familia tsukino..

-sonrió un poco al ver su molestia..-mas bien debería yo preguntar ..por k tanta molestia con esa familia..acaso tu la conoces?..

-a..bueno yo..-no sabia k responder..pues ya le había cambiado la pregunta..-pues..

-sonrió.-mira el semáforo ya esta en verde..-al decirlo suspiro aliviada no sabia si podría volver a cambiar la pregunta..

**SYS**

realmente quería romper aquel hielo..esa pared echa de hierro k se formo desde k cruzo aquélla puerta quería escuchar su voz...

-Seiya.-por fin se atrevió a pronunciar..Seiya la miró de nueva cuanta akari había ido con luna a la cocina -a..akari es una niña muy linda..-sonrió mirándolo Seiya se extraño un poco...acaso quería conversar..?así como si nada?..así como dos desconocidos?..

-si lo es..-se limito a contestar secamente...

-suspiró..ciertamente aun había rencor en sus palabras..-y..y se parece mucho a ti..-

-Seiya se extraño aun mas veía y escuchaba tristeza en ella..

-y..

-dime..-la miró..-a k quieres llegar..-pregunto inmediatamente

-k?-

-no nos hagamos tontos serena..realmente no se como es k mi hija-remarco hija- llego a conocerte pero..

-suspiró le dolía k le hablara así..-Seiya yo..

-k es lo k kires..por k regresaste..?..

-yo...-no sabia k responder..quería gritarle k el no fue el la razón..bueno al menos no con concientemente ..-yo..

-suspiró realmente no sabia k decir..para escuchar su voz..si así es..quería escucharla aunk no dijeran o expresaran las mismas cosas k años atrás..lentamente se puso de pie..no sabia si era impulso o solo un deseo de su corazón pero quería estar cerca de ella..serena veía como es k lentamente se acercaba ..acaso la tomaría de las manos como años atrás..?..acaso la miraría como años atrás?..acaso la besaría..?

-Seiya.-dijo en un susurro pues Seiya ya estaba justo frente a ella..ese latir de años atrás lo volvió a sentir..esa sensación de años atrás estaba surgiendo..

-papá!!-una feliz akari llego hasta sus brazos..cualquiera k fuese lo k aria, lo olvido al ver a su pequeña..-mira ya están listos-sonreía mientras comía uno felizmente..

-Seiya yo..

-creo k ya no tenemos nada k hacer aquí..-al decirlo tomo la mano de su pequeña para poder irse..

-luna le entrego una pequeña bolsa a serena ella sonrió y se agacho para extendérsela..-toma..-sonrió dulcemente..

-me puedo llevar todos!!-.lo decía feliz..

-serena afirmo le encantaba esa pequeña sonrisa..-por supuesto k si ,además tu me ayudaste..-le hablaba con tanta ternura..Seiya solo veía esa ternura..¡dios! como le gustaría k kakyu alguna vez le pudiera hablar así..

-akari es hora de irnos..-al decirlo la jalo un poco serena se puso de pie en ese instante..y medio sonrió un poco..

-me dio gusto volver a verte akari..

-si a mi también...

...-...

El auto se detuvo ..

-bien creo k hemos llegado..

-darien bajo en cristal y sonrió.-si eso parece..por cierto esperaba a alguien..

-k?..

-.bueno es k ...ahí hay un auto..

-k?...-se extraño..

...-...

-bien akari vamonos..

-si..

-adiós serena..-dijo la pequeña serena solo le hizo señas de adiós esperando a k Seiya se despidiera de ella.

-compermiso..-solo eso pudo decir pues sabia k un contacto mas con ella y no podría controlar sus impulsos..y terminaron por abandonar la mansión..

ya afuera el auto del señor tsukino estaba estacionándose darien se sorprendió al ver como Seiya subía a su auto seguido de una pequeña niña...niña k vio la perfección el señor tsukino...

"esa niña" el auto de Seiya arranco en segundos.."esa niña" era lo único en lo k podía pensar..

**SYS**

Mina!!mina!!.-grito por tercera vez no logrando nada .-rayos!..suspiro chocando su puño contra la puerta..

-por k no me deja hablar con ella..

-k?..

-sonrió un poco.-en realidad no le gusta le griten y eso es lo k usted esta haciendo, por k no hablo con ella y..

-suspiró mas calmado.-te lo agradecería..es solo..k

-descuide se k tuvo una buena razón para decirle eso de la seguridad pero..-suspiró..- pero entienda Artemio le hizo lo mismo..no la dejaba ni respirar y..

-entiendo..-sonrió un poco..-habla con ella y si en verdad esta dispuesta a escuchar mis razones dile k la espero en el despacho.-al decirlo se retiró..lita suspiro y toco levemente la puerta..

-mina soy yo lita...abre por favor..

SYS 

La pequeña venia feliz comiendo..y Seiya..el solo venia sumido en sus pensamientos..tenia dudas, así es después de furia sentía dudas..dudas al no saber el por k de la mirada de serena..así es lo había notado y bastante bien esa tristeza k guardaban sus celestes..esa tristeza..era muy notoria..acaso no era feliz?..acaso la desdicha que el vivía también era castigo de ella?..no ,no sabia..solo imaginaba k ese rato tan incomodo ya había pasado y k ahora tal vez ya no volverían a toparse..aunk muy en el fondo quería volver a verla..realmente el tenerla cerca unk solo fuese por algunos segundos le hicieron sentir todas aquellas emociones de tiempo atrás..solo se preguntaba si ella había sentido lo mismo..

**SYS**

Estaba en la sala con darien..

-así k..

-si.-afirmo..-akari, esa pequeña es la hija de Seiya..-bajo la mirada..-

-suspiro un poco y coloco su mano sobre su hombro..-estas bien...

-k...?.-volteo su mirada hacia el..

-serena te conozco y se k..

-así k el joven kou estuvo aquí..

-papá..-se extraño al escuchar k su padre hablo después de haber quedado solo en silencio al entrar..-

-así es señor y esa pequeña es su hija.-felizmente respondió luna..el señor tsukino sonrió sabia k esos celestes eran al viva imagen de su hija..ante la sonrisa tanto darien como serena se extraño aun mas...

-dime algo luna donde esta michiru..?

-salió y..

-ya veo en cuanto llegue dile k la veré en mi despacho..-al decirlo se retiró..

-suspiro al verlo irse no entendía muy bien su razón, esa sonrisa le pareció algo misteriosa pero a la vez cálida..

-serena

-si..

-esa pequeña es la misma niña de la k me hablaste hace poco..

-serena solo medio sonrió y afirmo..

-suspiro..-segura estas bien..-

-si..-sonrió..-por k lo preguntas..

-bueno...por..k ..

-.nego..-descuida estoy bien...-sonrió aun mas realmente la pequeña visita de esa pequeña le había alegrado el día..aun mas la presencia de esos zafiros..realmente el tenerlo cerca..le causo tanta emoción aunk a la vez culpabilidad así es se sentía culpable de no pode decirle k su pequeña, k ese fruto de amor no pudo realizarse..tenia varias emociones cruzadas tal vez por eso darien le preguntaba si estaba bien pero..pero no quería hacerlo notorio al menos no frente a el..--por k no mejor me dices de k tanto hablaste con mi padre..-fingió una dulce sonrisa..

-sonrió.-pues..

**SYS**

-Tan pronto..

-afirmo con una gran sonrisa..-ya es tarde pronto obscurecerá... y .si no me apresuro podría llegar antes..y..-lo decía mientras se cambiaba..

-sonrió y de un hábil movimiento la tomo por la cintura para nuevamente depositarla sobre la cama..-k importa si se molesta..además crees k lo ara..?

-k?

-sonrió.-vamos linda..-al decirlo se acerco a sus labios..-me as dicho k ni siquiera te a tocado..en verdad crees k se molestara..?-iba a besarla..pero antes de hacerlo sintió un impacto sobre su mejilla..-oye..!-la miro molesto

-rápidamente se puso de pie bastante furiosa..- escúchame bien ..no estoy aquí para k me digas lo k ya se..es mas..solo eres un poco de diversión para mi..-sonrió un poco.-así k limítate y guarda tus absurdos comentarios..-al decir esto salió de aquel departamento..." diversión..si tal vez pero.." en eso su móvil sonó..

-diga?..

**SYS**

Suspiro al verlo afuera de su casa..solo recargado sobre su auto...se acerco a el..

-creí k tenias una cita.?..-lo dice iluso..

-pues...

.haruka!!.-sonrió la pequeña al verlo..

-sonrió-.-hola pequeña..

-supongo k no vienes para ver si akari ya estaba aquí..-dijo iluso..

-nego.-yo solo..

-suspiró..-akari por k no vas con tu mamá y le presumes k tan bien k cocinas..-lo dijo con una grata sonrisa..haruka se extraño..cocina..?

-la pequeña afirmo y enseguida entro..haruka solo miraba a Seiya esperaba un reclamo pero nada así k el decidió hablar primero..

-Seiya yo..

-suspiro..-créeme k no se si darte las gracias o ahorcarte aquí mismo..

-k?..

-medio sonrió..y le ofreció la entrada a su casa haruka estaba muy extrañado pero aun así termino entrando tras el..

**SYS**

-Pu..puedo pasar..?.-dijo sigilosamente mientras levemente tocaba..

-si claro..-sonrió ante la voz..y vio como la hermosa rubia terminaba por entrar..

-yo..

-lo siento..-rápidamente hablo ..extrañándola un poco..

-yo..

-sonrió un poco..-no era mi intención el hacerte sentir sofocada es solo k..

-lo se..-bajo su mirar y después lo miro con una sonrisa..-es solo k..bueno me ofreces libertad y después..

-yo no trato de quitarte la liberad k te di..es solo k..-suspira no sabia como explicarle k tal vez ya corría peligro..-solo k..

-acaso te preocupas por mi..?..-la miro con una mirada tal vez llena de esperanza de k tal vez el se preocupaba por ella tal y como le dijo lita...-

-sonrió y afirmo...-si ,me preocupa k te pueda pasar algo..-lentamente se acerco a ella

-sonrió y nego..-enverdad alguien como tu..-nuevamente lo miro tenia una mirada muy penetrante..-puede preocuparse por mi..?

-afirmo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.-créeme k me preocupas mas de lo k te imaginas..es por eso k..

-medio sonrió un poco.-deacuerdo..

-se sorprendió pero a la vez alegro..-enserio..

-si pero..pero con una condición..

-la k desees..

-k..k no quiero sentirme sofocada es decir k pueda hacer y dirigirme a donde yo quiera y k guarden su distancia..

-sonrió y afirmo..-algo mas...

-sonrió.-si k me digas cual será mi trabajo..

-Yaten sonrió y se dirigió a su escritorio para después mostrarle algunos papeles...mina los miro con detenimiento y conforme leía..se emocionaba...en..enverdad..!-lo decía no creyéndolo..

-afirmo..si así es solo falta k fiemes..

-pero si REIKA es..

-lo se..la mejor marca de ropa mundialmente conocida..

-sonrió amplimante su sueño siempre fue el modelar diseños de esa compañía es decir los diseños de Artemio no estaban mal es mas había trabajado con algunos de sus diseños en esa compañía..y la reconocían por ello pero realmente REIKA superaba todas su expectativas..lo único k pudo hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos...-gracias..

-y aun no as visto la cláusula de abajo..

-k?.. -se extraño un poco pero después leyó..-es..espera y..y esto..

-suspiró y sonrió..-eso es solo el comienzo el contrato es por todo un año así k aunk quieras no podrás salirte además...-pero antes de k terminara de decir mina fue justo sobre su labios..

**SYS**

-así k..

-no lo se pero el tenerla tan cerca..

-medio sonrió.-Seiya aun ..

-yo pensaba k no..

-pensabas..

-bueno..realmente-callo por un momento..- si..pensaba..pero ahora..no lo se..el volver a verla..el volver a ver esos ojos..su voz..haruka..no se..no se si..

-su mirada expresaba tristeza..

-lo se..-bajo su mirar pero después lo miro algo extrañado..-espera..como es k..

-medio sonrió..-no soy muy observador pero esa mirada Seiya..no lo se..

-.suspiro..-yo también lo note pero..sabes algo ...hubo algo k me llamo mucho la atención..

-k?..a k te refieres..

-bueno..pues..lo k pasa es k la ultime vez..-vacilo un poco..-bueno estaba embrazada y..

-lo se a mi también se me hizo raro el no ver a una niña de 6 años corriendo por ahí..

-pues...-en ese momento la puerta se abrió..

-vaya asta k llegas..-lo dijo Seiya al ver a su esposa cruzando esa puerta..-

-suspiro..-lo siento se me hizo tarde..y..-sonrió al ver a haruka..-hola haruka..

-hola kakyu...

-se puede saber donde estabas..?..akari te estuvo esperando para..

-mamá una feliz akari llego a sus brazos con una bolsa en mano..-mira..mira lo k hice..

-k?..-se extraño un poco..-y esto..

-yo lo hice..-lo dijo feliz mientras le mostraba un pequeño trozo del contenido..ya k al echarse a perder la pasta decidieron mejor hacer varios pastelillos ..-

-tu?.-lo dijo extrañada ye incrédula..

-Seiya suspiro..-k no piensas probarlo..

-kakyu medio sonrió y afirmo no de muy buena gana pues las fresas nunca fueron de su total agrado..después de probarlo sonrió un poco..-no esta mal .tu sola lo hiciste..?

-mm noo –sonrió dulcemente..-los hice junto con serena...

-serena..?ese nombre hizo k su mirada quedara en shock..ese nombre hacia años k no lo escuchaba acaso se refería a la misma serena k ella conocía el impacto fue tal k termino tirando aquel trozo de pastel k sobraba..

**continuara...**

a!! siglos y siglos sin actualizar y esta vez si fueron siglos...jaj ¡gomen! por tan larga espera pero es k no había podido debido a mis exámenes...jja espero no demorar tanto en el siguiente cap ya k e decidido dedicarle mas tiempo a esta historia para poder terminarla jaja muchas gracias por su reviws espero k me dejen su opinión ok..k pasara?..serena le dirá k perdió a su hija?..le dirá k era de Seiya?..kakyu sabrá k es la misma serena? jaja weno eso y mucho mas averigüen en el sig capi ok por ahora se despide su amiga

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	15. Chapter XV

**capitulo XV**

kakyu medio sonrió y afirmo no de muy buena gana pues las fresas nunca fueron de su total agrado..después de probarlo sonrió un poco..-no esta mal .tu sola lo hiciste..?

-mm noo –sonrió dulcemente..-los hice junto con serena...

serena..?ese nombre hizo k su mirada quedara en shock..ese nombre hacia años k no lo escuchaba acaso se refería a la misma serena k ella conocía el impacto fue tal k termino tirando aquel trozo de pastel k sobraba..Seiya se extraño por la reacción..

-acaso sucede algo kakyu...?

-a..yo..-estaba nerviosa..pero es k ese nombre le causo gran impacto..-a..si..si estoy bien..-suspiro..-akari..dijiste serena?

-sonrió..-si..

-serena..se..

-tsukino..-termino por decir Seiya..haruka se extraño..y kakyu lo miro mas k impactada ya no sabia como reaccionar, haruka sabia lo k se avecinaba así k sin mas tomo a akari de la mano..

-akari por k no vamos a dar un paseo en mi auto-le sonrió..-k dices ...te gustaría?..

-la pequeña sonrió pues sabia k haruka solía conducir a gran velocidad y eso le gustaba..-si..papa puede ir..-lo miro..

-sonrió y asintió..-solo no lleguen tarde recuerda k mañana tienes k ir a la escuela..

-la pequeña sonrió y haruka solo coloco su mano en su hombro para k después ambos salieran, kakyu seguía sin articular palabra y Seiya ya se dirigía al sofá...

-vaya pensé k te opondrías..

-suspiró..-serena tsukino..-por fin logro articular no de muy buena gana..

-vaya aun recuerdas el nombre..-lo dijo algo incrédulo kakyu suspiro con molestia..y se dirigió a el..sonrió un poco..-serena..y..

-cuando?..-bajo su mirar..-no lo se..-termino mirándola en su mirra se notaban varias emociones cruzadas..

-Seiya..-quería decir algo..

-se puso de pie- iré a dar un paseo..-al decirlo se dirigió a la puerta..

-espera..Seiya...Seiya!!..-pero ya no termino de decir mas pues in mas Seiya abandono la casa..-maldición!!..-termino diciendo bastante enfadada y dejándose caer en el sofá..-maldición..ella..por k..?..por k regreso...por k?..-se decía con rabia a si misma pues sabia k tal vez su regreso implicaría la perdida de todo lo k había conseguido...y tal vez mas..

**SYS **

-yo..no..no lo se..-bajo su mirar

-sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-piénsalo..

-pero es k ..

-si lo se no sabes nada de negocios pero, si aceptas tendrás todo mi apoyo..-al decirlo beso su frente..

-sonrió.-deacuerdo lo pensare pero...-no siguió hablado debido a k darien sonrió y lentamente empezó a besar su cuello..para después depositarla sobre la cama..ahora estaba justo arriba de ella...

-da..-intento decir..pero darien solo le sonrió y la siguió besando...lentamente empezó a bajar el cuello de su blusa para seguir mas abajo..pero antes de k eso sucediera serena se puso de pie bruscamente..

-basta darien!!..pero..pero k es lo k te pasa..-lo dijo bastante indignada..

-mas bien k te pasa a ti serena..-se puso de pie algo molesto.-no crees k ya es tiempo..

-tiempo..tiempo de k darien..

-de..

-de acostarnos de..de tener relaciones..!

-si..-suspiro..-serena te he tenido paciencia pero..-.suspiro..-rayos!! serena..no hemos tenido relaciones desde k nos casamos!! y..

-y los sabias desde k eso sucedió...te lo dije darien..

-lo se..

-y entonces...

-suspiro..-so..solo.-.suspiro para después decir con algo de enfado..-estoy arto..

-arto?!..-

-si..arto..-te e tenido muchas consideraciones...te e escuchado..te e apoyado..te e amado y tu serena-la miro- y tu k as hecho por mi..dime!!

-nego y bajo su mirar..-acaso me estas cobrando..

-k?..

-acaso me estas pidiendo algo a cambio de todo lo k as echo..

-yo..

-te recuerdo k tu estuviste deacuerdo..-yo te dije k no te amaba k tal vez nuca llegaría a hacerlo..k..

-lo se me dijiste k aun estabas enamorada de ese imbesil..-por fin estaba descargando toda su ira así es..nunca se lo había reprochado pero es k tal vez su corazón ya no aguantaba mas ese engaño..ante todos eran una pareja perfecta serena se esforzaba por intentar amarlo enverdad lo intentaba pero el recuerdo de esos zafiros siempre llegaban a su mente justo en el momento menos indicado o apropiado.. y el..y el solo demostraba su amor al 100 ...

-lo..lo mejor será dejar esto así darien -enverdad no quería seguir aquélla discusión..-yo..

-sonrió.-lo vez..

-k?..

-nuevamente estas huyendo...cada k tocamos este tema por mas insignificantes k sean la palabras cada k lo mencionó..huyes..por k..por k lo haces..?

-por ..

-acaso por k le temes a la realidad?

-k?...

-sonrió..-serena no hace mucho estuvo aquí.. .cerca de ti..

-darien yo...

-dime acaso te dijo k te quería?..acaso te dejo k le seguías importando te dijo k te amaba..k te necesitaba.?-la miró y sonrió irónicamente..-por favor serena..tiene una hija..esta mas k claro k..

-lo se..!!..-grito ya no conteniendo sus lagrimas darien al verlas reacciono un poco..-lo se..se k tiene una hija..se k no me ama..se k no le importo...lo se..-seguía llorando y mirándolo.-créeme k lo se..

-suspiro tratando de calmarse sabia k no había medido sus palabras..-serena..

-suspiro y limpio algunas lagunas lagrimas..-sabes algo darien..si..si enverdad ..-vacilo por un momento realmente no estaba segura de su palabras..-si enverdad ya estas arto..-lo miro ahora tratando de contener sus lagrimas y es que era verdad siempre k tocaban el tema huía de la realidad..y de esa verdad k acaba de escuchar..-si lo estas..sabes k existe una solución..-al decirlo salió de aquélla habitación...

una solución..?.darien supo a k se refiera y lo único k hizo fue chocar su puño contra la pared por enojo?..por coraje?..no..por importancia pues sabia k a pesar de su esfuerzo a pesar de esos 2 años aun no había podía sacar esos zafiros de su corazón...

...-...

estaba por salir tenia su mano justo sobre la cerradura...

-serena..

-trato de hacer k la lagrimas no se notaran y volteo..-michiru..

-vas a salir..

-afirmo.-si voy a tomar un poco de aire.-sonrió un poco..-no tardo..-al decirlo dio media vuelta y termino por abandonar la mansión..michiru solo suspiro pues algunos gritos se habían alcanzado a escuchar..

**SYS**

Caminaba..si caminaba..y la verdad es k no sabia por k..tal vez por k aun tenia muy presente aquel pequeño acercamiento..aquel pequeño acercamiento k basto y sobro para darse cuanta k sus sentimientos hacia ella aun..aun seguían latentes..vivos y latentes..esos sentimientos k había veces en los k deseba desaparecieran por completo..aquellos sentimientos k deseaba nunca hubieran existido..pero a la vez aquellos sentimientos k le hicieron ver k alguna vez en su vida estuvo vivo en verdad..y k alguna vez le hicieron saber k existe el amor...no sabia k pensar en realidad...

**SYS**

Corría..si corría...y la verdad es k no sabia por k...sentía tanta impotencia..tanto coraje al saber k las palabras k le había dicho darien eran ciertas..tenia tanto miedo..por eso no quería regresar,..por eso no quería volver a verlo..por k sabia k esos sentimientos aun seguían vivos ,por k sabia k con tan solo volver a verlo esos sentimientos volverían a estar vivos y latentes..tenias tanto miedo..sabia k darien tenia razón y al vez se sentía culpable por k sabia k darien no había echo nada mas k estar a su lado apoyándola..pero..pero el apoyo y la comprensión..ni todo el amor k el le expresaba..habían logrado arrancar eso zafiros de su alma..y ella lo sabia...las nubes poco a poco empezaron a acumularse para k segundos después..el cielo se viera envuelto en color grisáceo agua..cayendo por doquier...

**SYS**

Veía a través de la ventana..veía el caer de la lluvia..y reacciono asta k sintió unos suaves brazos rodeándolo..

k tanto piensas..?.-dijo dulcemente recargándose sobre su hombro para k ella también admirara el caer de la lluvia..

-ego tomándola de la mano..-en realidad no en mucho..sonrió para después dedicarle un tierno beso los labios..al separase le sonrió.-amy..

-si..

.mañana me gustaría ir a ver a Seiya..

-a Seiya..?

-afirmo..

-si es k..no se pero algo en la conversación con lita me dejo algo intranquilo..-no hay problema si posponemos nuestra ida al cine para otro día.

- nego.-por supuesto k no..además me gustaría volver a ver akari..-sonrió mirándolo..

**SYS**

-lluvia.-..

-si así esta lloviendo..-.sonrió mientras le daba lago de café

-sonrió tomando la taza..-mina..

-si..

-suspiró.-mañana..mañana podrías acompañarme..

-a..acompañarte

-afirmo..

-sonrió..-si pero..pero a donde..?

-suspiro y concentro su vista en la lluvia..-a ver a mi hermano..

**SYS**

Paro de caminar..así es por fin después de vagar por largas horas paro de correr..la lluvia seguía empapándola, pero poco le importaba..y..y medio sonrió al ver al lugar al k había llegado..en k momento había llegado ahí?..en k momento sus pies la llevado a ese lugar..?..no lo sabia..tal vez solo dejo k su corazón la guiara..k..k en k lugar estaba..?

-so..solo esto me..me faltaba..-sin mas rió por un momento para después cubrirse el rostro y seguir sollozando..-solo esto...

-di..dirás nos faltaba..

-k?..-esa voz..acaso alucinaba..?sin mas volteo..para solo encontrarse con su rostro ,con su rostro al igual k el de ella empapado..-se..Seiya..

-sonrió..-hola bombón...

-bombón?-acaso había escuchado bien..ese sobre nombre ese sobrenombre k solo escuchaba en sueños...acaso.. acaso lo estaba oyendo nuevamente..?sin mas e importándole muy poco la reacción de Seiya se lanzo a sus brazos..un abrazo k lo tomo desprevenido pero k al solo sentir esa calidez nuevamente cubriéndolo..correspondió.. ambos terminaron abrasados abajo la lluvia k seguía cayendo...

**SYS**

-a..a donde fue?..

.no..no lo se discutimos un poco y..-no sabia k decir sentía culpabilidad ya hacían mas de 3 horas k se había ido ,la madrugada ya empezaba a caer..

-suspiro..y tomo asiento se veía preocupación en su mirada..

-yo..yo iré a buscarla..

-espera.-hablo michiru..

-y ahora k..?

-tal vez solo necesite estar sola..

-k?..

-no al conozco muy bien pero..pero tal vez solo necesita pensar..dijiste k discutieron tal vez, es en eso en lo k esta pensando..

-pero..

-ya no es una niña..y bueno tal vez..

-la señorita kaio tiene razón chiva..

-k?

-suspiro..-solo esperemos..

-pero..-ya no dijo nada mas pues tal vez tenían razón..tal vez serena solo estaba pensando..

**SYS**

ese acercamiento..el mas cercano k habían tenido hasta el momento..ambos se habían separado ya hora solo se miraban..ella seguía llorando...pero aun así..ninguno dejaba de mirarse..el seguía mirando esos celestes..y ella seguía mirando esos zafiros..

-lo...lo siento..-dijo de repente..y limpio sus lagrimas aunk estas seguían saliendo..-pero..pero es k..es..-suspiro y medio sonrió...-lo...lo siento.-al decirlo iba a dar media vuelta e irse pero el..pero el la detuvo del brazo..ambos nuevamente se miraron..

-yo..-realmente no sabia k decir..ni el mismo se esperaba ese acercamiento y mucho menos esas circunstancias..-yo..

-sonrió un poco..-sabes...-comenzó a hablar Seiya la soltó...pero aun sin romper contacto alguno con esos celestes..-sabes...la primera vez k..k vi akari..sentí mucha emoción..y...y no sabia por k...-akari?.acaso hablaba de su hija..Seiya solo seguía escuchando..serena seguía solo sollozando..acaso se lo diaria..?sonrió un poco..-pensé k era por su mirada..por esos hermosos celestes..por..

-a..a k quieres llegar..?.-hablo pues notaba mucha tristeza en su palabras..

-medio sonrió..-a..-pero cayo y su llanto la venció..dejando caerse de rodillas sorprendiéndolo bastante, nunca había llegado a verla o jamás había llegado a pensar en verla así de destrozada ,realmente sabia k su lama sufría..podía sentir dolor en su llanto..-a...k esos celestes son iguales a los k tenia mi pekña..a esos hermosos celestes..-finalmente rompió en llanto amargo..

-tenia?...-dijo en un susurro pero después pareció captar aquélla palabra..-serena tu hija...

-afirmo aun sollozaba..y Seiya lo comprendió..comprendió k la pequeña de serena había muerto aunk no supo por k pero un hueco muy profundo empezó a formarse dentro de su corazón al escuchar aquello..-yo.-no sabia k decidir ahora comprendía por k la tristeza en su mirada..y el podía imaginarse el dolor k sentía pues era padre.. así k solo.. solo opto por abrazarla..así es la abraso, un abrazo cariñoso, un abraso k sin duda encerraba muchas emociones...-lo siento..

-nego ahora estaba recargada sobre su pecho seguía llorando pero esa calidez..esa calidez k ahora sentía..había esperado mas de una eternidad para poder sentirla suya de nuevo..-te mentiría si te digo k no estoy celosa.-comenzó a hablar..Seiya al escuchar eso iba a separase ,pero ella se aferró a el..y siguió hablando..-te con..te confieso k..k cuando me entere k esa pekña era tuya..y..-medio sonrió..-sentí muchos celos..por k..por k tu tenias a tu pequeña a tu lado y bueno yo..

-serena yo...-suspiró..-lo siento enverdad no sabia k...

-sabes..es gracioso ..ya..ya k..realmente no estoy celosa de k tengas akari..si..si no..k..k estoy celosa por..por k tu eres feliz...-suspiró seguía aferrada a el..-eres feliz y

-enverdad crees k soy feliz.?..-lo dijo con voz entre cortante..serena se extraño un poco e intento apartarse , pero ahora fue Seiya el k se aferró a ella..-no..a a pesar de k.. tengo a akari..realmente no lo soy..-suspiro y la abrazo con mas fuerza..-sabes quisiera encontrar el método k usaste para olvidarme..quisiera encontrar la cura k..k tu usaste para quitar el bello recuerdo de nuestro amor..quisiera..

-yo..yo también kisera..

-k.-se extraño..termino por separase de ella...ambos terminaron poniéndose de pie la lluvia seguía empapando su rostros..

-afirmo.-si..-lo miro aun lloraba..-yo..yo también quisiera..por...por k a pesar del tiempo..a pesar de las heridas..a pesar de.. de las circunstancias..aun..aun te amo..!..-lo dijo..Seiya la miró incrédulo..y medio sonrió.. ahora sus zafiros estaban cristalinos..

-me amas?..dices k me amas..después de..después de haberme dicho k no tenia nada k ofrecerte..después de haberme roto el corazón en mas de mil pesazos ..me..-cayo por un momento serrando un poco sus puños ...por furia?.por rabia...?.o solo por coraje..-me dices k me amas!!-termino gritando ya no conteniendo algunas lagrimas..

-si..-gritó seguía llorando..-si... y acepto k te hice mucho daño..pero..pero yo también sufrí..sufrí mas de lo k te imaginas yo no quería dañarte..yo..yo no quería alejarme de ti..pero..pero..

-suspiro..-lo mejor será dejar esto así..serena-suspiro e iba a irse de aquel lugar...realmente temía k el k siguieran hablando terminara por matar ese amor k aun sentía por ella ,si bien eso es lo k su mente quería..realmente su corazón se rehusaba ..- yo..

-pero..pero fui una cobarde..-lo miro..Seiya se detuvo y la miro veía su celestes aun cristalinos..ahora luchando por k las lagrimas dejaran de salir..,..

-si..fui una cobarde al alejarme de ti.,..al pensar k el estar lejos seria lo mejor..tal vez ahora esto k te diga..no tiene sentido pero..pero tenia miedo..

-miedo?...por k..miedo? miedo de ser feliz..o miedo a quedarte en la pobreza..

-suspiro y nego.-sabes k el dinero dejo de interesarme desde el día en k te conocí..

-Seiya se extraño y se acerco a ella..

-el dinero en realidad nunca me intereso..yo siempre esperaba un te quiero..y en lugar de eso recibida una tarjeta..yo quería un abrazo y en lugar de eso..recibía un carro..zapatos ropa..yo..yo quería un te amó..y.

-y yo te lo di..te di lo k querías..te lo di serena en..en verdad te lo di y tu..-sus zafiros seguían llorando..

-lo se..-bajo su mirada..-lo.. se..

-serena yo..-la tomo de las manos..-yo pude darte mas..yo..

-lo se..lo se Seiya..-suspiro.- créeme k lo se..lo sabia..yo..-

-si lo sabias por k te alejaste de mi..dime por k..?.-la miraba su zafiros tenían dudas..

-por..tonta..por..cobarde..por miedo a k mi padre te hiciera daño..Seiya ..yo..-bajo su mirada pero nuevamente el llanto la venció y se dejo caer ..- yo perdóname..perdóname por todo el daño k te hice...no te pido k me ames de nuevo por..por k se k no lo aras...por k se k te cause mas daño del k me podría imaginar por k se..k..

-suspiro..y se acerco a ella para nuevamente abrazarla-y k te hace suponer eso..

-k?

-medio sonrió..e hizo k lo mirara delicadamente rozo su mano sobre su mejilla para limpiar las pocas lagrimas k aun salían..ese roce... ese insignificante roce..provocaron k esa sensación nuevamente fuera latente..-k te hace suponer k..k e dejado de amarte..

-se..Seiya..

-sonrió..-créeme k si volviera a nacer..me volvería a enamorar de ti..-sonrió y acaricio un poco su mejilla-bombón..-lo dijo serena sonrió..un poco..

**Todas nuestras tardes son,**

**bajo estrellas escondidas**

**luces k mi corazón,**

**se pensaría**

-Seiya..-se aferró a el.. se aferró no quería dejarlo ir lo k quería era estar junto a el..-perdóname...-dijo nuevamente..-

-sonrió y lentamente se puso de pie junto a ella...para ambos quedarse mirando..sus miradas..esas miradas de las k ambos terminaron enamorados..esos celestes k le robaron el corazón..esos zafiros k le robaron el alma..ninguno quería dejar de verlos..dejar de admirarlos..esas miradas de hace casi 7 años cobraron vida de nuevo..la lluvia ..k importaba..la hora..k importaba..ya nada importaba..solo estaban ellos dos en ese lugar..en ese lugar donde se vieron por primera vez..

**Desnudarme como soy ,**

**siendo así como la arena**

**k resbala en tu querer ,**

**por donde fuera**

-le sonrió tiernamente rozando su mejilla..-olvidemos todo..

-k?..

-solo por hoy..solo por ahora..solo por este instante...olvidemos todo y ..y tratemos de ..volver el tiempo atrás

**Darte para retenerte,**

**recelar sin por medidas**

**con tus ojos, tu boca, tu savia k es mía ,**

**mía...**

-sonrió..-volver el tiempo atrás..no sabes lo k daría por hacerlo..por olvidar..por revivir aquélla vez...

**Responde a mi nombre si te lo susurran**

**,arranca de todo mi piel k es tan tuya**

**k arda mi cuerpo si no estas con migo amor**

revivámoslo...-al decirlo la tomo por la cintura..

**Olvídame tu, k yo no puedo**

**no voy entender amor,**

**sin ti**

sonrió y ahora ella acaricio su mejilla Seiya serró los ojos..esas carisias..esa suave y deleitante mano...realmente quería volver el tiempo atrás..

**Olvídame tu k yo no puedo**

**dejar de quererte**

**por mucho k lo intente ,no puedo**

**Olvídame tu ...**

Abrió los ojos..solo para encontrarse a una serena sonriente..pero con lagrimas en esos celestes..

**que bonito cuando el sol , derramo sobre nosotros**

**esa luz k se apago y k se perdía ,**

lenta y cuidadosamente las termino por limpiar serena dio un largo suspiro y sonrió..

**si tu quieres quiero yo, palpitar de otra manera**

**k nos lleve sin timón lo k nos queda**

Seiya se extraño un poco..aunk toda extrañes desapareció al sentir unos suaves labios

sobre los suyos..ese dulce..ese sabor deléitate..esa cálida sensación..

**sentiremos tarde frió,**

**si no existe poesía**

disfrutaban esa sensación ,esa sensación k ambos soñaban con volver a sentir..esa sensación estaba latente nuevamente..

**en tus ojos, tu boca, tu savia k es mía,**

**Mía...**

Ninguno quería separarse..ninguno quería k ese deleitante sabor terminara..

**Y el tiempo nos pasa casi inadvertido**

**golpea con fuerza lo tuyo y lo mío**

**k pena ignorarlo y perdido amor**

pero lo hicieron rompieron ese mágico momento..

**olvídame tu k yo no puedo**

**no voy a entender amor sin ti**

-suspiro..-Seiya..yo..yo te amo.. pero..

-pero..-aun la tomaba ambas manos..

-pero..-termino soltándolo..-no puedo..

-k?

-te amo pero..-suspiro..-lo siento..-al decirlo le dio la espalda..Seiya se extraño pero sonrió tomándola sorpresivamente por detrás..

**Olvídame tu k yo no puedo dejar de quererte**

**Por mucho k lo intente, no puedo**

**olvídame tu..**

-medio sonrió y tomo su suaves manos k la rodeaban..-Seiya yo..

-Seiya sonrió y recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro serrando los ojos..-aun..aun me sigue embriagando tu aroma..-la lluvia ya no la sentían la calidez..una del otro era lo único k disfrutaban..

-Seiya..yo..

-nego..aun tenia los ojos serrados..-sueño..si tal vez esto sea un sueño..pero sabes –suspiro y medio sonrió..ahora la soltó y la miro..-sabes

**Olvídame tu k yo no puedo**

**No voy a entender amor, sin ti**

**Olvídame tu k yo no puedo dejar de quererte**

**por mucho k lo intente no puedo**

-sabes algo...me dijiste "te amo.." solo..solo dime si es verdad..

-Seiya..

-por favor..dime.. es verdad?-la miro con esperanza?..si tal ves..era lo k ahora sentía ,no estaba seguro..no estaba seguro de todo lo k había pasado en esos cortos minutos..no lo sabia ..pero lo único de lo k estaba seguro era de lo k sentía en ese instante...

-serena afirmo..-con todo mi corazón...

-rozo su mejilla..con cálido cariño-eso era todo lo k quería saber..-al decirlo sonrió y termino probando nuevamente esos labios...bajo al lluvia..

Olvídame tu... 

**continuara...**

**ohayo yaa ( hola ) si actualización rápida y la razón k ya la quiero terminar para irme de lleno a mis dos fics y weno la razón de aun seguirla son las visitas k me llegan ya k eso me dice k aun me siguen leyendo (aunk me sentiría mejor si dejan opinión eh?,,)ja no es cierto sus visitas me agradan ya k aumentan los hits y me dice k no debo defraudar a mis lectores k son ustedes... jaja y si k soy mala jeje k pasara ahora? al parecer sus sentimientos ya están saliendo a luz..pero aun falta por saber espero k aun quieran saberlo aja muchas gracias por las k se molestan en dejar reviws espero k este capi no sea la excepción y me dejen uno ... weno sin mas por ahora se despide su amiga..y espero no demorar tanto..en actulaizar..**

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Capitulo... **

-sabes algo...me dijiste "te amo.." solo..solo dime si es verdad..

-Seiya..

-por favor..dime.. es verdad?-la miro con esperanza?..si tal ves..era lo k ahora sentía ,no estaba seguro..no estaba seguro de todo lo k había pasado en esos cortos minutos..no lo sabia ..pero lo único de lo k estaba seguro era de lo k sentía en ese instante...

-serena afirmo..-con todo mi corazón...

-rozo su mejilla..con cálido cariño-eso era todo lo k quería saber..-al decirlo sonrió y termino probando nuevamente esos labios...bajo la cálida lluvia...

**Todas nuestras tardes son,**

**bajo estrellas escondidas**

**luces k mi corazón,**

**se pensaría**

**Desnudarme como soy ,**

**siendo así como la arena**

**k resbala en tu querer ,**

**por donde fuera**

**Darte para retenerte,**

**recelar sin por medidas**

**con tus ojos, tu boca, tu savia k es mía ,**

**mía...**

**Responde a mi nombre si te lo susurran**

**,arranca de todo mi piel k es tan tuya**

**k arda mi cuerpo si no estas con migo amor**

**Olvídame tu, k yo no puedo**

**no voy entender amor,**

**sin ti**

**Olvídame tu k yo no puedo**

**dejar de quererte**

**por mucho k lo intente ,no puedo**

**Olvídame tu ...**

**que bonito cuando el sol , derramo sobre nosotros**

**esa luz k se apago y k se perdía ,**

**si tu quieres quiero yo, palpitar de otra manera**

**k nos lleve sin timón lo k nos queda**

**sentiremos tarde frió,**

**si no existe poesía**

**en tus ojos, tu boca, tu savia k es mía,**

**Mía...**

**Y el tiempo nos pasa casi inadvertido**

**golpea con fuerza lo tuyo y lo mío**

**k pena ignorarlo y perdido amor**

**olvídame tu k yo no puedo**

**no voy a entender amor sin ti**

**Olvídame tu k yo no puedo dejar de quererte**

**Por mucho k lo intente, no puedo**

**olvídame tu..**

Los rayos del sol ya se sentían al igual k el ruido de la ciudad...con sumo cuidado termino abriendo la puerta..aunk no contaba con ..

-a..achu!!.-un estornudo la delato enseguida..

-vaya asta que llegas..-lo dijo irónicamente recargado sobre la pared

-da..darien..

-suspiro...-se puede saber donde rayos estabas!!?.-reclamo enseguida –serena estaba muy preocupado por ti..-termino diciendo algo calmado

-serena dio un largo suspiro.-e..eso no importa..-al decirlo se dirigió a las escaleras..aunk no camino mucho pues darien la tomo del brazo..suspirando un poco-serena lo k te dije anoche yo..

-sonrió y se safo para mirarlo..-eso no importa darien..

-pero..

-intento sonreír y nuevamente se dispuso a subir.-eso..eso ya no importa..-termino de decir antes de perderse entre el pasillo de arriba para dirigirse a su habitación..dejando aun darien sumamente confundido..

**SYS**

-a..achu..!!

-salud..

-gracias.-sonrió mientras se recargaba sobre el sofá...hacia poco k había llegado..

-toma..-le ofreció un poco de café..el lo tomo...

-Seiya ..

-si..

-se puede saber k haces aquí ..? kakyu estuvo llamando..y..

-sonrió un poco...-me ama..

-k?..

-suspiró dejando la taza de café para mirarlo detenidamente -me ama haruka..

-k?..espera no..no entiendo..te ama..te ama quien?..

-suspira..-mi..bombón..

-k?.-se paro del sofá bastante sorprendido..-a..acaso..acaso tu y ella..anoche..

-rió un poco.-daría todo por k hubiera sucedido..

-suspiro..-Seiya..yo creo k si me explicas, seguro te entendería..

-Seiya sonrió..-

**flash back**

termino separándose de ella con una calida sonrisa..ella solo lo miraba..

-Seiya..yo..

-sonrió negando para nuevamente disfrutar de sus labios aunk por corto tiempo esta vez...-quieres k hablemos..

-a..hablar..?

-afirmo.-..si..solo hablar..

-serena firmo en realidad si..si quería hablar..acaso le dirá.?.no..no lo sabia...

-pero no aquí..aun esta lloviendo..ven..-la tomo de la mano y ambos terminaron por entrar a las instalaciones de la feria..aun la lluvia seguía empapándolos .una lluvia k poco a poco empezaba a ceder...

-pa...parece k ya paro de llover..

-sonrió..- es verdad..-sonrió una sonrisa k termino por ruborizar a ambos ya k serena le correspondió su cálida sonrisa con una proveniente de ella...

-Seiya yo...

-te arrepientes..

-k?..

-la tomo de los hombros..-dime te arrepientes de lo k acabas de decirme..

-nego..-ni por un solo segundo pensé en arrepentirme... ya k..

-eres feliz..?

-k?..

-suspiró..y termino sentándose sobre una roca..habían llegado a las orillas de la playa..-( aja e de recordar k la feria estaba a las afueras de la ciudad solo k no había mencionado k estaba cerca de la playa ok)-dime lo eres..

-yo..-no sabia k responder pero después sonrió y se sentó a su lado ,solo recargándose sobre su hombro la noche poco a poco comenzaba a ceder..-yo no lo niego e tenido momentos felices al lado de darien pero..

-pero..-aun mantenía su mirada fija sobre el horizonte..-

-pero nunca deje de pensar en ti..-ante eso volteo enseguida..serena sonrió y ahora fue ella la k miro hacia el horizonte .-había momentos en los k desee nunca haberte conocido..pero...pero también había momentos en k... en k pensaba k si eso llegara a pasar me sentirá vacía..y

-vacía?

-afirmo.-si..por k..por k si te olvidaba o deseaba no haberte conocido sería como desear nunca haber vivido..

-Seiya sonrió ante eso y termino pasando su brazo detrás de ella para abrazarla..-había momentos en los que yo llegue a pensé igual...-suspiro...-pero sabes...siempre que eso sucedía serraba los ojos..-sonrió..-los serraba y me imaginaba tu hermosa sonrisa..y hermosa mirada..

-Seiya..-dijo en un susurro..

-rió un poco.-pero así como imaginaba..de pronto regresaba a la realidad..regresaba a esta realidad donde ahora –vacilo un poco..-donde ahora bueno yo..

-sonrió.-lo se ..sabes..akari es muy linda..creo que eres un buen padre..-termino mirándolo

-Seiya sonrió..-si lo es..es el centro de mi vida...realmente es lo único que me impulsa a seguir adelante es muy dulce e inteligente..aunque a veces creo que la consiento demasiado..-termino riendo para si..pero después noto como es que serena había cambiado un poco de semblante a uno algo melancólico y Seiya lo noto..

-bombón yo..

-nego..-creo que si mi pequeña viviera..me expresaría igual que tu..-suspiró un poco.. y termino poniéndose de pie..no , no se lo diría..sabia que seria algo doloroso el que se enterara que cuando la vio embarazada en realidad lo estaba de el..- creo que ya es tarde..y bueno deben estar algo preocupados por mi y..

-sonrió..-y en especial el..

-medio sonrió.-si..discutimos un poco y..

-discutieron?..

-sonrió.-si pero creo que fue mi culpa...darien tiene toda la razón para estar molesto conmigo..y bueno kakyu también lo debe estar por ti...

-suspiró.-es lo mas seguro..pero..-callo por un momento..-pero que pasara ahora..?..que pasara ahora que se que me sigues amando..que se que..

-medio sonrió..-nada..

-que?..

-nego con una sonrisa aunque su mirar nuevamente empezaba a cristalizarse.-realmente nada Seiya..tu...tu tienes una vida ya echa..estas casado..demás tienes a una pequeña..a una pequeña que te necesita..-sonrió un poco.-que necesita a sus padres juntos y...y yo entiendo eso..además yo..

-lo se estas casada...

-afirmo..-pero sabes tal vez si suceda algo..

-a si..?-sonrió un poco.

-si..podrías..podríamos ser amigos...

**fin flash back**

-amigos..-nego… y lentamente comenzó a secar su cuerpo.. para salir de la bañera..-amigos..-serró los ojos..imaginándose ese dulce..y ultimo beso dado ante el hermoso amanecer..-amigos..-termino sonrió mientras abría los ojos..-amigos..no..no lo creo..no lo creo por que mi corazón se rehúsa a aceptarlo...

**SYS**

-si ya te dije que si..-suspiró..colgando la bocina..

-sonrió..-y que te dijo..

-nada..-sonrió un poco..-creo que la tormenta se desatara en la noche cuando llegue a casa..

-Seiya estas seguro?..

-afirmo.-completamente..lo e decidido..además creo que es lo mejor..

-pero no crees que primero tienes que pensarlo..

-ya lo pensé demasiado...al principio solo pensaba en akari ..pero no se, creo que a llegado el momento de pensar en mi...

-tal vez pero..-en eso su móvil sonó..-me disculpas..

-afirmo..

**SYS**

Estaba realmente molesta..eso ya había sucedido anteriormente...había ocasiones en las que Seiya simplemente no regresaba..hasta el día siguiente y todo seguía normal..llegaba con una disculpa...o un lo siento...pero ahora ya no sabia que pensar..sabia que tal vez fue a verla..y sabia que tal vez todo lo que tenia estaba apunto de desaparecer..

-mamá...

-y ahora que quieres!!..-grito en seguida..asustando un poco a la pequeña aunque al ver su reacción sonrió con malicia..,sabia que seria jugar sucio pero no se permitiría el perderlo..no después de todo lo que había echo para tenerlo a su lado..y termino suspirando un poco..-lo siento akari es que estaba algo molesta por que tu papi no llego anoche..-termino sonriendo dulcemente a su pequeña "hija"

**SYS**

-lista?..

-afirmo..-Yaten..

-si.

-en..enverdad quieres que te acompañe..

-afirmo sonriendo..-créeme que si mina..me sentiría mas seguro si estas a mi lado..

-sonrió.. y le extendió su brazo, Yaten enseguida lo tomo y se dispusieron a salir..seguidos de esos mismos sujetos..

**SYS**

-señorita hino..señorita hino!!

-que..-reacciono al tercer llamado- lo siento..-suspiro un poco...-decías..?

-le decía que ya esta listo el contrato solo falta su firma..

-a...si..-al decirlo tomo el documento y firmo..

-disculpe..

-si..

-suspiro..-se que no es de incumbencia pero el día de hoy esta muy distraída y..

-sonrió.-no es nada puedes retirarte..-al decirlo su secretarais salió rei suspiro de nueva cuenta en realidad si estaba muy distraída pues no dejaba de pensar en esos esmeraldas.

**SYS**

-sonrió.-era akisuki

-y que dijo..

-que ya todo esta arreglado las invitaciones serán enviadas el día de hoy y la cena será en dos días..

-tan pronto?.

-afirmo..-así es..-suspiró un poco...-sabes donde se llevara acabo la cena?..

-nego.-tengo entendido que tu padre decidiría el lugar y tu bueno de los preparativos...

-pues así es..y..bueno anoche cuando llegue me dijo donde seria...y..

-y?..

-suspira realmente no sabe como es que lo tomaría...-será en la residencia tsukino..

-que?..-se extraño..

-así es..se que no tenemos buenas relaciones pero mi padre dice que no es convente tenerlos de enemigos así que bueno..

-sonrió..-creo que no habrá problema...

-seguro...?

-sonrió .-si..-suspiro.-bueno creo que debo ir a la oficina...pero.

-lo se no quieres ver a kakyu ahora..

-pues..

-puedes usar el baño y bueno ya después veremos...

-sonrió.-muchas gracias haruka..-al decirlo subió a la segunda plata...

**SYS**

-sonrió ante lo mencionado..-así que la cena es en dos días..

-así es señor back..

-perfecto..-suspiro..-y en donde será ..?

-en la residencia tsukino..

-tsukino..?-se extraño pero después sonrió.-a si que después de todo si quieren sacarme de la jugada..-

-pues...

-no importa..,rubeus..-llamo a un sujeto que estaba tras el..

-si..

-que sabes de la familia tsukino..

-solo que es una de las mas ricas de todo Japón..incluso su fortuna es mayor a la de los tenouh..

-vaya..-sonrió...-y..y tiene herederos..

-que..que yo sepa no señor ,solo tiene una hija pero..

-sonrió.-así que una hija..

-si así es..

-sonrió con malicia poniéndose de pie..-bien habrá que hacerles una visita..

**SYS**

-toco el timbre por tercera vez..

-parece que no hay nadie..

-sonrió en negación..-es temprano, tal vez aun no regresa de dejar akari en el colegio..

-akari?...

-sonrió..-mi pequeña sobrina..

-mina sonrió le encantaban los niños..-en..enverdad tienes una sobrina..

-afirmo..-si, no la conozco pero se que hace poco cumplió seis años..

-no la conoces?...

-nego..-no..la verdad es que no me llevo muy bien con mi primo pero...-suspira..-pero..- callo al ver frente a el a un chico castaño justo detrás de mina..

-a..acaso sucede algo Yaten..

-ta..Taiki..-dijo en un susurro..mina enseguida volteo y se dio cuanta de que un castaño con mirada molesta estaba frente a ella y detrás de el una hermosa chica peliazul..

**SYS**

-y donde estabas..-pregunto bajando su periódico..

-a..pues..-bajo mirada algo apenada..ahora todos estaban en el comedor..

-bueno no importa..ahora ya estas aquí..

-que..-ciertamente se sorprendió sabia que su padre había cambiado pero no sabia que tanto...aun..

-sonrió.-y que as pensado sobre lo de hacerte cargo de la empresa...

-a..yo.-suspira..-no lo se..no se nada..absolutamente nada de negocios y..

-pero el joven chiva si..

-si pero..

-se puso de pie..-piénsalo bien serena por que la fortuna tsukino será su único patrimonio..-al decirlo se dirigió a su despacho..su único patrimonio..?..a quien se refería cuando dijo su en lugar de tu...

-espere..-hablo michiru..

-si..

-me gustaría hablar con usted..

-bien te espero en mi despacho..-dicho esto termino por retirase..seguido de michiru..serena tenia su mirad agachada no sabia que pensar..

**SYS**

-Basta!!..-grito amy algo exasperada y preocupada pues en cuanto Taiki vio a Yaten lo tomo del cuello bruscamente mina estaba muy asustada..no sabia que hacer pues el auto lo habían estacionado del otro lado de la calle ..pues Yaten ordeno que no se le interrumpiera..

-se puede saber por que regresaste..!? pregunto asiendo caso omiso a amy..

-yo.-se safo.-yo..

-ada que esperas responde..!-lo decía bastante molesto..y termino arrojándolo al piso..mina fue en seguida..y miro a Taiki muy molesta..

-no..no se quien sea usted pero Yaten solo vino a ver a su primo..

-sonrió.-vaya ahora resulta que sabe que tiene familia..

-mina no entendía pero no iba a permitir que le hablara así a su ángel..-escuche no se que relación tenga con Yaten pero..

-suspiro.-es mi hermano..termino diciendo en un susurro Yaten..

-que!.-ciertamente se extraño..hermano..no lo creía pues que clase de hermano recibe así a su propia sangre..-yo..

-así es- sonrió irónicamente..-por desgracia es mi hermano..así que apártate por que aun tengo cuentas pendientes con el..-lo dijo muy molesto.

-Taiki ya basta..-ahora hablo amy..-por que no mejor..

-amy no te metas..!-reclamo enseguida asustándola, nunca antes le había hablado así..Taiki termino apartando a mina el mismo y tomando Yaten del cuello nuevamente..

-anda dime k..-pero callo al sentir justo sobre su nuca un arma..

**continuara...**

HOLA perdón por tardar ero weno aquí mi capi muchísimas gracias a las que me dejaron reviw..y a las que aun se acuerdan de esta historia jaja prometo no demorar tanto y esperando que este capi le aya gustado se despido por ahora su amiga

§ **TSuKi Ai KoU** §


	17. Chapter XVII

**Capitulo siguiente**

-Taiki ya basta..-ahora hablo amy..-por que no mejor..

-amy no te metas..!-reclamo enseguida asustándola, nunca antes le había hablado así..Taiki termino apartando a mina el mismo y tomando a Yaten del cuello nuevamente..

-anda dime k..-pero callo al sentir justo sobre su nuca un arma...eran los escoltas de Yaten que habían alcanzado a ver como es que Taiki lo había tirado al suelo..amy empezó a asustarse su mirada se cristalizo en segundos..por otra parte mina estaba muy sorprendida

-Taiki sonrió un poco..-así que sigues con tus amiguitos...

-yo.-no sabia que responder pero después noto a una mina algo asustada así que sin mas se puso de pie..Taiki igual aun estaba siendo apuntado con el arma..

-Yaten suspiró..-zafiro..guarda esa arma..-ordeno, en segundos el chico de negro medio sonrió y cedió ante la orden..-Taiki yo..-intento hablar...

-sonrió un poco..-sinceramente no se que haces aquí Yaten..pero solo una cosa te puedo decir..aléjate de Seiya..de mi y de todos a los k alguna vez te consideraron parte de su familia...amy vamonos,.

-pero Taiki...

-dije vamonos..-al decirlo amy solo suspiro y lo siguió..

-pa..parece que Seiya no esta..y..-.suspira..-mina ..yo..-no sabia k hacer o decir su mirada estaba muy confundida..y triste a la vez mina lo noto pudo ver a través de esos esmeraldas...noto lo que nadie nunca pudo ver..medio sonrió y lo tomo del brazo..no sabiendo la razón aún ...solo termino abrazándolo...-

**SYS**

-entonces...

-así es..esa pequeña era su nieta y..

-tomo asiento su rostro reflejo algo de felicidad y recordó esos celestes ,aunque fue de lejos puedo notarlos a la perfección esa pequeña..esa pequeña que había visto el día anterior había sido..su nieta..por fin..por fin después de seis años la conoció-y como es que..

-sinceramente no pensé en que la vería tan pronto.. -sonrió.-no estoy muy segura de donde pero parece que serena ya la había conocido..

-sonrió..-estoy seguro que no pasara mucho para que mi hija sepa la verdad..

-disculpe..

-si..

-en que momento será eso..por que además... ya pensó en la posibilidad de que..

-podría odiarme?

-afirmo..

-si..si lo he pensado pero créeme ya estoy preparado para ello además ya viví mas de 7 años de sufrimiento..así que no creo que me pueda ir peor.-termino sonriendo un poco..

**SYS**

-entonces..

-sonrió..-no tengo nada que perdonarte darien..-suspira.-además creo que yo tuve la culpa pero...

-sonrió y la abrazo..-serena te amo..y..

-darien..yo..

-sonrió y la miró.-en verdad no deseo separarme de ti..y si lo que quieres es más tiempo..te lo daré..

-pero darien yo...yo no quiero obligarte a nada tu..

-es que no me obligas a nada..yo lo ago por que quiero..te lo dije el día en que te propuse matrimonio..estaré a tu lado..pase lo que pase..

-per...-no termino de decir pues darien termino sellando sus palabras con un beso..-

**SYS**

-a..achu...!

-salud..-sonrió.-creo que te enfermaras..

-si..eso parece..-suspiro..-bueno creo que ya es todo por hoy no es así..

-afirmo..-si así es..iras por akari..?

-si no tardara en salir del colegio...la recogeré y al llevare a tu casa...te parece?..

-sonrió..-me perece bien..pero ..

-pero..

-bueno es que estaba pensando en salir con michiru..

-sonrió..-vaya si que te interesa esa chica

-pues..-en ese momento la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un Taiki muy molesto..seguido de una amy algo preocupada..

-ta..Taiki que haces aquí..?

-sonríe irónicamente..-adivina quien esta de regreso.

-que..

**SYS**

-salud!

-gra..gracias.-sonrió un poco limpiando su nariz..-pa..parece que me resfriare..

-eso se gana por pasar toda la noche bajo la lluvia..?

-suspiro un poco..-luna

-si..?

-tu..tu crees que..que aun pueda ser feliz..

-que?-.ciertamente esa pregunta le extraño demasiado...

-se ruborizo un poco y se puso de pie..para mirar hacia la ventana..-hablo de que..de que pasaría si..si lo intento..

-intentar?..

-afirmó y toco su vientre..-si..intentar no se..tal vez..tal vez cubrir ese hueco que dejo mi pequeña..

-habla de..

-la miró..-darien estuvo hablando con migo...y creo que tiene razón...además ya e sufrido demasiado por mi pequeña..-dio un largo suspiró y ahora sus celestes estaban cristalinos..-mas sin embargo no es la primera vez que pienso en ello..

-no entiendo señorita...

-sonrió una vez mas..-cada que discutimos..o cada que pienso en mi pequeña...esta idea llega como por arte de magia a mi mete..pero así como llega...desaparece..desaparece al momento en que sierro mis ojos..y lo veo..-tomo asiento sus delicadas lagrimas comenzaron a salir..luna estaba sorprendida...-lo veo y mi corazón pide a gritos el ir a buscarlo..

-serena..-ahora fue directo a sus brazos

-por que luna..por que el destino no nos quiere juntos..por que luna..por..por que..-rompió en llanto amargo..luna sintió quebrantar su corazón pues ella sabia que ella misma era parte de todo ese sufrimiento...

-y..y sabes lo que mas me duele luna..-se separo un poco para mirarla..-lo que mas me duele es que se que me sigue amando..

-que.-se sorprendió..-no..no entiendo.. acaso?..usted y..

-anoche...bajo la lluvia..el..el me confeso que me seguía amando..y..y yo..yo también lo sigo amando

-pero el..

-lo se..tiene una hija...una familia..y..-se puso de pie..-..y yo seria incapaz de derruirla..pero...pero dime luna..dime que ago con todo este amor..dime..

**SYS**

Se puso de pie acababa de tomar una decisión..salió de su habitación y noto como es que ella salía de la suya..

-Señorita kaio

-sonrió al verlo.-darien llámame michiru..

-a..lo siento.-ambos comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras...-dime el señor tsukino esta en su despacho..

-si así es acaso quieres hablar con el..?

-si..así es..creo que ya es tiempo de que serena y yo regresemos a estados unidos..

-que?!!- eso si que la impacto y dejo de caminar...-re..regresar..pero..pero por que..?

-ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí serena y su padre ya están bien..además quisiera evitarte un reencuentro mas con ese sujeto...

-sonrió.-a con que eso es..

-k?..

-a..no olvídalo.-sonrió un poco..-y se lo dirás ahora mismo..

-nego..-primero tengo que encargarme de algo así que en cuanto regrese se lo diré..-al momento de decir esto termino abandonando la mansión..

**SYS**

El silencio seguía siendo incomodo..después de aquel abrazo no había pronunciado palabra alguna...sonrió un poco..-

-quieres ir a comer..?

-se sorprendió pero a la vez asintió..-me gustaría...Yaten..

-si..

-suspiro un poco veía algo en esos esmeraldas que no le gustaba..-se que no es de mi incumbencia pero..

-lo se..en cuanto lleguemos te contare toda mi historia..

-a..no..no es necesario..yo..

-descuida lo ago por que creo que necesito desahogarme..además..-su mirra cambio un poco..

-además..?

-nego..-olvídalo..en cuanto lleguemos hablamos te parece?

-mina solo afirmo realmente le daba mucha intriga el conocer a Yaten Kou...

**SYS**

-Seiya..Seiya!!

-termino sonriendo un poco..-y..y que te dijo...

-nada ya te dije lo que sucedió...en cuanto sus amiguitos esos llegaron me fui de ahí..

-entonces aun sigue con eso sujetos..

-eso parece..

-ya veo..

-oigan no creen que tal vez Yaten...

-nego.-no haruka..Yaten fue muy claro la ultima vez..no le importa nadie aparte de el..pero lo que mas me preocupa son esos sujetos..

-que?..-haruka se sorprendió..-y..y por que lo dices..?

-Yaten sigue siendo un completo imbesil..-termino sonriendo...

-que..-ciertamente haruka no entendía...

-Seiya sonrió un poco al mismo tiempo en que miraba su reloj..-iré por akari al colegio..saldrás con michiru..?.-rápidamente cambio de tema..

-..a si la llamare y..

-te parece bien si akari se queda a dormir en tu casa...

-no entendió pero después comprendió..sabia que una gran tormenta se desataría hoy en su casa..-si..no hay problema..

-bien siendo así..

-espera Seiya..

-si..-miró a Taiki..amy solo se mantenía al margen en aquella platica pues aun estaba algo molesta con Taiki por haberle gritado de esa manera..-

-me gustaría hablar con tigo..

-ahora?..

**SYS**

-pero..pero si es...-no creía lo que luna traía en brazos..-es..

-sonrió melancólicamente..-lo..lo siento...yo..yo enverdad no quería..pero..perdóneme..

-nego y tomo al pequeño oso entre sus brazos..había soñado con abrazarlo tantas veces..lo abrazo con mucha fuerza..con mucho cariño..y lo tomo entre su brazos para alzarlo y mirarlo..-sabes..te extrañe mucho bomboncito...-termino diciendo con infinita ternura..-

-señorita serena yo le juro que..-en ese momento el timbre comenzó a sonar..

-no importa luna..-la miro.-muchas gracias por regresármelo..

-sonrió y solo dejo a serena sola con su bomboncito se dispuso a bajar..

-luna..

-si..

-gracias por escucharme..

-nego y serró aquélla puerta..serena solo continuo abrazándolo..-sabes bomboncito..si..si si mi pequeña viviera estoy segura de..de que serias su favorito..–termino diciendo dulcemente..

...-...

Por aquí por favor el señor tsukino los recibirá en un momento...-al decirlo les indico el camino al despacho..aquel sujeto veía con admiración todo su alrededor infinidad de cosas de oro sólido y algunas mas de plata...luna se detuvo frente a una puerta..

-pueden pasar..-al decirlo abrió y se retiro..aquellos sujetos entraron..

-señor tsukino..?-dijo en seguida aquel demandante de su presencia..

-si soy yo y..y usted es..-lo miró con cierto aire de desconfianza aunque mas a los dos sujetos que lo acompañaban..-

-sonrió y le extendió su mano..-black..diamante black..

**SYS**

Conducía en dirección al colegio ya no estaban lejos.. amy prefirió adelantarse al hotel..cosa que no le gusto a Taiki...

-Taiki yo creo que lo mejor hubiera sido el que fueras con amy..

-nego.-no..si voy ahora solo terminaremos discutiendo..

-ya veo...

-no lo se estaba tan molesto por verlo que..

-créeme yo hubiera reaccionado igual...a propósito de que querías hablar..?

-sonrió.-adivina quien regreso a la ciudad..

-vamos Taiki no estoy para juegos..-al decir esto estaciono su auto frente al colegio la campana justo en ese instante sonó..-

-esta bien..esta bien..recuerdas a cierta castaña que estaba loca por ti..

-se extraño pero después sonrió..-no..lita..lita kino..

-afirmo..así es la encontré por casualidad..en el centro comercial venia con...-callo por un momento recordando a aquella rubia que estaba con Yaten ..y pareció captar de inmediato..-

-que sucede Taiki.. con quien venia..?

-pues..venia con la misma chica con la estaba acompañado Yaten..

-que?..

-si..no lo se pero si..si esa señorita era la misma..mina aino..

-mina aino?...

-afirmo..

-vaya...aino..aino.-le parecía conocido aquel apellido..-.aino..claro..aino es el apellido de la modelo de Artemio..

-eso quiere decir que..

-así es Taiki..Yaten sigue con esos negocios..

-pues..-pensó por un momento pero después miro su reloj..-hace cuanto que sonó la campana...?

-que..?

-rayos..!-se puso de pie y bajo del auto..

**SYS**

-señor tsukino e escuchado que la cena será en su casa..no entiendo como es que..

-mire señor black mis relaciones con esa familia le deben importar muy poco y eso de que deberíamos asociarnos para que juntos logremos algo mejor que los tenouh ..-sonrió y miró a un muy enfadado diamante..-créame eso yo no me lo trago..conozco a las personas como usted.. se muy bien como se mueven..-al decir esto empezó a caminar hacia el.-así que esto es un no definitivo..

-diamante sonrió no..no podía perder compostura...-sabe muy bien lo que dice..y su manera de decir las cosas..es muy prepotente...-sonrió y miró a su alrededor..-no me diga que todo esto..?

-sonrió en forma grotesca..-si así fuera..no veo por que habría de interesarle..

-sonrió aun mas había dado justo en el clavo..-mire señor tsukino ..se muy bien que su familia nunca se a llevado con los tenouh..la razón ciertamente no me interesa...yo e venido por que me gustaría negociar con usted se que sus empresas son muy importantes en el medio económico además de que siempre a existido rivalidad entre ambas empresas.. y..

-sabe señor black.-lo interrumpió..-e escuchado que los tenouh ya no quieren ningún tipo de negocios con usted ,acaso es esa la razón de la visita..acaso busca mi apoyo para que no sea expulsado del comité..

-sonrió un poco.-pues..

-suspiró..-sabe a perdido el tiempo en la visita ya que a mi no es a quien tiene que convencer.. dentro de dos días será la cena..cena donde se anunciaran a los sucesores y donde los dueños legítimos ya no tendremos voz ni voto.. así que..

-pero usted no tiene sucesores..? o si?

-suspiró..y termino sonriendo..-pues déjeme decirle k..-en ese momento llamaron a la puerta...-dis..disculpe la intromisión señor tsukino pero su hija acaba de salir y me pido que la disculpara por que no llegaría a cenar...

-no te preocupes luna los caballeros ya se retiraban..

-diamante sonrió..y lo miró.-así que tiene una hija..

-si así es..

-sabe en verdad me gustaría contar con su voto..digo así su hija podría..

-rió callando a diamante..-acaso amenaza..?no señor black créame no sabe a quien esta amenazando..y vaya en verdad me sorprende que estando en el negocio no sepa quien soy en realidad..

-que?..

-ahora soy yo el que dice esto...mi voto no lo tiene..el de el hijo del señor tenouh créame que debería darlo por perdido..y el voto de los demás miembros..pues..-sonrió aun mas.-a..lo olvidaba yo decido por ser el que tiene mas acciones así que..mas le vale mantenerse al margen y atacar lo que se discuta en la cena..ya que si no, me veré en la penosa necesidad de averiguar mas cosas sobre usted..y créame no le gustara tenerme como enemigo..-al termino de esto lo miró con desafió..diamante ya no dijo nada..tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas..y sin mas termino abandonando el despacho seguido de los dos sujetos..

-rubeus..

-si..

-quiero que me averigües mas sobre ese señor..no creo que su hija sea lo único que tiene..al termino de esto abandono por completo la mansión...luna solo escucho como la puerta fue azotada..

-vaya parece que las visitas se fueron molestas..

-medio sonrió.-si eso parece señorita kaio...

-el señor tsukino se quedo en su despacho..?

-afirmo..

-bien iré verlo..

**SYS**

realmente no creía lo que la maestra le había dicho...le pidió a Taiki que lo disculpara y que después halarían ..ahora lo que quería era una buena explicación..estaciono su auto para que después de segundos bajara de el de inmediato..su expresión estaba algo confundida..sin mas termino entrando a su casa aunque mas lo sorprendió lo que veía..sus ojos no lo creían..delante de el..estaba una kakyu sonriendo...comiendo helado y viendo televisión junto con su hija...

**SYS**

-así que quiere irse..

-afirmo..-señor tsukino yo creo que ya es momento de decirle la verdad no lo cree?...

-que?..

-se que no es de mi incumbencia...y que estoy involucrada en todo esto por un favor que usted me hizo..no le reprocho nada pero..

-suspiro no sabia que decir tal vez michiru tenia razón y ya era tiempo de decirlo..pero..pero como?..-aun es muy pronto señorita kaio..

-pronto...me dice que pronto...!..-grito un poco..-señor tsukino se que la conozco de apenas unos días..pero...pero se que sufre..su mirada..su forma de expresarse..ella sufre mucho..no se da cuenta de que..

-y crees que no lo se!!..-grito haciendo callar a michiru la cual ahora vio lo que jamás pensó ver en el..lagrimas..-crees que no se que sufre..que sigue sofriendo por mi culpa..

-yo..-ya no sabia como disculparse..-yo..

-créame señorita kaio...que lo que mas deseo en este momento es decirle que su hija esta viva..

-que!!...

-ambos voltearon ante la voz escuchada...

**continuara...**

jaja que mala...quien escucho?..quieres saber?..jaja en el próximo capi se enteraran las cosas ya se ponen interesantes no?...que pasara..weno tendrán que esperar ..muchas gracias a las que aun siguen este fic..creo aun le falta a esta historia prometo ponerle mas empeño..grax por sus reviws de apoyo espero k este capi no sea la excepción y me dejen uno..se despide por ahora su amiga..

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**

(la actualización de MI AMADA PRINCESA ya esta)


	18. Chapter XVIII

**capitulo siguiente**

-créame señorita kaio...que lo que mas deseo en este momento es decirle que su hija esta viva..

-que!!...

ambos voltearon ante la voz escuchada...

-da..darien..-dijo sorprendida el señor tsukino solo dio un largo suspiro y darien solo seguiría sorprendido..-co..como que..como que la hija de serena esta viva..?

-señor chiva..yo..

-nego..-no..ahora mismo me darán una explicación..como demonios es posible eso..?..-lo decía muy molesto..tanto michiru como el señor tsukino solo se miraba mutuamente..no estaban muy seguros si decirle toda la verdad..

**SYS**

Estaba muy sorprendido...no sabia que demonios pasaba ahí..pues kakyu nunca en su vida había hecho eso...

-papá!!.-la niña al sentir su mirada se lanzo a sus brazos..

-kakyu sonrió y se dirigió a el depositando un sutil beso sobre su labios..-sabes no te esperaba tan pronto..

-kakyu..como es que..

-sabes creo que debí avisarte por tu cara noto sorpresa..pero bueno creo que después de todo no puedes culparme por ir recoger a nuestra hija no lo crees?..

-suspiro la conocía bastante bien y sabia que había algo mas detrás de esa gentileza..-que es lo que pretendes?..

-que..?..pareció extrañada

-nego..-dime que es lo que pretendes al hacer esto..

-no se a que te refieres.-al decirlo tomo a akari de la mano..-sabes akari quiere ir al cine por que vamos hace mucho que no salimos los tres juntos..

.-sonrió..-si no salimos es por que siempre estas ocupada.

.-lo se pero bueno ahora..

-ahora?..ahora por que?..

-bueno yo creo que..

-akari ve a tu habitación..

-pero..

-suspiro realmente no quería que su pequeña escuchar aquella discusión que se avecinaba...-por favor tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar..

-pero...pero es que yo si quiero ir al cine..-lo decía con cara sonriente..

-akari te estoy hablando..-se exalto realmente quería aclarar las cosas con kakyu lo mas porto posible..pues ya que había tomado una decisión no se retractaría..o..o al menos es quería pensar...

-kakyu sonrió..-Seiya akari no tiene la culpa de que vengas de mal humor..anda vayamos al cine y..

-suspiró y se agacho con su pequeña..-akari ve a tu habitación quieres?...

-kakyu sonrió y ahora fu8e ella quien se agacho..-deacuerdo akari ve a tu habitación no te preocupes que yo lo convenzo de ir al cine..

-enserio..!

-afirmo..-te lo prometo..-sonrió depositado un dulce beso sobre su mejilla ante la aún confundida cara de Seiya..akari afirmo y fue directo a su habitación..

-sabes algo Seiya akari solo quería ir al cine y tu..

-rió un poco y la tomo bruscamente del brazo.-dime..dime que es lo que pretendes kakyu..

-no nos hagamos tontos..a que se debe todo este teatrito..

-teatrito?..-nego..no se a que te refieres..yo solo quiero que salgamos los tres como la familia que somos -remarco la palabra familia...Seiya estaba mas que confundido..

-a por cierto llego esto .-al decir esto le extendió un papel..

-Seiya lo tomo algo extrañado..y medio sonrió...

-que es?..

-la miro.-me extraña que no la ayas abierto..

-bueno pues..

-suspiro realmente no sabia que es lo que pretendía con toda esa actitud..pero aun así desistió..bueno al menos por ahora..-es la invitación para la cena de sucesión..

**SYS**

Caminaba..solo solo caminaba..

**Flash back **

-pero nunca deje de pensar en ti..-ante eso volteo enseguida..serena sonrió y ahora fue ella la k miro hacia el horizonte .-había momentos en los k desee nunca haberte conocido..pero...pero también había momentos en k... en k pensaba k si eso llegara a pasar me sentirá vacía..y

-vacía?

-afirmo.-si..por k..por k si te olvidaba o deseaba no haberte conocido sería como desear nunca haber vivido..

-Seiya sonrió ante eso y termino pasando su brazo detrás de ella para abrazarla..-había momentos en los que yo llegue a pensar igual...-suspiro...-pero sabes...siempre que eso sucedía serraba los ojos..-sonrió..-los serraba y me imaginaba tu hermosa sonrisa..y hermosa mirada..

-Seiya..-dijo en un susurro..

-rió un poco.-pero así como imaginaba..de pronto regresaba a la realidad..regresaba a esta realidad donde ahora –vacilo un poco..-donde ahora bueno yo..

-sonrió.-lo se ..sabes..akari es muy linda..creo que eres un buen padre..-termino mirándolo

-Seiya sonrió..-si lo es..es el centro de mi vida...realmente es lo único que me impulsa a seguir adelante es muy dulce e inteligente..aunque a veces creo que la consiento demasiado..-termino riendo para si..pero después noto como es que serena había cambiado un poco de semblante a uno algo melancólico y Seiya lo noto..

-bombón yo..

-nego..-creo que si mi pequeña viviera..me expresaría igual que tu..-suspiró un poco.. y termino poniéndose de pie..no , no se lo diría..sabia que seria algo doloroso el que se enterara que cuando la vio embarazada en realidad lo estaba de el..- creo que ya es tarde..y bueno deben estar algo preocupados por mi y..

...un inesperado choque con alguien la volvió a la realidad

-lo..lo siento..-se disculpo pues desafortunadamente tiro la bebida de aquella que provoco su salida de aquellos recuerdos..

-no..no se preo..-pero a verla se sorprendió.-se..serena..?

-li..lita...

**SYS**

-gracias..-sonreía mientras le servían..el mesero sonrió con galantería y termino retirándose..-sabes Yaten yo creo que..-pero callo a ver como es que Yaten tenia su vista perdida medio sonrió y lo tomo de la mano llamando así su atención...Yaten sonrió mirándola..

-lo siento..

-mina..

-si..

-an..antes de contarte toda mi historia quiero que me prometas algo...mina estaba muy extrañada por eso actitud mas sin embargo afirmo..-quiero que me prometas que escuches lo que escuches..-vacilo un poco..-escuches lo que escuches..no me juzgaras..

-mina afirmo..-yo..yo no soy nadie para juzgarte Yaten así que..así que yo creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte..

-Yaten afirmo..-bueno todo comenzó desde la muerte de nuestros padres..

**SYS**

-Sigo esperando..-estaba sentado michiru prefirió dejarlos solos pues según ella salía sobrando en aquella conversación..luna había sido llamada ..

-lo miró..y afirmo..-bien..es verdad..mi nieta esta viva..

-pero como es eso posible si serena me dijo que..

-se lo que mi hija le dijo..

-entonces.?..entonces como es posible eso..?..y..y díganme saben donde esta..

-luna afirmo mientras ligeras lagrimas brotaban..-es..es la pequeña akari..-y termino diciendo mientras se cubría el rostro..

-que!...-su reacción de sorpresa fue tal que termino poniéndose de pie..-a..akari..esa..esa niña es..

-afirmo..-si..mi nieta..

-pero..pero como? como es que..

-pues..

**SYS**

Estaban en un café..

-no..no era necesario..-decía aquélla castaña..

-nego.-si lo era..además quería disculparme por lo de tu vestido..creo que lo arruine..

-a..no...bueno..

-suspiró ..jugueteando con la cuchara de su café.-sabes..no se por que pero..me da gusto verte..

-que?..

-bueno..es que..-sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse..y al notar que una lagrima quería salir la limpio enseguida.-dis..discúlpame..yo..

-serena?

-si..-la miro intentado sonreírle aunque fuese solo un poco..

-se que no es de incumbencia pero hace poco vi a Taiki y me dijo que..,

-sonrió un poco...-vaya así que ya lo sabes..bueno pues..

-suspiro –dime por que..

-que..?

-creo que el hacernos tontas o las que no sabemos nada seria absurdo..-la miro seria..serena noto esa mirada la misma mirada cuando lita le dijo que renunciaba a el..-dime...por que lo dejaste?..dime por que me fui dejándolo feliz y..y llego con la sorpresa de que..de esta casado con alguien que no eres tu..que no es de la chica que me dijo que lo quería..de la que me dijo que lo amaría ..que..que lo aria feliz.-termino reclamándole un poco..-dime serena por que lo abandonaste..si..si tu..

-sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar.-por..por cobarde..

-cobarde?..-vaya respuesta...no es esa..y tu lo sabes..

-que?..

-suspiró..-fue por miedo no es así?..

-yo..-presiono su servilleta con fuerza..

-sonrió un poco...-lo siento no quería traerte malos recuerdos pero..

-entiendo

-que?

-entiendo que estés molesta con migo y no es para menos..ya que..ya que rompí mi promesa... rompí la promesa de aquel día..la promesa donde yo seria la que lo aria feliz y..

-acepto que me da coraje..ya que ya me había resignado al perder frente a ti pero..pero es que aun no lo puedo creer?..ay me da tanta rabia..sabes de haber sabido que lo dejaras me hubiese quedado..-lo dijo sonriendo..serena sonrió mirándola esa era lita de aquel día..la lita que se convirtió en una amiga..

-en fin..lo pasado pasado..y dime que a sido de tu vida..te casaste?..-pregunto feliz aunque esa sonrisa desaprecio al v r la expresión de serena..

**SYS**

-estaba muy impresionado..no esperaba eso...-y..y piensa decírselo..?

-aun es muy pronto..

-pero tiene que saberlo..

-lo se pero..

-comprenda que si se entera ahora no es muy conveniente-termino diciendo luna

-que?..a a que se refiere..

-a que pretendía hacer las cosas con cautela..

-cautela?

-afirmo..-así es..tenia planeado hacerle una visita a la señorita kakyu habar con ella y..

-prácticamente arrebatársela..

-pues,..

-rió iluso.-y cree que será fácil?..se a puesto a pensar que prácticamente ella ya es su madre..que esa niña no conoce a otra madre que no sea ella..créanme señor tsukino.. que si se lo dice ahora solo conseguirá hacer sufrir mas a su hija..ya que e a pequeña no la llamaría madre..

tanto luna como el señor tsukino se miraron con preocupación era verdad no habían pensado en ello.

-entonces que es lo que debemos hacer..-dijo luna..

.-sonrió y se puso de pie.-a mi me gustaría que se lo dijeran pero..pero creo que por el momento y tal vez lo mejor seria que..que no lo supiera nunca..

-pero.

-se que esta mal de mi parte ser egoísta en esto pero..peor serena ya esta pensando seriamente en rehacer su vida completamente..

-que?..

-así es..venia a decirle que nos iremos a estados unidos..

-pero..-luna iba a reclamar..

-el señor tsukino ya no sabia que decir así que solo opto por afirmar.-deacuerdo..

-pero señor..su hija tiene que..

-no luna creo que el señor chiva tiene razón mi hija sufrirá mas si se entera y esa pequeña no sea capas de pronunciar esa palabra..

-pero..

-deacuerdo señor chiva pueden irse..pero..

-pero..

-me gustaría que lo hicieran después de mañana además su presencia es muy requerida..

-deacuerdo..de todas maneras pensábamos irnos depuse de esa..

-ya veo...

-bien iré arriba a ver serena..

-lo siento pero acaba de salir..

-ya ceo.-sonrió.-luna podrías decirle que me vaya a ver en cuanto llegue..

-afirmo la decirlo solo vio como es que abandonó el despacho..

-señor esta realmente ...

-si luna creo que esta verdad nunca se tendrá que saber..

**SYS**

Esta en silencio realmente no creía que lo acaba de escuchar..Yaten prácticamente le dijo que era un maleante..que tenia negocios sucios y que toda su fortuna era mal habida

-yo..

-lo se..no te lo esperabas..pero créeme que..

-y tu familia lo sabe?..

-afirmo...-de echo la ultima vez que los vi bueno pues..-suspiro..-bueno ya te imaginaras..pero créeme yo no sabia que diamante solo me estaba utilizado lo supe..lo supe después de haberme ido con el..

-pero .por que no te saliste en cuanto te enteraste..

-por que ya no podía..

-.que

-lo que diamante y yo hicimos fue fraude SIGNUS..,esa compañía la conseguimos gracias a eso a fraudes...y

-y si se sabe ahora irías a

-si..así es..

-ya..ya veo..

-mina te juro que..

-sonrió.-Yaten yo no soy nadie para juzgarte pero te aconsejaría que se los dijeras tal vez podrían ayudarte..

-no puedo..

-que?..

-si diamante se entera de que se los dije correrían peligro..

-pero..

-diamante es muy peligroso... y no quiero que corran peligro por mi culpa..

-eres muy noble Yaten..

-que?..

-sonrió.-que eres una persona muy gentil..y sabes algo..me alegara haberte conocido..

-en..entonces no te molesta..

-nego.-todos tenemos un pasado..pero lo que mas importa es el presente ..no lo crees?..

-sonrió y la tomo de la mano..-muchas gracias mina...

**SYS**

Estaban caminado por las calles..

-entonces trabajas para mina aino..

-así es.. se a convertido en una gran amiga..

-ya veo...

-sabes algo serena..

-si..

-mina es como tu..

-que?..

-afirmo.-es una chica muy sensible peor no le gusta mostrar su sentimientos pocas veces la e visto hacerlo..

-ya veo..sabes me gustaría conocerla algún día..crees que puedas presentármela..?

-afirmo y sonrió.-pues no pasara mucho para ello..

-que..  
-mira esta e aquel restaurante..-lo decía señalando donde se veían perfectamente tanto a Yaten como a mina ambos comiendo..-

**SYS**

-Gracias..-sonreía mientras le extendían un recipiente de palomitas..

-akari no corras..-decía kakyu a verla dirigirse al fila..

-kakyu..

-si..-la miro con una sonrisa..

-créeme no se lo que pretendas..pero una cosa si esta clara hoy por la noche después de dejar akari en casa de haruka tu y yo hablaremos..-al decir esto se dirigió con su pequeña..kakyu solo sonrió un poco.-"claro que hablaremos..Seiya tu no me vas a dejar"

**SYS**

-pensé que no vendrías..

-lo siento tenia algunas cosas que hacer..

- no importa lo mejor de todo es que as llegado..

-.afirmo pero después solo lo miró decidida.-haruka..

-si..

-suspiro..-que tan amigo eres de Seiya Kou..

-que?..ciertamente esa pregunta si lo extraño..

**SYS**

-amy ya te dije que lo sentía ...-lo decía al verla empacando su cosas..

-lo se pero no era necesario que me gritaras..

-lo se y lo siento pero es que..

-Taiki yo entiendo tu disgusto hace años que no lo ves pero..pero era necesario el que me hicieras aun lado..el que no me tomaras en cuenta..

-yo.

-Taiki yo creo que fuimos muy rápido.

-que..que tratas de decir..

-suspiró y lo miró con una mirada nunca antes presenciada...-dime por que el disgusto de volver a verlo..además por que..por que no me dijiste que tenias otro hermano aparte de Seiya..

-callo..no decía palabra..asta que desvío su mirada..-lo siento pero no creo que

-suspiró..-bien...si no me tienes confianza creo..creo que..-vacilo en decirlo su mirada comenzó a cristalizarse..le dolía lo que aria mas sin embargo lo hizo se quito la sortija del dedo anular..y se la extendió..-ceo que aun no estamos listos para esto..-tomo la mano de Taiki y deposito ella mis la sortija..y dio media vuelta tomado la maleta..antes de salir..-te amo..-después de decir esto salios del cuarto..seguirla?..no sabia su cuerpo no reaccionaba..

SYS 

-Vaya un placer señorita tsukino..

-igualmente..-dijo extendiéndole la mano a mina..-aunque dime serena..quieres..

-deacuerdo..el es Yaten, Yaten Kou..-ese apellido..serena pareció reaccionar lita solo le afirmo ella ya lo sabia, sabia que el era primo de Seiya lo supo desde aquel día en el aeropuerto donde se alegro de que no la recordara aunque claro seria ilógico pues solo se vieron contadas 4 veces...

-serena le extendió la mano..-mucho gusto..

-igualmente..sonrió y se puso de pie.-bien creo que salgo sobrando en esta platica así que me retiro..

-pero Yaten..

-no te preocupes además tengo que pensar la forma de poder asistir a esa cena..

-cena?.-no evito preguntar..

-afirmo.-si así es mañana se llevara a cabo una cena de negociaos muy importante ..donde se reunirán las compañías de mayor prestigio..y..bueno me gustaría asistir por lo que..

-yo puedo ayudar..

-que?..-pareció no captar pero después reacciono .-claro tsukino su padre es

-.afirmo...

-ya veo ..vaya que sorpresa..

-no estoy muy enterada de lo que se llevara acabo y mucho menos tengo un invitación ahora pero pueden asistir como mis amigos..claro si no les molesta eso..

-claro que no..y en verdad muchas gracias señorita tsukino.

-nego.-no no se preocupe..

.bueno mina me voy nos veremos después..

-afirmo y a Yaten salió..

-y para que quiere ir a la cena mina..-pregunto lita algo intrigada..

-sonrió un poco.-es un secreto..

-tanto serena como mina se miraron algo extrañadas..

**continuara...**

**hi hi... ay ya quiero terminar este fic si así es jaja muy prontito llegara el final...jaj solo quiero darles las gracias por seguir leyéndolo les aseguro que los últimos capis van a estar muy wenos jaja pues todo ya se ira revelando quieren adelanto del capi sig mmmm jaja solo les adelantare algo emocionante ok..**

**-no..no es cierto..-lo decía no creyéndolo y tomándola del brazo bruscamente hizo que lo mirara..-dime que no es cierto!!!..-termino reclamando fuertemente sus zafiros se cristalizaron en segundos...**

**-yo..yo..lo siento.-termino diciendo con lagrimas en sus celestes..-lo siento..te juro que..**

**...y ya jajaja k reclama?..jaja en fin espero quieren saberlo ok ahora si sin mas se despide su amiga **

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo siguiente...**

-aun no me as dicho a que venia esa pregunta..

-suspiro dejando aun lado el café y lo miró sabia que tal vez no era prudente decírselo pero...también sabia que no tenia ningún derecho de hacerlo..-nego..-no a nada ..olvídalo quieres..-sonrió un poco, haruka la miro en forma extrañada..y ahora fue el .el que la miró..

-michiru..

-si..

-quiero que me respondas una cosa pero..pero realmente espero que me contestes con la verdad..

-michiru lo vio mas que extrañada..pues no sabia a que se refería..-y que es lo que quieres que te conteste? ..y por que exiges la verdad?, acaso dudas en que te la diré..

-sonrió un poco..-apenas te conozco pero..pero tu mirada te delata..

-que?..

-tu..tu me escondes algo..

-sonrió un poco haruka si que era muy perspicaz..-y que se supone te estoy escondiendo..?

-no..lo se tu dime..

-rió un poco..-vamos haruka...si crees que te escondo algo..dime que es ...

-sonrió un poco y bebió un poco de café..-realmente no lo se..solo se que tu mirada dice una cosa y tus palabras dicen otras..-dio un largo suspiro..-y si vamos a comenzar una relación..no debe haber secretos entre nosotros no lo crees?..

-relación?.momento eso si que la extraño y la ruborizo a la vez acaso haruka tenouh le estaba proponiendo prácticamente ser mas que amigos..bueno aunque realmente no se podrían llamar amigos ya que solo habían salido un par de veces..sonrío..-todos tenemos secretos..

-entonces si me escondes algo..

-medio sonrió y se puso de pie extrañándolo un poco..-tal vez si..tal vez no..pero sabes..-se acerco a su rostro haciéndolo retroceder un poco..¿intimidación?..si tal vez pero es que su mirada y su sonrisa seductora..lo dejaron impresionado..y mas cuando le fue robado un cálido beso..-me odiarías si te lo dijera..-al termino de estas palabras termino separándose de el..con una grata sonrisa..tomo su bolso y le lanzo una ultima mirada..-sabes tenias razón, el conocerte no fue una perdida de tiempo..-ahora si sin mas termino abandonando aquel restaurante..dejando a haruka aun mas extrañado acaso se despidió?

Subió al primer taxi que encontró sabia que su trabajo había terminado ,pues sabia que si darien ya estaba enterado el que serena lo supiera seria cuestión de horas tal vez días por mucho..había logrado que el señor tsukino viera a su nieta y ese era el principal pago...lograr que el señor tsukino la viera..pues no había sido casualidad el haber conocido a rei en esa exposición..sabia lo que hacia...aunque claro el conocer a haruka no estaba en sus planes...y.. si lo aceptaba, al principio solo fue conveniencia pero aunque solo fueron pocas las veces que se trataron ...sabia que desde el primer momento en que vio ese mirar la atracción hacia el comenzó...una atracción que no era correcta y

mas sabiendo que solo comenzó por interés,..no lo conocía realmente pero se imaginaba su enfado al enterarse que solo había aceptado salir con el por interés..así que prefería dejar la cosas así..dejarlas con el sabor de una amistad y tal vez..con el sabor de lo que pudo haber sido mas que un beso...

SYS 

-me dio gusto conocerte serena..-sonreía mientras le extendía su mano en forma de despedida..las primeras estrellas ya empezaban a palpitar..anunciando la llegada de la noche..

-a mi también..-sonrió..-iras la cena con Yaten..?

-afirmo...

-entonces te veré mañana..-miro alita..a-a ti tamben te veré verdad?..

-a..-nego-..no..no creo ir ya que..

-pero claro que si..lita vendrá..

-pero mina esa cena..

-vamos lita..no seas así..-guiño el ojo mirando a serena..-descuida yo me encargo de que vaya..además no tengo muchas amigas por este lugar..-serena sonrió.mina le había parecido una buena persona y alguien en que se podía confiar...sabia que ya podría llamarla amiga..

**SYS**

-Entonces haruka todavía no llega..

.-nego..-no aun no..salió con la señorita kaio..

-ya veo..-miró a la entrada donde estaba kakyu tomando a akari de la mano..-habrá problema si dejo a akari..

-setsuna sonrió le gustaba que se quedara akari pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, kakyu estaba tomando de la mano a Seiya..-no entiendo por que la debemos dejar aquí Seiya..si en la casa dormiría mucho mejor no lo crees?..-termino mirándolo muy tiernamente..-además no le as preguntado a akari si se quiere quedar..

-nuevamente esa extrañes...Seiya estaba a punto de ceder una vez mas ante kakyu pero..

-haruka!!!..-la voz de su pequeña lanzándose a los brazos de haruka lo devolvieron a la realidad y le quitaron de cara una sonrisa triunfadora a kakyu..

SYS 

-Ya llegue!!..-dijo serrando la puerta..

-señorita serena tardo mucho..

-lo siento luna es que me entretuve un poco

-ya veo..sabe el joven darien la esta esperando..

-darien?..

-afirmo.-.si me dijo que la esperaría en su habitación..

-ya veo.-medio sonrió se imaginaba la razón..-iré a verlo..-y se dirigió alas escaleras...

SYS 

**Pasajeros con destino a estados unidos favor de abordar por la puerta 5...**

Miro a la entrada por ultima vez..dio un largo suspiro tomando su maleta..tal vez tomo las cosas sin pensarlo pero..es que no le gustaba que la hicieran aun lado..y mucho menos que no la tomaran en cuenta..o peor aun que no le tuviera confianza..eso fue lo que mas le dolió que no confiara en ella..

**Pasajeros con destino a estados unidos favor de abordar por la puerta 5...**

Nuevamente otro llamando.. "Taiki" ..sin mas empezó a caminar hacia la puerta..

-amy!!!..-un grito..la hizo voltear..acaso era el?..si..era el..estaba en la entrada...

"Taiki" en la entrada estaba aquel chico castaño..un chico de mirar violeta que no expresaba otra cosa si no solo arrepentimiento y amor..un chico que corriendo llego a sus brazos..susurrándolo un "perdóname" acompañado de un "te amo"

**SYS**

El camino a casa había sido muy silencioso..acaban de entrar, Seiya aventó las llaves..y antes de kakyu pudiera irse la tomo del brazo..

-tenemos que hablar..

-lo miró, esa mirada..durante todo el día la estuvo evitando..pero ahora sin akari no podría evitarla un segundo mas..-hablar?.-sonrió un poco.-Seiya no se de que debemos hablar..si..-se acerco a su labios..y lo hizo le dio un pequeño beso..-si no hay nada que podamos hablar..sabes..vengo cansada..y..

-dio un largo suspiro y lo miró...-no nos hagamos tontos kakyu..dime a que se debió todo el teatrito del día de hoy?

-teatrito?.-rió un poco..-no se a que te refieres..

-kakyu..es en serio..nuca te a interesado akari..el cine?..kakyu te dormiste durante la película..por favor kakyu quieres que me trague eso de que ahora de la noche a la mañana somos la familia modelo!..-termino reclamando un poco..

-bajo la mirada sabia que Seiya tenia un carácter muy peculiar pero no en vano había vivido con el 6 años así que sabia como manejarlo..-acaso esta mal...?-termino mirándolo sus celestes empezaron a cristalizarse Seiya la veía extrañado..esa mirada no se la conocía..acaso era sincera?..-dime...acaso esta mal..-termino lanzándose a sus brazos y a sollozar un poco sabia que si algo detestaba Seiya Kou..era ver a una mujer llorar y mas si se trataba de su culpa..-acaso esta mal el querer cambiar..

-cambiar?...-se separo de ella...

-afirmo..-

-por favor kakyu tu no puedes cambiar...nunca te a interesado realmente akari..a ti lo único que te interesa es todo esto..-le señalo todo su alrededor..-

-eso no es cierto!!-le grito con lagrimas..lagrimas que lo sorprendieron esas lagrimas eran diferentes esas no eran fingidas..-no es cierto..sabes lo que realmente me interesa..Seiya..lo único que e esperado a cambio todos estos años..sabes lo que es!!..-no sabia ya lo que decía, ella misma se había salido de control pero no se permitiría el perder..no se permitiría perder todo lo que había conseguido..

-yo..

-no lo sabes..?..bien te lo diré –sonrió un poco aunque su lagrimas seguían brotando..-lo único que e esperado a cambio todos estos años es un "te amo" un te quiero y tu..tu...

-te lo dije...

-que?

-te lo dije el día en que nos casamos .. que nunca esperarías eso de mi..nuca kakyu..yo te lo dije claramente yo estaba dispuesto a hacerme cargo de akari..pero tu..tu insististe en casarte..con la excusa de que akari necesitaba crecer en una familia...y si alguien es culpable de todo este infierno..eres tu..-termino reclamándole..

-yo..-empezó a reír..-no Seiya..yo no soy la única culpable de todo esto..a diferencia de ti..a diferencia de ti yo puse todo de mi parte para que esto funcionara..

-que la pusiste?...-si sin duda la platica ya había subido de tono..-que la pusiste..haciendo que.?.dime kakyu cuantas veces..saliste con nosotros..cuantas veces fuiste por akari al colegió, estuviste con ella en sus noches de insomnio..en su primera sonrisa, en su primera palabra..kakyu te la pasas con tus amigas..

-es verdad..con ella no e estado..pero..pero con tigo tigo si..e estado con tigo desde..-callo..Seiya pareció captar..

-desde que se fue?..

-afirmo..y muy en el fondo sonreía ,era verdad ahí estaba una clave mas..el recordarle que fue abandonado..-si así es..desde que serena se fue..desde que se fue dejándote solo...desde que se fue por que tu no tenias nada que ofrecerle aunque claro eso fue solo una excusa..

-que?...

-sonrió..-sabes..la verdad es que se fue por que nunca te amo..-se lo dijo..no sabia las consecuencias pero al menos lo estaba haciendo dudar..o eso creía..y claro esa sonrisa desapareció al escuchar su risa..una risa de ironía..-

-y te hacías llamar su amiga kakyu..

-k?..

-se ve que tu no sabes lo que es una amistad...-pareció reaccionar..claro..no había pensado en la posibilidad de que se pudieron haber visto..y fue cuando se maldijo así misma..ya que ella misma ahora podía estar echándose la soga al cuello...así que tenia que pensar rápido para dar por terminada esa discusión cuanto antes..-a que quieres llegar con todo esto?..

-que?..

-dime a que quieres llegar con esta discusión sin sentido..por que bien sabes..que aunque ayas visto a serena..nadie te asegura que te sigue..

-me sigue amando..

-que..!

-medio sonrió -me lo dijo kakyu me sigue amando y yo..

-no lo creía de la impresión se dejo caer en el sofá lo imagino mas nunca llego a pensar en que realmente se habían encontrado...Seiya la miró..por alguna razón se sintió mal..pues si y aunque le pesara ambos tenían la culpa..suspiró para tratar de tranquilizarse y termino sentándose a su lado..-kakyu escucha lo menos que quiero hacer es..es causarte mas daño así que..-vacilo un poco...-así que lo mejor seria..

-divorciarnos?..-lo miro ilusa Seiya asintió...

-kakyu nego y se puso de pie..-no Seiya..yo no me voy a separar de ti..que no..que no entiendes que te amo..-se lo dijo con algunas lagrimas..

-y que no entiendes que si permanecemos juntos terminaremos odiándonos..kakyu yo ya no quiero ser el culpable de tus lagrimas..puedes rehacer tu vida...

-nego..-no Seiya..

-nuevamente callo..pero sabia que era lo mejor..-pues..lo siento pero...pero esto se acabo kakyu..y..

-bien.-dijo en un grito de ironía..-bien se acabo pero sabes algo Seiya..si te separas de mi..yo..yo misma me encargare de que nunca..nunca vuelvas a ver a tu hija..

-que?

-lo que escuchaste..si te separas de mi..la custodia de akari será mía..-dicho esto termino entrando a su habitación...Seiya solo la miró..la custodia suya?..no..eso si que no..

SYS 

-vaya así que conociste a mina aino..

-afirmo.-es una chica muy linda..-sonrió.-sabes la invite vendrá con su novio...

-ya veo.-sonrió..-serena

-si..

-que as pensado sobre lo que te dije..

-cambio su expresión a algo seria..y se dirigió a la ventana solo mirando el jardín..-pienso..pienso que tienes razón darien..,-darien sonrió y en ese momento volteo para mirarlo –tienes razón y en cuanto lleguemos a estados unidos rearemos nuestras vidas..y..y nos casaremos por la iglesia-darien no podía expresar su felicidad..así que sin mas se dirigió a ella para besarla en los labios ,serena correspondió pero ella lo sabia..sabia que esos besos y eso vicio jamás seria remplazado por nadie mas...

SYS 

-entonces si me escondes algo..

-medio sonrió y se puso de pie extrañándolo un poco..-tal vez si..tal vez no..pero sabes..-se acerco a su rostro haciéndolo retroceder un poco..¿intimidación?..si tal vez pero es que su mirada y su sonrisa seductora..lo dejaron impresionado..y mas cuando le fue robado un cálido beso..-me odiarías si te lo dijera..-al termino de estas palabras termino separándose de el..con una grata sonrisa..tomo su bolso y le lanzo una ultima mirada..-sabes tenias razón, el conocerte no fue una perdida de tiempo..-ahora si sin mas termino abandonando aquel restaurante..dejando a haruka aun mas extrañado acaso se despidió?

..salió del restaurante pero solo vio como el taxi donde subió se alejaba..

**fin flash back..**

"acaso fue una despedida?"

-haruka

-padre..-esa voz sin duda lo devolvió al realidad..-sonrió un poco.-dime que sucede?

-que sucedió con los papeles de los que me hablo Seiya

-te refieres a los de la separación con los black.

-afirmo.

-si ya están ,Seiya se encargo de ello..no le tomo mucho tiempo tenerlos listos así que mañana en cuanto se firme ,el señor black estará fuera de la sociedad..

-vaya jamás pensé que los tuviera tan pronto..

-le bastaron unas llamadas..además ya lo conoces cuando se trata de negocios..

-es verdad..-sonrió..-bueno te veré mañana..iras con la señorita kaio a la cena..?

-medio sonrió..-no lo se...

-que.

-bueno pues...

SYS 

-Segura?

-afirmo.-si señor le agradezco mucho todo lo que hizo por mi pero creo que mi deuda esta saldada..

-pues si lo que quería era verla y se logro pero..

-nego.-descuide..mañana por la mañana me iré..y este secreto se ira con migo..ya que por lo que me dijo, ella nunca lo sabrá..

-pues si así es..el señor chiva nos dio una muy buena razón..

-bien siendo así me retiro..

-por que no se queda asta la cena..?

-yo.-nego con una sonrisa..-lo siento..-dicho esto abandono el salón..era verdad durante toda la tarde estuvo meditando..si se lo diría a haruka o no pero opto por no ya que si se lo decía no ganaría nada

SYS 

-son unos ineptos!!..-grito arrojando unos papeles...-se suponía que mañana las compañías estarían en mis manos..no que me sacarían de la sociedad..

-lo sentimos.

-es verdad pero no fue nuestra culpa..

-a no?..y de quien se supone fue..

-Seiya Kou

-que?

SYS 

De noche a noche...así es la hora de la cena había llegado..la mansión tsukino lucia espléndida...y ella sabia que esa noche lo vería...se miro en el espejo por cuarta vez.. lucia un vestido largo y entallado..color carmesí su cabello lo había arreglado de manera diferente...

**Flash back**

..-callo por un momento..-pero que pasara ahora..?..que pasara ahora que se que me sigues amando..que se que..

-medio sonrió..-nada..

-que?..

-nego con una sonrisa aunque su mirar nuevamente empezaba a cristalizarse.-realmente nada Seiya..tu...tu tienes una vida ya echa..estas casado..demás tienes a una pequeña..a una pequeña que te necesita..-sonrió un poco.-que necesita a sus padres juntos y...y yo entiendo eso..además yo..

-lo se estas casada...

-afirmo..-pero sabes tal vez si suceda algo..

-a si..?-sonrió un poco.

-si..podrías..podríamos ser amigos...

**fin flash back**

"amigos"...

-serena..

-da..darien..

-sonrió y se dirigió a ella..depositando un cálido beso sobre su mejilla..-luces hermosa..

-gra..gracias..

-vamos..los invitados ya empiezan a llegar..

-afirmo.-darien..

-si..

-el..el estará aquí y..

-darien la tomo del mentón y la miró..-lo se..pero tu estarás con migo..además viene con su esposa..

-se sorprendió.-ya..ya llego?..

.-hace unos minutos..-sonrió un poco..-anda vamos..-la jalo un poco..serena dio un largo suspiro y afirmo su decisión..-bien..vamos..

abajo...

-akari deja eso..-lo decía algo enfadado mientras la pequeña bajaba su mirada apenada..

-lo..lo siento..

-no importa..sabes creí que te quedarías con setsuna..

-si pero tuvo que salir a no se que..-sonrió tiernamente..Seiya le sonrió cálidamente..

-pensé que arreglarías las cosas en la noche..-llego haruka dirigiendo su vista hacia una kakyu feliz platicando con las esposas de algunos empresarios..-

-y eso hice pero..

-pero...

-pero parece no importarle cuando fui a cambiarme ella ya estaba lista para venir..y bueno yo..

-lo se eres todo corazón..

-haruka!.-lo dijo algo ruborizado..

-es la verdad..

-bueno pues..oye a propósito y michiru pensé que tu y ella ya...

-dio un largo suspiró.-no lo se..ayer durante la comida se porto algo extraña además no esta por ningún lado..

-ya veo..-.río un poco.-parece que.-pero callo al ver como es que serena bajaba de las escaleras del brazo de darien..para el era estar viendo a una diosa..

-Seiya..sei..-pero dejo de insistir al desviar su mirada..y no precisamente a una diosa si no a una sirena..

"michiru"

-serena estaba muy nerviosa...kakyu desvió su vista y fue cuándo la vio..seguía igual siempre llamaba la atención pero quería hablar con ella y dejarle las cosas muy en claro así que estaba dispuesta acercarse pero...

-disculpe..-una voz la llamo aunque se sorprendió..

-.lu..luna?

-el señor tsukino quiere hablar con usted..

-sonrió y afirmo.-deacuerdo..-se aseguro de que Seiya no la mirara y siguió a luna...

darien se dirigió a algunos empresarios y empezaron las presentaciones...pero en cambio serena no los veía a los ojos cada que saludaba a alguien desviaba su vista a aquellos zafiros que la observaban celosamente..

-serena!!!..-y sin previo aviso un alegre akari llego a su brazos

-a..akari..-lo dijo sorprendida aunque a la vez feliz..darien al ver a la pequeña se sorprendió ..realmente eran idénticas? Esos celestes eran iguales..se sentía mal por no habérselo dicho pero era lo mejor y mas ahora que se casarían por la iglesia y tendrían hijos..aunque claro darien tenia corazón..

-parece que le da gusto verte serena..

-sonrió tomándola de la mano..-si

-dio un largo suspiro..-por que no vas con ella y le enseñas los jardines..yo aun tengo que saludar a algunos socios..

-pero..

-nego..y beso su frente..-descuida no hay problema.

-serena sonrió ampliamente..-muchas gracias darien..-y en segundos se alejo con la pequeña..darien solo sonrió sabia que al menos si no se enteraba que esa pequeña era su hija ,al menos había dejado que conviviera con ella..

**continuara...**

hi hi jeje si actualización y esta vez rapidísima jaja la razón es k es enserio ya quiero terminarla jaja muchísimas gracias por aquellas que aun la siguen..estos últimos capis como lo dije en el anterior van a estar muy buenos empezando por el que sigue de este jaja pues...las intrigas restantes se sabrán jaja ahora si sin mas y esperando reviw se despide su amiga

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	20. Chapter 20

**capitulo XIX ( 19 creo k así va en romano jaja)**

la tomo del brazo antes de que desapareciera del salón pues estaba dispuesta a marcharse en cuanto había sentido la mirada de haruka...

-espera michiru...-ella no contesto solo volteo con la mirada agachada..dio un largo suspiro para después mirarlo .-michiru yo..bueno yo..

-nego..y lo miro con una sonrisa..-por que no me invitas una copa de vino..

-haruka se extraño un poco pero aun así asintió..

...-...

la estaba buscando..pues en cuanto iba seguir a su pequeña un señor se le había acercado y había empezado una platica..apenas había logrado safarse de el "donde se habrá metido".pensaba mientras la buscaba con la mirada y sonrió al verlas ,estaba serena sonriendo felizmente tomada de la mano de akari..ambas en el jardín...e iba a ir con ellas pero..

-señor Kou..-un joven mas llego con el..pero esta vez un socio de suma importancia..así que aunque quería no podía evitar una platica con el..

en los jardines...

-esta fría..-decía mientras metía su mano en la fuente..

-eso es por que es de noche y hace mucho frió..-lo decía sentándose en la pequeña fuente..

-serena..

-si..

-habrá helado?..-pregunto inocente

-serena sonrió ..!dios! adoraba esa sonrisa..aunque solo la había visto pocas veces le encantaba..-creo que no..

-se cruzo de brazos algo molesta..-entonces que habrá de postre..

-pues no creo que sea helado y mucho menos pastel..-dijo resignada era verdad ella también opinaba lo mismo que la pequeña..¿donde esta el helado?...

-serena!!..-una voz la hizo voltear y sonreír ampliamente al ver de quien provenía.. era mina quien estaba en la entrada tomada de la mano de Yaten..en segundos se acerco a ella..aun tomando a akari de la mano..

-buenas noches señorita tsukino..-saludo amablemente Yaten..

-sonrió.-vamos Yaten dime solo serena quieres..

-sonrió afirmando..

-pero que niña tan linda!!-lo decía tomado de las mejillas a la pequeña con suma ternura...

-a..si..ella es..

-se puso de pie.-por que no me dijiste que tenias una hija...?-dijo feliz mirándola con ternura ,serena sintió algo extraño al escuchar hija..otra vez la habían confundido con su madre..

**SYS**

Serró la puerta del despacho..y se recargo en ella recordando aquella platica..

**Flash back**

-Quiere decir que...

-así es...mi hija nunca sabrá que akari es su hija..así que desde ahora puede estar tranquila..esa pequeña seguirá a su lado..al igual que el señor Kou..

-sonrió..-vaya..eso quiere decir que serena se ira de aquí y nunca la volveré a ver cierto..?

-afirmo.-despreocúpese..serena estará fuera de su camino a partir de mañana..

-mañana?..

-así es se ira a estados unidos con su esposo y temo que nunca regresara..

**fin flash back..**

"así que nunca regresara" sonrió..-perfecto..aunque mi matrimonio no ande bien al menos se que Seiya no será para ella...

...-...

-yo..serena lo siento es que se parecen tanto que..-ambas quedaron a unos pasos de la entrada conversando , mina seguía disculpándose..Yaten se había quedado en la fuente con la pequeña pues en cuanto supo que era su sobrina se alegro...

-nego..-no te preocupes mina..-sonrió..-a propósito creí que vendrías con lita..

-y yo también pero simplemente se nego...

-ya veo...

-serena..

-si...

-aquel es tu esposo..-lo decía refiriéndose a darien quien estaba conversando con algunos empresarios...

-si así es.. se llama darien..darien chiva..

-ya veo.-sonrió..- su compañía es muy importante en estados unidos verdad?

-si..pero..pero como sabes eso?..-lo dijo algo extrañada pues al parecer sabia de negocios...

-Yaten..

-Yaten?..

-afirmo..-si me hablo de todos los que asistirían además me parece que ya conocía a su esposo...

-ya veo..pero como es que el sabia...?

-eso serena es parte de nuestro secreto..-termino por decir y sonrió al ver como es que Yaten se mostraba feliz..-gracias por dejar que se quedara con ella..

-se extraño, mina sonrió.-me refiero a que no te opusiese a que Yaten cruzara algunas palabras con akari..

-bueno no podría además se vio la alegría de Yaten en cuanto le dije que se llamaba akari Kou...-mina sonrió y serena correspondió el gesto aunque este desapareció al ver como Seiya pasaba a un lado de ellas dirigiéndose a Yaten y su pequeña..

...-...

-así que Seiya es tu papá..

-si..y tu eres el que me regalo a mino

-mino?

-sonrió..-si el perro de peluche..ese grandote..-lo decía feliz..

-Yaten sonrió-vaya así que te gusto..-la miraba con mucha ternura

-afirmo..-si mucho..y...

-se puede saber que rayos a haces aquí? y con mi hija..-remarco la palabra hija ,era Seiya que al desviar su mirada había visto a Yaten junto a su pequeña y ya sin impórtatele –intento decir algo Yaten..

-papá mira el es Yaten..el que me regalo a mino..-lo decía feliz..la pequeña..pero Seiya no le hizo caso solo lo miraba..-te hice una pregunta que rayos haces aquí..

-yo lo invite..-llego serena junto con mina..Seiya al escuchar la voz se sorprendió un poco..de donde conocía a Yaten?..si nunca se las presento..es mas ninguno de sus "hermanos" sabia de ella..Seiya prefirió ya no decir mas solo tomo a su pequeña de la mano y en segundos entro ...

-creo que lo mejor será irme..

-irse..?-dijo serena intrigada..

-si creo que después de todo el venir no fue buena idea..además esta cena es principalmente por Seiya y no quisiera amargársela con mi presencia..

-pero Yaten creí que..

-mina olvídalo yo creo que..

-negó lo tomo de la mano..-lo siento mucho Yaten pero tu y mina son mis invitados así que no pueden irse..a menos no aun..-sonrió un poco..-mina me dijo que conocía a mi esposo..

-bueno pues..

**SYS**

Sonrió al ver como terminaba su copa de vino...-pensé que esta tarde durante la cena tu...

-me estaba despidiendo?..-dijo no apartando su mirar de el..

-afirmo..

-dio un largo suspiro dejando la copa sobre la barra.. para ahora concentrar su mirar en Seiya akari y kakyu quien apenas se acercaba a ellos ..-si eso hice..

-que?..-no entendía..

-mañana mi vuelo saldrá a primera hora, regresare a Francia ya no ahí nada que me retenga aquí..-haruka la miraba veía algo en ese mirar ,algo que quería descifrar pero que simplemente no podía.-y bueno yo..

-dijiste retenga..acaso había motivo para permanecer en este sitio?

-afirmo seguía sin apartar la vista de aquella imagen Seiya conversando con kakyu no de muy buena gana ,y ella tomando a su pequeña de la mano...

-y se puede saber que es..?-pregunto intrigado..

-nego..

-choco su puño contra la barra algo molesto..michiru se sorprendió y dirigió su mirar hacia el..-entonces que haces ahora estando aquí conmigo..?..-cuestiono con una mirada muy molesta..

-haruka yo..

-sonrió un momento...-que tonto...realmente llegue a pensar que tu y yo..-callo al ver su mirar..y nego para si..-olvídalo..sabes creo que por primera vez me equivoque ..-michiru lo miraba no entendía..-me equivoque por que el conocerte fue una perdida de tiempo..-dicho esto termino por alejarse para dirigirse a Seiya... michiru lo dejo ir..su mirar se cristalizo en segundos jamás pensó que le dolería tanto..nunca en su vida un hombre había provocado algo así en ella y temía que realmente nunca volviera a cruzarse con alguien como haruka tenouh...

-todo bien...-se acerco a ella colocando su mano sobre su hombro..

afirmo con una medio sonrisa aunque ligeras lagrimas ya empezaban a salir.-si luna ..no..no te preocupes..-sonrió-sabes lo mejor será que me vaya ahora mismo..

-ahora..pero si su vuelo no sale asta mañana en la tarde...

-lo se pero..-intentaba sonreír mas no podía jamás en su vida había llorado por alguien..realmente le dolía dejarlo.. luna lo noto y ella sabia a quién se debía aquello..

-por que no va a la cocina si el señor tsukino la ve así ,entonces su vuelo se retrazara mas..

-michiru afirmo y termino por seguirla..-

...-...

-un gusto conocerlo...-dijo con una grata sonrisa...mientras lo miraba..

-vaya señor Kou se ve que su esposa es toda una mujer..-dijo al momento en que la soltaba de la mano..Seiya solo afirmo con una sonrisa bastante fingida..mientras que akari solo bostezaba...ya era su hora de ir a la cama..Seiya sonrió ente aquello pues pensó que era la excusa perfecta para poder safarse aunque fuera solo un momento de tanta fisonomía, aunque toda idea desapareció al ver como serena y mina entraban ambas tomadas del brazo de Yaten.. kakyu sonrió y sin mas tomo a Seiya de la mano..¿qué pretendía con eso?

...-...

-mira Yaten ahí esta Seiya...-lo señalo con la mirada..

-si ya lo vi..-decía no de muy buena gana aunque en realidad lo que mas le molestaba eran las miradas que le lanzaban los hombres a mina pues a pesar de que todos venían muy bien acompañados no podían evitar voltear a verla..

-serena medio sonrió al ver como Seiya se acercaba junto a kakyu no..aun no estaba lista para enfrentarla..-me disculpan un momento..-tanto mina como Yaten afirmaron y serena se retiro...

...-...

-llego hasta darien el cual la recibió con una sonrisa..

-pensé que aun estarías con esa pequeña..

-nego..-esta con sus padres..creo que..aunque quisiera seria imposible que estuviera con migo toda lo noche no lo crees?..-lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa

-afirmo.-tienes razón..a propósito..

-si..

-me dijiste que invitarías a mina..

-afirmo.-si esta por allá llego con su novio Yaten..

-Yaten?...

-afirmo..-si, lo conoces.?

-creo que si e cruzado algunas palabras con el..es muy reservado..pero ahora que lo pienso su apellido es..

-suspiró y afirmó.-Kou..-darien se extraño un poco..-Kou es el primo de Seiya..

-vaya pero que pequeño es el mundo..

-pues..

-con que aquí estaban..

-padre..-

-señor tsukino..-saludo amablemente..

-su padre la tomo de la mano –vayamos a saludar al nuevo socio serena..

-que..-se extraño y asusto a la vez... acaso quería ir donde Seiya?..-pero papa yo..-intento replicar pero darien sonrió y la tomo del otro brazo..-pero darien..

-yo también quiero saludar..-fue lo último que dijo..

..-..

kakyu y mina se quedaron solas..bueno casi pues akari estaba con ellas..aunque literalmente pues sus ojos ya querían serrarse..Yaten y Seiya estaban "conversando"

-aun sigo esperando esa respuesta..

-Seiya como quieres que te diga que yo..bueno yo.

-Yaten al ultima vez que nos vimos prácticamente nos dijiste tanto a Taiki y a mi que estábamos muertos para ti..

-lo se ,lo se y créeme Seiya cometí un error..

-error?..Yaten crees que eso es un error..prácticamente eres un..

-criminal.-medio sonrió.-lo se..

-se extraño Yaten sonaba un poco sincero realmente no iba a escucharlo pero no iba a armar un escándalo frente a toda esa gente..no sabia que pensar así que solo prefirió cambiar de tema pues si es que se iba a discutir sobre su llegada, sería cuando estuvieran los tres juntos..-de donde conoces a serena?

-Yaten noto eso..noto como es que cambio de tema..y prefrió seguir el juego pues sabia que si quería ser escuchado y admitido nuevamente, tendría que ser en presencia de los dos-realmente quien la conoció fue mina..la invito y bueno yo..

-así que mina aino no?...

-bueno yo..

-acaso no te cansas de jugar con las mujeres..

-Yaten medio sonrió..-jugar?..-nego..-yo ya no puedo caer mas bajo-Seiya se extraño y miro a la vez la mirada de Yaten era muy distinta..-...mina es una chica que además de hermosa..tiene un pasado muy tormentoso..-sonrió un poco..-créeme que si intentara jugar con ella terminaría por matarla..-ciertamente Seiya no entendió, la actitud de Yaten era muy distinta a la de la ultima vez..Yaten sonrió y ahora lo miró..-pero parece que tu conoces a serena..-eso si que le cayó con un poco de sorpresa..-

...-...

estaba en los jardines iba a ir con Seiya pero quería despejar un momento su mente se sentía ..bueno en realidad no sabia ni como se sentía en ese momento..y sonrió un poco al ver acierta pelinegra bajando de un auto..

..-..

-vamos aun estas molesta..-lo decía algo divertido un chico castaño..

-suspiró y termino por ofrecerle su mano -no lo estoy es solo que...-miró a la entrada..esa casa..esa casa le traía algunos recuerdos..-

**flash back...**

-entonces ...

-créeme serena es lo mejor..tus mareos no son normales..

-pero..-nego..-tal vez solo sea falta de apetito y..

-sonrió un poco..-serena el que tu tengas falta de apetito créeme que si es anormal además esos mareos..

-vamos rei yo creo que solo exageras..

-serena nunca exagero en estas cosas..-sonrió.-anda hazte los análisis no pierdes nada..

-suspiró..-deacuerdo..pero yo creo que no hacen falta..

-serena..

-si...

-dentro de poco me iré a Inglaterra..

-que?..

**fin flash back**

-rei..rei..-llamo por tercera vez..

-a..lo siento Nicolás..entramos?..-termino sonriendo.

-a..si claro..

"serena..me..me pregunto si te veré.."

...-...

ambos se miraban sus zafiros no los apartaba de ella y ella no apartaba sus celestes, la atmósfera en ese lugar se estaba volviendo realmente incomoda y no solamente para ellos dos si no para sus respectivas parejas...

-disculpen pero la cena ya esta servida..-llego una oportuna luna...

-el señor Tsukino sonrió mirando a Seiya una mirada que Seiya enseguida evadió no sabia que pretendía al fingir no conocerlo..aunque realmente nunca se presentaron formalmente sabia que por lo menos el señor tsukino tenia que saber su nombre...

-por que no vamos..-amablemente dijo darien mirando a Seiya y a kakyu..la cual sonrió y tomo a Seiya de del brazo acto que hizo que serena medio sonriera tomando a darien de su brazo..provocando así una reacción algo incomoda para Seiya...aunque lejos de mirar la reacción de su hija y Seiya miraba a una pequeña adormilada..sin mas sonrió...

-parece que su hija tiene sueño señor Kou..-Seiya reacciono un poco y miro a su pequeña...su pequeña a que solo bostezaba serena sonrió con ternura y kakyu ella solo estaba algo nerviosa pues desde que llego noto a la perfección que sus celestes eran idénticos..no sabia que ocurriría si serena por su misma a cuenta se llegaba a dar cuenta..o peor aun Seiya ...

-por que no la llevas a dormir a una de las habitaciones..-dijo con aun sonrisa..no sabia si era mejor fingir o hacerse la indiferente ante el, pues realmente su presencia hacia que su corazón se acelerara..-

-mi hija tiene razón señor Kou arriba ahí muchas habitaciones, por que no la lleva luna..?..-lo miró con una mirada algo extraña Seiya desconfiaba..suspiro un poco..

-deacuerdo pero la llevare yo mismo..-kakyu sonrió de mala gana...mirando a una luna sonriente..

-deacuerdo...luna muéstrale al joven Kou una de las habitaciones..

-enseguida..-sonrió.-por aquí por favor..-le mostró las escaleras..-

-Seiya medo sonrió.-descuida conozco el camino.-dicho esto se dirigió a las escaleras extrañando un poco a todos serena solo miro como es que Seiya subía junto a su pequeña...

-bueno pues en lo que baja el señor Kou por que no pasamos al comedor..-termino diciendo con una sonrisa luna se dirigió a los demás invitados para informarles de la cena..el señor tsukino se dirigió al comedor seguido de darien serena solo paso aun lado de una kakyu lago molesta..pues llegaría sola al comedor..aunque sonreía por dentro sonreía al ver la mirada de serena..una mirada bastante satisfactoria para pues podía notar infinita tristeza en ella..quería dejarle las cosas en claro..decirle que Seiya Kou era de ella..y unas cuantas cosas mas..sin mas dio un largos suspiro dirigiéndose al comedor..

...-...

-vaya rei no pensé que vendrías..

-pues ya vez..-sonrió un poco Nicolás la tomaba del brazo y haruka se encontraba con ellos pues cuando los vio se dirigió a ellos para saludar...-la vicepresidenta de una compañía importante no puede faltar..-sonrió al ver como todos se dirigían la comedor..-y parece que ya va a empezar la cena haruka..

-sonrió mirando a la entrada –mas bien el espectáculo rei..

-que..no entendía pero después sonrió al ver como es que diamante cruzaba la puerta seguido de sus dos escoltas..

-así que después de todo espera total humillación..-termino por decir Nicolás..pues Seiya le había informado de laguna cosas..

- eso parece...-termino por decir haruka

**SYS**

Medio sonrió al ver la habitación a la que la había traído pues habiendo tantas no se explicaba como es que termino trayéndola precisamente a esa..aunque claro esa respuesta la tenia su corazón..un corazón que lo guió hasta esa habitación veía que todo seguía igual..retratos..ese retrato aun estaba ahí..

-papá..-esa pequeña voz hizo que reaccionara..

-si..

-a..aquí voy a dormir..

-afirmo..-si..esta es..es la habitación de...

-sonrió mirando hacia un pequeño buró y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia algo ..-mira papá mira..se parece a bobito dos...sonreía mientras lo tomaba Seiya se sorprendió al verlo

-bom..bomboncito..-dijo en un susurro..

-akari se extraño.-bomboncito?..

-a..yo..se dio cuanta de que había sido escuchado nego para si y se dirigió a su hija tomándola en sus brazos.-basta de hacer preguntas jovencita.-sonrió..-usted tiene que dormir..cuando la cena termine vendré por ti deacuerdo..

-la pecunia afirmo y Seiya ..el solo veía aquel soso..aquel oso que pienso ya había desaparecido...

**SYS**

La cena era silenciosa haruka estaba junto a su padre, el señor tsukino en la silla principal diamante del otro extremo y kakyu junto aun lugar vació lugar que le pertenecía a Seiya el cual a su vez estaba a un lado de darien..los demás ya era ocupados..rei miraba a Yaten..acaso no la recordaba?..ella se sorprendió al verlo pues en cuanto cruzo una mirada con el su corazón se acelero en segundos..lo miraba..solo veía como es que platicaba amenamente con aquella rubia que reconoció al instante la famosa modelo mina aino..una conquista mas supuso...haruka miraba con recelo a aquella de mirar azul...que solo comía en silencio tratando de evadir su mirada tan profunda...algunos socios discutían de negocios y otros mas bromeaban un poco pues sabían que al termino de la cena se llevarían acabo las presentaciones oficiales donde se anunciarían a los nuevos socios y a los que serian destituidos..Seiya llego en ese instante y tomo su lugar..luna servia y daba algunas ordenes al personal todo tenia que salir a la perfección..serena solo vio como tomaba asiento..a pesar de estar a un lugar de el..su corazón seguía acelerado...

-entonces ella es su hija señor tsukino..

-así es..

-pensé que ..bueno usted nunca la mencionó..-hablo un socio..-

-sonrió sabia que le preguntarían..-bueno pues..tuvimos algunas diferencias pero ahora ya todo esta arreglado..

-ya veo...-sonrió..-eso quiere decir que tomara su lugar..

-pues...

-esta pensando en ello-..intervino darien.. serena guardaba silencio...y Seiya solo escuchaba..mientras que kakyu hacia lo mismo..solo escuchaba..

-es verdad usted es darien chiva no es así..-intervino un socio mas en aquella platica diamante cada vez se interesaba mas en aquella platica..pues pensaba que lago tenia que salir de ahí..algo que le ayudaría en sus planes..-

-sonrió.-si así es y también soy su esposo..

-vaya entonces si la señorita tsukino accede a tomar la compañía teniéndolo a usted como esposo tendremos que tener cuidado..

-es verdad. ambas compañías son muy poderosos y competitivas ..-intervino uno mas y la risa de algunos cuantos se empezó a escuchar..darien sonrió ante aquello y serena igual..Seiya solo la seguía mirando realmente lucia muy hermosa..

-y hace cuanto que se casaron..-serena palideció..la fecha..Seiya reacciono un poco y kakyu ella miraba con atención a darien ..solo pidiendo que pensara bien su respuesta..darien sonrió...

-pues..hace..

-dos años si no me equivoco..-intervino la menos esperada..michiru..

-vaya es muy poco tiempo..-dijo uno mas.-

-es verdad recuerdo que..-y las voces desaparecieron los invitados desaparecieron.. el lugar que los separaba desaprecio Seiya la miro esperando encontrar respuesta pues rápidamente se le vino a la mente aquel el día en que se vieron por ultima vez..y si sacaba cuentas..ella estaba embarazada cuando...

-desvió su mirada se puso de pie –lo..lo siento no me siento bien..-y salió ante la mirada de todos..y e l..Seiya hizo lo mismo salió detrás de ella…todos se sorprendieron no sabían que había pasado kakyu medio sonrió..ya lo imaginaba pero si pensaba bien las cosas eso le convenía pues una discusión se avecinaba..haruka vio salir a su amago e iba a ponerse de pie pero cuando menos lo espero michiru lo tomo del brazo..darien no sabia que hacer..y el señor tsukino sonrió un poco...

...♥...

no sabía si correr o solo desaparecer..corrió a los jardines sabia que Seiya ya lo sabia ..pues esa mirada..esa mirada ..no ,no sabia que aria..como se lo diría..y dejo de correr al sentir un fuerte brazo sosteniéndola..

-no..no es cierto..-lo decía no creyéndolo y tomándola del brazo bruscamente hizo que lo mirara..-dime que no es cierto!!!..-termino reclamando fuertemente sus zafiros se cristalizaron en segundos...esa mirada..esa mirada estaba llena de dolor...

**continuara...**

hi jajaj k mala no? es que el capi ya me estaba resultado muy largo jeje en fin espero que les aya gustado..espero reviw ok y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo..y dejarme reviw.. los leo todititos espero que este fic siga siendo de su agrado y me acompañen hasta el final..ahora si sin mas se despide su amiga

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	21. Chapter XX

**capitulo XX**

no sabía si correr o solo desaparecer..corrió a los jardines sabia que Seiya ya lo sabia ..pues esa mirada..esa mirada ..no ,no sabia que aria..como se lo diría..y dejo de correr al sentir un fuerte brazo sosteniéndola..

-no..no es cierto..-lo decía no creyéndolo y tomándola del brazo bruscamente hizo que lo mirara..-dime que no es cierto!!!..-termino reclamando fuertemente sus zafiros se cristalizaron en segundos...-esa mirada..esa mirada estaba llena de dolor...

-yo..yo..lo siento.-termino diciendo con lagrimas en sus celestes..-lo siento..te juro que..

-dime que ..que no es cierto..-se negaba así mismo mientras lentamente la fuerte atadura cedía...serena no sabia como decírselo..serró los ojos y termino serrando sus puños sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar son cesar .-per..perdóname...-fue lo único que pudo decir.. Seiya la soltó y se separo de ella..-por..que..por que no me lo dijiste..

-yo.

-por que no me lo dijiste!.-.termino por gritarle..-yo..yo tenia derecho a saberlo..-dime.-nuevamente la tomo del brazo..-dime por que no me lo dijiste..

-por que no lo sabia!!..-grito con desesperación..-no..no lo sabia..-termino de decir con un nudo en la garganta...

-que no lo sabias?.-pareció no creer..pero si..-pero callo la momento de recordar algo..

**flash back...**

-estas bien?..-preguntaba con preocupación al verla recargada en la pared pues ambos caminaban y de repente había parado..

-si no te preocupes..-sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la mano...-vayamos por un helado..

-segura?..

-afirmo robándole un beso fugas en la mejilla.-

**fin flash back…**

-aun así..aun así por que no me dijiste cuando te enteraste..por que me lo ocultaste...por que?.-reclamaba fuertemente estaba molesto..pero molesto consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuanta antes...pues había estado presente en algunos mareos repentinos además cada que disfrutaban de su amor no se cuidaban...

-te lo iba a decir..-finalmente dijo casi en un susurro..-yo..yo te lo iba a decir...-termino mirándolo a los ojos...-pero..pero tu...

-yo..-pareció no captar pero después lo recordó..recordó la ultima vez..y termino negándose nuevamente..-no..no es cierto aquella vez tu..

-si..si!!-grito.-te lo iba a decir pero..pero tu y kakyu..tu y ella..-bajo su mirar..

-serena yo..

-yo..yo me fui amándote..me fui con el corazón destrozado..-finalmente decía lo que sentía, aquella vez en la feria solo fueron disculpas pero ahora..ahora descargaba todos sus sentimientos , todos los sentimientos que sintió al ver a su mejor amiga embarazada del único hombre que amo..ama..y seguirá amando por el resto de su vida..al dueño de su alma..-me fui dejando mis ilusiones pero tu..-sonrió un poco..-tu..pareciera como si..como si no te hubiese importado...olvidaste fácilmente..olvidaste que..

-olvidar?..-grito con ironía..-olvidar..crees que olvide..no serena..si tu te fuiste dejando tus ilusiones...yo me quede muriéndome...

-que...

-si..me mataste cuando te fuiste..me dejaste sin vida..sin luz..me dejaste...me dejaste muy mal..-sus zafiros empezaron a llorar...-dejaste solo un cuerpo vació..

-se..Seiya..-veía su mirada..una mirada llena de distintas emociones...-yo..perdonadme..-sin mas se lanzo a sus brazos para seguir llorando Seiya correspondió..-perdóname...

-nego recargándose en su hombro.-no bombón..per..perdóname tu..perdóname por no estar a tu lado cuando mas me necesitaste..

-Seiya...-dijo en un susurro ..escuchaba su llanto..realmente nunca lo había visto llorar..

-perdóname y déjame estar así..al menos..al menos permanecer junto a ti..e..e imaginarme a una pequeña bomboncito..,una pequeña..tuya..tuya y mía...

-se..Seiya...

...-...

-acaso los vas a dejar así?..-una voz la hizo salir de algunos pensamientos..

-negó..-no tengo de que preocuparme..conozco a serena...-sonrió..mirando a ambos aun abrazados

-segura?

-afirmo..-créame señor chiva la conozco tanto como usted..o me equivoco..?

-que?.-lo extrañó

-rió un poco..-por favor..si no supiera que serena es muy noble no la dejaría así..sabe perfectamente que ella esta dispuesta a sacrificarse por mi..y por mi hija no es así?-termino por mirarlo..

-sonrió y termino retirándose dejando solo a kakyu mirando aquella imagen..kakyu al verlo alejado presiono su copa hasta que cayeron solo cristales..

...-...

-yo me largo..-dijo la ver como no pronunciaba palabra pues pensó que tal vez quería hablar..e iba a irse pero desistió nuevamente al ser presionado por una suave mano...

-dio un largo suspiró y lo miro con decisión..-te lo diré..

-que?...

-te diré lo que me retenía en este sitio..pero..pero me tienes que prometer una cosa..

-que..prometer?..

-afirmo..-si..

-y que quieres que te prometa..?

-que..que se convertirá en un secreto solo tuyo y mío..y..y que antes de juzgarme terminaras escuchando todo lo que te diré..

-haruka estaba muy extrañado la mirada de michiru era muy decidida..pero tenia que darle una oportunidad a su corazón ,quería dársela ya que..ya que realmente tenia curiosidad por terminar de conocer a michiru kaio

-deacuerdo te escucho..

-michiru sonrió..-no aquí ven.-lo tomo de la mano para dirigirlo afuera..pues el señor tsukino podía sospechar..

..-..

el señor tsukino disculpo a su hija y todo siguió normal...la cena seguía transcurriendo..

-un gusto señorita aino-sonrió mirándola pues la reconoció al instante.-realmente no me imaginaba el conocerla y menos en esta casa..

-sonrió...-el gusto es mío...-ahora sonrió mirando a la chica que lo acompañaba..-y..y usted es..

-sonrió se imaginaba la cara de Yaten al escuchar su nombre..pues al menos si no la reconoció en persona tenia que recordar su nombre..-rei...rei hino..-y no se equivoco pues Yaten reacciono de una forma algo inusual...

-pues mucho gusto..-tomo a Yaten del brazo..-el..el es..

-Yaten Kou..-termino diciendo rei..Yaten palideció era ella..

-se..se conocen?..-dijo extrañada..

-yo..-intento decir Yaten pero Nicolás intervino..-

-vaya y ahí viene el postre..-dijo al ver como luna llegaba con algunos bocadillos

...-...

seguían abrazados el tiempo y el lugar no les importaba...

-Seiya...

-si...

-medio sonrió y termino separándose de el..-tenemos que regresar..

-sonrió y nego.-no quiero..

-que..-se extraño un poco.-pero si..

-si regreso toda esa fisonomía regresara..y..y no quiero...

-suspiró y se dirigió a la fuente Seiya termino por seguirla ...-tienes que seguirla..

-que..-tomo asiento a su costado..-seguirla..pero..

-sonrió y paso su mano sobre el agua fría ,solo jugando un poco con ella ,Seiya la miraba, veía solo su mirada...-tienes que seguirla por..por tu hija..

-que...serena que..que me estas diciendo..

-que te conozco..

-que me conoces?..

-afirmo y lo miró..-te conozco..y se que ahora que sabes que te sigo amando..y que nunca deje de hacerlo..tu..tu dejaras a kakyu..

-Seiya sonrió tomándola de ambas manos..-pues..si que me conoces..yo..

-serena se puso de pie..-y eso no esta bien..

-que..pero serena yo..

-trato de sonreír aunque sus celestes la delataban querían seguir llorando..-no esta bien por que no solo se trata de ti o de mi..si..si no que además hay mas personas involucradas entre ellas..entre ellas, tu hija...esa pequeña que te necesita..que..que necesita a sus padres juntos Seiya yo..

-akari..siempre akari..-dijo algo molesto..molestia que detecto serena

-pero Seiya..

-siempre..siempre que trato de ..trato de pensar en mi ,alguien me recuerda .alguien me la recuerda..recuerda la gran estupidez que hice..yo no la pedí yo no..-pero callo la sentir una fuerte mano sobre su mejilla ,así es serena le dio una cachetada..

-te das cuenta de lo que dices..Seiya por dios es tu hija!!-termino reclamando..

-yo..

-nego..-lo siento..pero tal ves si..si fue un acto de debilidad lo que te llevo a concebirla pero..pero..-nego un poco..-lo siento Seiya pero creo que..que ni siquiera podemos ser amigos..

-que..?

-si permanezco aquí dudaras..y..y no quiero dejar a ese pequeño angelito sin sus padres..-sonrió y dejo que una ultima lagrima resbalara..-mañana regreso a estados unidos con darien..para tratar al menos de ser feliz..y Seiya..-lo miró Seiya no pronunciaba palabra..-puedes hacer lo mismo..kakyu no es una mala persona..además tu ya tienes una familia..-dicho esto termino alejándose Seiya solo la miró, miro como entraba y lo único que pudo hacer fue chocar su puño contra la fuente...

-de..demonios!!!-dijo con furia pues ella tenia razón..no podía dudar...

SYS 

La vio entrar..la vio como entraba y se dirigía a la cocina para llorar ..

-sonrió mirándola..-cuanto tiempo no es así..?-serró la puerta..-

-esa voz hizo que alzara su mirada..-ka.kayu..

-camino hasta ella..-diría que me da gusto verte serena pero..pero no es así..

-medio sonrió tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas..-lo se

-suspiro y tomo asiento a un lado de ella..-las vueltas que da la vida no es así?..te fuiste y yo..

-me..lo imagine..-trato de decir pero después nego.-no..realmente nunca llego a pasar por mente que tu..

-que me había enamorado de el?..

-afirmo..-si..yo..yo no tenia idea..si lo hubiese sabido yo..

-te hubieras alejado?.-rió un poco para ponerse de pie serena la seguía con la mirada...-no serena..tanto tu como yo sabemos que no lo hubieras echo..ante todos eres un ángel pero créeme que si alguien llego a conocerte esa soy yo..sabia como eras..si te lo hubiese dicho tu interés hubiera aumentado..siempre lo as tenido todo... fortuna.. viajes.. coches... sirvientes..todo..-.sonrió un poco..-y yo..yo creí haber encontrado una amiga..

-kakyu..

-si serena pensé que eras mi amiga..pero me equivoque ya que ..-vacilo un poco..-ya que..-sonrió..-y no quiero que te hagas la desentendida pero si lo sabias..

-que?..

-sabias que Seiya me interesaba..lo sabias y no te importo..

-e..eso no..

-no...serena no trates de negarlo...lo sabias pero sabes..no te voy a reclamar nada por que la final yo salí ganado ya que Seiya esta a mi lado y...

-no lo sabia kakyu..enverdad no tenia idea..-se puso de pie tratando de sonreír..-pero..pero no te preocupes..ya que no intentare arrebatarlo..o meterme en tu vida ya que..ya que seria muy bajo de mi parte hacerlo..y sabes kakyu la que debería tener envidia soy yo..-sonrió y la miró..-si kakyu te tengo envidia y no solo por tener a Seiya a tu lado si no por que..por que tu pequeña esta con tigo a tu lado..

-sonrió..-es verdad mi hija-remarco esa pequeña palabra..-esta a mi lado..lo que por cierto..-sonrió un poco..-y la tuya..la ultima vez..

-murió..-dijo en un susurro amargo para que terminara de abandonar la cocina dejando a kakyu con una sonrisa..de triunfo

SYS 

nego tratando de calibrar todo lo que acaba de escuchar..-en..entonces..

-afirmo..-si..esa es la razón tenia que lograr que el señor tsukino conociera a su nieta...

-pero...

-sabes nunca fui una chica rica y con fama..yo conocí al señor tsukino hace algunos años en Europa, trataba de vender una de mis pinturas sin obtener éxito alguno..-,medio sonrió..-el se intereso en uno de mis cuadros fue exactamente después de que ya me había dado por vencida y terminara solo por concentrarme en la música...

**flash back**

estaba recogiendo algunos materiales estaba en un salón de arte completamente vació

-usted es la señorita kaio?-escucho una voz detrás de ella

-si así es..quien es usted?..

-tsukino..kenji tsukino

-tsukino?..´-sonrió un poco..-a es verdad es dueño de algunas empresas aquí en Europa no es así?.

-si así es..

-dígame en que le puedo ayudar..

-hace poco fui a una exposición de arte del joven sukishiro y me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que uno de los cuadros no era de el..si no suyo..

-a..-sonrió un poco.-.si así es..

-ya veo y podría decirme cual es el costo..

-que?..en...enserio quiere comprarlo..-lo decía algo sorprendida..

-sonrió.-no entiendo la sorpresa si el cuadro es el mejor que e visto...tiene mucho talento su estilo es único..

-sonrió un poco..-pues créame que es el único que piensa así..

-nego.-no es así..sabe cual fue su error y por que su cuadro no se vendió?..

-lo se..

-a si?

-afirmo..-nunca se debe exponer la obra maestra de alguien junto a las pinturas de alguien ya reconocido y menos sabiendo de su fama y que además su exposición lleve su nombre..-sonrió un poco mientras tomaba su cuadro..-pero no cuento con los recursos necesarios para alquilar un salón de gran tamaño..además..yo no tengo maestro o maestra aprendí por mi propia cuenta..así que no tengo a nadie que me respalde..o respalde alguna de mis obras..se tocar el violín creo que solo me dedicare a eso y..-le extendió el cuadro.-tome se lo regalo..

-rió un poco..- sabe..este cuadro podría valer una fortuna , acaso piensa hacerme mas rico.

-sonrió un poco.-tal vez si...dicho esto se alejo un poco..-me dio gusto cocerlo..-y desapareció entre los pasillos..

**fin flash back**

-si, si ya se lo que estas pensando ese señor amable es el señor tsukino?..pues si es el..después de aquel encuentro justo al otro día mientras hacia una audición para tocar en una obra musical...me llego una nota con un cheque por mas de 1000 dólares...acompañado de una nota..era del señor tsukino que me dijo que lo había vendido y que además el que lo había comprado estaba interesado en mi talento..y así comenzó todo..primero solo eran pequeñas exposición pero después aumentaron y mi interés por el violín igual..la primera vez que toque fue en una recepción y ahí fue donde lo volví a ver y donde me relato su historia y me pidió ese favor..

-el favor que te orillo al aceptar mi invitación..

-sonrió un poco..-se que fue por conveniencia pero..

-nego y la acerco a su cuerpo para quedar a escasos cm de ella...-entonces ya le debes otro favor..

-que?..

-si pues gracias a el..conociste al hombre de tu vida..

-sonrió un poco..-vaya pues no sabia que el hombre de mi vida era tan humilde..

-créeme que trato de serlo..-dicho esto la pequeña distancia desapareció y ambos terminaron en un dulce beso..luna vio la escena no muy lejos de ahí pues ella había sido la que le había aconsejado que lo hiciera ya que podía arrepentirse de no haberlo echo

SYS 

Sonrió mientras tomaba su copa de vino realmente nunca llego a pensar que el salir a despejar un momento su mente le traería cosas buenas pues escucho algo que realmente le ayudaría en sus planes y mas aun que la firma estaba por llevarse acabo...sonrió aun mas al ver a cierta persona conocida..ya la había visto durante la cena y ambos se hicieron los desconocidos pero ahora no había moros en la costa..no había por que fingir indiferencia sin mas se acerco un poco a ella ofreciéndole una copa de vino...

-sabia que el vino se disfruta mas si se bebe acompañado..

-sonrió y la tomo..-sabes ya te habías tardado en venir a saludar...mi esposo subió a ver a nuestra hija..

-lo se ,lo vi subir y es por eso que vine..-sonrió..-sabes tu esposo me esta causando muchos problemas y no precisamente sentimentales..ya que la firma esta por llevarse acabo..

-lo se..-sonrió.-pero sabes que si le llegas a hacer algo ..-lo miró con determinación

-rió un poco y termino sujetándola del brazo..-sabes perfectamente que yo no ataco directamente, además me acabo de enterar de algo..

-que..

-algo que no solo me ayudara en mis planes si no que además..te pone completamente a mi disposición..

-que..-no entendía ,diamante termino por acortar esa pequeña distancia con un ligero susurro en su oído ,susurro que provoco el que kakyu tirara su copa de vino..diamante rió separándose de ella..

-te espero mañana donde siempre cariño..-dicho esto termino por alejarse..dejando a kakyu sin palabras y en shock total..como se entero?

SYS 

Sonreía mientras pasaba su mano sobre su frente...

-que..que haces aquí?..-dijo algo sorprendido al verla..

-a..yo..-se puso de pie..-lo siento..

-nego con una sonrisa y termino con acercarse y sentarse aun lado de su pequeña..-serena..

-si..

-gracias..

-que..

-gracias por la cachetada..

-se ruborizo pero de vergüenza-..a yo..lo siento yo..

-no..no te disculpares creo que me lo merecía por haber negado a mi hija...ya que bueno ella es..

-lo se-camino hacia la ventana..- después de todo y sin importar las circunstancias y quieras o no quieras es tu hija..tuya y..y de kakyu..

-medio sonrió..-lo se..

-Seiya..

-si..

-no..no se si decírtelo pero..rió -un poco..-me siento muy tonta..

-tonta?..y por que?..-se puso de pie para acercarse a ella

-suspiro y volteo a mirarlo..-sabes..nunca me e entregado a nadie mas..desde la ultima vez..-termino diciendo en sonrojo..

-Seiya sonrió y levemente rozo su mejilla provocando el serrar de esos celestes que disfrutaban de esa pequeña caricia..-aun ..aun no ahí ultima vez..ni para ti..ni para mi..

-que..-se sorprendió y abrió esos celestes..-acaso tu..?

-se ruborizo un poco..serena sonrió cálidamente..-mentiroso..-dijo en tono juguetón, tono que ciertamente Seiya solo conocía ..Seiya rió un poco quizás su primera risa desde aquella ves ..-quieres comprobarlo..

-que..?..-eso si que la hizo estallar en rojo..-per..-pero no termino de decir mas pues sus labios fueron sellados..fueron sellados por unos dulces labios acompañados de suaves , deleitantes y excitantes carisias...

**No se acaba el amor,solo con decir adiós  
hay que tener presente**

**que el estar ausente,no anula el recuerdo  
ni compra el olvido  
ni nos borra del mapa**

**continuara...**

**hi hi jeje actualización ya si k si y esta vez mas rapìda k la ultima jeje espero que les siga gustando esto ya mero termina si snif snif jaja weno aun faltan unos capis 2 o 3 por mucho (aunque podría ser mas digo todo depende de sus reviw y mi imaginación) jeje espero me sigan leyendo muchas gracias por sus reviws me gusta recibirlos espero que este capi no sea la excepción y me dejen uno y sin nada mas que decir se despide por ahora su amiga**

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	22. Chapter XXI

**capitulo XXI**

-Seiya sonrió y levemente rozo su mejilla provocando el serrar de esos celestes que disfrutaban de esa pequeña caricia..-aun ..aun no ahí ultima vez..ni para ti..ni para mi..

-que..-se sorprendió y abrió esos celestes..-acaso tu..?

-se ruborizo un poco..serena sonrió cálidamente..-mentiroso..-dijo en tono juguetón, tono que ciertamente Seiya solo conocía ..Seiya rió un poco quizás su primera risa desde aquella ves ..-quieres comprobarlo..

-que..?..-eso si que la hizo estallar en rojo..-per..-pero no termino de decir mas pues sus labios fueron sellados..fueron sellados por unos dulces labios acompañados de suaves , deleitantes y excitantes carisias...

**No se acaba el amor,solo con decir adiós  
hay que tener presente**

**que el estar ausente,no anula el recuerdo  
ni compra el olvido  
ni nos borra del mapa**

**y el q tu no estés  
no te aparta de mí  
entre menos te tengo  
mas te recuerdo aunque quiera olvidarte  
estas en mi mente  
y me pregunto 1000 veces  
**

**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar  
**

**Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
que no me deja olvidar  
porque aunque tu ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre,  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
**

**Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
**

**No se acaba el amor  
Solo porque no estas  
No se puede borrar así como así nuestra historia  
Seria matar la memoria y quemar nuestras glorias**

**Por qué es tan cruel el amor??  
que no me deja olvidar  
porque aunque tu ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre,  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
**

-sus carisias y besos aumentaban ya no recordaban donde se encontraban solo existían ellos dos..pero..pero ambos palidecieron ante el ruido de una puerta entre abriéndose..

-sei...-callo al ver aquello Seiya solo dio gracias al ver quien era y serena ella aun sonrojada lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada penada..-yo...yo lo siento..-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo ante la sorpresa del recién llegado que solo sonrió al ver a Seiya sonrojado y con una mirada nunca antes presenciada..-se puede saber que fue eso?..

-Seiya solo pudo sonreír..-eso haruka..eso que presenciaste fue, fue solo un arranque del corazón..

-haruka solo quedo algo confundido.. pero aun así comprendiendo lo que le dijo..sí..sin duda la mirada que estaba presenciando era la mirada de un hombre enamorado..una mirada que el mismo compartía..

**SYS**

Que había sido aquello...?se miro en el espejo secando su rostro con una pequeña toalla pues al salir de aquélla habitación solo pudo dirigirse al baño y mojar su rostro , tal ves para disimular aquellas mejillas ardientes..o solo para tratar de borrar aquello que pudo llegar a ser mas...sin darse cuenta sus celestes estaban llenos de lagrimas..-por que..por que te..por que te soy tan débil al estar cerca de ti... por que mi cuerpo te sigue deseando...-finalmente choco su puño contra el lavabo..-por que...

-serena..estas bien?..-una voz la hizo disimular aquello..

-a..ss..si ..si..-trato de sonar sincera..dio un largo suspiro y salió con una sonrisa bastante fingida..-si estoy bien darien solo que me dio un poco de calor y..y bueno vine a refrescarme un poco...

-segura?..

-solo afirmo darien sabia que no pues el mismo vio cuando Seiya subió y entro a la misma habitación donde serena había entrado segundos antes..¿interrumpir? si paso por su mente..quería entrar pero alguien mas se le había adelantado..ignoraba lo que había ocurrido adentro..¿preguntar? no..prefería quedarse con la idea de que solo se despidieron..darien sonrió y la tomo del brazo..-vayamos con tu padre es hora de darle tu respuesta..

-serena lo había olvidado era verdad su respuesta..aun no estaba muy segura pero ya había tomado una decisión una decisión que tal vez no era pensada con la mente si no con el corazón...

**SYS**

Estaba nerviosa solo mirando hacia las escaleras quería subir ya que haruka lo había echo, aunque claro no sin antes lanzarle una mirada no muy buena, además michiru y luna conversaban no sabia que pensar y por otro lado diamante ya lo sabia..sí sin duda quería irse..se tranquilo un poco al ver a serena bajando de la mano de darien y un poco atrás venia Seiya con haruka ...

**SYS**

-a..ahora vuelvo..-medio sonrió y termino alejándose aparentemente al tocador..

-que pretendes rei.-dijo al ver como sonreía al ver a mina alejarse pues en cuanto se habían presentado rei no hizo otra cosa si no solo lanzarle algunas indirectas a mina..unas como "tu aquí sales sobrando.."..Nicolás había ido a hablar con algunos socios..-

-mas bien que pretendes tu Yaten..que pretendes al aparentar que no me conoces..sabes que ...

-no pretendo nada ..yo..lo siento en verdad no te recordaba no te recordaba asta que mencionaste tu nombre..

-me recordaste por el nombre..-medio sonrió sus ojos se cristalizaron..-solo por el nombre,?-lo miro directamente- en cambio yo Yaten..yo..en cuanto te vi..en cuanto vi tus ojos..yo..yo supe que eras tu..-sin pensar y sin importarle que los vieran lo abrazo..-supe que eras tu..-sollozo un poco ante la sorpresa de el ,definitivamente no se lo esperaba..-Yaten..mi Yaten...

-un pequeño tosido los hizo apartarse..-interrumpo algo?..

-yo..-rei no sabia que decir Yaten estaba aun paralizado...y sin mas rei limpio sus lagrimas..-lo siento..-dicho esto salió en dirección al tocador..

-rió mientras tomaba vino..-vaya creí que el conquistador Yaten Kou había desaparecido..

-no es lo que piensas..

-sonrió.-realmente te importa lo que llegue a pensar?..

-nego..-que es lo que quieres?..

-nada..

-que?..-.se extraño pues diamante no era de los que se acercaba solo a ti para saludar..

-así es Yaten ya no quiero nada de ti..-sonrió mientras veía a su alrededor..-bueno..no directamente..

-que..?-estaba un mas confundido..

-mima aino en verdad que es muy hermosa..me encantaría que me la presentaras..

-Yaten nego con una sonrisa..-ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella me entendiste..-finalmente termino encarándolo con molestia..

-vamos Yaten..por que tanta agresión..si tal vez podríamos llegar a ser amigos..

-amigos?..-ahora rió el..-diamante tu no tienes amigos..

-es verdad los amigos y la familia solo te hacen débil...y es por eso que ahora puedo manejarte a mi antojo..

-que?..

-te confieso que hubo un momento en el que me llegaste a preocupar..ya que eras igual a mi..no te importaba nada..ni nadie lo único que te importaba eras tu...hasta no te importo dejar a tu familia solo por ambición..

-un error que estoy pagando muy caro...

-lo se...y es una lastima por que sabes...ahora correeras la misma suerte que ellos..

-que?..

-rió un poco antes de acabar su vino..-la firma se llevara acabo..de eso no hay duda en cualquier momento estaré fuera de la sociedad además tu primito ya sabe de mis negocios..

-Yaten lo veía..por que se lo decía?

-sabe absolutamente todo..así que no hace falta que se lo digas..

-que?..

-acaso creías que no sabia la razón de tu estancia en esta cena..?..por favor Yaten lo que tu tenias planeado hacer desde un inicio era decirle todo a tu primo..aun aunque eso significara ir a..bueno tu sabes a que me refiero..así que bueno ya te evite la fatiga de hacerlo..

-y no te importa?..

-ahora no..

-que?..

-sonrió y termino su copa de vino..-dile a tu primo que con diamante black no se juega..-dicho esto dejo la copa vacía sobre la barra para salir..así es abandono el salón ante la sorpresa de algunos cuantos socios..pues pensaron estaría presente hasta el final..Yaten lo vio extrañado conocía a diamante pues el mismo había sido participe en algunos "negocios"..y sabia que no en balde amenazaba...

**SYS**

estaba dispuesta a salir..

-así que ahora Yaten esta contigo..

ante la voz desistió un poco en sus intenciones..-lo que exista entre Yaten y yo no creo que deba importarte..

-sonrió un poco..-vaya con que si puedes responder..sabes pensé que no sabias pues no mocionabas nada durante nuestra platica..

-a veces es mejor callar si no se sabe con certeza lo que se dirá –sonrió para dedicarle una mirada..-y eso deberías aprenderlo..-sin mas salió dejando a una rei bastante furiosa...

dio un largo suspiro recargándose sobre la puerta tratando de calmar su corazón ...realmente no supo como es que termino contestándole así..

-mina..

-se..serena..-dijo con una sonrisa..

-y Yaten?..quiero presentárselo a darien..

-sonrió y la tomo de la mano...-me parece que esta por allá..

**SYS**

Veía como kakyu tomaba del brazo a un Seiya muy serio ,sin duda la mirada que había presenciado arriba no lo acompañaba..

**Flash back...**

-entremos..

-espera.-al tomo del brazo antes de que lo hieran..

-si..

-ti..tiene derecho a saberlo..

-que?..-lo miró confundida..

- tal vez sea lo mejor para la felicidad de serena pero, acaso no se han puesto a pensar en la felicidad de el..y la de akari..

-que?..

-michiru para Seiya estar con kakyu es estar en el mismo infierno... y no solo para el si no que también para akari..-michiru no entendía..-

-haruka sonrió un poco..-ahora comprendo por que kakyu nunca le mostró un signo de amor maternal a akari..

-acaso..

-afirmo..-

-michiru nego.-lo siento haruka pero el no debe saberlo ni ella ni el deben saberlo..sabes lo doloroso que seria tener akari a su lado y que no la pueda llamar madre..

-akari es una niña muy lista podría comprender..

-michiru nego..-lo siento haruka pero no deben saberlo..este secreto ahora es solo tuyo y mío..y me lo as prometido..recuerdas?..-lo miró sabia que era muy difícil guardar ese secreto , un secreto que encerraba la felicidad de su amigo..

**fin flash back...**

-haruka..haruka!.-esa voz lo hizo salir de aquel pensamiento..

-sonrió un poco..-lo siento decías..

-suspiro adivino en que pensaba.,..-se que es difícil hacerlo pero..

-lo se..es nuestro secreto.

-michiru afirmo..

...-...

-vaya no me esperaba encontrarlo aquí?..-decía el peliplateado tomado a su acompañante con gran afecto

-lo mismo sucedió con migo..no me lo esperaba..

-y de donde se conocen darien..?

-bueno pues...

veía como es que serena mantenía una platica aparentemente feliz..veía su mirar y su sonrisa..esa sonrisa que aun lo volvían loco..y una sonrisa que sabia no era la misma que había mostrado ante el no hacia mas de unos cuantos minutos..."bombón"

SYS 

Todos ya estaban en la estancia el anuncio oficial se daría.. haruka tomaba la mano de michiru y Seiya veía sonriente aquello, claro que kakyu no podía opinar lo mismo..darien tomaba a una serena un poco nerviosa mientras que el señor tsukino veía un poco extraña la ausencia de diamante..aunque eso no le importo...golpeo un poco su copa para llamar la atención y lo hizo todos guardaron silencio..

-bien creo que a llegado el momento de anunciar el motivo de esta cena..-sonrió..- como muchos de nosotros ya lo sabemos, algunos..incluyéndome...,ya no estamos en condiciones de seguir haciéndonos cargo de nuestros respectivos negocios..así que se les darán los nombres de quienes se ocuparan de las empresas así como también se llevara acabo la firma en el documento oficial, en ese documento estará la firma de los nuevos socios..además de la aceptación de la expulsacion de un socio..-rió un poco..-socio que se fue..-ese comentario provoco la risa de algunos cuantos Yaten al escuchar aquello no evito poner gesto de seriedad , aun las palabras de diamante resonaban en el.. "dile a tu primo que con diamante black no se juega"el sabia a lo que se refería..ahora su única familia podía estar en peligro...

-no habiendo otro asunto que tratar..el encargado de las empresas star..y el sucesor del señor tenouh..-es Kou..Seiya Kou..kakyu sonrió ante aquello pues ahora su nombre podría resonar ante la sociedad , serena vio como era felicitado..y sonrió con orgullo "lo lograste Seiya.."

**flash back..**

-caminaban entre las calles aunque algo la extraño Seiya paro de repente..

-ocurre algo?

-mira..-le señalo un gran edificio...

-aja y..

-como que y...?-sonrió.-no sabes que esa empresa es la stars una de las empresas mas importantes aquí en Tokio..además de ser una de las proveedoras de mayor empleo..-suspiro con ego soñador..-algún día trabajare ahí..

-sonrió incrédula..-mm si tu lo dices..

-a..lo olvidaba tu ya tienes una empresa asegurada..

-no me interesa..

-que..

-las empresas de mi padre nunca han interesado..y..

-entonces que es lo que piensas hacer de tu vida?..

-que??.-eso sin duda la hizo pensar un momento..-co..como que pienso hacer..

-sonrió para mirarla..-sabes tu padre no siempre estará ahí para darte todo en la palma de tu mano..tal vez seas una niña rica hora pero uno nunca sabe..así que nunca esta de mas interesarte en otras cosas que no sean solo en comprar y lucir bien...

otra lección de vida realmente Seiya le estaba enseñando lo que era la vida..una vida con sus altas y su bajas aunque a ella solo le interesaba el ahora..el ahora que solo era compartir el presente con el..su amor..

-tal vez

-mmm..-la miró extrañado.

-tal vez..y solo tal vez tengas razón...

**fin flash back…**

-es hora..-el apretón de darien la hizo salir de aquel recuerdo..ella afirmo..

-y bueno al parecer yo...

-y la encargada de las empresas moon seré yo..serena tsukino..-interrumpió a su padre el cual no hizo otra cosa si no solo la de sonreír con orgullo no se lo esperaba..

-hija en verdad tu..

-afirmó..-solo espero no echarlo a perder..-dijo con una pequeña risa provocando así la risa de los demás y Seiya, él solo se sorprendió por aquello aunque también sonrió..sabia que había madurado...y también sabia que aun se verían..

los socios poco a poco abandonaban la recepción..kakyu de alguna forma se sentía aliviada por la ausencia de diamante aunque tenia una duda ¿dónde se entero? Serena estaba aun con mina y Yaten pues darien al parecer había salido al jardín a tomar un poco de aire..y Seiya acababa de salir del baño cuando vio ese mirar azulado clavado en las estrellas..dudo pero..pero quería saberlo..quería saber si hacia bien en dejarla ir..

-donde..donde la conociste..?..-pregunto..esa voz sin duda hizo que lo mirara..-

-en estados unidos..hace 5 años...

-ya veo.. y sabes que...

-afirmo..-entre ella y yo no ahí secretos..lo se todo...entro a trabajar como voluntaria en el hospital lord, la conocí gracias a un amigo mío..el cual se encarga de ese hospital...al principio ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra..pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención.. algo que me impulso a tratar de conocerla...-Seiya solo escuchaba con atención..además de que veía ese mirar..-y eso fue su mirada..

-sonrió..-lo mismo me sucedió..

-nego..-lo dudo..

-que?..

-tu conociste un mirar alegre..lleno de luz..y calidez..no es así?..-Seiya afirmo..

-en..en cambio yo, yo percibí un mirar lleno de infinita tristeza y dolor..un dolor muy profundo que llega desde el interior del alma..-Seiya se sorprendió relataba con tanta serenidad y sinceridad..-empecé con solo unos saludos..un hola..o un buen día..y bueno para no largarme un día por fin logramos entablar una conversación...-suspiró.-yo ya sabia que había perdido a su hija..-"eso sin duda hizo que la mirada de Seiya cambiara a algo nostálgica"-lo sabia por que andrew me lo dijo..-medio sonrió..-no se creo que le cause confianza y me contó todo..nos hicimos amigos..me gustaba estar con ella...y poco a poco su mirada cambio..y..

-cuídala mucho..-solo eso puso decir antes de abandonarlo..se dirigió a la fuente, a aquélla fuete donde sin dudar tomo asiento mirando el palpitar de las estrellas, realmente no quería seguir escuchando..sabia que su bombón podía ser feliz aún..podía serlo sin necesidad de estar con el.."acaso nuestra estrella de amor se extinguió?"acaso la obscuridad invadió su brillo por completo..?"solo eso pensaba mientras el brillo de algunas estrellas eran su única compañía en medio de una mirada cristalina..

**continuara...**

**hi hi jeje ya aquí otra vez ..espero k aun quieran seguir esta historia hasta el final muchas gracias por las que me dejan reviw espero que este capi no sea la excepción y me dejen uno..y si lo se pobre Seiya..la dejara ir'..en verdad las su luz de amor se extinguio?..eje por fin salió eso del titulo no? jeje en fin esperando reviws se despide su amiga**

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	23. Chapter XXII

**capitulo XXII **

-cuídala mucho..-solo eso puso decir antes de abandonarlo..se dirigió a la fuente, a aquélla fuete donde sin dudar tomo asiento mirando el palpitar de las estrellas realmente no quería seguir escuchando..sabia que su bombón podía ser feliz aún..podía serlo sin necesidad de estar con el.."acaso nuestra estrella de amor se extinguió?"acaso la obscuridad invadió su brillo por completo..?"solo eso pensaba mientras el brillo de laguna estrellas eran su única compañía en medio de una mirada cristalina...

**Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido  
Entre recuerdos y el frió  
Entre el silencio y tu voz**

**Aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos  
Viendo pasar los minutos  
Viendo pasar el amor**

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol**

**Aquí estoy  
Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar**

**Aquí estoy cantándole a la fortuna  
Soñando con tu cintura  
Con lo que nunca será**

**Aquí estoy enredado con la duda  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol**

**Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol  
Aquí estoy**

**Sin la mitad de mi vida  
Un callejón sin salida  
Viendo la vida pasar**

**Aquí estoy, curándome las heridas  
Durmiéndome con la luna  
Despertando con el sol,**

**Aquí estoy**

-estas bien..?..

-afirmó con una medio sonrisa..-si..-se puso de pie..-bueno es hora de irnos..iré por akari..-dicho esto termino alejándose..haruka solo lo vio partir pero el lo sabia, sabia que estaba sufriendo..termino serrando sus puños con furia y coraje al no poder decir nada..

**SYS**

veía como ahora todos ya se retiraban...

-serena..

-re..rei..

-sonrió.-duramente toda la noche no pudimos hablar..

-medio sonrió..-yo..lo siento creí que tu no..

-que no querría hablar con tigo..?

-bueno es que la ultima vez yo..

-sonrió en negación..- estabas muy dolida y bueno..-sonrió una vez mas..-eso no importa serena..no sabes el gusto que me da verte así..otra vez sonriendo y llena de luz..además darien es muy apuesto..

-a..si..si lo es..-termino diciendo un poco desanimada pues noto como Seiya pasaba a un lado de ellas y que tal vez escucho..

**SYS **

-estas bien?..-decía al verla ausente solo tomando un poco de vino..

-lo miró algo molesta..-por que no vas a preguntarle eso a rei..-sin mas se dirigió a la salida algo molesta..

-mina..-trato de llamarla..-espera mina!!..-sin mas salió tras ella..

-parece que se pelearon..-dijo al ver salir a mina y a Yaten detrás de ella

-los..los conoces?..

-afirmo..-Yaten es el primo de Seiya y mina es mi amiga..

-ya..ya veo..

-acaso los conoces rei?

-a..-medio sonrió..-solo a Yaten..

-conocías a Yaten?..

-afirmo no de muy buena gana..

**SYS **

-sonrió en negación..- estabas muy dolida y bueno..-sonrió una vez mas..-eso no importa serena..no sabes el gusto que me da verte así..otra vez sonriendo y llena de luz..

**fin flash back..**

-papá?..-esa vocecilla lo saco de aquel recuerdo..tal vez el mas doloroso..

-sonrió al verla despierta..-es hora de irnos..

-dio un largo bostezo mientras abrazaba con mucha ternura aquel oso..-ya..ya nos vamos..

-afirmo..mientras le arrebataba el oso para dejarlo sobre la repisa..-anda pequeña vamonos..-dicho esto la sostuvo entre su brazos, aun estaba muy adormilada..-y...y no puedo llevármelo..

-nego.-créeme ni tu ni yo podemos llevarnos nada de esta casa..-al decir esto salió de aquella habitación..-

**SYS**

-Mina!!.-logro alcanzarla y hacer que desistiera en subir al taxi..-se puede saber por que reaccionaste así..-hizo que volteará pero mas se sorprendió al ver sus ojos inundados de lagrimas..-mi..mina..

-por que Yaten..por que me haces esto..

-mina yo no..-no entendía por que reaccionar así.? y sin motivo aparente

-te vi Yaten te vi abrazándola y ella..ella estaba llorando..acaso hay algo entre ustedes acaso ella y tu..?

-medio sonrió..-acepto que la conocía..además de que bueno salimos un par de veces..

-que?..

-suspiro..-quieres terminar de conocerme..

-que?..

-esto..mina esto que te diré realmente podría hacer que me odies..

-que!.-no entendía..

-dime mina te interesa terminar de conocer a Yaten Kou..

mina no sabia que decir..aunque muy en le fondo no quería escucharlo ya que tal vez ahora vería a su ángel sin alas..pero realmente quería creer en ese sentimiento que ahora experimentaba..

-te..te escucho..

-no aquí..-la tomo del brazo.-vayamos al departamento y ahí te diré todo.

-mina solo afirmo.-deacuerdo..

**SYS**

-No quieres contarme...-decía al verla solo mirando hacia fuera en dirección de mina y Yaten..-

-suspiró -no es eso es solo que es lago doloroso..ni kakyu lo sabe..

-ya veo..rei..se que hace tiempo que no nos vemos pero..si te sirve de algo yo puedo escucharte..

-sonrió.-muchas gracias serena y si me encantaría que me escucharas..

-bien que te parece si vamos a mi habitación..

rei afirmo y ambas se dirigieron a su habitación..pero duramente el camino se toparon con Seiya que solo pudo limitarse a pasar a un lado de ambas con akari en brazos para depuse dirigirse ala salida junto a kakyu..aunque akari logro divisar a serena desde la puerta..

-adiós serena!!!..-logro gritar la pequeña, extrañando un poco a Seiya pues según el venia durmiendo ,serena sonrió y solo pudo hacerle señas de adiós ya que kakyu tomo a Seiya del brazo para poder irse..

"adiós akari me..me dio gusto conocerte"-termino embonando una angelical sonrisa..

**SYS**

El viento mecía un poco las ramas de los árboles la cena ya había concluido y era demasiado tarde..la madrugada ya anunciaba su llegada...

Estaba sentada sobre la cama solo viendo como es que terminaba de quitarse su vestido aquella rubia..

-listo.-sonrió mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de ella..-tarde?.-pregunto al verla un poco ausente..

-nego..-no es solo que..

-en verdad es muy doloroso..?

-afirmo.-sabes serena..

-si..

-dio un largo suspiro..-jamás imagine volver a verlo después de aquella vez..

-aquella vez?

-sonrió.-recuerdas que te dije que me iría a Inglaterra..?

-afirmo-..si fue después de que me dijiste que me hiciera esos análisis..

-pues..-bajo su mirada una mirada que empezaba a cristalizarse..-pues ahí fue donde lo conocí..fue durante una pequeña exposición de arte..

**SYS**

Le ofreció un poco de café..

-muchas gracias lita..

-descuida...sabes imagine que tardarían mas..?

-medio sonrió..-lita

-si..?

-tu crees que a un ángel se le puedan caer las alas..?

-ciertamente eso la extraño demasiado..-bu..bueno pues..

-dio un largo suspiró para después dejar la taza sobre la pequeña mesilla..-en la fiesta conocí a una chica..

-y que clase de chica..-pregunto al verla un poco preocupada su mirada estaba muy confundida..

-no estoy muy segura pero...pero Yaten la conocía..

-a si..?..-sonrió mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella...-y que hay con eso..?yo no veo nada extraño después de todo Yaten a viajado por todo el mundo y..

-la miro..-lo se pero..pero la mirada de esa chica después de todo expresaba un dolor muy profundo..además..-recordó aquel abrazo..

-medio sonrió..-habla con Yaten estoy segura de que..

-es que..-bajo su mirada..-es que tengo miedo a escucharlo..

-miedo?..

-afirmo..-me dijo..me dijo que si me decía que relación tenia con esa chica tal vez terminaría odiándolo..y..y yo no quiero..-se lanzo a su brazos para sollozar..-no quiero lita..no..no quiero volver a sentir odio por nadie no quiero..

dio un largo suspiro mientras serraba aquella puerta donde ambas conversaban..termino solo recargándose en ella..-"mina" sus esmeraldas terminaron con cristalizarse en segundos..

**SYS**

-después de eso empezamos a salir un par de veces me dijo que estaba en Inglaterra serrando un negocio.. ignoraba que era el primo de Seiya...-sonrió un poco..-pensé que realmente llego a amarme..ya que según el había prolongado su estancia ahí por mi..

-y que fue lo que paso...?

-sabes serena..aunque no lo creas yo se lo que sentiste..

-que?..

-yo..yo sabia como te sentías en aquel momento cuando te dijeron que ..que habías perdido a tu pequeña..

-rei..no.-negaba..-no..me digas que tu..

-afirmo..

-pero..

-medio sonrió..-aunque a diferencia de ti yo..yo lo perdí apenas me entere..

-que?! eso si que la impacto..

**SYS**

Estaba solo sentado en el sofá..solo hundido en sus pensamientos...aunque el ruido de una puerta entre abriéndose lo devolvió al realidad..y volteo a ver a aquella que salió..

-lo..lo siento.-se disculpo..

-se quedo dormida..?..-pregunto

-afirmo..

-ya veo..

-sabe usted debería de hacer lo mismo..se ve muy cansado tal vez mañana..

-creo que después de todo no fue buena idea el tratar de remediar mis errores ayudando a mina..

-que?..

-medio sonrió.-la conocí en una exposición de arte..en Inglaterra..

**SYS**

-no..no entiendo ..cómo que apenas te enteraste..?

-afirmo..-ya llevaba saliendo con el hacia 4 meses..sabes no se por que pero Yaten tiene un no se que ..que..te hace caer a la primera..

-entonces..

-si ,quede embarazada a la primera..

**flash back**

-te sientes bien...?-lo decía al verla recargada sobre la pared cubriéndose la boca..

-si..ya..ya paso..

-segura?..

-afirmo mientras se dirigía a el para besarlo..aunque evito sus labios..-que sucede?

-sonrió un poco.-nada..es solo que ahora no ..

-que.-sonrió.-pero si..-sonrió acercándose aun mas a el..

-la aparto bruscamente..-es enserio rei..-dicho esto tomo su cosas y se dirigió a la puerta..-solo vine a verte para decirte que me iré pasado mañana..

-que..? te..te iras pero..

-sonrió..-fue divertido pero..ya se acabo..

-divertido..?..pero Yaten yo creí que..

-sonrió mientras abría la puerta...-tal vez volvamos a vernos..-sin mas abandono aquel departamento..

**fin flash back**

no tenia idea de que estaba embarazada...cuando se fue no se tal vez fue la impresión o solo el coraje pero termine desmayándome...me llevaron al hospital donde..donde me dieron la maravillosa noticia..

**SYS**

-me fue a buscar después de que se entero...

**flash back **

-ya te dije que no me interesa hablar con tigo..-lo decía viéndola fijamente pues había exigido hablar con el..

-pero a mi si..Yaten yo..

-sonrió mientras se dirigía ella..-rei te lo dije..fue divertido pero eso ya paso..enverdad lo disfrute mucho pero..sólo fue diversión así que..-la tomo del brazo para dirigirla a la salida..

-espera Yaten necesito decirte algo..

-señor.-una voz llego a interrumpir..

-que sucede...?

-nos informan que el jet ya esta listo para partir..solo lo están esperando..

-ya veo..-suspiró mirado a rei..-lo siento pero tengo que irme..así que..-la empujo hacia la salida..pero rei se resistía..-en verdad Yaten tengo que decirte algo..

-suspiró con molestia..-y ya te dije que no quiero escucharte..si no te vas llamare a seguridad..

-no..no te atreverías?..! lo dijo con desafió.

-sonrió..-quieres comprobarlo?

-dio un largo suspiro tratando de controlarse..-Yaten esto que te voy a decir es muy impórtame podría cambiar nuestras vidas y..

-seguridad?..-Yaten tenia la bocina en mano..solo miraba rei...

-bien llámala pero no me iré de aquí sin que me escuches.-estaba muy alterada..y ya empezaba a gritarle..pero Yaten no hacia caso tomo su portafolios para dirigirse a la salida..-Yaten!!..grito bastante enfadada...Yaten!!!

**fin flash back…**

-fue la ultima vez que la vi...-medio sonrió..

**SYS**

-me empecé a sentir muy mal..todo me dio vueltas..sentía como si todo a mi alrededor desaparecía..vi todo negro..y..-sonrió un poco..-y cuando desperté estaba en el hospital

-pero como...

-cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada..me dijeron que era de alto riesgo..que tenia que guardar reposo y no estresarme demasiado..así que..-bajo su mirar

-la discusión que tuviste con Yaten..

-afirmo..

-y el lo sabe?

-nego.-creo que nunca se entero..

-ya veo..

-serena..

-si..

-medio sonrió..-esto que te dije..

-la miró..-descuida nadie lo sabrá..y no creo que a mina le interese saberlo..

-rió un poco...

-rei..

-si..

-tu aun lo amas?

-se puso de pie mirando las estrellas..-no..no lo se..

-que?..

-bueno es que..cuando lo volví a ver sentí algo muy extraño..no se que es ya que no es el mismo sentimiento que años tras..-sonrió un poco..-es algo distinto..no se que sea pero es muy especial..-la miró..-serena..

-si..

-tu crees que una estrella pueda brillar después de haberse hundido en la oscuridad?

-se sorprendió un poco mientras se dirigía ella..-créeme rei..que a mi mas que a nadie le gustaría tener esa respuesta..-termino diciendo mientras veía el palpitar de las estrellas..

**SYS**

-entonces...

-si así es me entere años después..después de que me enterara de lo que diamante realmente hacia..no se..pero de alguna forma quería remediar mis errores..y que mejor forma que empezar con rei..fui a Inglaterra esperando encontrarla y al no encontrarla empecé a investigarla y bueno-sonrió un poco..-me entere que ese mismo día había perdido a..

-su hijo..

-afirmo..-me sentí muy mal..pensé en buscarla pero..pero realmente no hubiera sabido que decir o como comportarme, sabia que si me volvía ver me odiaría...así que mejor preferí dejarla en el olvido y empezar una nueva vida..y..

-y..y me conociste..-esa voz hizo que ambos voltearan era mina que había escuchado todo..

-mi..mina..

-sonrió mientras se ponía de pie..-los dejare solos para que platiquen..dicho esto se dirigía a su habitación..

-mina yo..

-nego con una sonrisa..-no te preocupes..-suspiró y tomo asiento..-sabes.-.realmente no me esperaba esto..

-mina yo..

-sabes algo Yaten..la mirada de rei esconda un sentimiento muy profundo..-sonrió y se puso de pie..-por que hablas con ella..?

-pero mina..-eso si extraño

-habla con ella quieres..durante la fiesta no pudieron hacerlo por mi culpa así que..

-pero es que..-lo interrumpieron unos delicados y suaves labios..-descansa..dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación dejando muy extrañado a Yaten...

**SYS**

El ruido de la ciudad ya se escuchaba...

-le ofreció un poco de café..

-gracias..-sonrió mientras bebía un poco..

-Taiki..

-si?..

-lo miró seriamente..-entonces..

-medio sonrió.-deacuerdo hablare con el..pero primero tengo que hacerlo con Seiya..no sabemos que..-auque callo al sentir un sabor a miel sobre sus labios..un sabor a miel que le alegraba sentir ya que el día de ayer había pasado por su mente el temor de nunca volverlo a sentir.. aquel deleitante sabor..el sabor de una beso lleno de amor..ambos estuvieron platicando y amy logro convencerlo de que escuchara a Yaten y eso haría lo escucharía pero no ahora ,ahora solo disfrutaba de ese dulce sabor...

**SYS**

-Buenos días..-sonreía mientras traía una charola con el desayuno..

-sonrió al verla..-buenos días..

-se sentó aun lado de el..mientras acomodaba la charola sobre la cama..

-michiru..

-si.-sonrió mirándolo..haruka sonrió..esa mirada ahora sabia que esa mirada estaba llena de sinceridad que por fin podía leerla

-hoy se va..?

-cambio su mirada y expresión a una totalmente seria..-si su vuelo saldrá en un par horas..

-ya veo..entonces..

-haruka..

-si.

-tal vez podría arrepentirme incluso podría ganarme el odio de serena incluso de Seiya pero e estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y..

-y?..

-tienes que decírselo..

-hablas de..

-afirmo..-Seiya y serena tienen que saber que esa pequeña es su hija...

**SYS**

-Señor lo buscan..

-sonrió..-dile que pase..-se puso de pie de inmediato para esperar esa visita..y su sonrisa se intensifico al ver a aquella que cruzo la puerta..-hola cariño llegaste temprano..

-sonrió con ironía..-para que me querías ver..?

-mm.-se dirigió a ella tomándola del mentón..-vamos..por que esa actitud tan..-se acerco a sus labios auque solo recibió a cambio una mirada de desprecio..rió robándole un pequeño beso para después alejarse..

-como te enteraste?

-así que por eso llegaste temprano..

-dime como fue que..

-kakyu..cariño..creo que eso no tiene importancia..no lo crees?

-que..

-descuida yo no gano diciéndole a Kou que esa chiquilla no es tuya ,si no de la hija del señor tsukino..-kakyu estaba algo desconcertada..-es mas..hasta te voy a hacer un favor...

-que?..

-sonrió..-el señor tsukino y tu esposo ya están al tanto de todos mis negocios así que de un momento a otro la policía estará tras de mi..eso no me importa..pero sabes muy bien que yo no me voy sólo..así que antes de hundirme..me asegurare de hacer que paguen lo que me hicieron..

-pero como..

-rió un poco antes de tomar un poco de vino..-pues que matare dos pájaros de un solo tiro..

-que?..

-dime algo kakyu..tu "hija" esta sola en casa ahora?..

-que?

**SYS**

-sonrió mientras abría el cuarto de su madre..sabia que no podía entrar pero bueno ahora no estaba y el ama de llaves salió a hacer las compras ignorando que la pequeña estaba en casa pues supuso que su madre se la había llevado..camino con cautela hasta llegar su cama y comenzó a saltar si sin duda era la cama mas suave de toda la casa..saltaba como cualquier niña de su edad hasta que algo llamo su atención un cajón estaba entre abierto y en el un pequeño pañuelo sobre salía..

**SYS**

-ya tienes todo listo?..-decía al verla empacar unas cosas..

-si solo falta..-miró a su alrededor y lo vio..vio aquel oso..darien lo noto y sonrió un poco..-por que no se lo regalas..

-que?..

-se dirigió al oso y se lo dio en sus manos..-este oso te lo dio el, no es cierto..?

-ella solo pudo afirmar..

-por que no se los das a akari..y terminas con dejar todo en el pasado...-deposito un beso sobre su frente..-nuestro vuelo sale a las tres ..por que no vas a despedirte de esa pequeña anoche solo pudiste decirle adiós..

-en..enverdad puedo?..

-afirmó..

-sonrió.-gracias darien..-sin mas lo abraso y darien sonrió sabia que era lo mejor..

**fin flash back..**

"akari" sonreía mientras sostenía a aquel oso entre su manos..se sentía feliz de volver a verla aunque a la vez sabia que seria muy doloso despedirse de ella pues aunque fueron contadas las veces en que la vio le encantaba esa sensación que desprendía su corazón al tenerla cerca..

**continuara...**

**hi hi si esto ya mero termina jeje muchas gracias por las que me siguen leyendo..espero no decepcionarlas con el final aun faltan dos capis mas creo..jeje por que mi cabeza podría estar al máximo y asta podrían ser mas jaja no lo se solo espero que me quede como esperan y me dejen reviw..**

**a y quiero pedir disculpas ..en verdad una enorme disculpa por borrar LAS ESTRELLAS DE ILUSIÓN ya que es en la que mas me apoyaron para seguirle no crean que no me importaron sus comentarios ni nada de eso de echo lo que mas me dolió fue borrar esos 27 reviws esos reviws que me animaron a seguirla. Pero les prometo que no tardara en volver a ver la luz ese fic... y estará dedicado a esos 27 reviws (ustedes saben a quienes me refiero ok) y a todas las lectoras que se sumen..enverdad quería disculparme como se debe..además de que bueno el que subí en su lugar ETERNA LUZ DE ESPERANZA no esta tan mal ¿o si? jeje esperen el desarrollo de ese ya tengo 4 capis listos ahora si sin mas y esperando reviws se despide por ahora su amiga**

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	24. Chapter

**capitulo XXIII**

-señor Kou…

-pasa.-dijo al ver como entre abría la puerta su secretaria

-sonrió...-aquí esta la copia de los papeles que se firmaron ayer..

-muchas gracias..dijo con su tan peculiar tono notando el rubor de su secretaria..-sucede algo?.-dijo al ver como no se movía.

-a..a..bueno yo..-rió nerviosamente..-bueno solo quería felicitarlo por su nuevo cargo..

-pues gracias..

-ya se retiraba pero recordó algo.-por cierto..llamo su hermano Taiki..

-Taiki?..

-afirmo.-dijo que si podía recibirlo a las 12

-Seiya solo afirmo mirando su reloj..11:46 la secretaria salió en ese instante dejándolo solo en aquélla oficina, aun le paresia increíble el que ahora ocupara un puesto tan importante en aquella empresa que pensó solo estaba alcanzarla en sueños..aunque a pesar de ello el sabia que aun faltaba algo en su vida..aun le hacia falta el brillo de su estrella..

**flash back**

-Seiya sonrió y levemente rozo su mejilla provocando el serrar de esos celestes que disfrutaban de esa pequeña caricia..-aun ..aun no ahí ultima vez..ni para ti..ni para mi..

-que..-se sorprendió y abrió esos celestes..-acaso tu..?

-se ruborizo un poco..serena sonrió cálidamente..-mentiroso..-dijo en tono juguetón, tono que ciertamente Seiya solo conocía ..Seiya rió un poco quizás su primera risa desde aquella ves ..-quieres comprobarlo..

-que..?..-eso si que la hizo estallar en rojo..-per..-pero no termino de decir mas pues sus labios fueron sellados..fueron sellados por unos dulces labios acompañados de suaves , deleitantes y excitantes carisias...

**fin flash back..**

abrió sus zafiros rozando sus labios con una grata sonrisa de satisfacción "bombón.." acaso hice bien el dejarte ir..?

**flash back**

-tu conociste un mirar alegre..lleno de luz..y calidez..no es así?..-Seiya afirmo..

-en..en cambio yo, yo percibí un mirar lleno de infinita tristeza y dolor..un dolor muy profundo que llega desde el interior del alma..-Seiya se sorprendió relataba con tanta serenidad y sinceridad..-empecé con solo unos saludos..un hola..o un buen día..y bueno para no largarme un día por fin logramos entablar una conversación...-suspiró.-yo ya sabia que había perdido a su hija..-"eso sin duda hizo que la mirada de Seiya cambiara a algo nostálgica"-lo sabia por que andrew me lo dijo..-medio sonrió..-no se creo que le cause confianza y me contó todo..nos hicimos amigos..me gustaba estar con ella...y poco a poco su mirada cambio..y..

-cuídala mucho..-solo eso puso decir antes de abandonarlo..

**fin flash back**

-sonrió con melancolía mientras miraba el reloj.-"me..me pregunto si ya se habrá ido?"

**SYS**

-así que después de todo se irán hoy..-decía al ver como terminaba de empacar

-así es señor tsukino le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad pero es mejor regresar a estados unidos además..

-si lo se mi hija comenzara una nueva vida, aunque me alegro de que haya aceptado el hacerse cargo de la empresa..

-en realidad pensé que la rechazaría..

-a si?..

-afirmo..-si para mi también fue una sorpresa pero aun así me alegro por ella ,así tendrá en que entretenerse..además yo podría enseñarle a manejar los negocias..

-se lo agradecería mucho.-sonrió..-por cierto y donde esta ahora? tenia pensado invitarla a comer antes de que se marchara..

-fue a despedirse de su hija..

-que?..

-sonrió mientras serraba su maleta..-después de todo no puedo ser tan egoísta así que le di la oportunidad de que la viera por ultima vez..

el señor tsukino solo pudo sonreír ante su actitud , si, sin duda su hija se quedaba en buenas manos y su nieta..bueno ella el día de ayer había comprobado que Seiya Kou era capas de ofrecerle mas que el mismo..sin duda se arrepentía mucho de lo que había echo en su pasado pues si no se hubiera opuesto a su relación ..ahora su hija seria inmensamente feliz..

**SYS**

-buenos días señor Kou..-saludo el ama de llaves mientras le ofrecía un poco de café

-buenos días..tomo asiento.-mina ya se levanto..

-medio sonrió.-salió desde muy temprano con la señorita kino y me dijo que le diera esto.-le ofreció un pequeño papel..un papel que en segundos comenzó a leer..

**Yaten:**

De seguro te preguntaras por que te deje esta nota..bueno la razón es por que..por que e decidido marcharme..necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas..por favor no me busques ya que si lo haces podría decirte adiós y no quiero eso..solo necesito tiempo, por favor comprende como me siento..y no te preocupes estaré bien lita me acompaña..y..y lo del contrato bueno comprenderé si es que lo anulas y decides no esperarme.. además este tiempo también podría ayudarte a ti..a aclarar tu mente..

**Con amor mina..**

Suspiro con ego melancólico mientras arrugaba aquel trozo de papel entre sus manos.."se fue" no sabia como se sentía pero..pero no cometería una locura aceptaría su condición y esperaría, así tuviera que esperar una eternidad lo haría la esperaría y todo por que había descubierto que mina era la chica indicada..¿que como lo supo? Muy fácil..su mirada..sus palabras..sus labios..y mas el saber que había sido el , el primero en tocar su alma..

Ring..ring..-el ama de llaves iba a contestar pero hizo seña de que el lo haría..

-diga?..

-vaya pero si contestaste tu..

-di..diamante?..

-rió desde el otro lado..

-que quieres?..

-nada nada..solo ..mm no se..ha si podrías hacerme un favor?..

-favor..-rió un poco..-si que estas loco escucha en estos momentos lo mas seguro es que la policía te este buscando..

-dirás nos

-rio un poco..-tal vez tengas razón y si nos este buscando así que no entiendo que clase de favor..

-solo quiero que le digas a tu primo que es muy peligroso dejar a una niña sola en casa..

-que?.-.eso si que lo extraño..-espera que dijiste..diamante..diamante?!.-demasiado tarde había colgado..-rayos ..a..akari!! sin mas salió de su departamento..

**SYS**

Sonrió mientras se paraba justo en la entrada..dio un largo suspiro antes de tocar el timbre..aunque se extraño al ver la puerta entre abierta.. " que raro esta abierto..acaso no hay nadie?.."sin mas entro a la casa..

-hay alguien en casa...kakyu..-empezó a llamar y a recorrer la casa al mismo tiempo.. " que raro habrán salido..bueno Seiya esta en la oficina pero."..akari..-empezó ahora a llamar a la pequeña...hasta que sin darse cuenta llego hasta su recamara una cama con cobertores con lunas y estrellas..pilas y pilas de oso de todo colores y tamaños unos gastados y otros no tanto..medio sonrió si sin duda la recamara era muy bonita y digna para una pequeña de su edad ,aunque lo que mas le agrado fue un pequeño retrato..uno donde estaba con Seiya sol ella y Seiya ambos comiendo helado..dio un largo suspiro antes de dejarlo donde estaba...-parece ser que no hay nadie..-suspiro con ego melancólico para salir de aquella habitación y para terminar solo estrechando aquel oso en su pecho..-que lastima quería despedirme..y..

-pero si ,si te vas a poder despedir..

-que!!..-volteó ante la voz..

**SYS**

Estaciono el auto frente a la mansión..

-segura que quieres hacerlo tu primero..

-afirmo..-si..creo que serena es la primera que tiene que saberlo ,además no tarda en salir su vuelo..

-sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano..una mano muy tensa y llena de nerviosismo-descuida todo saldrá bien .. y ya veras como es que serena se pondrá muy feliz..aunque..ya pensaste en como se lo dirás..?..es decir no puedes llegar y decir.."recuerdas a akari..¿sí,pues resulta que es tu hija"

-michiru rió un poco pues haruka uso un tono muy peculiar..-lo se..y sabes a mi me gustaría saber como se lo dirás a Seiya.. –ahora miró a haruka que se torno un poco serio

-sinceramente..no tengo idea..-termino mirándola para que ahora el fue el que riera un poco..provocando así una nueva sonrisa departe de michiru..ambos reían de manera un tanto divertida pues habían discutido un buen rato para decidirse en hacerlo , y ahora no tenían idea de cómo decirlo...

SYS 

Ambos caminaban por las calles no tardarían en llegar__

-Entonces ahora esta en su oficina..

-afirmo.-si así es sabes..ayer fue la cena de sucesión

-ayer?..

-afirmo..

-pero Taiki por que no me dijiste hubiéramos ido y..

-sonrió mientras la cercaba su cuerpo..-si hubiéramos ido ..-sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus labios.-nos hubiéramos perdido toda la noche de ayer..-este cometario hizo que amy terminara muy ruborizada...

SYS 

Miro el reloj 12:16

-sucede algo joven chiva..-decía al verlo un poco pensativo.

-a..-volteó ante la voz..y sonrió un poco.-no es nada es solo que serena salió desde las 9 y aun no llega eso es todo..

-tal vez le cuesta trabajo despedirse..-sonrió mientras tomaba entre sus manos la pequeña rosa de cristal..-a decir verdad aún aunque nunca sepa que es su hija el instinto maternal nunca se equivocara..

-darien se extraña un poco.-a que se refiere..?.

-a que mi hija en cuanto vio a esa niña sintió algo muy especial y...

-disculpen..-llego luna a interrumpir..

-que sucede?..

-siento interrumpirlo señor tsukino pero tiene una llamada..

-una llamada?

-si es de...

**SYS**

-Es enserio tengo que hablar con el..

-lo siento pero si no tiene una cita no pude atenderlo..

-ya le dije que..

-Yaten?..

-esa voz hizo que volteara enseguida..-rei..?..que..que haces aquí?

-medio sonrió..-vine a entregarle unos papeles a Seiya..y..-nego mientras miraba la secretaria..-akisuki podrías decirle que ya estoy aquí..

-sonrió..-enseguida...

-y..y tu que haces aquí?..

-a..yo..-bajo su mirar pero después recordó aquella llamada..-necesito hablar con Seiya urgentemente..

-rei vio algo de desesperación en esa mirada ..a pesar de que hacia tempo en no verlo realmente aun podía sentir que lo conocía..-bueno pues..

-puede pasar señorita hino..-hablo la secretaria..

-muchas gracias ..-miró a Yaten al cual aun la miraba..sin mas tomo un poco de aire y sonrió..-akisuki.

-si.

-el joven Yaten entrara conmigo..

-Yaten sonrió..-muchas gracias rei..

-nego con una sonrisa..-no te preocupes..-estrecho los papeles e iba entrar pero Yaten la sostuvo del brazo..

-rei.

-s..si..-se puso algo nerviosa ante ese insignificante roce..

-cuando termine de hablar con Seiya me gustaría hablar con tigo..-rei se sorprendió un poco ante sus palabras..

...-...

-muchas gracias..-sonrió mientras colgaba..

-quien era..?..-pregunto con curiosidad Taiki pues en cuánto llegaron recibió esa llamada y no pudo atenderlo ni a el ni a amy..

-mi abogado..

-tu abogado?..

-afirmo.-me llamo par decirme que ya todo esta listo y que..-bajo su mirada.-diamante no tardara en pagar por su fraudes aunque también lo hará..

-yo,.. no es así?..

-ambos voltearon ante la voz..

-Yaten?!!

-pero..pero que haces aquí?..-hablo un poco exaltado..

-Taiki..-reclamo amy y esta vez Taiki tuvo que ceder..

-suspiro un poco...-pues si así es Yaten..tu también estas muy involucrado..-termino mirándolo..

-sonrió ..-lo se..incluso mas de lo que esperaba...

-Seiya solo pudo afirmar..Taiki no sabia que opinar..y rei ella no sabia de que hablaban..

-y es por eso que viniste..?-intervino amy..

-ante eso Yaten nuevamente reacciono.-Seiya..

-si..

-donde esta akari ahora..?-esa pregunta extraño a todos los presentes..

-bu..bueno ella debe estar en casa con kakyu y..

-seguro?..-pregunto aun mas serio..

-Seiya no entendía..-bueno..yo salí por la mañana y la deje con ella y..Yaten no entiendo por que lo preguntas..?

-suspiro.-diamante es de armas tomar..

-insinúas que..-en segundos un hueco empezó a formase en su corazón..

-no..no estoy muy seguro pero hoy por la mañana me llamo por teléfono y..-Seiya sin dudar comenzó a marcar a su casa ante la impresión de todos..

-n..no contentan..-solo eso dijo antes de salir de la oficina..los demás sin esperar a mas salieron detrás de el..

**SYS**

-creí que ya había quedado claro eso señorita kaio..-decía seriamente viendo a michiru sentada frente a el y haruka un lado, ambos habían entrado a preguntar por serena y cuando el señor tsukino les pregunto que para que.. no pudieron mentirle

-si y..y lamento mucho tener que romper mi palabra pero..

-escuche señor tsukino ustedes son solo unos egoístas..!!..-sin titubear haruka tuvo que tomar la palabra..poniéndose de pie..

-haruka..-reclamo un poco michiru..

-egoístas..?..te parece que somos egoístas al tratar de ser felices..-intervino darien exaltado..

-por supuesto que si ,están pensando solo en la felicidad de serena sin importarles la felicidad de Seiya y hasta de akari..

-que?..

-haruka trato de calmarse aunque fuera un poco..-a decir verdad ante todos son la familia modelo pero..pero realmente no hay buena relación..ni entre kakyu ni entre Seiya y..y kakyu ni siquiera le presta atención a akari..

-suspira.-se como siente joven tenouh ya que el señor Kou es su amigo pero entienda que..

-que quiere que entienda ..!! que mientras su hija disfruta de la felicidad Seiya y akari tendrán que quedarse en ese martirio..

-bueno pues..

-se puso de pie nuevamente tomando a michiru del brazo.-pues los siento mucho señor tsukino..señor chiva..-vio a darien.-pero ahora que yo se todo y tengo al posibilidad de hacer que Seiya y ese angelito vuelvan ver su estrella brillar ..lo haré..-sin mas se dirigió a la puerta auque cuando estaban a punto de salir el celular de haruka sonó al mismo tiempo que el teléfono de la mansión tsukino..

**SYS**

Lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo logro abrir sus celestes..

-estas bien..?..-pregunto con preocupación..

-cre..creo que si..-intento incorporase pero solo pudo tocar nuevamente su cabeza... aunque después de recordar la ultima imagen su mirada se cristalizo en segundos..-a..akari..donde..donde esta akari..?-pregunto de inmediato ,aunque a cambio solo pudo recibir el bajar de unos ojos violetas...sin dudar e importándole muy poco el ir casi arrastras se dirigió a la habitación de akari...para que se detuviera a la entrada de ésta..al solo ver aquélla imagen ..Seiya estaba sentado sobre la cama de su pequeña solo..solo abrazando a bobito..Seiya al sentir su mirada no pudo hacer otra cosa si no solo acerarse a ella para abrazarla..un abrazo que encerraba solo infinito dolor..

**continuara...**

hi hi aki ya jeje weno en realidad lo subí ayer pero no se k paso k jeje y ahora que estaba checando me di cuenta de que no subió o no se en fin aquí esta espero k esta vez si puedan leerlo muchas gracias por sus reviws, el final ya esta a la vuelta de la hoja jeje espero kieran saberlo nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviws y esperando me dejen uno se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	25. Chapter XXIV

**capitulo XXIV**

Seiya estaba sentado sobre la cama de su pequeña solo..solo abrazando a bobito..Seiya al sentir su mirada no pudo hacer otra cosa si no solo acerarse a ella para abrazarla..un abrazo que encerraba solo infinito dolor..

-se..Seiya..-solo eso se atrevió a susurrar mientras correspondía aquel abrazo que sentía era mutuo..

-serena..

-ta..Taiki..-volteó un poco a ver a un Taiki muy preocupado Seiya al sentir la presencia de su hermano se separo en instantes de serena...

**SYS**

-Eres un completo imbesil!!!..-grito mientras le soltaba tremendo golpe haciendo que cayera...aquel sujeto solo pudo limpiarse un hilo de sangre que resbalaba de su labio inferior mientras se incorporaba un poco..

-yo..lo siento no supe que mas hacer y...

-demonios..-choco su puño contra el escritorio estaba muy enfadado..-rubeus!

-s..si..-dijo con algo de temor jamás había visto tan enfadado a su jefe..aun su labio sangraba..

-donde esta la niña!

-la..la deje donde me ordeno señor..

-sonrió mientras se dirigía a la salida..-perfecto al menos hiciste algo bien para variar...-rió un poco mientras se dirigía ala salida..- bien caballeros es hora de que inicie el espectáculo..-dicho esto salió , los demás salieron tras el..

**SYS**

Todos ahora se encontraban en la sala nadie pronunciaba palabra, se denotaba un ambiente de mucha preocupación..pues en cuanto llegaron notaron a serena inconsciente en medio de la sala..Seiya sin dudar se acerco a ella aunque solo por un momento pues su corazón de inmediato lo impulso a ir a la habitación de su pequeña.. dejándola solo con Taiki quién de inmediato la llevo al sofá para revisarla...pues estaba sangrando un poco del lado izquierdo de la frente, amy ya se había comunicado con la policía y rei seguía en busca de kakyu..

-y..?..-pregunto al ver como es que tomaba asiento a su lado

-nego..-sigue sin contestar tal tez..

-maldición!!..-grito con enfado poniéndose de pie sorprendiendo a todos..mientras se dirigía a la salida...

-espera Seiya..-logro tomarlo del brazo.-a donde crees que vas..?

-suéltame Taiki..!!.. –grito con inmenso enfado..no..no enfado si no con dolor pues su zafiros ya empezaban a cristalizarse...-Taiki termino cediendo...

-Seiya yo...-no sabia que decirle veía solo dolor en ese mirar...

-Taiki tiene razón Seiya no puedes salir solo así ,la policía no tarda en llegar y..

-tu no te metas Yaten.!! -grito enseguida solo mirándolo..

-Seiya tiene razón Yaten tu no tienes ningún derecho a opinar y..

-ya basta ustedes dos..!!-la inoportuna fue amy..-que acaso no están consientes de la situación? por dios son hermanos...!

-y que quieres que haga entonces..!! que me siente así como si nada a esperar!!.-seguía gritando su dolor era muy notable amy se sorprendió un poco Taiki solo coloco su mano sobre su hombro para decirle que era mejor guardar silencio..Seiya nuevamente coloco su mano sobre la cerradura..

-lo siento..-ante ese susurro Seiya cedió en sus intenciones de abandonar la casa..

-bom..bombón..-susurro mientras veía como sus celestes se inundaban de lagrimas..

-lo siento..-nuevamente pronuncio mientras cubría su rostro lleno de ellas ,no podía ocultarlo, sentía un inmenso hueco dentro de su corazón...Seiya medio sonrió dirigiéndose a ella para tomarla delicadamente de sus manos mientras rozaba sus mejillas tratando de secar ese llanto ante la sorpresa de todos...

-no es tu culpa...-

-pero...-en ese momento el timbre sonó.. .

**SYS**

-Maldito trafico!!..bendita la hora en que se les ocurrió chocar..-dijo furioso mientras azotaba sus manos en el volante..

-tranquilízate haruka..

-que me tranquilice ...no michiru..algo le paso a akari la voz de Seiya se oía..

**flash back**

se dirigió a la puerta auque cuando estaban a punto de salir el celular de haruka sonó al mismo tiempo que el teléfono de la mansión tsukino ...

-diga?..-contesto en seguida..

-ha..haruka..-su voz se oía cortante..

-Seiya?..

-a..akari..-pronuncio en un hilo de preocupación y tristeza a la vez...

-que..akari?..akari que? Seiya...Seiya!!..

**fin flash back..**

-rayos!!..-nuevamente choco sus manos en el volante por impotencia..michiru solo dio un largo suspiró mientras veía por el retrovisor el auto del señor tsukino que venia detrás de ellos...

**...-...**

-cree que le haya pasado algo a serena..?..-pregunto con preocupación..

-no lo se..la llamada que recibí solo me decía que fuera a la casa de los Kou y...-sonrió un poco.-lo mas probable sea respecto a mi nieta..

-que trata de decir..?

**SYS**

Un oficial interrogaba a serena..algunos otros mas inspeccionaban la casa..rei seguía tratando de comunicarse con kakyu y Taiki aun trataba de calmar aunque fuese un poco a Seiya ... mientras que Yaten usaba su móvil...

-entonces..

-ya..ya le dije..cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta..entre y..y..

**flash back...**

-parece ser que no hay nadie..-suspiro con ego melancólico para salir de aquella habitación y para terminar solo estrechando aquel oso en su pecho..-que lastima quería despedirme..y..

-pero si ,si te vas a poder despedir..

-que!!..-volteó ante la voz..no pudo ver el rostro de aquel sujeto pues lo tenia cubierto pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver como es que detrás de el salió un sujeto mas el cual traía a akari durmiendo en brazos.-a..akari..-su mirada se torno decidida y encaro aquel sujeto..-suéltela ahora mismo

-shh..-dijo haciendo señas de que guardara silencio.-silencio o podrás despertarla..

-que es lo que quieren? -cuestiono enseguida..

-este no es tu asunto, digamos que solo estas en el lugar y momento equivocado..

-no voy a dejar que se la lleven..-sin mas se lanzo a aquel sujeto..pero por lógica el fue mas fuerte y solo terminó con aventarla para que chocara con la pared y perdiera el sentido..

**fin flash back..**

**-**bien creo que es todo..señor Kou..-ahora se dirigió a Seiya..

-si..

-se que sonara ridículo pero no tiene idea de quien pudo haber sido , tal vez alguien cercano..

-cercano?..-eso si que lo extraño..

-bueno es que la chapa de la puerta no estaba forzada además se que usted ahora es presidente de una compañía muy reconocida y...

-fue diamante...-interrumpió mientras colgaba su móvil

-pero estas seguro?..

-tomo asiento ante la mirada de los presentes..-Seiya esta mas que claro..la llamada que recibí fue una advertencia además como te dije diamante es muy vengativo

-usted quien es..?-cuestiono el policía al verlo..

-yo..-dio un largo suspiro..-yo trabajaba para diamante así que..

-y sabe donde podemos localizarlo..?

-acabo de comunicarme a mi departamento y pedí que me dieran el numero de donde me marco y..y aquí esta..-le ofreció un papel , el policía lo tomo y se dirigió a otro mas..

-Seiya yo..

-bajo su mirar ya no sabia que hacer se sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada además le daba coraje el que kakyu no estuviera..

...-...

-segura estas bien serena..?

-trato de sonreír dulcemente pues el dolor que sentía en ese momento no era precisamente de la herida..sentía como si le faltara algo a su vida...sentía un dolor muy profundo difícil de describir..-si Taiki no te preocupes..

-de todas maneras me gustaría que fueras a tomarte unas radiografías..te desmayaste por largo tiempo y..

-ya te dije que estoy bien si..-nuevamente trato de sonreír..

-hazle caso a Taiki serena , el es medico y sabe lo que te dice..

-bien iré..-Taiki y amy sonrieron –pero lo haré en cuanto akari aparezca..-al termino de esto sin mas se dirigió a Seiya para que al estar a su lado Seiya nuevamente la abrasara..

-es muy extraño..

-que..

-bueno es que ..pareciera como si serena compartiera el mismo dolor que Seiya..no la conozco pero..no lo se..parece como si Seiya y ella ya se conocieran..-decía al ver como es que ambos seguían abrazados..-tal vez..

**flash back..**

-y como esta..Seiya..-lo miró..realmente ya quería preguntar por el..Taiki medio sonrió..-esta bien?..

-si..si ..si lo esta..hace 6 años k se caso..y..

-vaya..-sonrió su mirada fue una de sorpresa..mina dejo de comer helado por un instante y vio su mirada..-pues..que gusto me da..supongo que serena y el deben de ser...

-o no..-se apresuro a decir..

-que ?..

-suspiró y ahora el jugueteo un poco con el te k bebía..pero después la miró..-serena?..

-si..-se extraño..-acaso no esta casado con ella?

-pues..no..

-vaya..-ahora su expresión fue una de impresión..-pues...

**fin flash back..**

"serena..será la misma..?"

-Taiki.. Taiki..

-a...lo siento amy decías..

-en que pensabas..

-a yo..

se separaron por un instante

-enverdad Seiya yo..yo lo siento si hubiese sido mas fuerte ahora akari..

-nego mientras la miraba..-no es tu culpa..

-pero..

-Seiya!!!.-todos reaccionaron ante la voz una voz que sin duda hizo que la mirada de Seiya se tornara molesta y se digiera a aquella voz bastante furioso.-se puede saber por que demonios la dejaste sola!!.-grito bastante furioso mientras la tomaba bruscamente de los hombros.-contéstame!!..

-yo..yo no se de que me hablas...-ah solo imagínese su mirada ok..-acaso akari..?

-respóndeme!!..-seguía sujetándola..

-Seiya cálmate..!!.-grito rei mientras se dirigía a kakyu...para ayudarla a safarse de Seiya...

-rei , explícame que esta pasando..por que esta la policía aquí..y..y akari..-su mirada se cristalizo un poco..-donde esta mi hija..?

-bajo su mirada no sabia como reaccionaria..-kakyu tu hija..bueno akari..

-desapareció..-tomo la palabra Taiki

-que...-su mirada se impacto ..-pero..pero como..por que?..

-por que la dejaste sola ,por eso..!!..-la miro ya no conteniendo su rabia..- se suponía que te quedarías con ella..a donde demonios estabas kakyuu

-yo...-no sabia que responder..así que solo opto con lanzarse a sus brazos ante la mirada de todos y en especial a la de serena -mi hija...-decía entre sollozos Seiya termino cediendo y correspondiendo aquel abrazo..

-ya rastreamos el numero...-interrumpió el oficial

-numero..?-kakyu se separo en un instante..

-y bien?..

-pues..

-saben quien fue..?.-interrogo kakyu

-sospechamos que fue diamante..-kakyu se sorprendió un poco en ese momento ...

-serena!!..

-da..darien..-se sorprendió al verlo justo en la entrada darien sin dudar se acerco a ella para abrazarla...

-estas bien..-decía con preocupación al ver como es que tenia una herida..

-afirmo..-si estoy bien no te preocupes..

veía solo aquella escena

-Seiya!..

-haruka..-dio un largo suspiro..- a..akari..ella...

ring..ring..el teléfono comenzó a sonar..nadie se atrevía a contestar hasta que el policía le hizo señal a Seiya de que contestara..y así lo hizo..

-diga?..

solo se escucho una risa del otro lado..-señor Kou que gusto saludarlo..

-di..diamante..?.-todos al escuchar el nombre se impactaron..

-vaya no sabia que reconocerías mi voz..bueno no importa sabes me gustan los ojos de tu hija..celestes no es así?

-Seiya al escuchar eso serró su puños con furia..-maldito imbesil devuélveme a ni hija!!-exigió en seguida..-o si no..

-o si no que..-rió un poco..-se quienes están ahí contigo...para empezar la policía..por que no pones el alta voz par que todos escuchen..después de todo, tal vez considere el negociar..-Seiya presiono el botón y ahora todo escuchaban..

-bien –se escucho su risa.- comencemos con la lista.. Taiki tu hermano no es así?- Taiki acerco un poco a su cuerpo a amy tal vez parea sentir seguridad ...- un medico muy reconocido en estados unidos..después esta haruka

-madito bastado..que es lo que quieres..-dijo sin titubear al escuchar su voz..

-vaya que carácter..digno de un tenouh...-haruka tuvo que calmarse al sentir la mano de muchiru..sobre la suya –también tenemos la señor tsukino dueño de las empresas moon..

-que es lo que pretendes..-cuestiono..

-sus empresas pasaran a manos de su hija.. la señorita serena tsukino..-serena al escuchar su nombre se impacto un poco..-quien a su ves esta casada con el millonario..darien chiva..

-escucha nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en tus artimañas así que..

-rió un poco..-créame señor chiva , los tsukino son los mas involucrados en todo esto..

-que quieres decir?

-vaya pero si me faltaba el mas importante de todos..mi amigo Yaten Kou..

-yo no soy tu amigo..

-rió..-lo se..lo se..aquí nadie es amigo de nadie verdad joven tenouh..

-que?..

-bien creo que se acabaron las presentaciones y a llegado la hora de negociar..

-negociar?..

-si así es a estas alturas la policía ya a de saber mi ubicación así que el localízame les será fácil , la cárcel?.créanme e estado ahí y no es tan mala..

-que es lo que quieres!!..-hablo histérico Seiya ya se estaba cansando de escucharlo.. sentía como si solo jugara con ellos

-tranquilo a eso voy..jaja solo les diré que no es dinero..ya que se que lo conseguirían fácilmente..no señor Kou, señor tsukino..yo lo que quiero es hacerlos sufrir..y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con...

-maldito!!

-rió aun mas..-bien te propondré un trato para que tu hija no salga lastimada..

-habla ya que es lo que quieres?!..-intervino haruka

-bien se que quieres a tu hija de regreso así que ven por ella..

-que?..

-si..como lo oyes puedes venir por ella en cualquier momento...

-a que estas jugando?..

-juego..?-rió por un momento.-si eso es, yo solo trato de divertirme antes de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos , así que ... que les parece si empiezo con las reglas del juego

-escúchame bien si le llegas ha hacer algo a mi hija tu...

-regla numero uno-ignoro por completo la voz de Seiya..-..quiero que sea la señorita tsukino la que venga por la niña...-ante eso todos se sorprendieron..¿por qué ella?

-ella no tiene nada que ver..-rápidamente abogó Seiya...el señor tsukino termino recargándose sobre la pared pues lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que diamante tal vez ya sabia que esa niña era su nieta.. ,mientras que darien tomo a serena por ambas manos tal vez para saber que ella estaba ahí con el y que no iría...

-se equivoca señor Kou la señorita tsukino tiene mucho que ver..así que tienen 5 minutos para decidirse..por que si no es ella, puede despedirse de su hija...

-que dijiste.?..-cuestiono mas que enfadado pero a cambio solo recibió ese odioso ticc..ticc.. había colgado..-maldición!!.-choco su puño contra lo mas cercano que tenia...para que después sus zafiros chocaran con unos celestes preocupados..

-Seiya nego..-no iras -dijo decidido aunque a la vez sus zafiros mostraban todo lo contrario a sus palabras..serena conocía su zafiros aun sabia todo lo que encerraba esa mirada..

-Seiya tiene razón..no tienes que ir serena -pronuncio rei..haruka no sabia que opinar... ya que si decía ahora la verdad tal vez se tomaría una decisión muy precipitada mientras que michiru comprendía lo que sentía haruka..sentía lo mismo que el...Yaten ya no sabia que pensar conocía a diamante ..sabia que le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de las personas..sabia que le gustaba ver a sus enemigos sufriendo ..sabia que akari corría peligro..

-yo..yo creo que..-intento hablar Taiki aunque la verdad no sabia que decir..solo tenia como apoyo en ese momento la mano de su prometida

-miro a darien para después mirar a su padre..serró los ojos por un momento..un momento que solo le hizo llegar a su mente la sonrisa de esa pequeña..no sabia que sentía por ella..no sabia por que su corazón latía de una forma tan reconfortable al tenerla a su lado..no sabia por que quería escuchar ahora su risa..su voz..no sabia por que quería ver ese mirar celeste, se sentía muy vacía..sentía la necesidad de verla..decidida mostró sus celestes..unos celestes muy decididos..darien se sorprendió al ver esa mirada..jamás la había mostrado..

-lo siento darien..-solo puedo decir esa para después ponerse de pie y mirar a Seiya..

-pero serena...

-iré..-pronuncio bastamente decidida..ante la sorpresa de todos..-

-pero..-intento replicar rei..

-no serena..-rápidamente darien se puso de pie para tomarla de la mano..

-pero darien..

-dije que no!!.-dijo bastante enfadado..ante la sorpresa de todos..-tu no vas a ir a ningún lado que no sea el aeropuerto..

-que?..

-lo que escuchaste a estas horas ya tendríamos que estar rumbo a estados unidos..acaso ya olvidaste lo que me dijiste.. acaso ya olvidaste lo que decidimos serena..decidimos olvidar todo..empezar de nuevo..-termino diciendo algo calmado aun la sostenía ,el sabia por que decía eso..el sabia que si iba podría correr peligro además..además de que tal vez podía saber la verdad y cambiar de opinión ,tal vez estaba siendo egoísta pero...pero no quería perderla..no quería..

-yo..-todos escuchaban..nadie se atrevía a interrumpir..y ella ahora sentía como es que darien la tomaba con preocupación...dudas y miedo a la vez..trato de sonreír..y delicadamente quito la mano de darien de la suya..

-lo siento mucho darien..pero..-suspiro..-pero tengo que ir..

-no..no tienes..

-es verdad no tengo la obligación de ir..-sonrió un poco.-no la tengo por que finalmente esa pequeña no es nada mío pero..-vacilo un poco mientras miraba ahora a Seiya y a kakyu-pero esa pequeña se gano mi cariño en tan solo uno días además..además es la hija de..de mi mejor amiga.. -kakyu al escuchar aquello se impresiono..¿amiga?..acaso aun..aun la consideraba su amiga.. haruka sonrió con ironía " ¿amiga si como no?" - así que..iré..

-se..serena..-susurró kakyu...

-serena se acerco a ella y sin previo aviso la tomo de las manos..con una cálida sonrisa-no te preocupes ya veras que pronto akari estará contigo..y -guardo un momento de silencio para ahora mirar a Seiya.-y con tigo Seiya..con sus padres..-haruka serró sus puños con algo de furia como era posible que ni el señor tsukino ni darien se atrevieran a decir que ella era su madre...que no tenia por que sacrificarse por la ingrata de kakyu...iba a tomar la palabra cuando el teléfono nuevamente sonó..

-esta segura señorita tsukino...-finalmente tomo la palabra uno de los policías..-aunque después de todo no iría sola..

-afirmo su repuesta.-completamente segura..

-bien siendo así..-el oficial alzo la bocina para que nuevamente todo escucharan..

-y bien que han decidido.

-la primera regla de su juego a sido aceptada..-dijo secamente aquel oficial

-perfecto..bien ahora la segunda, en realidad diría que quiero que venga sola pero..pero así no tendría nada de diversión..así que puede venir acompañada y el resto de las reglas del juego se le dirán en cuanto llegue.. - al termino de esto nuevamente se escucho ese ticc..ticc.. nuevamente la tensión...todos se miraban mutuamente..nadie sabia que es lo que pretendía diamante al hacer eso..aun ignoraban de que se trataban el juego..aunque uno de ellos ya tenia una ligera idea...

**continuara...**

**hi si k si jeje mala yooo jaja espero que estén mas que listas para el gran final..el final será publicado en la fecha indicada la hora mm no estoy segura solo espero que quieran leerlo mucha gracias por sus reviws siii llegue a los 100 jeje a ese numero k solo veía en mis sueños jaja muchas gracias por sus reviws y espero que me dejen reviw en ese capi para k llegue a 150 jaj ( si tSuKi sigue soñando jeje) weno aunk soñar no cuesta nada jaja weno esperando que su lectura fuera agradable se despide su amiga **

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	26. Chapter XXV

**Capitulo XXV**

el rastreo que se hizo los llevo a una vieja casa que se encontraba ubicada en las afueras de la cuidad cerca de una playa... los primeros en bajar del auto fueron el señor tsukino darien y serena, para que instantes después bajara la policía seguido de Seiya haruka michiru y por ultimo kakyu los cuales venían en el auto de haruka ,Yaten fue el ultimo en bajar..rei y amy se habían quedado en casa de Seiya pues Taiki le pidió a amy que esperara, mientras que Yaten fue el que le pidió a rei que no se involucrara..darien se dirigió a la policía junto con el señor tsukino , después de todo la seguridad de serena era primero..

-estas segura...?-al escuchar aquella voz volteo en seguida..

-completamente Seiya... –sonrió por un instante, Seiya no sabia que hacer o que decirle en ese momento, solo opto con abrazarla..-ten..ten mucho cuidado..si te llegara a pasar algo yo..

-lo se..Seiya..-lo llamo por su nombre rompiendo aquel abraso..

-si..

-podrías contestarme una pregunta...-eso lo extraño , una pregunta?..una pregunta en ese momento..? pero aun así termino por afirmar..-crees que ..crees que la luz de una estrella pueda ser eterna..? Seiya se sorprendió por aquélla pregunta..esa pregunta.. esa pregunta él..

-sonrió en afirmación..-quieres escuchar la misma respuesta que años atrás..-eso hizo que serena se ruborizara..

-entonces aun la recuerdas..?-.lo miró no creyéndolo..esa pregunta, era verdad ya se la había echo y en realidad pensó que ya la había olvidado

-esa misma pregunta me la hiciste el día en que te regale tu estrella...y sabes..-sonrió tomándola de la barbilla no importándole quien los viera..no le importaba el ser observado por kakyu o incluso que chiva los viera desde lejos..o que su hermano Taiki pensara lo peor de el , ni que Yaten los observara a pesar de que traía su móvil en la oreja aparentemente hablando..-sabes..la respuesta sigue siendo la misma..-sonrió.-el brillo de una estrella suele ser eterno...siempre y cuando se guarde en el corazón..-serena sonrió ante lo escuchado y Seiya..el no evito besarla, un beso tímido dado ante el atardecer pues el sol ya se ocultaba...kakyu lo vio..darien lo vio..todos lo vieron...

-veía desde una de las ventanas..veía aquélla imagen..veía aquel beso..

-rubeus!!

-si..

-rió un poco..-esto será muy divertido..trae a la niña..-ordeno mientras lo miraba decidido..

-enseguida..-salió de aquel cuarto...y diamante, el nuevamente concentro su vista afuera donde ahora serena estaba con darien ,kakyu con Seiya y Yaten ..el solo mirando hacia la casa.. "se arrepentirán ...nadie se mete con diamante black.."

...-...

tenia su vista agachada no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos..-darien yo..

-serena..

-si..-aun no lo miraba..darien dio un largo suspiro para tomarla de los hombros eso hizo que serena volteara a mirarlo, aunque se sorprendió al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos...así es darien la besaba...pero sintió algo distinto en ese beso..no sabia que era pero era muy distinto a los demás...

...-...

-Seiya..te..te hice una pregunta..-lo decía con un nudo en la garganta realmente jamás pensó en hacerla..

-afirmo mientras la miraba...-si kakyu..la respuesta es si..

-ya..ya veo.-bajo su mirada mientras serraba sus puños con furia..no..no era furia realmente ,si no solo impotencia.. impotencia que durante 6 años cargo con todo su peso..esa impotencia que jamás desapareció de su corazón..ligeras lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos ante la sorpresa de Seiya..esas lagrimas eran distintas..esas no eran fingidas , quizás esas eran sus primeras lagrimas sinceras..

-kakyu yo..-intento tocarla..

- no me toques..!!-sin mas alzo la mirada apartando sus brazos de ella , sus lagrimas ya eran muy notorias termino solo mirándolo...

-kakyu..

-solo..solo..-nego por un momento..mientras secaba sus lagrimas..-solo...

-Seiya!!-un inoportuno haruka llego..quien se sorprendió al ver a kakyu llorando..

-que sucede..-respondió secamente sin apartar sus zafiros de kakyu...

-diamante acaba de llamar..

-que?..

-suspiro.-quiere que serena entre..y..

-sola?..-pregunto con preocupación..

-haruka nego..-en realidad quiere que tu y kakyu entren con ella

-que?..-eso si que extraño a kakyu " que pretendes diamante"

-diamante es impredecible..Seiya ten mucho cuidado..

-Yaten..-dijo al ver como se acercaba ellos..

-sonrió..-se que tu y Taiki me odian pero..pero créanme mi intención era solo el acercarme nuevamente a ustedes, el sentir que tal vez recuperaba a una familia..y no me gustaría perderla

-Yaten..-dijo Taiki pues venia detrás de el y escucho todo..

-yo se que a estas alturas ya no tiene caso ..después de todo iré a..-rió un poco..-.bueno en realidad solo quería que lo supieran y...-saco un pequeño papel con un numero escrito..-toma.-se lo dio a Taiki..

-y..y esto..?

-es mi numero de cuenta bancario quiero que localicen a mina aino..y se lo entreguen , descuiden ese dinero esta limpio así que..solo díganle que es un regalo

-pero Yaten..-intento decir algo Taiki...

-disculpe pero..-llego el oficial que a su vez señalaba la entrada...

..-..

-serena..

-si..-miro a su padre , un padre que sabia ya no era el mismo , veía su mirada, una muy diferente , una mirada que ahora expresaba solo preocupación..

-ten mucho cuidado..decía al mismo tiempo en que la abrazaba , serena correspondió solo eso pudo hacer, corresponder aquel abrazo lleno de cariño paternal...

-lo siento pero diamante exige que entren..-interrumpió aquel abrazo..-no se preocupe tenemos todo calculado..- hablo el oficial que daba alguna ordenes a varios oficiales que ya empezaban a rodear la casa..

-haruka..-llamo al ver aquella actividad

-si..

-que es lo que tienen pensado hacer..?

-si no me equivoco en cuanto al puerta se abra para dejarlos pasar, entraran a la fuerza..

-ya veo pero..pero que eso no es peligroso..?..lo miraba con preocupación

-podría ser pero es el único plan seguro que tienen hasta ahora..

-ya veo...-decía al ver como es que la policía ahora hablaba con serena Seiya y una kakyu algo nerviosa pues se preguntaba por que diamante quería que entrara ella si eso no estaba dentro del plan...

-entendieron...

-los tres afirmaron la palabra del comandante de policía

-serena.-hablo kakyu mirándola fijamente ,Seiya se había apartado por un momento para hablar a solas con el comandante..

-si..

-por que..?

-que?.

-dime por que haces esto?.por que te arriesgas de esta manera...por que..-tenia tantas preguntas..si así es tenia preguntas..unas preguntas que salían por si solas no las pensaba solo las decía..acaso era que salían de su corazón..?

-sonrió..-por que yo se cual es el dolor de una madre al perder a su hija..y..y yo no quiero que..que tu sufras lo mismo que yo kakyu..

-pero..-no lo creía..por que hacia esto si se suponía la había insultado apenas el día de ayer en la cena..no se explicaba eso..no entendía nada.-

-sabes..te envidio mucho kakyu..

-que?..

-es verdad... todo aquello que me dijiste en la cena..

-que?...-seguía sin entender..

-es verdad lo sabia..yo sabia que te habías interesado en el y..y no me importo ...

-serena..

-siempre te tuve envidia..siempre..tu podías hacer lo que quisieras , las reglas no te importaban..tenias el cariño de tu padre...

-bajo su mirar.-lo tenia es verdad , pero cuando el murió yo..

-yo te tendí la mano..creí que si me hacia tu amiga tal vez conocería tu mundo..un mundo sin reglas...

-y lo conociste..

-si lo conocí..realmente kakyu eres y serás mi única y mejor amiga y es por eso que hago esto..

-no sabes lo que dices...-finalmente interrumpió no se explicaba por que decía todo eso ahora..

-que..

-realmente no sabes lo que haces yo no soy una buena amiga.-gritó ¿por qué lo hizo? por que dijo eso?..no se lo explicaba..pero después se calmo..- en realidad nunca lo e sabido ser..-termino por decir en un susurro...

-pero kakyu...

-miren la puerta se esta abriendo..-eso hizo que ambas voltearan en dirección a la puerta mientras que Seiya se acercaba a ellas

el comandante les había dicho que los oficiales estarían rodeando los lados de la casa y que en cuanto la puerta se abriera ellos entrarían sin necesidad de cumplir las exigencias de diamante, por lo que para que no sospecharan los tres se colocarían al frente de la puerta completamente solos y los demás estarían a una distancia considerable y así sucedió la puerta se abrió pero hubo algo con lo que no contaban..

-a..akari..-dijeron todos con sorpresa la ver como es que rubeus se colocaba en la entrada sosteniendo a akari a su lado

-papá!.-pronuncio la pequeña al verlo..

-mal..maldición!!.-grito Seiya e iba acercase pero diamante salió detrás de rubeus .la policía tomo posiciones en seguida rodeando la casa por completo...

-no te muevas..-pronuncio diamante quien apunto con un arma a su pequeña...

-no te atrevas!!..-grito con desesperación..la pequeña ya empezaba sollozar..

-papá..

-que es lo que pretendes..?

-saben..lo e estado pensando y la cárcel después de todo no es tan buen lugar , así que quisiera irme sabiendo que hice sufrir hasta sus ultimas consecuencias a los Kou.. y a los tsukino, ...y que mejor manera que esta..dígame algo señor Kou..

-basta de juegos , suéltala!!..-exigió Seiya nuevamente al ver a su pequeña bastante asustada...michiru solo abrazo a haruka hundiendo su rostro e su pecho no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería Yaten veía con inmenso rencor a diamante y kakyu, ella estaba paralizada..no se esperaba eso..

-dígame algo señorita tsukino..reconoce esto..-sin mas y sin titubear saco una hermosa estrella de 5 picos debajo de su saco..serena estaba impactada al igual que Seiya..aunque claro no mas que kakyu.. ¿ como es que el la tenia..?-sabe la tenia esta pequeña..-se agacho para colocársela en el cuello..

-no la toques!!-dijo al ver como se acerca al cuello de su pequeña..aun apuntándole con el arma

-tranquilo... -se puso de pie..-solo quiero que me diga si la reconoce la señorita tsukino..perdón serena no es así?

-yo..-se engañaba a si misma no sabia como es que la tenia si se suponía que..

**flash back.. **

_Suspiro un poco mas calmada..viéndola fijamente sacando debajo de su blusa una hermosa estrella de 5 picos..sonrió un poco y se la coloco en su pecho.._

_-te..te prometo k regresare..-lo dijo no creyendo ella misma en sus palabras.-te..te amo..-lo dijo y rápidamente se puso de pie tocando fuertemente la puerta de aquel sitio su única esperanza.. enseguida salió corriendo dejándola solo ahí...se detuvo a unos metros vacilando un poco en su decisión..no quería..en verdad no quería..pero después el recuerdo de su padre diciendo que ella tenia que desaparecer..que aquella frágil y pequeña producto de un gran amor..tenia k desaparecer hizo que saliera corriendo con mas de mil lagrimas y con un corazón hecho mas k mil trizas... aunk mas bien..con un alma desgarrada sin mas ganas de vivir.._

**fin flash back**

-yo..no...-se nego así misma.-.no...mi hija ella...ella esta muerta..muerta!!.-gritaba en desesperación mientras se tiraba sobre la arena..ante la sorpresa de todos, realmente después de ver aquella estrella inmensas emociones llegaron a ella como por arte magia ..Seiya no entendía..darien iba a cercase a serena pero rubeus saco un arma mas..

-no te muevas!.-dijo apuntándole , darien tuvo que ceder..kakyu solo veía a serena..veía como es que estaba sufriendo.. ¿que si sentía arrepentimiento..?quizás si..o quizás solo era remordimiento..

-vaya entonces lo que escuche del señor tenouh y la señorita fue mentira..-dijo diamante observando haruka ..Seiya seguía sin entender..

-que rayos estas diciendo!!..-dijo con desesperación, haruka serró sus puños quizás ese era el momento..

-a que akari es mi nieta..-sin mas el que hablo fue el señor tsukino ante la sorpresa de todos..

-serena escucho aquello..sus lagrimas dejaron de brotar..-no...-sin mas volteo a ver a akari..no mas bien esos celestes..-no..eso no..- no lo podía creer , mientras que Seiya estaba en shock..nieta? entonces volteó a ver kakyu la cual solo bajo la mirada...

-no es cierto!!.-sin mas tomo a kakyu bruscamente de los brazos..-dime que rayos significa esto!!.-exigió respuesta , sus zafiros temblaban ante la respuesta que escucharía..-dímelo!!

diamante comenzó a reír..-pero que linda escena..esto es lo que esperaba..verlos sufriendo..ver su reacción al saber que toda su vida es una completa mentira

-maldito!!.-grito Yaten al ver la cara de satisfacción que mostraba diamante...

-es mentira.-serena se puso de pie e importándole muy poco el que fuera apuntada con el arma se acerco a diamante..-es mentira..dime..dime donde conseguiste esa estrella..dímelo!!.-exigió

-rió un poco..-me la dio esta pequeña , ella la traía...-contesto sin titubear después de todo el que serena se acercara le seria de ayuda para escapar..-

-se nego nuevamente...a si misma -eso no es posible yo..yo ,esto no es verdad.. papá dime que.. dime que esto no es cierto!!.-ahora volteo a ver a su padre sus celestes estaban molestos y llenos de dolor...

-lo siento hija..-dijo mientras bajaba su mirada..-

-sus lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar , Seiya soltó a kakyu no lo creía, akari no era hija de kakyu si..si no de serena...kakyu solo tenia su mirada agachada no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos...

-bien ya que se a sabido la verdad ahora si veré su cara de sufrimiento..tanto de los Kou como de los tsukino..

-estas completamente loco!!..-grito Taiki que hasta ahora solo trataba de calibrar todo lo que había escuchado..la policía hacia movimientos lentos y a discreción tratando de colocarse detrás de diamante para poder salvar a la niña

-loco yo.-sonrió..-si creo que si..jaja empezó a reír y sin mas cargo el arma que apuntaba ahora a serena..

-no te atrevas!!!..-grito con desesperación Seiya..

-enverdad crees que te haré caso...tu y los tsukino sufrirán por la humillación que me hicieron pasar al sacarme de la sociedad..y que mejor manera que esta...así que tienes dos opciones..salvar a tu hija..o a su madre..-decía con una inmensa sonrisa mientras que seguía apuntando

-maldito!!-grito con desesperación..salvar.?..salvar a una de las dos. ..solo..solo a una? serró sus zafiros por impotencia , nadie podía moverse pues rubeus lo respaldaba con un arma..y un tiroteo en esas circunstancias no era buena opción pues akari estaba como escudo además no había ninguna entrada trasera ...

-ya basta diamante!!..-interrumpió la menos esperada..

-kakyu...-susurro Seiya mientras la miraba..

-rió un poco.. – vaya no me digas que el instinto maternal después de todo existe en ti cariño..

-¿cariño?...-al escuchar aquello centro su mirar en kakyu..

-kakyu bajo la mirada pero después mostró sus mirar , quizás si..quizás sí estaba arrepentida...-lo siento Seiya yo no creí..no creí que esto se saliera de control..yo..

-n..no me digas que tu!!.-ahora la miró con rencor..

-nuevamente bajo su mirar..-perdóname..-se dejo caer sobre la arena para sollozar..-perdóname...yo no quería que pasara esto yo..yo solo..per...perdóname

serena aun no se movía aun la noticia de que esa pequeña era su hija la tenia muy impresionada...no entendía como es que era eso posible ..si se suponía estaba muerta, su mente y cuerpo estaban completamente bloqueados...

-todos son iguales..se dejan guiar por los sentimientos..-rió aun mas..-basura..eso son los sentimientos solo basura..-nuevamente apunto a serena...-el tiempo se a acabado..-soltó a la niña y la coloco frente a el para empujarla hacia enfrente –anda corre hacia tu padre..-rió.-veamos a quien de las dos salva...-la pequeña no entendía estaba tan asustada que solo veía a su padre, y a su madre tirada sobre la arena..-anda corre!!-akari al no entender nada comenzó a correr pero no precisamente hacia su padre ...Seiya solo veía como es que rubeus le apuntaba a su hija mientras que diamante a serena el tiempo se detuvo..pareciera como si todo lo viera en cámara lenta... la policía haciendo su movimiento, disparos a la vez ...y .y arena manchada de sangre...el ruido de ambulancias llegando y...

...3 días después...

-puedo pasar?..-

-pasa..

-sonrió al verla recostada con un libro en mano..aparentemente leyendo..-vaya no sabia que te gustará tanto leer..

-rió mientras se recostaba..-créeme que es lo único que se puede hacer aquí..

-se acerco a ella mientras le ofrecía una rosa..

-para mi?..-dijo no creyéndolo..

-afirmo..

-sonrió mientras la tomaba para aspirar su aroma..-gracias...

-sin esperar a mas acerco una silla para sentarse a su lado...-y como te as sentido..

-supongo que bien..después de todo el disparo fue aquí..-dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para que tocara su costado...

-rió un poco mientras apartaba su mano de aquel sitio..-akari a preguntado por ti..

-su mirada cambio un poco..- ya veo y..

-el pediatra dice que estará bien , que es una niña muy lista y que sabrá comprender..

-sonrió.-lo se..-suspiró.-realmente es una lastima el que no me allá dado cuenta antes..

-pero lo hiciste a tiempo...tanto que..

-si , sí ni yo se por que lo hice..realmente nunca paso por mi mente el interponerme y que fuera yo la que recibiera el disparo , cuando menos lo sentí ya la había empujado y estaba arriba de una ambulancia..-rió un poco..-

-quizás después de todo siempre viste akari como tu hija..

-sonrió mientras se recostaba..-quizás tengas razón..y..y serena?

-esta bien, el doctor la dará de alta mañana..

-ya veo y..y como a tomado la noticia..

-se torno serio..-no a querido hablar..

-que?..-se sorprendió

-creo que aun no puede asimilar el que akari sea su hija , después de todo siempre la creyó muerta y que después de un día para el otro le digan que esta viva pues..

-dio un largo suspiró-solo concentrando su vista en el techo de aquel cuarto de hospital

-dime algo kakyu..

-si..

-como fue que..

-sonrió..-que como fue que la hija de serena llego a mis manos?..Seiya solo pudo afirmar..

-pues..

SYS 

-voy a pasar...-no espero respuesta solo termino entrando, medio sonrió al verla con la vista perdida en la ventana..

-te traje algo de comer, después de todo se que la comida de los hospitales no son de tu agrado..

-gracias..-respondió secamente...

-serena..

-si..-volteo a verlo..

-toma..-le extendió un fólder..

-y..y esto..?..-lo tomo muy extrañada..

-son los papeles del divorcio

-que?..!.-eso si que la impresiono..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras se dirigía a la ventana solo admirando aquel panorama..- yo ya lo firme solo falta la tuya y..

-darien yo..

-nego con una sonrisa..-descuida es lo mejor, después de todo no fui rival para tu estrella

-en realidad no se que pensar..-interrumpió

-que..?..-ahora la miro algo extrañado..

-Seiya ha venido a verme..se..se que me ama..me lo ha dicho y yo-vacilo un poco mientras sonreía...-no e podido decirle que yo igual..-su mirada se cristalizo un poco..-quizás por que tengo miedo, a pesar de todo..sigo siendo una cobarde..-se cubrió sus ojos..mientras las lagrimas brotaban..-además..además ahora resulta que akari es mi hija..que esta viva..y..-medio sonrió..-

-es natural que estés confundida..-lo decía mientras la veía con una mirada de comprensión..

-da..darien..

-pero ten en cuenta que la vida te esta dando otra oportunidad ,una oportunidad mas para poder ser feliz..además no cualquiera tiene la suerte de sobrevivir a un disparo..

-rió un poco.-casi disparo...

-sonrío..-es verdad, Kou reacciono bastante rápido y llego a empujarte antes de que la bala llegara a ti...

-suspiro mientras se recostaba..para ahora mirar el techo..-lo se pero...

-voy a pasar bombón..-sin mas entro, traía un hermoso ramo de rosas..aunque su sonrisa desaprecio al ver como darien la tomaba de la mano..darien sonrió al ver su reacción y se puso de pie

-yo ya me iba..-se acerco a Seiya..-cuídala mucho..-solo eso pudo decir antes de abandonar la habitación..

-Seiya al escuchar la puerta serrar se acerco a serena..-espero no haber interrumpido nada importante..

-serena nego..- darien solo vino a darme esto..-le extendió el fólder y Seiya lo leyó.

-bombón esto es..

-afirmo..-solo falta mi firma..

-su mirada se torno seria al ver la mirada de su bombón... - serena..-al escuchar su nombre se extraño un poco..pues ese tono no se lo esperaba después de todo..-que es lo piensas sobre todo esto..

-yo..

-después de todo akari es..

-tu hija..-hablo en tono cortante.-tu hija, tuya y de kakyu..!!.-termino gritándole un poco..

-bom...bombón..-dijo algo sorprendido al verla ahora con algunas lagrimas..

-aunque sea mi hija ,realmente lo único que compartimos es un lazo de sangre...ella no conoce otra madre que no sea...

-yo..-la puerta se abrió , era kakyu que venia un poco débil y con algo de dificultad termino entrando..

-kakyu..-dijeron ambos en un susurro

-medio sonio.-si..tu..tu eres su madre..y..y yo..-bajo su mirar aunque mas la impresiono el sentir una mano sobre su mejilla ..así es kakyu le dio una bofetada

-pero..-ahora vio como es kakyu sollozaba..Seiya prefería guardad silencio-

-tonta..

-que..?

-akari es tu hija..yo..yo solo..-vacilo un poco , realmente y quizás después de todo si tenia corazón..además después de todo lo sucedido y de encontrase casi al borde de la muerte le hicieron abrir los ojos..ya que después de todo no era mala persona su único error había sido el enamorase..o quizás solo el encapricharse demasiado ,nuevamente la miro – en realidad akari nunca a conocido a una madre..nunca a sabido lo que es el cariño de una madre..yo..yo nunca se lo mostré..

-pero..-serena veía sinceridad..quizás veía la mirada de 6 años atrás..la mirada de una amiga..

-sinceramente siempre tuve miedo de hacerlo..

-que..-ahora ambos la miraba sin comprender..

-afirmo..-si, siempre tuve miedo de mostrarle cariño a esa niña .. tenia miedo de encariñarme y que un día llegara tu padre y me la arrebatara..

-kakyu tu..

-seco sus lagrimas..-akari solo tiene el cariño de Seiya pero eso no es suficiente..yo..yo me iré..

-te iras pero?..

-quiero estar sola por un tiempo..y akari necesitara a una familia..serena..no seas obstinada y..y quédate con tu hija..y créeme conociéndote no pasara mucho para que akari te llame madre..dime serena no te gustaría?..

-nadie creía lo que kakyu decía..acaso era ella?..acaso aquélla mujer que se suponía no tenia emoción alguna era ella?..

-aun no comprendía solo la miraba, y a su vez veía a Seiya, al dueño de su alma que la veía fijamente como 6 años atrás..-me encantaría..-finalmente pronuncio, Seiya sonrió y se acerco a ella para abrazarla kakyu afirmo con una sonrisa para abandonar la habitación...

dio un largo suspiro mientras se recargaba sobre la puerta..una puerta que la separaba y le ponía fin a aquel peso que durante 6 años llevo...

-veo que tu también..

-sonrió la ver al dueño de aquella voz..-digamos que ese resplandor no era mío..

-sonrió ante la repuesta..-es verdad, aún ahí una estrella esperando por nosotros..

-tal vez tengas razón..-dicho esto paso aun lado de el para alejarse, quería estar sola..sabia que tal vez lo que le dijo darien era verdad y aún había un resplandor dispuesto a solo a brillar para ella...pero quizás aun no era el momento de buscarlo...mientras que darien la vio entrar a su cuarto..para después caminar hacia la salida..era tiempo de regresar a estados unidos..donde tal vez un resplandor ya esperaba por el..

...-...

habían perdido la noción del tiempo..ya que solo se abrazaban disfrutando de la calidez una del otro..

-se..Seiya..

-si..

-sonrió ampliamente..-te amo..

-Seiya sonrió tomándola del mentón ..para lentamente acercarse a sus labios.-yo también te amo..mi linda bombón..

ambos se besaron en medio de esa habitación bacía ..sabiendo que tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano gozarían de una familia donde se escuchara la palabra mamá

**por donde vayas iré ,**

**con una veda en los ojos**

**lo que decidas haré**

**el amor cuando es verdad, es uno solo**

**Sin ti yo no soy el mismo**

**Eres mi credo pedazo de cielo**

**Abrázame fuerte mi credo de buena suerte**

**Prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte..**

**Sin yo no soy el mismo eres mi credo pedazo de cielo**

**Por donde vayas iré**

**Por donde vallas yo iré**

**Por donde vayas iré**

**Por donde vallas yo iré**

¿ FIN ?


	27. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

1 mes después

Caminaba entre los pasillos asta que se detuvo al verlo...sentado ya esperándola..tomo un poco de aire antes de sentarse frete a el..no sabia que le diría...y al estar ya sentada finalmente lo miró..

-Yaten yo..

-gracias por venir a verme.

-sonrió un poco...-descuida sabes yo..

-quería disculparme..

-que?.-eso la extraño un poco..-disculparte? pero..

-sinceramente ..quería disculparme con tigo desde hace mucho tiempo por lo que te hice

-nego..-pero si tu no..

-se que..se que esperabas un hijo..y

-lo..lo sabias?-dijo con lago de sorpresa

-afirmo...-rei yo...

-la miro con inmenso arrepentimiento y a cambio recibió una sincera sonrisa..-gracias

-que?..

-realmente Yaten muchas gracias..sabes no tenia ni idea de cómo decírtelo..

-me..me lo ibas a decir.?

-afirmo..-sabes cuando te volví a ver sentí algo muy extraño dentro de mi corazón..sentí una cesación muy extraña, una que no era la misma que años atrás..y.

-rei yo.

-déjame terminar si.-sonrió dulcemente..Yaten solo afirmo..

-realmente no tenía idea de que era pero..pero después de pensar y después de todo esto que paso..me di cuenta que solo era obligación

-obligación ? ..

-afirmo..-sentía que al volver a verte tenia la obligación de decirte que esperaba un hijo tuyo , que si nos hubiésemos quedado juntos o que si no hubiéramos discutido, ahora seriamos una familia o..-sonrió mientras secaba unas lagrimas que querían brotar..-el caso es que..yo pensaba que seguía enamorada de ti..

-Yaten la miró.-y..y no es así?

-nego..-

-Yaten sonrió mientras la tomo de ambas manos..- entonces a que as venido..

-sonrió..mientras se safaba y ponía de pie -una vez me pregunte si..si el brillo de una estrella puede ser eterno ,una vez que se a extinguido entre la oscuridad..y sabes..-rió un poco...-creí que tal vez el nuestro nunca se extinguió pero después de saber que seria madre..

-se..serás madre?..-dijo sorprendido mientras que rei termino ruborizándose algo avergonzada al mismo tiempo en que afirmaba, Yaten termino sonriendo..-felicidades..

-gracias..

-entonces este es el adiós..

-rei afirmo..-sabes Yaten..-sonrió mientras dirigía su vista a la puerta -algo me dice que tu estrella sigue palpitando –Yaten se extraño por las palabras..aunque todo tipo de extrañes desapareció al centrar su vista en la puerta..

-mi..mina..

aquella rubia sonrió amplimante y con paso lento y seguro se iba acercando..

-sabes Yaten ,ahí algunas luces que no se extinguen a pesar del tiempo..-dicho esto se aparto para que saliera pasando aun costado de la rubia quien solo le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento..ahora ya se encontraba frente a frente con esos esmeraldas...

-Yaten yo..

-Yaten nego con una sonrisa y sin esperar palabras..ni disculpas..ni reclamos..ni nada, solo se dejo guiar por su corazón..y termino abrazándola..ese abrazo que ambos veían en sueños..ese abrazo que significaba una nueva luz para sus vidas

SYS 

-Diga?..

-si dígale que pase..-sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio para que en instantes la puerta se abriera para dar paso a unos hermoso ojos azules llenos de luz..

-estas ocupado..

-sabes que para ti nunca lo estoy.-sonrió ,aquella chica le correspondió el gesto y termino sentándose frente a el, aunque claro no sin antes depositar un beso sobre sus labios...

-sucede algo?..

-nego.-acabo de ir a ver serena..

-vaya así que después de todo si decidió venir ..

-si así es acaba de llegar con Seiya y..-

-si..

-suspiro con ego melancólico-Taiki..

-si..

-que significa la palabra madre..

-que?..-eso si que lo sorprendió..

-medio sonrió mientras se ponía de pie mirando por la ventana..-lo que pasa es que serena ya lleva un mes conviviendo con akari y..

-se a lo que quieres llegar amy..pero ten en cuenta que a pesar de todo kakyu siempre fue su madre..

-si pero..-dio un largo suspiro mientras lo miraba..-sabes es muy duro para serena..

-tal vez ahora pero con el tiempo ya veras que las cosas se solucionan..después de todo esa palabra no tiene significado..solo la dices por que la sientes y por que sale de tu corazón.-sonrió mientras se dirigía a ella para abrazarla por detrás..-además ahora de lo que mas tienes que preocuparte es de esa luz que viene en camino..-dicho esto hizo que girara para depositar un cálido beso sobre sus labios..

**SYS**

**Y el premio de primer lugar en esta exposición de arte es para la pintura titulada...**

"**Luz de estrella"**

-haruka..

-si..

-me...me puedes repetir lo que dijo..?

-sonrió amplimante..-dijo que..si te quieres casar con migo..-dijo al mismo tiempo que le extendía una hermosa sortija de oro con un hermoso diamante incrustado en ella

-suspiró aliviada..-menos mal yo pensé que..-guardo silencio..aparentemente capto.-que..que dijiste..?

-tomo sus manos y en especial su dedo anular..-dije que si..-pero no termino aquélla pregunta pues la respuesta fue inmediata..un respuesta proveniente de unos cálidos labios...unos labios que le indicaba el inicio de una hermosa vida de ahora en adelante..pues jamás llego a imaginarse que esa mirada lo llevaría a conocer el amor..y la luz de su vida

SYS 

La brisa y el mover de los árboles era el ambiente que se veía a su alrededor ..jamás pensó en volver a regresar a aquel lugar..y menos después de haberse enterado de la verdad..aunque quedo algo sorprendida al ver con es que aquélla cripta tenia una racimo de rosas..unas hermosas rosas blancas...

-parece que vinieron a verla..-dijo al mismo tiempo en que colocaba su mano sobre su hombro..y veía fijamente aquella cripta

-si eso parece..Seiya.

-si..

-nego con una sonrisa..-me parece increíble todo esto..durante 6 años pensé que mi hija..-vacilo un poco la ver como es que akari estaba aparentemente entretenida en una pequeña fuente que no estaba muy alejada..-bueno..que..

-suspiró mientras hora el se agachaba a depositar una rosa mas , pero ahora una hermosa rosa roja..-es verdad todo esto es difícil de creer ,akari es tu hija y la pequeña que está aquí bueno..

-entrelazo su mano con la suya.-también es tu hija..

-afirmo..-es verdad y..

-sabes..-interrumpió..-hay momentos en los que pienso si todo esto es verdad..que si es verdad que estas tu aquí a mi lado..que si..realmente akari es mi hija..

-Seiya observo como es que su mirada comenzaba a cristalizarse por lo que se acerco a ella para abrazarla..-es verdad yo estoy aquí contigo y akari es tu hija..kakyu me dijo como es que tu padre la convenció para que se quedara con ella..y sinceramente aun no entiendo por que..

-por que lo perdone..?-..sonrió un poco.-después de todo yo ya no podía odiarlo..no otra vez, además después de que me dijo como es que había convencido a kakyu pues..

-Seiya sonrió..-le dijo que..

-lo se..le dijo que si se quedaba con ella cubriría el hueco que dejaba su pequeña y que así se quedaría contigo -..sonrió.-después de todo kakyu solo le tenia miedo a la soledad , no lo crees?

-tal vez y lo mejor es que todo termino bien..ya que después de todo tu y yo terminamos juntos..como siempre debió ser..además de que muy pronto seremos tíos ya que amy..

-si..y no solo ella..

-que?..como que no solo ella?..-pero después pareció captar..-no me digas que...

-si así es después de que rei ,Taiki y tu la localizan me fue a ver..y me lo dijo...-sonrió..-Yaten será padre , mina esta muy feliz ya que Yaten estará con ella la mayor parte del embarazo

-Seiya afirmo.-realmente fue una suerte que el dueño legitimo de SIGNUS no presentara cargos pues su estado financiero aumentó considerablemente.. y solo estará 2 meses mas y saldrá..

-me alegro de que las diferencias entre ustedes se arreglaran..

-finalmente Yaten no tuvo culpa de nada, todo fue culpa de ..-callo..-bueno tu sabes..y sinceramente me alegro de que ahora este en el infierno..

-Seiya!!?.-reclamo..un poco pues ese no era un buen lugar para decir esa palabra..

-Seiya sonrió un poco apenado ,serena sonrió ..mientras se acercaba a el, que sentir su acercamiento paso su brazo por detrás para ambos quedar abrazados solo mirando aquella cripta..-a fin de cuentas..nuestra estrella siempre brillo a pesar de haberse ocultado en la obscuridad, no lo crees?..

-es verdad nuestra estrella siempre brillo..-la tomo de los hombros para mirarla fijamente, quería deleitarse de esos cálidos celestes mientras que ella quería perderse en esos zafiros..sus respiraciones ya las sentían..el las de ella y ella las de el..el contacto era mínimo..pero..

-papá!!..-grito la pequeña desde la fuente..-Seiya volteo y se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a su pequeña toda empapada...Seiya sin mas se acerco a ella dejando sola a serena en aquel lugar..

serena sonrió al verla para que después concentrara su vista en aquélla inscripción..

**el brillo de una estrella suele ser eterno,**

**siempre y cuando se guarde en el corazón..**

sonrió mientras tocaba su pecho..-" es verdad.. el brillo de una estrella siempre será eterno...solo..solo hay que creer en el..creer con todo el corazón..tal vez habrá unas luces que se extinguirán pero siempre habrá una dispuesta a brillar solo para ti..tal vez su brillo sea tan débil que no lo veras ahora ,pero con formé avance el tiempo..su luz resplandecerá y mejor que nunca.."

-bombón!!!.-grito Seiya desde la fuente el cual ahora estaba igual que su pequeña todo mojado..sin mas sonrió tiernamente

-mamá!!-grito la pequeña mientras le hacia señas de que se acercara..-

¿mamá? acaso había escuchado bien..le había dicho mamá sus celestes se cristalizaron en segundos mientras que corría a la fuente...

-co..como me dijiste.?.-pregunto mientras sus celestes se inundaban de lagrimas..

-la pequeña sonrió –te dije mamá por...por que tu eres mi mamá verdad?..-pregunto inocente..serena volteo ver a Seiya pues tal vez le dijo..pero el simplemente se hizo el desentendido..el no había sido..ya que se había cordado que akari no lo supiera pues a su corta edad podría ser un shock emocional bastante fuerte...serena no lo creía realmente akari lo decía por que así lo sentía..por que esa palabra salía de su corazón..?

-por que lloras mamá?..-nuevamente ese tono dulce e inocente

-serena nego..mientras la abrazaba.-por...por que mi estrella esta reblandeciendo mejor que nunca...

Seiya solo opto por abrazar a amabas a la ves..a abrazarlas y dispuesto a no dejarlas ir nunca, pues ya sabia y había aprendido que el resplandor de una estrella puede hundirse en la obscuridad y una vez un hundido es muy difícil el hacerlo resplandecer..por lo que daba gracias a que una chispa había quedado viva en medio de tanta obscuridad..

♥ _**FIN**__** ♥**_

snif..snif...snif..esto..esto ya...ya se acabo..snif..no...no me lo puedo creer , mi primer fic largoooo y con una trama muy complicada y si esta terminada es gracias a todo el animo que me dieron para poder finalizarla..agradecimientos a..

**ORKIDEA**

**VICKY**

**ERILL**

**ROSY**

**KIRA MOON**

**SEIYAYSERENITY22**

**MOTJF15**

**SERENALUCY**

**BIANCASEIYA**

**MARYDEPP**

**MARINA ACERO**

**KAROL**

**SANDYS**

**MOONSTAR**

**VIRIDIANA**

**ODANGOPLAYER**

**MIKAILA**

**FANFICNETICA**

**SERINA**

**NOVA**

**AMY KOU**

**ELIS KOU**

**MARISA MAKOU**

**MIKOU TENOUH**

**XIOMARA**

**ELIZ**

**SERENA TSUKINO MOON**

UYY ESPERO NO HABER OLVIDADO A NADIE JEJE Y SI TU ERES UNA DE LAS QUE NO DEJA REVIW ANIMATE Y DEJAME UNO JAJA WENO AHORA SI NUEVEMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORI Y RELAMENTE ESPERO QUE EL FINAL LES AYA SIDO LO QUE ESPERABAN (AUNK SE K A ALGUNA SLES HUBIERA GUSTADO VER A KAKAYU MURIENDO JEJE) Y SIII YA LLEVO 1 AÑO EN ESTA PAGINA JAJA MUCHAS GRACIA POR SU APOYO!!! SE DEPIDE POR AHORA SU AMIGA

§ TSuKi Ai KoU § 


End file.
